Hunger Games High School
by CelticGames4
Summary: A modern day highschool fanfic with the Hunger Games characters. The ages are changed up a tad. Katniss loves Cato, Peeta loves Katniss. Marvel and Clove are out to break up Cato and Glimmer. Rue is sorting out feelings for her childhood friend. Many HG characters, and some made by me. Submit yours too! T for language and themes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: High School**

It's the first day at Panem High School. Vick calls to his brother Rory, "Hurry up! You're going to be late!"

Rory runs to the front door. "I'm here!"

"Come on!" shouts Vick.

Rory and Vick run out into the dark outside. Vick wanders off to talk to his many friends.

Rory anxiously bounces on the balls of his feet. 'I promised Mom I would get good grades this year. I'm going to do it.' Prim taps her bouncing friend.

"Rory!" He turns around to face her. "Oh. Hi there."

Prim is excited for her first day at Panem High School. Both she and Rory are freshmen.

She embraces Rory in excitement. "Aren't you excited?"

He loves to hug Prim. She's always wearing a different kind of delightful perfume.

"Woah, Cowgirl! Arms distance!" Katniss shouts.

Katniss, a senior and Prim's sister, greets Rory warmly.

"Aren't you two excited? It's your freshman year!"

"I can't wait to be an official high-schooler!" Prim shouts. "Let's compare schedules, Rory!"

Prim has already compared to her sister, and to their friend Madge, who is a junior, and Vick's girlfriend.

Prim unfolds her neatly and meticulously cared for schedule. Rory uncrinkles his ripped, distorted schedule. They climb on the bus as it pulls up, and the two freshmen compare.

"We have the same math... And science... And history... And lunch!" She squeals, hugging him again, "This is great!"

Both are relieved to have each other in lunch, and Rory is relieved to have his academic classes with Prim.

"Katniss is in our lunch, though," she says with a giggle.

"She's not THAT bad."

Prim shrugs, "You're right."

Katniss sits with her friends in the back of the bus. "Katniss, hey!" says Finch. She flips the red hair from her face.

"Oh, hi!"

"This year is going to be AWESOME!" Thresh cheers, "Our SENIOR YEAR!"

Madge gushes, "And OUR junior year, isn't that right, Vick?"

"Hell yeah!" he cheers.

In the very first seat of the bus sits Rue and her best friend, Skeeter.

"What classes do we have together?" Skeeter and Rue are yet another pair of nervous freshmen, and they compare schedules.

"We have the same math and english," Rue says, "And Glee club."

"But... Not lunch." Both Rue and Skeeter are bummed out.

"We'll just have to make new friends!" Both laugh.

Two seats behind them, Poppy puts her feet up and sketches in her book. She's excited for her art class. She's heard that Mr. Odair is the best teacher ever. Poppy's a sophomore, and, even though her family situation isn't IDEAL, is still glad to live here and attend the amazing Panem High School.

Next to her sits Peeta and his friend Mason. "I'm serious, though, this year is going to be great." Peeta looks up, "Do you really think?" "Of course! We may not exactly have any classes together, but we'll still see each other, I promise. They take another look at the schedules they've carefully compared.

"Well... Hey, we have lunch together!" Peeta grins, and they hi-five.

"That's all that counts, right?" He nods.

On the other side of the town, Gloss throws the last full backpack into his old truck.

"Another sweet first day! For you guys, at least!" he taunts. Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and Clove pack into Gloss's car, and he revs up the engine.

"This is going to be the best year ever!" All four kids laugh and cheer.

"Senior year, BITCHES!" Cato shouts loudest of all.

"Can't argue with that," Clove smirks. Marvel can't wait until HIS senior year, even though he's only a sophomore. He knows he's got the chops to hang with the big kids, and he's pushed himself into their social group.

Gloss blasts the rock station of the radio, and they speed down the street at 60 miles an hour. "Now THIS is THE PARTY BUS!" Cato screams, met by cheers from the other three. They speed past the school bus, Marvel and Cato hanging out the windows.

"SEE YOU AT SCHOOL, CHUMPS!" Cato roars, and Gloss floors his old truck. They speed past the mortified freshmen. Glimmer, also a senior, who wants in on the action, too, starts another round of cheering and loud singing as they make a sharp turn. The tires screech, and the truck almost tips over.

When they pull into the parking lot of the huge school, Marvel feels lucky to still be alive. Both of the guys wear their Varsity Football coats, and the girls wear skintight jeans and hoodies. Glimmer's wearing Cato's lettered football sweatshirt, and Clove wears a hoody that belonged to her brother, Nikko, when he was in school. Everyone, every age, knows the name Nikko. He's a likable guy.

The bus kids walk into the school. Katniss looks up and sees Glimmer, wearing Cato's hoody, and knowing that nothing's changed from the summer. Not like she cares. Peeta, upon seeing Katniss in the light, smiles largely. Mason punches him, laughing. As for the Freshmen, they are both nervous and excited all at once. Rue and Skeeter run into the school, and Prim's eyes grow large.

Rory is scared out of his mind.

He knows that he's going to need help if he wants to get good grades.

The juniors and sophomores aren't phased at all, they're used to all this.

Rory and Prim bid each other farewell, and arrange a meeting spot to go to first period. Rue and Skeeter hug goodbye, wishing each other well. They don't get to see each other until 3rd period.

Poppy walks into homeroom, where her teacher already has nametags and stacks of paper, including the rulebook. She had heard that Ms. Trinket was a little enthusiastic with the homeroom bonding. She refuses to put the nametag on until she has to. And, to her despair, she's greeted with the same smirking boy that made her morning miserable last year. She buries her head in her notebook as she sits down in her seat, right next to him. 'Maybe he's changed,' she thinks. But, he hasn't. 'As long as he's wearing that stupid football jacket, he'll never change.' She buries her face, lightly adding details to the daisy she was drawing. 'If I'm lucky, he'll just forget I ever existed.'

And he does.

Until Ms. Trinket starts homeroom. "So first, how about we tell each other our names, and our favorite activity. Let's start with you."

The kid introduces himself, and Poppy wants to make a mad dash to the door. But, once Delly finishes introducing herself, it's her turn. "I'm Poppy," she barely whispers. "I draw art." Then, they move on to the boy behind her. She's delighted at how easy that went. Soon, they get through everyone, and Ms. Trinket claps her hands. "Very good!"

Poppy hates this.

Marvel hates this even more.

He doesn't care about any of the people in his homeroom. He notices Poppy, and immediately starts to think of how he can get on her nerves. It's the one thing he's good at, besides football and girls.

Across the school, it takes Rue 6 tries to finally get her locker open. A pretty but quiet girl is her locker partner. Her name is Pandora. She opens the locker in one try. Rue is nice to her, but is sensing a strange vibe in the air when she's around. Pandora is one of those bookworms, and hasn't said a word to anyone since school started.

Skeeter gets his locker open easily, but is very unsure of his locker partner. He seems like a rebel. Rory isn't that fond of Skeeter, either. They split the locker and Rory can deal with it as long as this goody-goody doesn't touch his stuff.

Katniss sits next to Finch in homeroom. The two chat excitedly until Cato walks in.

Finch is bored with it. Why should she care about Cato? She's got Thresh.

Katniss, however, looks at Cato a lot-a-bit differently than last year.

But, Glimmer soon snaps Katniss back to reality, and she sighs.

They go through their first day of school, all finding their classes just fine.

Rue is lonely at lunch. She gets out a notebook that's supposed to be for English, and starts to draw a picture. A few tables down, Mason and Peeta are chatting nonstop and laughing loudly. Right across from them, Marvel scouts the cafeteria for someone, anyone, he knows. He finds no one. Poppy sits in the back, drawing pictures of her own.

The next lunch, Skeeter sits all alone. Prim sits with a group of new friends that she met in her orchestra class. Katniss and Thresh sit at the table beside with Madge, Katniss's eyes secretly watching Prim. Rory is now forced to sit alone, and he puts his tray of food down at a table. Soon, though, he's kicked out by Cato and Clove, who officially declare it to be the cool table. Soon, swarms of cool kids fill the seats, and Rory is forced to move. He sits down again diagonal from Skeeter. Both feel awkward, so they both focus on other things and don't talk.

The last lunch period starts with Glimmer searching for Cato and failing to find him. Finch meets up with Vick, and the two catch up. Athena, a Junior who just transferred to this school, starts eating lunch. She sees Glimmer eating by herself, and decides to start a conversation. When Glimmer kicks her out, starting an everlasting enemocity, Athena takes a different seat, across from some guys being obnoxious. Athena hates it here. She wants to go home, where people were nice to her. The alumni of the glee club sit in a cluster, and Athena wants to go over and introduce herself, but decides against it; she's too anxious.

It's now ninth period, the last period of the day.

Rory and Prim have history together. Rory, who is bored out of his mind, looks to Prim for entertainment, but Prim is listening to Mr. Abernathy contently, just like everyone else in the stupid class.

Rory hates both of his brothers for being such overachievers, and his mom for making him take Honor's classes. He stares out the window mindlessly.

Cato and Glimmer sit in science, where they hold hands. They make cute and sexy faces at each other, not paying attention at all to Mrs. Sae, their boring, old science teacher. Cato looks into Glimmer's eyes, moving his fingers slowly up her stomach, to the side of her breasts. Glimmer waits forever for the bell to ring as Cato starts to feel her up. This is why Glimmer loves having Cato in her classes, and sitting in the back. He always knows how to arouse her.

Marvel is in English. He's once again daydreaming about the hottest person he knows: Glimmer. He wishes for her, craves to have her, each day, as she and Cato make out in the alley by the parking lot. He heaves out a sigh, knowing it'll never happen.

Right next door, Clove daydreams of Cato. She's always wanted him. 'How could he not notice? What do I have do?'

Poppy sits in Mr. Odair's art class, excited. "So, first, I want to see your skills in photography. I'm looking for a yearbook crew, after all." He passes out a sign-up sheet for cameras. These are the newest, best cameras Poppy has ever seen. She's excited. Katniss doesn't know what she wants to do. She's not used to being out of ideas, but today, she is. Peeta's out of inspiration, too, and only thinks of Katniss. He's glad to see her in his art.

Through the walls of the art room, the students hear the faint sound of the choral room, where Mr. Everdeen, Katniss and Prim's father, is listening contently to his kids.

Each one was hand-selected after tons of auditioning, to be in the glee club. Rue sits in the choir room, next to Skeeter. Since they're the only freshmen that made it, they lay low as the other kids bond. Today is bonding day, which is karaoke day for the glee club kids.

Skeeter hates being in a choir room of girls. The only other boy there is so popular, nobody cares that he's in musical.

Besides loving to sing, which he does, there's just one reason he's able to live through these awkward bonding days, and this awkward glee club, and she whispers in his ear now in her delicate voice, "You should go sing a song!"

He shakes his head, "No way!" She giggles. "You know my voice is naked without my guitar!"

Rue laughs at the word, "Naked!"

Skeeter giggles, "We're freshmen now, Rue! We're supposed to be mature!"

"We're the babies of this school! The shy little kids!"

"And what, the seniors are our parents?"

They both giggle. "I guess so." They both roll their eyes, but burst out laughing.

"I think they've forgotten about us, Skeeter. Mr. Everdeen said we should ALL bond, but I doubt he even knows we're here!"

He laughs, "Let's hope!" Skeeter doesn't want to sing.

Especially not in front of all these girls.

Suddenly, a they hear a loud voice behind them,

"Let's hope what?"

Skeeter jumps, and Rue giggles as the only other boy in glee club takes a seat beside him. "Nothing," Skeeter says quietly. This boy is a big, scary senior.

"So, who are you two?" asks another girl, with golden hair, green eyes and freckles.

Rue doesn't say anything, and looks to Skeeter for a response.

"We're the freshmen."

A smile spreads across the boy's face.

He lounges back on his chair, "And we're the seniors."

There's a moment of awkward silence. "I'm Theo, and-"

"I'm Nathalia," she interrupts, "Who are you?"

Rue looks to Skeeter, and he reluctantly responds,

"We're the, um... Freshmen."

Nathalia laughs, "Oh, Theo! Don't you remember when we were little freshmen?"

He nods, laughing, "We were so naive and innocent!"

Rue and Skeeter exchange a look, a look that said more than words.

"Aw, they're so shy!"

Theo nods, "During your freshmen year, you're so shy and awkward. But, don't worry. Soon, you'll find yourself making tons of new friends! The glee club, let me tell ya, is so close!"

Nathalia nods, "They're always going to be here for you!" Rue and Skeeter exchange a different look, and shrug.

"So," Theo starts, punching Skeeter's shoulder, "Do you have what it takes to be the glee club's next big soloist?"

Skeeter, who knows that he's too socially awkward and nervous to sing alone, gives just a tiny nod, wishing that Theo and Nathalia would leave.

"Let me give you some advice..."

Nathalia turns to Rue, grinning.

"Look how cute you are! I always wanted to adopt a freshman!" Rue looks confused.

"Seniors have a tradition. Each one 'adopts' a freshman, helps 'em along!"

Rue doesn't answer.

"Don't worry! It'll be fun!" She stands up.

"Come on!"

Rue looks towards Skeeter, but he isn't next to her anymore.

"I'm going to teach you all about this school!"

Rue looks like a lost sheep.

"I'll bet Theo has unofficially adopted your friend, too! You're going to like it here! So, first we should get to know each other! What do you sound like?" Her green eyes sparkle, but Rue looks to Skeeter. Him and Theo are right diagonal from them.

"Hey, Rue!"

"Hi Skeeter!" she giggles.

Nathalia laughs, "That's a start! So, Rue was it, what do you like to do?"

Rue shrugs, "Sing. Draw. Gym class. I like to garden."

Nathalia grins, "I like to... sing, too! So, what's up with you and your guy friend? Hmmmmm?"

Rue doesn't let herself smile, "Who, Skeeter?"

"Yeah, him."

Rue shrugs. "We've been best friends since we were 5. We've been through a lot together. We were always misinterpreted for brother and sister, we spent so much time together. We always sang together in our elementary and middle school musicals."

"How come I never saw you?"

"In middle school, we had to sing in the choir in 5th grade."

Nathalia nods, "I see. That's cool. But, you know, if you ever wanted help to impress him, I can totally help."

Rue makes a face, "Nah, we're just friends. Is that really all that you do with your adopted freshmen? Get them a boyfriend?"

She laughs, "I can do whatever you want me to! I'll answer questions, show you off to all my friends, give you the birds and the bees if you need it. I can teach you important life skills, too."

Rue is a little weirded out. "Like... What?"

Nathalia shrugs, "Like how to deal with certain teachers, or how to kiss boys, or even how to give a spectacular blowjob."

Rue gives a confused look, "A what?"

Nathalia puts her hands over her little freshman's ears, laughing. "Never mind! You're so cute, do you know that?"

Rue doesn't say the word out loud, but takes a mental note.

"If you want, I can even make you... Popular!" She shows Rue a big make-up brush.

"I think I'll pass. On ALL of those things."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Theo sits across from Skeeter.

"So, Skeeter, how did you get sucked into glee club?"

"What?"

"Come on, no guy in their right mind would be caught dead in glee club, unless they have a good reason."

Skeeter knows he best not tell the truth, and shrugs, "It looks good on a resume."

Theo whispers, "I'll let you in on a secret. The only reason I joined glee club is because Athena is doing it."

"Who's Athena? I thought Nathalia-"

"She's my sister, he explains.

"Athena is the cute one with the short hair. She's a junior, and in love with the most popular guy in her grade, Vick, even though he's a huge douchebag-" Skeeter's never heard that word before.

"What's that?"

"What?"

"What's a douchebag?" he asks.

Theo's eyes grow, filling with laughter. He puts a hand over Skeeter's mouth.

"Don't repeat that," he laughs.

"But, what is it?" Theo laughs harder. "It's not a nice word."

"Um... Ok?" Skeeter is weirded out.

"So, anyways, why did YOU do glee club?"

"I told you already-"

"Bullsh... Crap. Bull... Crap."

Skeeter decides to be honest, "I did it because Rue did it. She's funny, and so sweet all the time, and nice. And so..."

"Sexy?"

"I would say... Cute."

"I knew there was a reason!"

Skeeter sighs, already regretting saying it out loud. "But, I'm much too young for those feelings. Right?"

Theo sighs, "Let me tell you something, Skeeter. You're a freshman now. You are on the road to maturity, right?"

"Sure, I guess. But, I don't even know what a-"

Theo clasps his hand over Skeeter's mouth. "You haven't gotten the birds and the bees yet, have you?"

Skeeter sighs, "No." Theo nods, "Thought so. Anyways, those feelings are normal in teenage boys, and trust me, as you go through your high school life, and that childhood bestie begins to... Mature... Then, it gets much harder to hide your feelings."

"Why would it be harder?"

Theo chuckles, "Ask your mom."

Skeeter now feels like a little child, but mostly curious. "So, now that we've shared secrets, and I've let you in on a little insight, then I guess you're my freshman, right?"

Skeeter's heard of this tradition of adopting freshmen, and nods uncertainly.

"That's the spirit! Sometime, you'll have to come over, and I can tell you all the little dirty secrets I know."

"Dirty secrets? Like what, the best way to stain your jeans?"

Theo laughs loudly now, "Sure, it'll include staining clothes, alright."

Skeeter nods, "It's chocolate sauce, by the way."

"No, I know a better way."

Now Skeeter is really confused. "I don't get it."

Theo writes something in Skeeter's notebook. "Here's my number. Text me up sometime." Skeeter nods.

Both Rue and Skeeter are relieved to see each other again, and especially relieved when the seniors go back to their karaoke.

Soon, the first day is over. The kids are on their ways home.

Gloss takes Marvel and Clove home, but Cato and Glimmer have disappeared.

"I hate it when those two ABANDON us to have SEX!" Marvel shouts angrily.

"They're so obnoxious. And I can't believe that Glimmer bitch STOLE CATO!"

Marvel looks at her, "You love Cato?"

Clove's face turns red. "Well..."

"What would you say if I said I wanted to break them up?"

Clove's face now takes on an evil smirk. "I'd be on board. As long as I get Cato in the end."

Marvel returns her smirk. "Let's meet in the alley tomorrow after school. We'll talk there."

They grin as Gloss speeds down the road, coming to a screeching stop at Clove's house.

She winks at him as she's greeted by her dog.

On the bus, Katniss and her friends chat excitedly about their awesome days. Rory complains to Prim about how hard these classes are going to be. Poppy decides to watch out the window today, putting her notebook back in her backpack. Peeta and Mason catch up on the rest of the day, about Katniss in Peeta's art class and the hot drum major Francesca, who Mason gets to work with every day, and stare at as long as he wanted without being weird. In the very front seat, Rue and Skeeter has a giggly conversation about the crazy seniors that have adopted them, and lunch. Then they all go home. Skeeter uneasily puts Theo's number in his phone, throwing a text his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Schemes**

Now, Marvel's worried. He doesn't think Clove will meet him back there. She was the last to reluctantly let him hang out with the cool kids, after all. He sits in English, worrying that maybe Clove was just teasing him or being sarcastic, which she can be sometimes. If he goes to that alley alone, well, who knows what could happen. He could very well get mugged, or beat up by Cato and Glimmer, or some awful thing like that. Marvel buries his head in the notebook he found this morning. The navy notebook with half the pages empty. He knows it must belong to Poppy, and, being the curious person he is, decided to snatch it. He's stopped trying to listen to Ms. Trinket, who also teaches his homeroom, which he hates. He puts his head down, and finds his heavy eyes start to close.

_**THUNK!**_

_**THUNK!**_

Marvel is waken up. The room is empty. That is, except for Poppy, violently kicking his desk. She's been worried about her precious notebook all day, and is now furious with Marvel for stealing it. She knows now she'll probably have to walk home, but she doesn't care. Sometimes, she likes to walk. As Marvel groggily sits up, Poppy snatches the notebook from his hands. "Jerk!" That's all she can yell as she storms off. Marvel jumps up. He has to meet Clove. He runs out to the hallways, which are luckily still swarming with kids. 'How long was I out?' he thinks, running outside where the sunlight is blinding. He has to stop a second for his eyes to get used to the light. Then, he sees Clove, a while behind him, and slows down. He has to take the long way there, because Cato and Glimmer always take the short way. He walks past Poppy, equipped with her new camera, taking a million pictures of the wildflowers and grass. Marvel tries to figure out something he can do to make her mad: and cause her to run away. She suddenly scurries in front of him to the other side of the sidewalk. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She makes a face. To herself, of course.

Marvel walks to the alley, and Poppy follows him the whole way. Finally, he can't stand it. "Why are you following me? I know I'm attractive and all, but still-"

"Ugh. Don't make me barf. I'm just on my way home."

"Well, the alleys are all dead ends, you know?"

"Who are you going there with?"

He doesn't think about it, "Clove."

Poppy makes another face. She hates Clove, Cato, Marvel, and Glimmer. She figures that she knows what those two will be up to, and doesn't want to stick around to see it.

"Aren't you two a little young to be up to that?"

"To what- Oh! Ew! No no no, it's not what you think it is!"

"Then… What is it?"

He doesn't want to tell anyone their secret plan, so he needs a way out.

"Why are you so curious, and why are you following me? Were YOU hoping to get to second base?" he chuckles at the thought, 'Like _I_ would ever waste my time on _her_.'

"Yeah, right. Like _I'd_ ever waste my time on_ you_. I'll have you know that the alley is a shortcut to my house. I always just climb over the wall, onto the rooftops. It's easier, and more scenic."

Marvel never knew that was possible. Leave it to Poppy to discover something pointless like that. They get to the alley and Marvel watches in awe as Poppy climbs up the wall. Once she gets to the top, she shouts back down at him, "Don't forget to use protection! SAFE SEX IS GOOD SEX!" She giggles, and runs before he can say anything. He sits in silence, waiting for Clove.

Clove ignorantly takes the short way, and finds Cato and Glimmer, in their normal spot, making out. Clove is disgusted. She tries to sneak by unnoticed, but Cato notices her out of the corner of his eye. "Clove?" He climbs off of Glimmer, "Why are you here?" Despite loving his girlfriend, Cato and Clove had been best friends since he can remember.

"Just meeting up with a friend," she tells the truth.

"What friend?" Cato asks skeptically, "And what are you doing?"

Clove knows that 'Maniacally devising a plan to break up you and you bitchy girlfriend,' would probably not be an acceptable answer, so she decides to stretch the truth.

"Marvel and I are getting ice cream."

Though Cato has had numberless girlfriends in the past and present, he's never thought about what would happen when Clove started to get closer to other boys. It just never seemed to arouse or interest her at all.

"Cato!" Glimmer whines, "I NEED you NOW! Come on!"

"So… Are you two dating now? Is that how it is?" For some reason, he's feeling more jealous than he should.

"No, we're just friends."

"Then… Why didn't you guys think to invite me- US?"

Clove shrugs, "You two look busy."

"We ARE!" Glimmer interrupts, "Cato! I REALLY need you!"

"See you," Clove says to Cato. She leaves before he can even say "goodbye."

Finally, Clove meets up with Marvel, and the two start to think of a scheme.

"By the way, if Cato asks, we were out getting ice cream."

"Sorry. I should've told you not to take the shortcut."

"No,no. It's Ok. All I'm saying is, Cato seemed really suspicious."

"So, why don't we go get some ice cream?"

"Marvel! We're supposed to be scheming!"

"Just saying. I can scheme much better when my stomach is full of ice cream."

Clove rolls her eyes, but does feel a little bit hungry. She pretends to be reluctant, and they make their way to the ice cream shop. Once they get there, they see a big group of kids, who Clove recognizes as being in the glee club. It seems smaller than last year, and it looks as if a couple kids are missing.

Marvel and Clove spend all afternoon formulating the most wicked plans to break up Glimmer and Cato. They decide that the best way to make them start to hate each other would have to wait until October, the month of scares, and the month of the Halloween dance.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey you guys! So, this story looks to be a success, so thanks! Just wanted to let you know that I'll be trying to update weekly, on either Fridays or Saturdays, so stay with me here. (Ugh this is my first Author's note, sorry) Anyways, feel free to critique- I want to hear what you think! Also, I'm going to hopefully update every day until Halloween, so watch out! So….. I think that's all! Talk to you later!**_

**Chapter 3: Blossoms**

Cato and Clove sit across from each other at the lunch table, in silence, until finally, Cato speaks up: "Clove, how come you're being so secretive about you and… you know, _him_?"

"Who? Marvel? Well, I mean, you and Glimmer have been out and about so much lately, that we've found some time to bond. Why should you care, you were the one that coaxed us to let him into the group in the first place. You said, and I quote, 'You just need to get to know him. He's really an awesome guy.' And, yeah, now I know what you mean." Clove knows that she agreed to wait until next month to think about the big schemes they formulated, but she can't help but love to mess with Cato like this.

"What do you mean, 'now I know what you mean?'"

Clove smirks to herself, "Haven't you heard yet?

We're dating."

Now, it's October, and Mr. Odair's art class goes on a field trip to the park, for inspiration of photography for their second photography assignment. They walk up to the park, almost in silence. Katniss, of course, leads the pack with Mr. Odair, and Peeta makes sure to stay in the middle of all the kids. Poppy quietly walks in the back, crunching as many autumn leaves that fall as she can. She's never been here before, but she definitely likes it. It's a pretty place, indeed. "Now," says Mr. Odair when the park entrance comes into view in the distance, "Once again, your projects don't have to be about nature. Anything in this park or around it can be used as inspiration. You don't even have to use the park. This class, as you'll learn, is all about expressing your inner creativity. Nobody else's but yours. So, have fun!"

They all go separate directions. Peeta takes pictures of everything in the park. Poppy sneaks into the woods, with some cookies she brought to school. She quietly whistles and makes clicking noises mindlessly, looking for animals. This project, she vows, will be better than that other grass and flowers project.

Katniss, however, is out of inspiration. Last time, she did a collage of activities that represent her family. A pair of ballerina shoes for Prim, a sheet of music for her father, a stethoscope for her mother, and a pair of thick hunting boots for herself. Now, she's out of inspiration. She likes nature, but she's become so used to it that it isn't special to her anymore. She uses it for hunting, not sightseeing.

So, she looks around for beautiful, inspirational sights, but all she sees is the same old same old. She looks around, looking at the other kids for inspiration. But, none of them inspire her.

She looks over at the other side of the park, and all she sees is a stocky, blonde boy standing on a park bench. He meets her eyes, and from the other side of the park, Katniss tries to ask him 'where do you get you inspiration?' Suddenly, he points down at the ground beside her. She looks down to see a fluffy dandelion. A perfect one, with all the seeds still there and in place. A tiny smile spreads across her face, but when she looks back to thank him, he's suddenly gone.

On their walk back, Mr. Odair makes some announcements. "Don't forget, the Art Festival is coming up, in November, so start thinking if you might like to do something for that. Oh, and I really need a yearbook crew, so recruit your friends! Now, what else… Oh I remember! The Halloween dance is this Wednesday, and I really need a decorating crew, so please consider doing that! I'll give 5 bonus points to anyone who participates in this class! It's going to be fun, I promise! There's a sign-up-sheet on my desk if you're interested. Oh, look! We can already see the school!"

Peeta takes a picture, still on cloud nine that Katniss actually looked his way. He can't wait to tell all of his friends about it.

Katniss is the first to sign up on the sheet, and she knows that Prim would appreciate it, too, so she signs up her sister, too.

Peeta signs up after her, when he sees Katniss's name on the list.

Poppy is the last in the room, and signs up, too, before going to her seat. She looks to the blonde-haired boy that sits at the table in front of her own. She knows that he's a senior. She'd never have a chance with him, would she? Maybe if she was more popular, she would, but no. She's just a quiet sophomore. She sighs, discouraged.

In the choral room, once again, Rue and Skeeter sit in the back, not talking to anyone, and watch the others chat and sing. It's Friday, which also means karaoke day, and bonding day. Except, today, they don't even talk to each other. Last weekend, Skeeter and Theo had a talk, and he hasn't been able to say anything to Rue since. Finally, she speaks up, "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad at you?"

"You haven't said a word to me all week! What did I do?"

"It's not you. Trust me, it's not you."

"…Bullies?"

"No, I haven't been bullied. Why? Have you?"

She shakes her head, unable to lie to Skeeter, and also unwilling to tell the truth. "Never mind. Have you been having family problems again? I thought your parents had an agreement."

"No. It's not that."

"Then, what is it?"

He hates this. "You know that I'm an awkward person, right?"

She allows a little giggle before nodding, "You're just a little awkward."

He then regrets this, and decides to lie. But, he just looks her way, and the truth comes streaming out. Well, the truth about the talk, not the truth about his internal conflict of feelings.

"Don't worry," he finishes, "I haven't talked to anyone all week."

Rue is glad that he's finally talking again, and 5 minutes later, they're chatting and giggling again, just like before. Suddenly, Nathalia seems to appear out of nowhere. "Hey! The club's going out for ice cream again, how about you two join us?"

"You are a part of the club, are you not?" Theo appears out of nowhere, too.

Both freshmen know that Friday is ice cream day, but have never really bothered to show up.

Today, though, Rue quickly accepts their invitation. She doesn't want another repeat of last Friday. She still doesn't have the courage to tell anyone about the guy she met walking to the bus, that called her bad names and sent curses her way. Who laughed at her attempts to make peace, or run away. Who stepped on her feet and spat on her head.

Marvel.

He's been pushing the little girl around for two weeks now, and she hasn't had the guts to stand up to him.

Skeeter looks her way, and accepts the invitation as well. He doesn't know why she's suddenly had such a change of heart, but he guesses that it has to do with something she's experienced that wasn't good. As her best friend, he has to be there for her.

"Sometimes, the glee club gets together on Friday nights, and goes to the football games. Wouldn't that be fun?" Nathalia pipes up. Theo grins, "Great idea, sis! Let's go run it by the others! You wanna come, freshies?"

Both decline, and go back to their conversation.

After school that day, Cato and Glimmer decide to go to the park, instead of the alleys. Cato knows a secret, though. Today is the day that the school officials will make sure that nobody is occupying the alleyways. He hopes that Clove and Marvel get caught. He knows that they've been dating now for a month, and is teeming with jealousy. They've been meeting after school now for the past week, and Cato's got a good guess on what's going on.

Poppy rides the bus home, with the others, because she also knows the secret, and she likes to sit right behind Peeta and Mason.

Marvel and Clove however, are ignorant to this, and meet where they always do, in the alley.

"So, how are you, 'boyfriend?'" She smirks.

"I'm good, 'girlfriend.'" They both laugh, and lounge back.

"I didn't see Cato and Glimmer today."

"That's weird. Where do you think they are?"

Clove shrugs, "Who cares?"

They both sit down, relaxing.

"Isn't it weird? Us sitting back here, to make people think we're in love?"

Clove nods, "It is a little weird, I guess. But, whatever it takes for Cato. Have you seen him? He's perfect in every way."

Marvel nods, too, "I know how you feel. Glimmer is so amazing…"

The two suddenly hear a noise.

"What was that?" whispers Marvel.

"I'll bet it's just Cato and Glimmer, trying to break us up," Clove says loudly.

They hear footsteps getting closer, but neither teen feels alarmed.

Suddenly, they see Principal Snow, with two big guys, and they hear one word.

"_Busted_!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Trouble**

Now, Marvel and Clove sit in the dim office waiting room, waiting for their punishment. This is not an unfamiliar place for either of them, but today, both are genuinely worried for themselves getting suspended, or worse.

Principal Snow and Vice Principal Coin walk in on the two, who have their heads down.

"Marvel and Clove, why am I not surprised? You kids never learn your lessons, do you?"

This is how Clove has been greeted throughout her schooling, but Marvel's never been in _this_ much trouble before.

"Well, would _you_ like to tell _me_ why you two were back there? Or will we have to _draw_ it out of you?"

Clove has always been one to talk back to the adults, the rebellious one who never gives a damn about her school.

Marvel, however, wants to graduate at least, and get some kind of well-paying job, right? Go to college, where he can play football, and maybe get a contract with some professional football team, right? And, any kind of severe punishment would get him into deep trouble with his parents, Gloss, and especially himself.

Clove is about to talk back, but Marvel quickly speaks up for both of them, hoping he can get himself out of this. "Actually, Principal Snow, our good senior friend Cato-"

"And Glimmer," Clove adds.

"Well, they show up there every day, and told us that it's OK to hang out back there. With all due respect, Principal, there really is no indication to students that they are not allowed back there. There were never any announcements, signs, or warnings given. In fact, there's graffiti back there, welcoming students in. You have to keep in mind that we're only teenagers, Principal Snow."

The two Principals exchange looks of astonishment. Neither can put up an opposing argument.

"Well, you two should know who the trustworthy people are, and who aren't. And, you two know that it's blocked off to students. No playing innocent, you two."

Marvel sits back down quietly.

"Clove, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Clove shrugs. She only mutters, "I don't know."

Both Principals exchange another look, debating what to do.

"Marvel, is there anything else you have to say for yourself?"

He nods, trying to remember what little he could about Ms. Trinket's English class.

"I think it is unfair to give us a direct punishment without taking the case to the school board. I would also like to add that Clove and I were honestly just meeting up back there; we were going to get ice cream. I also feel the need to say that we didn't do any damage to any of that. No graffiti, no nothing. Most of that, I'm sure, was CATO!"

"And Glimmer," Clove adds again.

Marvel, startled by his own outburst, adds quietly, "I'm sorry. I'm not going back there again."

Principal Snow takes in this information. The room is silent for a minute, frightening Marvel out of his mind. Principal Snow now addresses Clove, "Clove, you may be dismissed. We will figure out your punishment over the course of the next couple weeks."

Clove stands up, scowling, and mutters curse words as she leaves the room.

Now Marvel is scared out of his mind. 'What are they going to do to me?'

President Snow speaks up now, "How do you think you should be punished?"

Marvel looks at the floor. "Su- su- suspended," he gets out nervously, almost on the verge of tears, "Or… Um… Ex- expulsion." He hates the word.

"I don't think it would have to be that severe, do you?"

Marvel looks up, a load being lifted off of his shoulders, "Really?"

"I could expel you right here, you know? But I'm not going to. Why? Because I see potential in you."

"Like… A football player?"

"Yes. And, also a journalist."

"A- A what?"

"A writer. You could amount to so much, you know? If you would just get your head out of the gutter, and WORK."

Marvel stands up, hoping to get out of any punishment at all, "Of course, I will!"

"Where are you going in such a hurry? Sit, and listen." Marvel obeys.

"You should let Clove off the hook, too."

"Why should I? She was obviously unwilling to fight for herself."

"Because, she's just as innocent as I am. It was all my idea to go back there, after all. There's lots of potential in her, too. She's just so stubborn that none of it shows. Please, Principal Snow."

He thinks about it. "Neither of you will be taken out of school," he finally decides.

Marvel smiles, relieved.

"However, you're both far from off the hook."

"What do you mean?"

"Clove will have to volunteer as a helper for the setup of the Art Festival and the Band Festival."

"What about me?"

"Well, first off, unfortunately, you will not be allowed to play football tonight."

This news saddens Marvel, but, he figures, there's always next week, and it's much better than what would've happened.

"And, you will be volunteering as a helper."

He perks up, "With Clove?"

Principal Snow shakes his head. "No, no, boy. Don't push your luck."

"Then… What?"

Principal Snow smiles a tad as he says, "Marvel, you will be on the decorating team for the Halloween Dance."

That night, Cato plays football, feeling smug about not seeing Marvel.

Glimmer and the rest of the cheerleading team get the crowd hyped up. All except Marvel, who sits in the stands and worries about this stupid decorating team.

Theo and Nathalia sit in the stands, excited to watch some football, and, of course, their friends in the band. Peeta uses the whole thing for photo opportunities, intending to add it to his project. Madge sits next to Thresh and Finch in the stands, excited to see Vick play some football.

Mason and the rest of the band blast out energetic tunes, getting the crowd into a good mood. The football team has gone undefeated, after all.

Katniss and Prim sit at home, playing cards. Last year, Katniss and her best friend Gale never missed out on Friday-night football, but now that he's at college, she hasn't had the heart to go alone.

Rory gets a lecture from his parents about his awful history grade. He can't help the fact that his class is the hardest Rory has ever taken.

Poppy sits at home, writing in her journal, and drawing in her notebook. She's never had the desire to go out into the rain and watch the football team.

Rue sleeps, exhausted from the school week, while Skeeter goes over his music, and spends the rest of the night reading.

Clove sits in the kitchen of her dad's house, where she goes for the weekends. Her step-sister Athena listens as Clove goes on about her problems at school with Cato, Marvel, and Principal Snow.

At the stadium, the undefeated Panem Muttations struggle without Marvel, but still win with a score of 31 to 28.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Meetings**

It's Saturday, and Marvel doesn't want to get up at 7 in the morning to go to this Halloween Decorating Assembly.

But, what else can he do? It's either this or get some nice time explaining to his parents what he was up to back there in the first place, which he really doesn't want to do.

So, he kicks the autumn leaves out of his way as he trudges his way to the high school. Gloss offered to drive, but Marvel knows how bad of a grouch he can be when he's awakened before 10. Besides, there are some major things that he has to sort out on his own, and when better to do that than when he's walking?

That's always been a thing. Marvel can think much better while he's doing some kind of activity. Sitting in a classroom has always bored him. He can't focus when he's sitting down.

So, that's why he has to get up so early. The meeting itself doesn't start until 8:30, and he leaves the house at 7:15, not caring at all about how he looks.

Marvel stares at the ground, thinking about everything and anything, dancing around the subject in his head that he doesn't want to think about.

'What the hell am I gonna do?'

Principal Snow has obviously given Marvel the last chance to shape up, but he doesn't know where to start. He doesn't want a tutor, that'll just make him look stupid. He doesn't want to leave his friends, and certainly won't make new ones.

'What am I gonna do?'

The question echoes around in his head. 'I'm no good at art, or science or especially math. I can't sing or play an instrument, and I am really most definitely not a writer! Principal Snow is out of his mind!'

He steps in a puddle, getting mud on his jeans. He shivers from the breeze. 'I'll bet I have time for a little stop.'

He's not worn out. He is tired, though, and he leans on the bench that he chooses to sit down on and feels unmistakably sleepy. And, 'oh no,' Marvel finds his eyes slowly closing.

Katniss, on the other hand, wakes up feeling joyful, and stirs her excited sister. They get into their mother's car, and she drives them to the school. They pass Peeta, walking to the same place, all alone. Katniss recognizes him as the boy that pointed out the dandelion to her before, but she doesn't know his name.

Peeta looks up at the trees, suddenly itching to paint, but knowing he can't. A bright sophomore skips past him.

Poppy, upon seeing Peeta alone, decides to befriend him, so she slows down her skip.

"Are you going where I'm going?" she asks excitedly, even though she already knows that he is.

"If you're going to the high school," he answers. Peeta's always had a knack for making friends.

"I can't wait for the Halloween dance! What are you going to dress as?"

He shrugs. "I have this old baker costume I could wear. I could hand out bread to everyone," he jokes. Both laugh, "You should! That'd be hilarious!"

He looks her over. "Hey, aren't you in my art class?"

Poppy holds out her camera, and winks. "I've kept this camera with me since I got it. It's amazing, the pictures you get!"

"It works well in any weather, I've learned. I went to the game on Friday, and, man, it was rainy! But I still got some awesome shots of the football team and the band."

"I've always wanted to play an instrument. But, with these times and all…"

"Yeah, I know. So, do you know who else signed up?"

"I saw Katniss's name. Aren't you two friends?"

Peeta laughs, "No, not really. I barely even know who you're talking about."

"I also saw a couple of freshmen. Really, an assortment of people signed up."

"It's going to be a good time. Did you do this as a freshman?"

"I did. I took every artistic opportunity I could, last year, and this year. It's been great."

"I want to go to college for art. But, you know how it is. My mom hates the idea, and says I either major in something 'worthwhile' or I might as well fund-raise by myself."

"College…." Poppy has to admire the word. College is just a faraway dream for her.

"Hey, it's the high school!"

Poppy's never looked at her high school as a "scenic view," but when the parking lot isn't swarming with cars, and there's not jumbles of kids trying to find their ways home, she sees that it's a nice building. She doesn't want to say "pretty," exactly. What school is "pretty," anyways? Poppy takes a picture, no matter how she wants to describe it, and heads into the building.

There are assortments of kids scattered around the room, and the two are greeted by a single, little freshman that looks to be on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" asks Poppy.

Rue looks at her with big, teary eyes. "Have you seen a guy freshman? About as tall as me, with dark hair and blue eyes? He signed up, I know it!"

The two exchange a look. "We haven't seen him, sorry. What's your name?"

"I'm Rue. I'm looking for Skeeter. He promised me he'd be here."

"Oh, man, what happened to you?" Peeta asks.

"What?" Rue looks down, and notices the bruise that's showing on her shoulder. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Well, Rue, if you want to hang around with us, than that's fine."

She thankfully nestles herself in between the two friends.

"Are you both seniors?"

"He's a senior. I'm a sophomore."

Rue clenches her teeth to keep back the tears, "I hate the sophomores."

"Why do you hate them?"

"Just one." She lowers her voice to barely a whisper. "I've been getting bullied."

Poppy immediately feels a wave of sympathy, hugging the child close. "Oh, dear, I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Rue enjoys getting hugged. It brings her comfort. She wishes Skeeter was there; she's been waiting to tell him first.

Mr. Odair then calls the meeting to order, and neither Marvel nor Skeeter are there.

Marvel wakes up on the park bench where he had fallen asleep, and realizes that he's once again late. He takes off running, in a straight line, and realizes maybe he's not as far away as he thinks, and maybe he can be on time. He's used to this much running, in fact, he's still chilly as the big high school comes into view.

"Thank you for coming," Mr. Odair says in his loud, clear voice. "This is going to be amazing!"

The room fills with the sound of cheering. Rue bites her lip, preventing herself from crying, but doesn't cheer.

"We are going to spend the first 30 minutes to an hour with introductions and planning, with hot chocolate!"

Cheers.

"Then, we'll get to work. At 12-12:30, there will be pizza for lunch. Then, we'll get back to work. Once we're done, we'll have a little mini-party, and we can get you home by 5. Sound good?"

Everyone cheers again, especially Prim.

"So, let's do it!"

Everyone gets their hot chocolate, and sits in a circle.

"First, a simple introductory activity. We'll never be a team if we don't know each other. So, let's say our names and something you like that starts with the first letter of your name. I'll start. I'm Mr. Odair, and I like… the color orange. Isn't it a fine color?"

Everyone chuckles, and the kids go around the circle. Prim spends the whole time thinking of what she likes.

Eventually, Katniss says, loud and clear, "I am Katniss, and I like key lime pie!" Everyone laughs, even Peeta. Now, it's Prim's turn. "I am Prim, and I like puuuuuurrrring cats!" Katniss laughs, "He just hisses at me!"

Now, it goes around to where the other three are standing, and Poppy goes first. "My name is Poppy, and I LOVE PANDAS!"

Just as she says it, and Peeta jokes that she stole his, Marvel comes running in through the doors of the auditorium.

Poppy chokes on her hot chocolate, in shock and despair, and Rue cowers behind her, only whispering two little words.

"That's him."

"Just a little late, are ya?"

"I'm sorry," he pants, "I fell asleep on the way."

He thinks, practically knows, that Mr. Odair is going to be mad at him, but the teacher is understanding. "It's just the first day. Don't do it again, or else I'll have to go to drastic measures."

The whole class laughs as Mr. Odair pretends that his clipboard is a paddle.

Marvel, embarrassed, tries to sink down low, but fails.

"So, what's your name, and what do you like that starts with that letter? Let me guess….

Skeeter?"

Rue lets silent tears flow upon hearing the name.

"No. I'm Marvel, and I guess I like…. Um… M-Mammals?"

Everyone bursts out into hysterical laughter, and Marvel sinks down next to Katniss.

"Who's next? Our other freshman?"

"I'm… I'm Rue, and I like… Robots," she manages to get out, and Poppy holds her hand, making her sip hot chocolate.

"I'm Peeta, and I like PIE!"

Now Katniss can put a name to a face.

Everyone laughs again, as Mr. Odair adds, "Key lime?"

Then, the circle keeps going around. "So, no Skeeter? I just saw him yesterday, anyone know where he is?"

Rue buries her face, and Poppy says, "We wish."

They all shrug and move on.

All through the day, Katniss and Prim have fun together, finally bonding again as sisters, and Peeta and Poppy bond. Rue sticks to them mostly, but eventually goes off on her own. Marvel tries to make some acquaintances, but it seems that everyone knows him to be the juvenile delinquent that was forced into this. Finally, he reaches his last hope.

Peeta.

But, he's hanging out with… Poppy.

Marvel really doesn't know why it's a problem for him to hang out with Poppy, but somehow, they just don't mix, and he always hates himself for even talking to her.

Well, he supposes there's that other freshman, but since the other day, she's stayed at a 5-foot-distance from him at all times. 'Smart kid.'

So, he goes over to where Peeta and Poppy are attaching streamers to signs, and greets them casually.

Poppy smacks his arm, "How dare you pick on a little freshman!"

"She was invading my area!"

"That's no reason to INJURE her! You really are the meanest person I've ever met; I can't believe you! I'm taking this STRAIGHT to PRINCIPAL SNOW!"

Now, Marvel begs, "Please don't! One more office referral and I'm dead meat!"

"It's the people like you in the world that really make me sick! I hope you get suspended for what you did to that little girl!"

"No! Please! I swear, I'll do whatever you want, just don't tell on me! Please, Poppy!"

She thinks. "_Anything_?"

He now regrets his words, but nods, "Sure, Poppy, _anything_."

She's a goody-goody, what's the worst she could do?

But, she puts together a punishment that makes Marvel want to throw up. "You have to go over there and apologize to Rue."

Now, he has to swallow his pride, as he heads over to the table where Rue and Katniss are designing Jack O' Lanterns. "I'll be right back," Rue whispers, "I have to get some more glue."

"Me too," Katniss says, "Don't worry, Freshy, I've got it."

Now, Katniss leaves Rue alone. Rue figures, the best time to face him is now, when there are multiple seniors and a teacher in the room. She keeps her eyes focused on her work, though.

"Hey, Freshy."

Rue looks up, not sure what to think. Marvel sees Poppy eyeing him, her eyes, usually a soft blue, now drilling into his soul.

"So, um, about the other day…"

"Yeah."

"Look, I'm sorry it happened. But, you have to be careful around there. You do _not_ want to run into Cato. He'll break your bones for sure."

She allows a bit of a gaze up at him before returning to her work.

"That's where all the bad kids do _a lot _of bad stuff. I knew the only way to get you to leave would be to use force."

Rue is starting to be convinced that all this is true, but the more Marvel talks, the more she just wants to forgive him and they can be acquaintances, and he can shut up and leave. Finally he stops talking, looking at her curiously.

"I'll forgive you," she says. He celebrates, and gets the heck out of there.

Now, Rue allows her mind to wander.

She's really worried about Skeeter.

Because, Rue knows he wasn't sick, and if he was hanging out with Theo, he would've told her. That means there's only one thing that could be keeping Skeeter from his art.

His mom and dad are fighting again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Disaster**

"Do _you_ have a date to the dance?" asks Nathalia to Theo.

He laughs at her, "No. It's a _Halloween_ dance, not PROM! Why? Do you have a date?"

She sighs, "No. Why don't guys like me?"

"I like you," he teases.

"You don't count. I mean, boys I could date. It's our senior year, Theo. Don't you think it's weird that neither of us has dated anyone?"

"I've never really thought about it that much."

Now, Nathalia doesn't know who to go to the dance with, besides her quirky brother.

"Maybe the glee club will go together. Hey, maybe you could ask one of them to be your date! It's all girls…"

The two are interrupted by Rue running up to them. "Theo, have you talked to Skeeter lately?"

Theo shrugs, "I thought he was hanging out with you all weekend. That's what he told me."

Now Rue is really worried. "Maybe I should stop by down there…"

Marvel makes himself stay up in English class, no matter how boring it is. It's really a torturous thing, not being able to catch up on sleep.

Clove has been giving him the silent treatment since they got caught, and rumor has spread through the school like butter that they've broken up.

Marvel's glad it's over. If he can't break up Glimmer and Cato that way, why would he want to bother? He's been scheming a lot by himself lately.

But, with volunteering and school and trouble and all, Marvel's thought about it less and less.

Clove, however, has taken it into her hands to eliminate Glimmer from Cato's life however she can. She's decided the best way to break them up would be through manipulation.

It's the day before the dance, and Marvel realizes that he doesn't even have a girl to take to the dance. He doesn't want to go alone, but he has to be there to decorate.

He heaves a sigh, and faces the reality that he's going to have to go alone. He remembers Mr. Odair's words, "Make sure you come ready to decorate! And, everyone should wear an AWESOME costume. Especially _you_, Mr. Mammals!"

He doesn't know what he's going to wear. He'll figure it out.

Cato invited him along with Clove to go with them, but he doesn't want to talk to either of the seniors, and especially not Clove.

Slowly, he's found his crush on Glimmer fading, which is strange. He's never been without a girlfriend, or a crush at that. 'I'll find her, soon enough,' he thinks, 'She'll be cool, popular, athletic, and sexy!'

Marvel thinks. Nobody he knows.

Finch and Thresh invite Vick, Madge, and Katniss along with them for the dance. Katniss wants to watch over Prim, who is going with Rory and some other of her other friends.

The glee club is going together, thanks to Nathalia, minus the freshmen.

Rue wants to ask Skeeter, but first, she has to find him. So, she goes first to his mom's house.

The door is unlocked, and Rue pushes it open. "Skeeter?"

Now she's really worried. Skeeter's mom, a very organized and meticulous woman. She would never leave the door unlocked like that. "Skeeter?"

Suddenly, Rue hopes that the house is empty. She hopes that her best friend and his mom aren't there.

She turns around to leave. "Skeeter?"

Then, she hears something.

A rare noise.

She's only heard it once or twice before.

The most memorable time she's heard the sound is when Skeeter first got the news that his parents were divorcing. His dad started drinking, his mom threw him out of the house.

Sometimes, Skeeter's dad gets extremely drunk, and goes to the house and challenges his mother to a fight. This usually means injury for his mom, and for Skeeter himself, at times.

She now hears the noise again and recognizes it immediately. It's a whimper.

The third time, Rue is able to make out the words.

"Help me please."

Now Rue has to turn around and ventures back to the kitchen. She picks up Skeeter's cell phone from the kitchen counter, with a total of 15 missed calls, 7 from her, and 8 from Theo.

She walks into the dining room, and calls for her best friend again.

"Skeeter!"

She ventures into the living room, and that's when she sees a sight that she will never forget.

Skeeter is cowering in the corner of the living room, watching the playback screen of a video camera, whimpering.

And, lying over the grand piano, that the two kids used to love to play Chopsticks on, is Skeeter's dear mother, crimson blood all over the keys and the back of her head.

Rue doesn't know what to do. She runs back into the kitchen, to analyze what she's just seen.

Theo is just sitting at home, mindlessly watching TV. He never would've guessed it when his phone starts to vibrate. He picks it up casually, but when he sees a text from Skeeter, he sits up straight, with a little sigh of relief.

That is, until he sees the text.

"URGENT. COME QUICKLY."

Theo immediately runs to his car, flooring it to the place where he remembers picking up Skeeter before to hang out. He sees the door hanging open and runs in without knocking.

Rue, upon seeing him there so fast is startled, letting out a scream before throwing her arms around him thankfully, and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Rue! What the hel- Why are you here? What's wrong?" His voice is rushed and serious.

"In the living room!" She shouts.

She feels safe heading in after Theo, knowing that he'll defend her if he has to.

"OH MY GOD!"

Theo doesn't know what to do either, and tries to stay calm, for Rue.

"Rue, go into the kitchen, and call 911, Ok? I need to see if Skeeter's… OK…"

He doesn't want to tell her, but he's afraid that he could be too weak to be saved.

Rue runs into the kitchen, and Theo goes to the corner of the room to see if maybe Skeeter can be coaxed out on his own.

"Skeets? You OK? Skeeter, you need to listen to my voice. Nod if you can hear me speak."

Skeeter still whimpers and quivers. Theo is now more concerned than ever.

"Skeeter. Please listen. It's going to be OK. You don't need to worry."

Still nothing, so Theo resorts to the one thing he knows Skeeter loves more than anything.

"When you try your best but you don't succeed,

When you get what you want but not what you need,

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep,

Stuck in reverse….."

Skeeter quiets down, listening to Theo sing his song.

Theo tries to keep his voice stable the whole time, for Skeeter's sake, but it barely works.

Seeing the poor little boy, only a freshman, having to go through all this: it breaks his heart.

"Lights will guide,

You home,

And ignite,

Your bones,

And I will try,

To fix you…"

Quietly, and slowly, Skeeter starts to sing along, recognizing this song as Theo's big solo as being a senior.

"Tears stream,

Down your face,

When you lose something,

You can't replace.

Tears stream,

Down your face,

And I….."

Skeeter eventually sits up, and both boys start to belt.

By the end of the song, Skeeter gets his voice back.

Rue runs back in just then. "They're on their way."

Skeeter looks at her with blank, dreading eyes. "Who?"

"We called the police, Sprout. They'll be there to help us sort this all out."

"No! Tell them to go home! Everything's fine here!"

Theo consoles the little freshman by putting both hands on his shoulders. "It's OK, you're OK."

The door bursts open, and footsteps enter the house.

"NO!" yells Skeeter, "We're FINE!"

But it's not a bunch of men in uniforms.

"I came as soon as I could!"

Rue throws her arms around Nathalia, crying.

"Nathalia, why are you here?"

"Rue called. Sounded pretty scared, so I hi-tailed it over here. What happened?"

"Nothing," Theo lies.

Skeeter hugs Rue, and she suddenly notices that he's bleeding.

She feels his unstable breathing, and finds tears falling down her cheeks.

Soon, a group of the men comes into the house. They do some investigating.

Skeeter shows them all the video.

Him and his mom, laughing. She plays the piano. Suddenly they hear a loud bang. Skeeter's drunken father runs into the room, and takes a shot at Skeeter. The camera flies, and it's suddenly picked up again.

His dad takes another couple shots at Skeeter's camera, but he runs out of the room, yelling to his mom to do the same.

Then, he hears a loud shot, and the clang of a broken window.

Another shot outside proves his father to be dead, as well.

The whole time, Skeeter squeezes Rue's hand.

The police officers all exchange a look, agreeing on a decision.

"This case looks to be closed. Skeeter, we are going to work on getting you into a foster family, but until then, we need to find you a place to stay. You go run off and we'll tell you where to meet later OK?"

He nods.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up! Let's go get some ice cream, and tomorrow, we can help decorate for the dance tomorrow! It'll be fun!" Rue says, trying to be optimistic.

"Come on, you guys! TO THE THEO-MOBILE!"

Rue drags Skeeter along as they pack into Theo's car, and set off for the ice cream shop.

Skeeter is arranged into a temporary foster home. The couple in the house seems nice enough.

They walk into the parlor, and the first thing Skeeter notices is the amazing paintings on display all over the place.

"Welcome, welcome! Look, I know what you're going through. It's all going to be fine. I'm Finnick! You can call me Finnick, Dad, or even Mr. Odair!"

Skeeter just tries not to cry, knowing that he will never be truly home again.

"Do you mind if I have someone over tomorrow?"

Finnick lets out a harty laugh, "But tomorrow's the Halloween Dance! Aren't you going? It's going to be a hoot and a holler!"

Now he understands. This is a teacher at Skeeter's school.

"Oh, yeah. I guess."

Then, a very homely, nice looking woman enters the room.

"That is Annie. She's my beautiful bride. You can call her "mom" if you want."

Skeeter shakes his head, "That's Ok."

Rue knocks just then. Annie opens the door.

"RUE!"

She runs in upon hearing Skeeter's voice, and he greets her with a big bear hug.

When they release, Finnick winks his green eyes at her. "Oh, Rue. How are you?"

Rue laughs, "Mr. Odair? YOU'RE Skeeter's fosters?"

She turns to her best friend, beaming.

"You're going to like it here."


	7. HALLOWEEN DANCE!

_**Hey guys! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Anyone else going as Katniss? Haha, it's funny because, in reality, I'm just sitting here typing instead of being out and about! Sandy delayed our Trick-or-Treat, so… Yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 7: the Halloween Dance**

"Skeeter! It's time to get up now!" Finnick shouts from the kitchen.

Skeeter buries his head in a pillow.

"I'm not going to school today."

"You have to! It's the day of the Halloween Dance!"

Skeeter reluctantly sits up, not in the mood.

Even so, he feels like an intruder to Finnick and Annie, so he gets dressed and tries to find his way to the kitchen in the unfamiliar house. When he walks in, Finnick can tell by the expression on his face that he needs a little bit of encouragement.

"Come on, don't give me that look! It's going to be awesome, I promise! There will be music, snacks, costumes, fun, friendship, and even… Romance!"

"Why would I be interested in any of that?"

"Come on, Skeeter. I think that you need to loosen up. Learn to have a little fun!"

"I do have fun, sometimes."

"You need to have fun all the time! I think you'll find out that it makes you much more optimistic," Finnick says, getting bowls of cereal for the both of them.

"Who needs optimism? Why would I need any optimism? I have nothing left to be optimistic about!"

He sits down at the table. Finnick shrugs, "You seem to find quite a friend in Rue."

"Yeah, sure. But, what do you think, I should be optimistic that she'll come to love me? Yeah, right."

Finnick gives him a smile, "Eat your cereal, Kiddo."

Soon, the two are on the road to school. "What does Annie do without you all day?"

"She works at the elementary school. She's a guidance counselor. You know, if you ever wanted to talk to her, I think it'd do you good."

Skeeter looks out the window. "Hey, there's Rue! Oh, man, she's going to ride the bus, isn't she?"

"Not necessarily." He pulls over on the sidewalk. Skeeter rolls down the window. "Hey, Rue! Come on, we have candy!"

She laughs, and climbs into the back seat. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Just going to school," Finnick says, "You didn't miss much."

"Mr. Odair, I'm SO EXCITED for tonight! It's going to be AWESOME!"

Finnick lets out a harty laugh. "See, Kiddo? You could really learn something from her."

In homeroom, Marvel sinks low in his chair. He, for one, is dreading tonight. He does not want to face little Rue, and nagging Poppy, and he doesn't want to face the other populars, not without a girl. He just wants to sink down and disappear.

Poppy, however, can't sit still. She squirms in her seat, excited for tonight and to Trick or Treat.

Finally, Marvel is too annoyed to keep up with her excitement any longer.

"What is your problem?"

Poppy looks back at him. "What? Oh, sorry, I'm just REALLY EXCITED for the dance! Why? Aren't you?"

"No." If you could shoot words at someone, this would be how. He puts his head down again.

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"I don't have a date to the dance."

To this, Poppy bursts out laughing. "Marvel! You don't need a date for this dance! Unless that's an unspoken rule for you popular kids! You're fine, Marvel! I don't have a date, either! That's why I have friends!"

She thinks this is funny, but her words stick in his head. If he's refusing to go with his three idols, the three he calls his "best friends," then he begins to rethink who his friends actually are.

He draws a blank. 'Great, now I'm going to the dance as a loner.'

"What about Cato?"

Marvel knows he just thought out loud, and he hates it when he does. "Clove and I had a fight," he tells her half of the truth.

"Oh. That's too bad." He knows by the tone that she means it, but he hates it because he feels as if she's talking down to him. Before he can retort, though, Ms. Trinket starts the activities of the day.

In his homeroom, Skeeter begins to think. He knows this is dangerous for him, but he can't help it. His mind just works on its own terms.

Rory is stuck on his math homework, and he figures his goody-goody of a locker partner may have some of the answers.

"Psst! Pssssssst!" He doesn't exactly know the kid's name, so he resorts to tapping him with a pencil. "Hey!"

Skeeter is snapped out of his thoughts by his rebel of a locker partner tapping him with a pencil. It's annoying, so Skeeter finally gives in, "What?"

It's awkward because, though they've been locker partners for a month, they haven't bothered to learn each other's names.

"Are you in Geometry?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I didn't get the lesson. Maybe you could help me?"

Skeeter sighs, "Fine." The two work on Rory's homework together, which, Skeeter figures, is easier than lurking in the depressing place that is his head.

Finch and Katniss are exchanging costume ideas, when suddenly, Cato walks in. Katniss, just like every day, has to look him over up and down.

"If you like Cato, why don't you talk to him?"

"What? Me and Cato? Are you joking?" She blushes.

"Admit it: you like him! It's OK! Go! Go talk to him!"

Katniss shakes her head, "That's easy for you to say! You have yourself a boyfriend! It's not as easy for me as it was for you and Thresh!"

Finch laughs, "Come on! Give me one good reason why you can't just go up and say hi!"

And she walks in just then. Glimmer sends Katniss an icy glare before taking her seat next to Cato.

"Glimmer. She'll kill any girl that Cato even looks at!"

Finch tries to reassure her friend, "Don't worry. Glimmer and Cato's relationship has passed its prime. It'll be over in no time, I swear! Come on, how long do high school relationships really last?"

Katniss wants to point out that Finch and Thresh have been dating for almost a year now, but just decides to please her friend for now.

In first lunch, Rue is drawing another picture, when suddenly she hears fast footsteps coming towards her.

"FRESHY! You never told me you're in first lunch!" It's Nathalia, of course.

Rue hates to admit it, but she's glad to see Nathalia there. She's actually grown close to her senior, which she never thought would happen in a million years.

"You look lonely. Well, I'm lonely, too! Now we can… not be lonely!"

She sits down next to Rue. "I'm glad I found you. I wanted to have a chat with you."

"What's up?"

"It's about Skeeter. Theo is really worried about him."

"I am, too."

"I think I know how we can help him."

"How?"

"It's simple! MUSIC!"

"How will that help?"

"It would be good for him- and you- to start bonding with the glee club. They're an amazing source of comfort, and caring. And, the best way to do that, is to sing. You do want to steal some solos, right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But he'll never agree to sing for the whole glee club by himself."

"Then, you can sing with him! It'll be fun!"

Rue thinks about Mr. Odair, and what Skeeter had told her about their "having fun" conversation.

She grins. "I do like to have fun!"

Now, it's seventh period. In the art room, they're having a free day, being able to use whatever they wanted to do whatever they wanted.

Poppy draws Halloween drawings all over everything. She's teeming with excitement.

Katniss automatically goes for the charcoal. She's so used to drawing on the sidewalk with child's chalk, and learning how to dust the powder just the right way. She's drawing a broken heart, thinking about her beloved Cato.

"Hey Katniss!" Mr. Odair surprises her. She sneezes loudly, but laughs warmly. "Hello!"

"What are you up to?"

"Charcoal."

He laughs, "Obviously, but what is your inspiration?"

She sighs, "It's about my love for… A certain guy… That already has a girlfriend, and would probably never love me anyways…."

Mr. Odair takes on a more serious tone, "Oh, well that's too bad. But, I love how you are channeling those emotions and putting them into this work. This piece is going to be amazing."

Katniss looks up, gratefully. "Thank you."

Now Mr. Odair goes up to Peeta, and looks at his painting. Mr. Odair sees his work, a stormy sea, with one little boat on it, sinking.

"What's this, Peeta?"

"Do you know that feeling… When you really love someone… But, they don't even bother to acknowledge your existence?"

"I do, Peeta, I do. So, I'm guessing that's who you're thinking about?"

"She's… Really _really _special to me." He looks over at Katniss, and sighs.

"Well, it looks SPECTACULAR, Peeta. Keep up the good work."

"Sure. Will do."

In the glee club, Rue is excited about the dance. Nathalia uses her energy to help Rue sing in front of the club.

Everyone chats excitedly, until Nathalia calls them.

"Today is the big debut of our… FRESHMEN!"

Skeeter mopes, "Great…" Now he's even more angry.

"This is Rue and Skeeter, and they would like to sing for us!"

Skeeter glowers at Theo, who's just as shocked as him.

Rue looks around, and picks a Halloween song that she knows Skeeter loves.

Theo starts the karaoke.

"It's astounding,

Time is… Fleeting….

Madness,

Takes its toll,

But listen Closely…."

Rue joins in, and Theo pushes Skeeter down to the main floor, putting a microphone into his hands. Skeeter looks around nervously, but sees all of the kids with looks of curiosity and acceptance. He knows he best not disappoint them, and he's already found himself singing the best he ever has.

"Let's do the time warp again!

Let's do the time warp again!"

Now Rue starts to dance, and takes his free hand, spinning him around. The glee kids are all laughing, and Athena and Theo dance along. Nathalia whistles. And now, Skeeter is able to throw all of his troubles into the garbage. He's finding that he likes this feeling. Now, it's Rue's turn to vocalize, and he lets her take center stage, enjoying her company.

Now the whole glee club helps with the chorus.

"Let's do the time warp again!

Let's do the time warp again!"

Now, Athena sings, too.

"Well I was walking down the street  
Just a having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink"

Nathalia picks up,  
"He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again,"

And everyone joins in for the next chorus.

"Let's do the time warp again!

Let's do the time warp again!"

Now, they're all having fun, and getting into the mood for Halloween.

And, now, Skeeter suddenly understands what his foster father meant when he said that Skeeter needs to have more fun. He needs to stop worrying so much.

The song ends, and all the members strike a pose.

Mr. Everdeen applauds and smiles.

"_Now_ we have a glee club."

That night, Skeeter goes into it smiling. Rue introduces him to all the friends she's made. She decides not to stress him out by telling him about Marvel, so they stick to Peeta and Poppy.

Poppy dresses as a hippie from the 90's.

Katniss is in full hunting her most ripped clothes. She's a hobo. Prim is dressed like a cheerleader.

Peeta is in his baker's outfit.

Skeeter had to throw together a last-minute costume, so he wears a sheet over his head. He's a ghost. Everyone laughs about it, though.

Marvel is just another lame vampire.

They play music, and do some last-minute decorating.

Cato wears his football attire, and Glimmer wears a sexy kitten costume.

Nathalia dresses in her favorite poodle skirt, and Theo wears a cowboy outfit. The freshmen hang out with them.

Mason is dressed in full camouflage, face painted as a hunter.

Clove wears an elegant feathered dress, and a matching mask.

She approaches Cato and Glimmer.

"Hey-O, Clove!"

"No more of this! Cato, I can't take this anymore! You have to choose! ME, or GLIMMER!"

"Woah, woah, Clove. What are you saying?"

"I've ALWAYS loved you, Cato! How could you never know!? I can't just stay friends with you!"

"Cato, we're in LOVE! She's just a junior, kick her to the curb!"

Cato's blue eyes find Clove's. "Is that true?"

"No more stalling! Pick!"

"Think of all the great times we've had! You love ME, not HER! CATO!"

Cato has to make a quick decision. His love for Glimmer, or for Clove.

"Sorry," he says, staring at Clove. Glimmer smirks.

That is, until Cato takes Clove into his arms and kisses her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Smiles**

Katniss is shocked when Cato walks into homeroom without Glimmer. The smile that spreads across her face is involuntary.

"There! Cato is alone, now! Go talk to him!" Finch whispers excitedly.

"No way! What if he has another girlfriend?" Katniss knows it's probably true, and dreads it.

Glimmer comes into homeroom that day with a scowl plastered on to her face. As soon as she passes by, Katniss and Finch snicker.

Except for, Cato is worried. His biggest fear is beginning to become true.

Since the kiss, things just haven't been the same between him and Clove. They haven't had a casual conversation.

He knew it would happen. He treasures their friendship more than anything.

Why else would he have put off on asking her out for so long?

At lunch, they both smile, but don't talk, eating their lunches together.

"So, wonderful weather we're having, hunh?"

Cato nods. "Yeah."

More silence.

"You should come to the game on Friday. It's going to be awesome!"

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"I'm number 74, if you want to find me."

"I know. You've told me many times before."

He stares back down at his sandwich. "Oh, yeah."

Another long, awkward silence.

"Why is this so awkward?" Clove asks, "It's not there's a difference between being lovers and best friends!"

"Being romantic is really different than being friends."

"And how?"

"Well, when you're being romantic, you're supposed to be gentle and polite. Always say nice things to each other. Be able to look into the other person's eyes. Our friendship has never been like that, you know? We're brash and harsh, we like to tease each other. You especially like to be sarcastic. We'd rather go outside and play football than stay in for dinner. And, that's what I've always loved about our friendship."

"Well, I guess that's just our own way of being romantic."

They both laugh, "I guess you're right. Let's just take it slow, and work it out first, right?"

Clove nods, "Ok. So, what's going to happen to Marvel and Glimmer?"

"Well, I don't think Glimmer's coming back. And, come on, Marvel's just a sophomore. Besides, Clove, all I need anyways is you."

Clove can't help but giggle at his romantic compliment, "Oh, stop it."

And now, Cato's relieved, because he knows it's going to work out just fine.

Today's also another test day in Mr. Abernathy's history class. Rory doesn't get all this history stuff. It's too confusing for him. He sees Prim whizzing through the answers, like the genius she is.

Prim hasn't been talking to him a lot lately. She's made so many new friends, he's just been left off to the side. That rebel that nobody likes. He turns away from her.

Katniss finishes her charcoal drawing that day, and Peeta finishes his painting. They put their works on the table at the same time. Her eye wanders to his painting.

"Oh my God, Peeta! That looks… Spectacular!"

Peeta looks up at her. He didn't think she even knew his name. And now, she loves his artwork.

"Thanks. I really like yours, too!" It's true. He thinks it's beautiful, because it is.

"No, no. My black, dusty sketch is nothing compared to that! You are a really amazing painter!"

"Well, thanks!" He tries not to sound shocked, but he does.

Katniss laughs, "You should teach me how to paint sometime!"

Peeta nods, and gets out, "Sounds like fun!"

Katniss then realizes she forgot to introduce herself. "Oh, I'm sorry! I probably seem like a bit of a creeper! I'm Katniss. Didn't you point out that dandelion to me earlier?"

Peeta remembers it, and smiles, "Yeah, that's right. Weren't you also part of the decorating committee for the dance?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that's right!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Katniss!"

Peeta doesn't mention that he's known who she is since elementary school.

"We should talk sometime!"

Once she walks away, Peeta allows the huge smile, and all the blushing, and all of the fuzzy feelings of actually talking to Katniss.

Mr. Odair notices, and chuckles.

Marvel pays attention for his whole English class, and picks up on what Ms. Trinket is teaching.

But, then she assigns an essay.

"You will have to write a _persuasive_ essay." She reads the prompt. "If you could change or eliminate one rule of the school, what would it be? Write a 5-paragraph essay to persuade the schoolboard to eliminate or change your rule. Provide specific examples on why the rule is wrong."

Marvel decides to just stuff it into his backpack and disregard it.

But, he does start to think about the prompt, and actually starts to write down some rules that he would change.

And he decides, 'Maybe, it wouldn't hurt to just write this one.'


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Anyways I kind of forgot to update last week! (Whoops…) Anyways, here's Chapter Nine! Time to get into the Thanksgiving mood, I suppose! Anyways, Happy Veteran's Day on Monday, and thanks Vets! So, anyways Chapter 9!**_

_**PS- Just listened to the HG album—IT'S AWEEEEEEEEEEESOME!**_

**Chapter 9: Changes**

Skeeter sits in his giant bedroom in Mr. Odair's house, still feeling like an invader, even though it's mid-November. In front of him is the notebook from his attic. The one that his father kept when he was 21, the one that his mom wrote her lists in, and drew pictures in, and now the one that he's decided to write in himself. He makes a list, like his mom used to. He writes the title in block letters at the top of the page,

_CHANGES SINCE LAST MONTH_

He thinks about it. So much has changed, he doesn't know where to start. He splits the paper into two columns,

_POSITIVE NEGATIVE_

The first thing he writes is what's been haunting his mind throughout the past couple of weeks.

_NEGATIVE_

_-No mom_

_-No dad_

That's all he wants to think about, but, even so, he knows that's not all that's changed throughout the time, so he taps the eraser on the paper before writing,

_POSITIVE_

_-No dad_

_-Living in a bigger house_

Now, he thinks about this house that he's living in.

_NEGATIVE_

_-Feel like an intruder_

He doesn't want to think about anything positive. These events are all supposed to be sad, right? No light at the end of the tunnel?

But, even so, he finds himself writing more positives.

He writes for a while, before Rue knocks once, and runs in.

"Hey!"

He stuffs the notebook under his pillow, and she sits on the bed beside him, bouncing up and down.

"Watcha doin'?"

"Nothing, just…"

"Hey, what's this?"

She takes the notebook from its hiding place, and opens it up.

"So, you were reading in this notebook?"

She notices the pen that falls out of it.

"Or, were you _writing_ in it?"

She flips open to the last page with writing on it, and reads out loud, "Changes since last month."

He tries to take it from her, but she's so nimble, he knows it's in vain.

"Negatives: No mom; no dad; feel like an intruder; not permanent home; missed school; too much special attention.

Positives: No dad; Living in a bigger house; making new friends; singing in glee club; game nights every Sunday with Finnick and Annie; going out for lunch Saturday afternoons…"

He doesn't want her to keep reading, and tries to change the subject, but she ignores him.

"Learned to have fun;"

He buries his head in a pillow, and she stops reading out loud, and just looks at the words for a minute.

_Special attention and hugs from Rue_

Neither knows what to do next to prevent from being awkward. Rue giggles to herself.

Luckily for Skeeter, Finnick comes upstairs.

"Hey, you two, how about you come downstairs for a game?"

"OK," Rue says with a smile.

"Where's Skeeter?"

Rue snickers, "He's hiding."

"Well, when you find him, tell him to come downstairs."

Skeeter sits up.

"Come on, you, let's go downstairs."

He heaves a sigh, returning to his normal color, "Ok, sure."

Skeeter feels lucky, because, by the time game night is over, he thinks Rue has probably forgotten all about his stupid list.

But, she hasn't forgotten, and still doesn't know what to make of it.

The next day at school, Mr. Odair's art class is ready to start their lesson about painting. Mr. Odair explains the basics in less than five minutes, and gets them to work with their first mini-project.

"With the rest of the period, I want you to paint me a little picture of any aspect of autumn. My parlor could use some sprucing up for the fall!"

And with that, he puts them to work.

Peeta quickly gets to work, but when he looks up, he sees smiling gray eyes peering at him.

He does his best not to blush; it's Katniss.

"Hi, Peeta! Remember when you promised you'd teach me to paint?" Her voice is cheery and giggly.

"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I? What do you need to know?"

"Well, um, I can…. Put the paint on the brush." She laughs.

"That's good, that's definitely a required skill for painting," he jokes.

"Is there even a specific way to hold the paintbrush?"

"I don't think so. I hold it like this." He shows her. She mimics him, "Like this?"

He takes her middle finger, and puts it on top of the brush. "Like that, yeah."

He knows it's weird that he's smiling, but he can't help it, especially not when she's smiling, too.

"So, you want your motions to be swift and graceful. You can't press down too hard."

"Like this?"

Something about her painting doesn't exactly scream _graceful_.

"No, no, like this."

He shows her, making elegant curves that represent wind.

She tries again, and it's better, but this doesn't satisfy Peeta. He goes over behind her, and takes her hand.

"Just pay attention to how this feels."

Barely thinking about it, he makes two elegant curves that create a tree trunk. Katniss is amazed.

"Couldn't you just paint this for me?"

"Try it now, you can do it."

She constructs multiple branches from the tree, and they look almost as good as Peeta's.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"It was in you all along!"

They laugh together, and Katniss thinks about how nice a guy Peeta really is.

Next door, Rue is chatting anxiously with Nathalia, who gushes.

"That's so cute! So, what's the problem?"

"We've been best friends forever, and are just freshmen! We're still too young for any of this… Right?"

"Well, I guess it all depends on what he thinks. I'll let you in on a secret- I got my first kiss when I was a freshman, just like you."

"Really? With who?"

"That's not important! You probably don't know him, anyways…"

"Who?"

"This kid I know named Cato… He's a jerk; stay away from him… Anyways, the point is, we were freshmen, and we- well… _I…_ Turned out just fine! It's all what you make it, really!"

"So, if he tries to be romantic, what do I do?"

"If you like it, play along with it. If not, then, try changing the subject."

"Um… OK?"

"Oh, but you _are_ too young to lose your virginity, you know?"

"First off, EW, and second off, sure, I know."

"Hey Nathalia, how many guys have you gone out with?"

She laughs, "Too many to count!"

Theo and Skeeter come over.

"Hey girlies! What's up?"

"Hey, we're about to start! Today is one of the best days! Today we start to pick songs to sing! Then, from those, we'll pick the best for our shows! Come on! It'll be fun!"

"So," says Mr. Everdeen, "Who wants a solo in the show?"

Both of the seniors raise their hands, along with some of the other seniors, but no underclassmen.

Athena knows she could never do a solo by herself. She'd die.

"Just these 4? Anyone else?"

Suddenly, Skeeter finds himself speaking up,

"Mr. Everdeen, I'd like to have a solo in the show."

Rue's eyes grow. She knew Skeeter liked to sing, but she never thought he'd have to voice to stand up and say it. She's known him for so long, and he's never spoken up like this before.

She feels herself gaining courage, too, and she stands with him. "I think I want a solo, too."

Mr. Everdeen turns around and smiles. "Do you think or do you know?"

"I… I know!"

Nathalia and Theo high-five, knowing that their work is pretty much complete.

Now, after school, Marvel sees Glimmer in the hall, frowning. He knows that now is the time to console her.

"Hey, Glimmer. What's up?"

"Cato dumped me for CLOVE! Why does everyone find her so attractive? Why did you date her?"

"What, we never-" he remembers, "Because not many girls are willing to date m-"

Before he knows it, Glimmer gives him a long kiss on the lips.

Marvel doesn't know why, but he accepts it, and allows himself some time on Cloud 9.

She takes his hand, "You're single, right?"

He chuckles, "For you? Hell yes!"

And they go to Glimmer's little punch buggy car, where she passionately kisses him for a long time.

He lies down in the back seat, and she climbs on top of him. He honestly never thought he'd get this far in such a short amount of time, but he doesn't care.

She starts to talk quietly, and he sucks on her neck while she speaks.

Eventually, though, Marvel's getting annoyed, wanting to move things along, so he catches her lips again, noticing the dark hickey she has now.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere more… Private?" he asks.

She suddenly notices something out of the corner of her eye, and strips them both to only underwear.

"Glim, are you sure-"

"You want me, I can see it. You're bulging."

Suddenly, he's starting to think this is a mistake. But, those thoughts leave his mind as the sweet scent of Glimmer and the touch of her skin all over engulfs him.

Soon, though, he's getting impatient with her again.

Then, as suddenly as she had started, she stops, and sits up.

"What's up?"

"That should be good."

She starts to dress again.

"Excuse me?"

"Cato is going to be mine! I _know_ he saw us together, and he's going to be the most jealous and regretful person alive!"

Now he starts to dress again, too.

"So, wait, you were _using_ me?"

"Come on, just pretend to date me, and you get to say you're dating _me_! And, in exchange for keeping up the act, you can get in on some of this beautiful sex! So, what do you say? Do it! I promise it'll be _fun!"_

He knew it was too good to be true.

"Sorry, Glimmer, no deal."

Her smug smile turns into a shocked frown. "What?"

He opens the car door.

"I _said, _no deal. I think that Cato and Clove are happy together, as well they should be, and you're just a BITCH for trying to break them up! I _actually_ want to find someone that makes me happy, like they make each other. And, spoiler alert: it isn't you!"

"Get back-" He doesn't hear the rest. He slams the car door shut before she can say more.

He starts to walk forwards, texting Gloss to ask for a ride. Even so, he knows he's going to have to wait a while.

He goes back to the alleys, ready to run if he'd have to. The first person he sees back there is Poppy, at the beginning of her climb up the wall.

"You know, kids aren't allowed back here!" he calls.

"You are!"

"Get out of here, Poppy, I'm not in the mood to deal with you!"

Instead of leaving, like he'd hoped, she slides down.

"What's wrong?"

She really tries not to notice the quite obvious bulge that he's trying to hide.

"Glimmer tried to use me. She tried to sway me with sex!"

"I… can see that…"

"Anyways, I did the right thing, didn't I? Or… should I have stayed?"

"I think you _did_ do the right thing this time! Good for you."

She pats him on the back, trying to stay focused on his face.

"You really think so? Let's be honest, here: she's really HOT."

"I…. I can see that…. But, even so, I think that it was the right choice. You finally listened to your brain, instead of… Other places… Anyways, I think this is a step up for you. You're so much better than her."

"Nobody's better than her; she's the most popular girl in the entire school!"

"Everybody's better than her, she's a big bitch!"

Marvel's now thoroughly shocked. He never thought he'd hear that out of such a nice girl like Poppy.

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Do you know anyone who's single and cute? And preferably a sophomore?"

"Nope, don't think so. Finally trying to _find_ a real girl?"

"Finally failing."

"If I meet any perfect girls, I'll direct them to you."

"Well, thanks?"

"You're welcome?" she impersonates him. "Keep making good decisions, and I promise she'll be in reach."

She pats his head awkwardly before climbing back up the wall.

He waits forever for Gloss, and can't wait to finally change out of those stupid boxers that he made a mess in.


	10. VETS DAY

_**Hey guys! So, I know I already gave my Veterans' Day spiel, but I woke up this morning and felt inspired! Plus, I want to add some more of the Catching Fire characters into the story! Who else do you want to see? I'm open for suggestions! XD Once again, THANK YOU VETS! I'll be praying for all you! So, anyways, may I present:**_

**Chapter 10: Pride**

Peeta and Mason hang out that Sunday at Mason's house. His mom, a happy but warn-out woman, makes her homemade pizza for the boys. The three of them sit at the little round table made for three, four at most. A candle sits in the middle of the homely wooden table, giving them a soft light.

But, Mason is tired. He feels lazy, not up to do anything. And, that's a problem, because the band marches their Veteran's Day Parade tomorrow. But, Mason has nothing to feel proud of. He doesn't feel like standing taller, puffing out his chest, and keeping his chin up. His eyes don't shine with pride; in fact, they're blank.

All he wants to do is sleep.

"So, how's school going for you, Peeta?"

"It's going really good, actually. I really like art class."

"What classes are you taking?"

"Honors English, history, and science, Pre-Calc, art, gym, and Latin."

"Oh, yes, I loved Calculus, and so does Mason, right?"

He nods, "Right."

There's a short silence, before she speaks up, "Mase, is everything OK?"

He nods, "Yeah. It's fine."

They finish their pizza, and Mason's mom takes the dishes to the sink.

The boys go up to his room.

"I think your mom is right. You haven't been yourself lately."

"Yeah… I guess I've been a bit dry lately."

"Is it because of-"

The boys hear the door slam, and know that Mason's mom has left the house.

"Probably to get the mail."

It's her tradition. Every day, right after dinner, she gets the mail, hoping to find that one letter. She does, every once in a while, but less and less.

"Hey, want to go to the living room? We can play a game, if you want."

Peeta agrees, "That sounds like fun."

They go through the long hallway into Mason's living room, where the fireplace is blazing, and just a lamp lights the room. His mom rocks on her favorite antique rocking chair; back and forth, back and forth; and goes through the mail.

Together, the guys go through the cabinets, looking for the perfect game to play.

Suddenly, they hear a whimper.

Her hands are shaking, and all envelopes but one are spilled all over the carpet.

That one envelope, she holds in shaking hands. Tears of joy spill from her eyes as she just stares at the address on the envelope, her address, in delicate handwriting.

Mason just stares at his mom for a second, in disbelief. He knows it's too good to be true.

"It's really true! It's him!" she cries, "Mason! Come here, now!"

Now, he smiles, too, as he crawls over to his mother.

She carefully and meticulously opens up the envelope, hands still shaking, as she removes both letters. She hands one to him, and takes the other for herself.

Her tears still flow, and Mason's sight is blurred.

He reads the letter quietly.

_Hey Mason! _

_How are you?_

_I'm sorry I took so long to write back, but we've been pretty busy lately._

_I hope that you're taking good care of your mom- (I know you are.)_

_Sometimes I stay up at night, wondering what you look like now._

_If things go right, I should be able to be back for your graduation. I really want to be there._

_No matter what, I will be with you._

_I'll tell you, when I read that you became a drum major, I literally bursted with excitement. I told everyone around that my boy grew up to be one of the three drum majors for his band._

_Out of the thousands of people that go to your school, you are one of three. Hundreds of kids look up to you. Don't forget it._

_I want you to know how proud I am of the young man you are, and so is your mother. _

_I also want you to know that I can't wait to see you again._

_You should be proud of yourself. I am._

_I hope that you're proud of me, too. Because, I'm proud. I'm proud to be here, with these people, serving my country. I'm proud to be an American, and I'm proud to be defending this amazing country, and keep it safe from harm, even if it means sacrificing myself._

_I really want you to be proud of us here, because so many people are overlooking what we do._

_Keep up the good work, and, if and when you march, think of me._

_Love, _

_Dad_

And, something happens. Reading over the letter, Mason feels something he's needed. That absolute pride for what his father does. He smiles.

That night, though, he gets curious, sneaking into the kitchen, and reading the note that his dad wrote to his mom.

_To my Sweetheart-_

_Remember when we were young, and I used to write you those love letters?_

_I want to let you know that those feelings are the kind that never wear out._

_Our love lasts forever, and we both know it._

_No matter how long I'm here, in this dirty, too cold or hot, smelly, loud, bloody bunker, I always smile when I think about you, and of our beautiful child. _

_You are amazing. _

_He is amazing. _

_We are amazing._

_To think, we came together and made such a wonderful human being._

_I still remember the day he was born, and I fed you soup. _

_I remember when I held him in my arms for the first time; wasn't it wonderful?_

_I'll be back for you soon, I promise._

_I'm proud of you for being strong, Wiress. I hope you're proud of me, too._

_Hopefully, I'll see you soon._

_I love you, dear._

_Keep in touch._

_Love, _

_Beetee_

The next day is the Veteran's Day Parade. Mason marches on the right, next to Francesca, who's in the middle of Mason and Brad. Mason now imagines his dad, in a military uniform, sitting in a dirty, stinky, awful bunker, but still standing up tall.

Puffing his chest out.

Eyes full of pride.

Smiling.

Not because he _has_ to look good for a crowd.

No, because he really _is_ that proud.

And, Mason knows now, that's what Veteran's Day is all about.

So, when Francesca taps his shoulder, zoning him back to reality, asking how he does it, he simply responds,

"Because I have an _amazing_ dad."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Competitions**

While Mason is out marching, Katniss sits at her desk at home, and signs her drawing. Prim comes in just at that minute, head cocked to the side.

"You almost done?"

"I _am _done. Look at it, Prim. Ain't it grand?"

Prim looks at the drawing of her ugly cat, which Katniss had pretty much nailed on the nose.

"He looks so fluffy!"

Katniss laughs, "He's been hissing at me for the past hour or so. I've just kept feeding him, and he sat still. I think he's too fat to do anything else."

Prim reluctantly laughs along, "I think you're right." She addresses the cat now, "And I think _you _need to go on a diet!" She strokes his head, and he jumps into her arms.

"No matter how many treats I give him, he still hates me."

"Don't take it personally. I think he hates everyone."

"Yeah, and he hates you a little less."

They laugh, and Prim puts the cat down. He immediately waddles out of the room.

"Even so, Katniss, that looks spectacular! Once it wins, we can hang it on the wall!"

"_If _it wins," she adds, "If Peeta decides to paint, then he's got me beat. He could paint the canvas a single color and beat this shabby tabby cat!" She feels clever now, laughing at herself.

"Peeta's got nothing on you!"

"You've obviously never seen his paintings before, Prim. They're the most amazing I've ever seen!"

"You're going to win!"

"Prim, there are at least 25 entries, only one comes out victorious!"

"And it's going to be yours!"

Katniss gives up, "Thanks Prim. Isn't the 9th and 10th grade orchestra providing live entertainment at the Festival?"

Prim winks, "Sure is! I sit second chair, though."

Katniss is surprised, "Oh? Who's first?"

"This new girl, Pandora. She's a freshman."

"Hey, the year is young. You'll get it back in time."

Prim agrees, "As long as I practice."

With that, their father calls them, "Girls! Dinner!"

The two speed down the hallways, and slide on the smooth kitchen floor with their socks.

"Woah, woah, you two; slow down!"

They all sit around the table together, and eat their dinner.

At school on Tuesday, the art class discusses the Art Festival. It is two weeks from today, and some, like Katniss, already have their projects done.

"So, what are you guys thinking of doing?"

Poppy raises her hand, "Oh! Oh! Oh! I am going to make something abstract! NEON PAINT!"

Mr. Odair nods, "What a great idea! Who else?"

Peeta raises his hand, "I'm going to do a drawing. Like, a colored drawing."

Katniss blurts out loud, "You're not painting?"

He shrugs, "I thought about it, but I decided not to."

Katniss is shocked, "No! You have to paint! You… You're the best painter I've ever seen! You have to paint! Tell him, Mr. Odair! Tell him he has to paint!"

He lets out a chortle, "I can't control Peeta, Katniss. He's not my painting robot, unfortunately."

With that, someone else changes the subject.

Peeta still feels warm and fuzzy inside, though.

The glee club still works on planning their Christmas and Spring shows. Today, Rue and Skeeter take part in the planning.

That night, at dinner, Annie sits across from Skeeter, and Finnick sits by her, and they eat roast beef and mashed potatoes covered in more gravy than Skeeter's ever seen.

"Hey, Skeets, you should enter the Art Festival!"

"What? Me?"

"Yeah, you! I need a piece of yours to put in the gallery!"

"Sure, but I don't have artistic ability! Besides, I'm not in any of your classes."

"Come on, I know you can do it! If you don't want to do it alone, then maybe you should get a friend to help you! Gee, I wonder which one…"

"Shut up," but he's chuckling.

They all laugh, and Skeeter starts to realize that he likes it here.

That night he texts Rue, inviting her over this weekend to make something for the festival. He has no idea what, because he really doesn't do art much, but something, right?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: New Love**

The next morning, Vick gets on the bus and meets Madge in their normal seat.

"So, you coming for Thanksgiving, babe?" he asks, "I really need some lovin'."

Madge looks at him apologetically. "Sorry, Vick, my family goes out of town at Thanksgiving to visit relatives. I'm really sorry! But, I promise I'll be back on Friday, and I'll see you then."

He sighs, disappointed. "OK, sure."

But, he's not about to take that for an answer.

Rory sits across from Prim 1st period, in English.

"So, are we still celebrating Thanksgiving together, even without Gale?"

Prim looks over at him. "I'm sorry, Rory, but I'm spending Thanksgiving all day with my friends from orchestra. I'll be home for a late dinner, if you want to stop by-"

Now Rory knows it for sure. Their days of childhood friendship are over.

"No, no. I'm sorry I even asked," he adds coldly, turning away from her.

Second period, Rory has Science. He sits in the back of the class.

"I hope you all remembered the test today! Everyone, get out your pencils!"

'Oh, crap.'

Now, Rory knows he's in trouble. He has a low B in this class, but he's forgotten all about this test. The teacher passes out the papers, and they're passed back.

Rory stares at the first question. "Which of the following statements is true about covalent bonds?"

So much for that.

He never learned any of this stuff, nor does he ever want to.

He skims the test, and is able to guess on two answers.

Suddenly, a pencil taps him. He looks to his left. It's that one quiet girl that Rory has never bothered to notice before. Her navy eyes look desperate, and yet her dainty face is smiling. She twirls her golden blonde hair around and around her pointer finger, as she bites her lip, then asks, "Do you know the answer to Number 1?"

Rory shakes his head. "I didn't study."

She chuckles, "Me neither."

"So, I guess we can fail together!" he teases, and she giggles as quietly as she can.

The teacher glances their way, and they both get back to their individual tests. When he looks away, the two continue their conversation.

"I have a guess on numbers 7, 13, 24, and 26."

"Wow, that's better than me! I have a guess on numbers 8 and 11."

"So, there we go. 6/30."

"Plus the essay…"

"Don't even talk about it."

"Do you think, if I bomb this test, I can still skim out with a B?"

"I don't know, that's a little risky."

"Let's exchange those answers."

She agrees, "Right."

They work together quietly on the rest of the test. They can use elimination from their combined knowledge to make a very educated guess on the majority of the answers. For the other ones, they each pick a different letter. They brainstorm ideas for the essay, but stop talking and both write their own. She turns her test in significantly before him.

The bell rings, and the two in the back can finally vocalize.

"I'm Pandora. Pandora Hartzell."

"I'm Rory. Rory Hawthorne."

"You're pretty cool, Rory. Where are you off to?"

"Lunch. I hate my lunch."

"Really? I'm off to lunch, too. I usually read a book, but maybe we can chat."

"That sounds good to me. I sit in the left corner lunch table. It's right by the exit."

"I'll look for you."

"Cool," he knows it's lame, but it's all he can come up with.

"See ya 'round!"

And, today, Rory isn't alone at lunch.

"So, any plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Nah, we don't do much at my house. I guess there's not a lot to be thankful for."

"Oh." Rory feels bad for her, "There's gotta be something."

"There isn't. I'm bombing school, and you're the first person I've said a word to since school started. I have no friends, and live with my dad in an old, ratty tatty shack. I had a cat, but he ran away as a kitten. Probably roadkill by now."

"You don't even have Thanksgiving dinner?"

"We have dinner, just like every other old day."

"Well, my schedule looks pretty lonely, too. Maybe we could meet up somewhere."

"Like where?"

"Like the park. We could go get ice cream or something. Oh, and then you and your dad can come to our house and have dinner with us, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind-"

"I highly doubt he'd agree to that."

"Oh. Well that's OK-"

"But I do like the idea of meeting in the park. Sounds like a good time to me. I'll be there, 11:00 sharp."

He's lost for words again, "Cool."

The bell rings. "Talk to you later."

"Yeah."

In second lunch, Rue waits impatiently for Nathalia.

"Hey, Freshy!"

"Nathalia! I think Skeeter asked me on a date!"

"Really? Aw, that's adorable! What did you say?"

"I said 'Sure. Sounds like fun.'"

"That's so cute! So, what are you two going to do?"

"He wants me to help him make a piece of art for the Art Festival."

"Oh, well that sounds like a lot of fun! Have fun, and relax! Also, don't forget that you may be painting, so don't doll up _too_ much!"

"I'm supposed to 'doll up?'"

"Oh, you'll be fine. Quit worrying so much, and have fun!"

She nods, "Good advice."

"I can't believe that Thanksgiving is tomorrow! Can you?"

"I sure can't. It came up so fast!"

"Just think, pretty soon, it'll be December, and Christmas will come!"

"I know! It's exciting!"

As this happens, Vick goes over to the table where Athena eats alone.

"Hey Athena."

She lets out a little gasp, honestly shocked, "Vick! Hi!"

"So, how have you been?"

"Ok," she squeaks, "Kind of lonely."

"Oh, really? You don't quite look like the kind of girl that would be lonely."

"My Thanksgiving looks boring."

"You should drop by our place."

She chokes on her food, "Your place? I thought you and Madge-"

"Nah, nah. Look, it'll be fun, if you're up for it."

"Really?" A smile spreads across her face, "That sounds just wonderful!"

Ninth period, Katniss goes over to Peeta's table. He's becoming more and more used to talking to her casually.

"Hey, Peeta! How are you?"

"I'm alright. How about you?"

"I'm great! So, remember when you said you'd teach me how to paint?"

"Yeah, I remember. Then I did, remember that?"

"Yeah, but that was just a tree! I want to paint a realistic painting for our painting project!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I haven't gotten that far. But, I really want you to teach me."

"Sure. We can start after Thanksgiving."

"Actually, I was hoping that maybe you'd come over some time during break. Or I could even come over to your place!"

"Um… Yeah, sure. When? Where?"

She takes his hand, and writes some numbers on it.

"Send me a text tonight! I'll be checking my phone!"

"Sure, awesome!"

Then she walks back to her seat. Peeta quickly copies the number into a notebook before it smudges from his sweaty hands. He can't believe that Katniss just willingly gave him her phone number and told him to text her.

He never thought she would invite him over, or hint at him to invite her over.

He never thought any of this would happen, and now it really is happening.

His smile is ear-to-ear.

The glee club is doing another karaoke day.

"Any special news or plans?"

For the first time ever, Athena raises her hand high, excited.

Skeeter raises his eyebrows at Theo, who chuckles to himself but watches as she delivers the news, "I think that Vick Hawthorne asked me out on a date!"

The girls that know who he is, the majority, all gush, "That's awesome!" "Nice one!" "Lucky!"

Skeeter and Theo exchange a look. Skeeter remembers the first day of school, when Theo called Vick a 'douchebag.'

Now they're dating.

"I thought he was dating-"

"Nah, he said they're not dating!"

"Wow, Athena!"

Nathalia looks at her brother's angry expression. Suddenly, she realizes the truth about his feelings, and a sneaky smile spreads across her face. She also feels sympathy, though.

"Now, who wants to start off the karaoke?"

That afternoon, Rue and Skeeter walk to his house together.

"Ready to make art?"

"Sure! I can't wait!"

They enter the parlor. Right in the middle, a big, empty frame. The two throw their backpacks down in Skeeter's room.

Then, they head to the kitchen, where Annie put a note: _There are snacks in the fridge! Help yourselves!_

_Love, Annie_

Once they find the snacks they want, they head up to his room.

Skeeter plugs in his iPod, and puts on an energetic playlist, as he pulls out the art supplies Finnick put on his bed. The two get to work immediately.

They formulate a design: a collage: of all different kinds of shading, painting, and colors. Together, they come up with as many elements as they could. They even make a list in Skeeter's book.

Rue starts the sketching in pencil, and soon, Skeeter joins her.

They have it sketched by the time they hear Finnick and Annie enter at the same time.

Both of them just look at the lightly drawn, colorless canvas.

"That's freakin' awesome! You're amazing!"

Rue giggles, "Me? Oh please! We both did an even amount of work!"

"Seriously, Rue, we really could have a chance at sweeping the Art Festival!"

"You really think?"

"Yeah! Let's get to coloring this now, shall we?"

They get out the paint.

"Hey, you sure you really want to risk getting paint on your outfit?"

"I didn't really think about that."

"Wouldn't want to ruin it. It's cute."

Her giggle is even more high-pitched than usual, "Oh, stop it!"

He gets some old T-shirts from the closet, "You can wear this, if you want."

It's big on her, but she still likes wearing it.

When Finnick and Annie call them for dinner, they have it a quarter of the way painted.

"There's the Terrible Twosome! How are you doing?"

"Really great! Rue did a lot of the sketching!"

"Yeah, but Skeeter painted most of it, too!"

"When do _we_ get to see it?"

Rue suddenly gushes, "Oh, Skeeter! That would be awesome to wait till tomorrow! That'd be so cool!"

"So, Thanksgiving it is!"

"Eat up, everyone! I made chicken!"

The four start to eat dinner together, and Finnick and Annie eventually leave the freshmen alone.

"I'm really glad I didn't have to do this project alone! I alone don't have enough artistic ability to make something worthy of Finnick's Wall of Art! I guess that's another way you complete me."

"_Another?" _

"Well, yeah. Like, when we sing together. Or, when we go Trick-or-Treating together, and always trade candy that we don't like for the candy we do."

"Try all you want, you'll never touch my Snickers."

"I know, we established that. Besides, we didn't even go last month."

"Yeah, but that was just because-"

"I know. Anyways, what were we talking about again?"

"I _complete_ you."

"Like that time when I was trying to bake muffins, and the oven set on fire, and you were there to put it out!"

They both laugh loudly, "I _do_ remember that."

He puts their dishes back in the sink.

"Well, I guess it's time to get back to work."

They work for another half an hour, before they both lounge back, and look down on their work.

"That's amazing!"

"Finnick is going to be so proud of you, Skeeter!"

"_Us_. It's _us_ he's going to be proud of."

"You may even get a ribbon!"

"_We_ may even get a ribbon."

"I guess so."

"It's getting late. Is your mom coming to get you?"

"I was going to walk."

"Well, I have to go with you."

"Nah, I'll be fine."

He looks into her eyes, "I heard about what happened."

"What? Who told you?"

"Theo. He heard from-"

"Nathalia, of course. I would've told you, but I didn't want to bother you with anything else."

"Hey, we're best friends, it's my job to take care of you, right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Now, Rue knows she's wrong about this whole date thing.

They walk home together.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes! I'm excited!"

"It was a lot of fun. I really like to spend time with you."

"Same here."

They hug. "Please text me when you get home."

"Sure."

And Skeeter spends the whole walk home wondering whether or not he should've done something more.


	13. Thanksgiving!

**Chapter 13: Thanksgiving**

Skeeter opens up his book.

_Things I'm Thankful for_

Now, his pencil moves rapidly across the paper.

_New Home_

_Finnick and Annie_

_Glee Club_

_Roof over my head_

_Friends who make me happy_

_Theo and Nathalia, who I see as more than friends_

_Rue, who I also see as more than a friend _

Speak of the devil, she enters the room.

They look at the painting.

"Hey you two! The parade is starting!"

They run downstairs. "So, how about that work of art?"

"Here it is! We hope you like it!"

They flip over the painting.

"Oh my!" Finnick exclaims, "That's really cool!"

"Oh my goodness, you guys! That's amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"I would not hang that in my parlor if it wasn't amazing!"

"Now, sit down and let's watch the parade!"

Clove sits at her house, bored. Then, she hears a knock at the door.

She opens it up to see her boyfriend.

"Cato! Hi!"

He smiles, "Hi! How are you!"

"I'm awesome! How about you?"

"I was bored, but now, things just got a lot more fun!"

"Can I come in!"

"Do you really have to ask permission?"

He walks in.

"So, any plans?"

She shrugs, "Nope! Athena is spending it with her new boyfriend, so I have no plans."

"Well, now you do. What are you watching?"

"Nothing, really."

He switches to the parade, where Charlie Brown floats past.

Cato puts his arm around Clove, who snuggles up against him.

"I am thankful that you broke up with Glimmer."

"I'm thankful that you're finally mine."

"_I'm_ finally _yours_? You were the one that took forever to ask me out!"

"I thought you would reject me if I asked you out!"

"Seriously?"

He chuckles, "Sounds a little silly now, doesn't it?"

"Nah, rejection is a very real thing. Still, today, even!"

"Are you implying something?"

She looks up into his blue eyes, "Nah. I'm perfectly happy with how it is now."

"Me too."

They exchange a kiss, and watch the rest of the parade without talking.

The Hawthorne house is a busy place. Vick and Athena spend the time in his bedroom, talking about classes and school.

Rory meets Pandora in the park.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Rory."

"Happy Thanksgiving! It's going to be fun!"

"I'm really glad to be spending some time together!"

"Yeah! Sounds cool!"

Prim and her friends decide to go to the park, too. Upon entering, she sees Rory and Pandora, throwing a neon orange Frisbee back and forth.

"Hey Prim, let's play tag!"

"Ok, sounds like fun."

Everyone runs, and Prim is tagged first.

"PRIMROSE IS IT!"

Everyone runs away from Prim, laughing.

She watches Rory and Pandora.

He throws the Frisbee to hard, and Pandora falls over backwards, laughing.

He runs over to her and helps her up. After that, they don't let go of each other's hands.

"PRIM! COME TAG ME!"

She figures it's for the best, and continues to play with her friends.

Mason and Wiress come over to the Mellarks' house.

Peeta made fresh bread for everyone, and the two families chatter all day long.

Pandora and Rory, after playing Frisbee, go to her house first, inviting her father to come along for dinner.

They hold hands the whole way.

They knock, and Pandora's father opens the door.

"Pandora! There you are!" He looks Rory over from head to toe.

"So, this is your new boy toy, eh?"

They hastily let go of each other.

"This is my new _friend_, Rory. He invited us over for Thanksgiving dinner."

He just grunts. "Please, Daddy? It'll be fun!"

"You can go, I don't care!"

"But, Daddy, it'll be _us! _Not just me! Will you go?"

He thinks about it for a second, then nods with a grunt."

"Fine, I'll go to your little party."

"Yay!"

That night, at dinner, everyone at the Hawthorne house holds hands.

Little Posy begins the prayer.

"Dear God, Thank you for this day."

Mrs. Hawthorne continues, "Thank you for everything that you give to us. Thank you for my amazing family, and for this wonderful meal."

Mr. Hawthorne picks up, "Thank you for this house, and for everyone that I love."

Vick starts, "Thank you for friends and family, and everything more." He squeezes Athena's hand.

"Thank you for the opportunity to spend this holiday with the ones that are close to us. Thank you for the friends that are surrounding this table now." She kisses Vick on the cheek.

Rory prays next, "Thank you for new friends that will be there when the old ones leave. No matter how strange the circumstances are when you meet them."

Pandora giggles. There is some silence. "Um, we don't actually… Pray…"

"That's OK," Rory whispers, "Just tell God what you're thankful for."

"Um… Ok. Thank you for the unity of getting together on Thanksgiving. Thank you for the food that we get to eat, and the house that we can live in. Thanks for the little things, and the big, like new friends."

She squeezes her father's hand.

"Um… OK…

Hi, God. Um… Thank you for this wonderful feast. Thank you for Pandora, my beautiful daughter, and for this holiday."

Now, Posy, Rory, and Vick finish the prayer together, "Thank you for this dinner, and this holiday, and bless us with many Thanksgivings to come.

Amen."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! So, I didn't update on Friday, but was bored today, so I made another chapter! If you're boredly (if that's a word) cruising Fanfiction, I made a tribute for rjjunk's 116**__**th**__** Hunger Games, the D4 girl! You could check it out, or any of my other stories, just if you're bored. :P Anyways, HERE is…**_

**Chapter 14: Spirit**

It's Friday now, and Katniss and Peeta arranged to meet at his place. When she arrives, he's already set up out on his back porch.

"Hi, Peeta!"

"Oh, hey!"

He runs over to open the gate for her, "I probably should've told you to wear a coat."

"That's OK. I'm a hunter, I don't chill easily."

"Nonsense! You can have my coat, I'm wearing a sweatshirt under."

He takes off the coat, and helps her put it on. She can't help but blush.

"So, shall we begin?"

"Sure, sounds good."

Suddenly, they hear Peeta's mom, "Peeta, you idiot! What did I say about cleaning the living room!"

"I did!"

"But, you didn't do it right! Come in here and do it again, you worthless piece of-"

"Mom! We have company!"

She pokes her head out the front door.

"Oh, my fault! Peeta, dear, as soon as you're finished, could you please help with the cleaning?"

He makes a face, but only Katniss can see it. "Sure, Ma."

She disappears. "I'm not sure whether to say if your mom is nice or really mean."

"She acts all nice around company. She's an abusive witch once everyone leaves."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

Peeta smiles again, restoring to the cheery guy he usually is.

"Now, about painting. I usually get my inspiration from nature. That's why I've set up outside. I figured, what a nice day to be out here. A little."

Katniss laughs, "Ok."

He starts to elaborate on mixing colors, and Katniss watches his hands fly around, picking colors, to make the most accurate sky blue he can.

"That's really cool." She pushes her chair over, closer to Peeta.

"Now, how about you make the grass?"

"I'll try, but I'm warning you, I'm not so graceful with paint."

She studies the grass. "That green and this green are close enough, aren't they?"

"Look a little closer."

Katniss just can't see what Peeta sees, so she improvs, putting just a pinch of black and brown in the mix, and trying to imitate the way Peeta's hands swirled the colors together to make blue. Instead of mixing the way she had hoped, the paint splashes on Peeta.

"Hey," he teases, "Watch where you're mixing."

"And that's why I wore my old painting clothes," Katniss laughs.

"Oh, really? So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" he splashes some red paint on her fingers.

"Hey, Mellark! Do it again, I dare you!"

He takes some more red paint, and smears it across her forehead.

She looks shocked, but amused. She laughs, taking bright yellow paint, and flinging it all over Peeta.

"Oh, it's on!"

They each take a brush, and paint each other red and yellow, falling over into the snow.

"You know, Katniss, if you mix red and yellow together, it makes orange," he says teasingly.

He never thought she'd actually kiss him.

Madge comes over to the Hawthorne house that evening, and spends the time with Vick. Rory is suspicious now of his brother, and realizes that Vick is trying to sustain two relationships at once.

That same night, Rory invites Pandora over, and they are playing poker when Prim invites herself over.

"Hi Ror- oh, hello there."

"Prim? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was hoping we could hang out. Because, we _have been _best friends since preschool."

"Prim, this is Pandora."

"You're in orchestra, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Anyways-"

"Come on, I'll deal you in!"

"No, that's OK. I was going to walk to the park, I wondered if you'd like to come."

"What do you think, Rory? I think it'd be fun!"

"Sorry, Prim, I just got over a cold, and I can't be outside for more than 10 minutes at a time."

"Since when?"

"Since a while ago!"

"I was at the park yesterday, too, you know? Why do you lie like this!? If you don't want to hang out, you can just say!"

"Sorry, Prim, I'm hanging out with my friend from science. You wouldn't understand."

"I can't believe you!" She storms out.

Rory waits until she's a good distance away to snicker.

"What was that all about?"

"She always abandons me to hang out with her 'friends from orchestra.' Well, I've found new friends, too."

Pandora smirks as she deals out the cards for their next round.

That same night, Finnick calls a family conference. The three sit in a circle on the living room floor.

When Skeeter goes downstairs, he sees Finnick, Annie, and another couple he has never seen before.

"Um… Hello."

"Oh, Skeeter, come in, sit down."

Skeeter eyes the couple up and down, confused and suspicious.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we're all here. Take a seat."

Skeeter obediently sits down.

"Skeets, this is Alice and Zack. They are interested in adopting you."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! So, as you can tell, Thanksgiving break has made me bored, so I've been updating like crazy! I really like to hear what you guys think (couples, ideas, events, etc.) so feel free to review! Check out the contest at the bottom! So, here is**_

**Chapter 15: Feelings**

Skeeter is surprised, but knows that he best not show it. Or complain, at that.

"Oh. Um, hi…"

"He's a pretty awesome kid, don't ya know? All Honor's classes, very musically and artistically inclined."

The two nod, "Very nice."

Skeeter nods.

"He's a little uneasy around new people. But, trust me, give him time to crawl out of his shell, and he is absolutely the best kid you could ever know!"

Annie agrees, "Skeeter is so helpful and obedient."

"We already have a child. What do you think about that?"

"Well, I guess it's fine."

"I think you two would get along, maybe."

"Yeah. I get along with a variety of people."

"Oh, speaking of our other child, I'll bet he's waiting for us now! It's been delightful talking to you all! So long!"

Finnick and Annie see their guests out the door, before going back to the living room.

Skeeter's already halfway up the stairs back to his room, when Finnick shouts, "Hold on, there! This family meeting's not finished yet!"

Skeeter trudges down the stairs, not wanting to talk.

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I know it was a surprise to suddenly see some strangers in here that want to adopt you. I'm sorry' I should've warned you that something like this was coming. Alice and Zack are friends of ours, and they decided to come early. You handled it very well, though."

Skeeter mutters, "Thanks."

"What's got you down?"

He sighs, "I just… I guess I forgot this is my temporary home. I was really surprised. I thought that I would never have to move anywhere ever again. But, that's OK. I'll be OK."

Annie nods, "I know it's hard. But, hey, you're a trooper. That's what makes you so special to Finnick and me. You can go through anything with a smile on. That's the quality that Finnick and I love, and that some lucky couple will get to keep all for themselves."

"Thank you."

"Remember when you first came to _this_ house? Remember how angry you were? Well, I'm afraid that's how it's going to be again. But, once you settle, you'll be glad."

He sighs, "Can I leave now?"

Finnick nods, "Just don't stress about this, Ok? This is in our hands now. We will make sure that you get to a nice home. None of this is your problem. You don't need to get all hyped up, OK? Now, take a deep breath, and go ahead and relax. Art Festival is tomorrow!"

He frowns, "I don't want to go to the Art Festival."

"What did I say? Don't worry about any of this, OK?"

"OK."

He walks up to his room before anyone can say anything else.

He doesn't want to be adopted. He wants to stay here. He loves it in this house, with these people. He remembers what Finnick and Annie said, and heaves a sigh. This really is out of his hands.

The next day, Finnick waltzes into Skeeter's room, singing to himself,

"Sleigh bells ring,

Are you listenin'?

In the lane,

Snow is glistenin'

A beautiful sight,

We're happy tonight,

Walkin' in a winter wonderland…"

Skeeter sits up in bed, and chuckles to himself, "Why are you singing?"

"Look outside!"

He puts up the blinds, still singing, and Skeeter suddenly sees why he's so cheery.

Outside, swirls of white flurries fly around. The ground below is covered in white.

It seems as if winter came in one night.

"In the meadow we can build a snowman,

And pretend that he is Parson Brown,

He'll say 'Are you married?'

We'll say 'No man!

But you can do the job when you're in town!'"

"Get up now, Music Man! It's time for the Art Festival!"

Skeeter jumps out of bed, "I'm up, I'm up!"

They pick up Rue, and head to the high school. In the cafeteria, the many different paintings, sculptures, drawings, photographs, and all kinds of art sit on tables.

"Wow, stiff competition!"

He turns around to face the drawing of a very ugly yet very realistic cat.

"Wow, look at this one!"

It seems as if the creator appears out of nowhere.

"Hey, Freshy!"

"Katniss, hi!"

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Is that drawing yours?"

"Sure is! It isn't the best, exactly, but I'm still proud of it!"

"Wow, it's spectacular! I think it could get a ribbon."

Katniss can't help but love how her work is praised. "You remind me of my sister, Prim. She's in the orchestra, actually!"

She looks to where the strings are warming up, playing scales.

"I'm excited to hear them play!"

"Is this your painting?"

"Skeeter and I made it together."

Katniss's eyes grow. "That's really awesome, Rue! It'll win for sure!"

They hug, "Good luck!"

"Thank you!"

After the orchestra is done warming up, they have some spare time.

Prim turns to Pandora.

"So, you think you wanna steal Rory away from me?"

"I don't just want to. I have."

"I don't care how long you twirl those little bangs around your finger, he's never going to love you like he loves me!"

She scoffs, "He _doesn't_ love you! Rory's abandoned you like you've abandoned him! You're old news now, Pigtails!" She flips one of Prim's pigtails.

"Rory would never abandon me like this!"

"And I'm sure he thought the same thing about you. Rory's not the same guy he was in elementary school. You left him. I'm there for him. So, go find yourself another little boyfriend."

She's about to retort, but the orchestra director quickly shushes them, and the strings start their show, Pandora smug and Prim angry.

While this happens, the people wander the cafeteria, and vote for the art that they like best. Peeta votes for Katniss's.

Theo and Nathalia meet up with Mason, and they wander until they find Rue and Skeeter.

"Hey guys!" Nathalia and Rue hug, "What brings you here?"

"This is our work of art," Rue says, proudly.

"Oh, that's right." Nathalia winks.

"So, this is the ever-famous Troublesome Twosome. Man, I just love freshmen!"

"I know, aren't they cute? Separate and together!"

Skeeter takes it into his own hands, "OK, that's enough."

Mason chuckles, "Isn't it weird how they're freshmen that are already perfect for each other, and we're all just here, lonely and desperate?"

All three of them burst out in laughter, "Guess so."

"We need to gather our freshmen and meet up somewhere, have ice cream somewhere. You, me, and Peeta, too."

"Oh my goodness! That sounds so fun! Let's arrange something!"

"We'll see you two later," Theo says, with a wink, "I really love your work of art."

And the three seniors walk away together.

They wait a little longer, until Mr. Odair steps up to the podium, and the whole cafeteria goes silent.

"Excuse me, everyone? Your attention, please?"

He clears his throat, "Ahem, thank you. Just want to congratulate everyone who participated in the art festival! The orchestra, and their lovely music, and all of the artists who put so much time and effort into their creations. It's been an entertaining afternoon for us all. The votes are in, and have been counted, so, without further ado, President Snow himself will announce the winners!"

He taps the microphone. "Thank you, Mr. Odair. The votes were the closest they've ever been. The first, second, and third place winners will take home ribbons. The first place will receive a cash prize of $25, second place will take $15, and third place will take $10."

He opens up an envelope. "In third place, by 4 votes, is…"

Katniss squeezes Prim's hand. Mason winks at Peeta, who isn't impressed by his lame, coloring-book-like drawing. Rue and Skeeter hold hands, too.

"Katniss's drawing, entitled, 'Buttercup!'"

Everyone applauds. She smiles as she climbs up on stage.

"The second and first place creations were separated by just one vote."

Everyone's on edge.

"In second place… 'Shine,' the collage made by Poppy!"

She smiles. She thought that everyone had forgotten about her and her strange work of art. She skips up onto the stage, just fine with second.

"And, first place, is…

'the Elements,' a painting made by Rue and Skeeter!"

Rue beams, "Skeeter! You won!"

"We won!"

They hug, and Skeeter finally feels like he's starting to fit in.

That night, Prim is still distraught.

"I'll prove it to her! I'll find myself a perfect guy! But… How?"

Her friend, Mae, speaks up, "Why don't you try speed dating? It's really efficient."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! Come on, it'll be fun!"

_**Now, here's where you come in! This is your job- make up a character to date Prim! The requirements are that he has to have a name, description of appearance, and description of personality. Write from your character's POV, please, and remember, it is speed dating, so nothing too long! Either comment or PM. If you submit, you're guaranteed to make an appearance in the story, but keep in mind Prim can only pick one. (I really hope I get some submissions, but if not, I'll make up a bunch and pretend that people did) It depends on when people submit, when I'll write the chapter… May the odds be ever in your favor! **Warning- I may tweak him a little bit to fit in better to the story, if necessary****_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! Ok, I'm going to give Prim's contest one more week… PLEASE, PEOPLE, I'M BEGGING YOU, HELP ME OUT HERE! (Sorry, I'm just really desperate…) Anyways, I REALLY need people. I already have a lot planned for Christmas, that I bet you're going to like, maybe ;) But, I really need you people to help me with this! Right? Anyone?**_

_**No…? OK, then, well, here's **_

Chapter 16: Giving

Vick never thought he could pull off dating two girls. But, here he is, walking Madge to her cooking class, and then meeting up with Athena and walking her to glee club.

He never thought it'd be so sweet.

Friday is his date night with Madge, it always has been, and Saturday is his date night with Athena.

With Prim gone and out of the way, she allows herself to bond more and more with Rory. They get together on Friday nights, officially declaring it Pizza and Video Game night.

Katniss and Peeta haven't talked since that one day in the snow. She regrets it ever happened.

More and more couples have been stopping by in the Odair house to meet Skeeter.

What he doesn't know is that those are the same couples that decide against the adoption.

Rue hangs out with him, taking his mind off of this mess.

Gloss doesn't like going to church on Sundays, but his girlfriend, Johanna, drags him there anyways. He, in turn, drags Marvel along.

Marvel doesn't mind church, though. Even when Gloss sleeps through the service, Marvel finds himself listening to what is being preached.

That particular Sunday, after the service, Johanna pulls Gloss along to the Christmas tree with paper angel ornaments. "Oh, Gloss! We should provide for an angel child!"

"A what?" Marvel asks.

"The church does a service each year where the less fortunate fill out these angels. Then, the people in the congregation pick out a certain child to provide for, and do the Christmas shopping for that child."

"So what?" Gloss asks.

"It's a very lovely thing, that we do for these kids. You never actually see them, or know who they are, and neither do they, but those poor children get to wake up to a delightful Christmas day, just like you do."

"And…"

"Come on, Gloss, it's Christmas!"

"Ok," he groans, "Fine. Let's give to the miserable children."

Johanna starts to scour the tree.

"The really little children are usually picked first. Hey, Sport, here's one your age!"

Marvel isn't exactly fond of her calling him "Sport," but she takes the angel off of the tree, and hands it to him.

"Let's do her!"

He reads.

_Female, Age 15_

His eyes scour the bottom of the page,

_Special requests: Notebook and markers_

He nods, "Seems easy enough. Let's do it."

Johanna beams, "See, Gloss? Why can't you be more like Marvel?"

"Suck-up," Gloss mutters.

That Monday, at school, the glee club meets in the auditorium, in an after school rehearsal that ends at 5,with their instrumentalists, Mason on his saxophone, and a couple of the other seniors and juniors.

"So, it's time to prepare for our Christmas show! Anyone think they want to get us into the Christmas spirit?"

Nobody says anything, until Theo's hand shoots up, "I will!"

"Ok, Theo, that's the spirit!"

He makes his way to the stage.

"This song is dedicated to a very special member of this very glee club.

'Athena,' he mutters in his mind, but shakes it off. He sings quietly,

"I'll have a bluuuuuuue,

Christmas,

Without you.

I'll be so bluuuuuue,

Just thinking,

About you…

Decorations of red,

On a green Christmas tree,

Won't be the same,

If you're not here with me…"

His eyes look sad; just looking at them causes you to stop, and frown. Nathalia sighs sympathetically.

Skeeter and Rue are in awe; of all the musical performances they've ever seen, this one takes the prize for the most heartfelt.

Mason just listens to his best friend, thinking about his dad.

"You'll be doing alright,

With your Christmas of white….

But I,

Have a blue,

Blue, blue, blue Christmas."

Theo refuses to even look at anyone, and stares at the back row, as the music engulfs him, and the corners of his eyes are filled with tears.

Athena doesn't want to do anything but close her eyes, and sway side to side, listening to Theo's voice.

The girls that surround Athena just watch, too, and each thinks that he's singing to them.

Theo looks around at the club, sitting in the first couple of rows. Athena's gray eyes catch him for an extra fraction of a second.

"Athena," whispers one of her friends, "I think he's singing to me."

"No, he's singing to me, did you see him look my way?"

"You're both wrong… Athena, settle it, who is he singing to?"

As he sings the last line of the song, he seems to be staring into her eyes, but looks down.

'Was he singing to me?'  
'That's silly. He couldn't have been singing to me…'


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys! Just saying this- I check my profile frantically for reviews and new PM's and all! They're like early Christmas presents for me! I know you're all out there! Also, THANK YOU to **__**Hungergamezgeek for submitting a character for Prim! ;) **__**Anyways, the song used with this Chapter is the ever-famous, modern Christmas classic "All I Want For Christmas." I specifically used the version of Big Time Rush (ergo the 4 singers). Also, Beautiful Christmas by BTR. Just saying. XD I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHRISTMAS!**_

**Chapter 17- Cheer**

"Marvel, dear, we have news for you!"

He sighs, "What is it, Mom?"

"Sit down, honey."

He sits. "Where's Gloss?"

His parents shrug. "That's not important. The only one that needs in on this right at this very moment is _you_," his dad points out. Marvel doesn't like where this is going.

"Marvs, what would you say to a brother?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard right. We were thinking of making an adoption."

"Of who? When? And, most importantly, _why_?"

"You know that once Gloss goes off to college, you'll be lonely."

"Gloss is never gonna go to college."

"You don't know that."

He sighs, "No sisters."

"We know. We already have a boy picked out. He's even your age."

"No! That'd be too weird!"

"Actually, he's just a year younger than you. I really think you should look into getting to know him."

He groans, "No, Mom."

"Come on, Marvs, we all know you need some actual friends."

"I _have_ friends."

His mom shrugs, "I haven't seen Cato in a while. Or heard about him."

After a pause, he sighs, "OK, maybe you're right. The thing is, I've decided that I don't _need_ friends to be happy."

"The glee club has rehearsal after school today. I think you should go check it out."

He groans again, "_Mooom_! Glee club sucks!"

"You never know until you try!"

And, with that, he knows that the family meeting's over, and there's nothing he can do about it.

Now Prim and Mae are sitting in the library. They talk to a couple of guys, who Prim does like, but not enough.

The last guy on the list leaves, and Prim crosses out the name, "Jake" with dark black scribbles.

She sighs, "Maybe it's just time to give up."

"Oh, no no no! You can't!"

She puts her hand on the table. When she looks up, she's greeted with a pair of bright, hazel eyes, and the glint of shiny glasses.

"Hey!"

"Hello there."

"You're Prim, right?"

She grins, "That's me. And you are?"

"Thomas Jean. But you can call me 'Tom' if you want."

He flips the light brown hair from his face.

"So, um, what do you like to do?"

"I'm an awesome soccer player! Nobody can defend _my_ shots! I enjoy playing guitar, too."

"Oh, guitar? That's cool! I play the violin! Do you play anything else?"

"You bet! The coolest instrument on the block, alto saxophone. You should stay after school today and hear me play!"

"That's cool. But, um, there's something you should know. My sister is a senior, and she has a strict Arm's Distance Apart rule, and, especially, a Hands-Off rule. Pretty embarrassing, I know."

He smiles, "No worries! I have a sister too, who's a senior, and she has the same rules, I'm sure."

They both laugh, and say at the same time, "I thought I was the only one!"

The buzzer rings, but Prim turns her phone off.

"So, you don't care if Katniss were to pick us up and stuff?"

"I don't care. I have Mikayla, who would be willing to drive, but also willing to spy on us, too."

"Haha, I think that her and Katniss would get along very well!"

"You know, I have an 'adopted' senior, too. I'm pretty sure he _has_ no rules, and he'd be willing to drive us places."

"That's awesome!"

"I mean, if you'd be up for it."

"Sure! Yeah! I'd be up for that anytime!"

"If you can, you should drop by the auditorium after school today."

Prim smiles, "Sure! What lunch do you have?"

"First."

"Oh, that's too bad, I have second."

"Hey, we can still meet up sometime." He writes down his number in her notebook.

"Text me."

Prim smiles, "OK."

After school, Cato picks up Clove in his car.

"Hi."

"Hey. So, for our first date, I thought I'd take you to-"

She shushes him with her finger over his mouth. "Cato, this better not be some romantic, girly, rosy, cheesy date. I told you, our relationship isn't like that!"

"That's good, because I was thinking a late lunch picnic."

She smiles, "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"I brought the football, too."

She sighs, "Music to my ears. Let's hit the road!"

He puts on the rock station of the radio, and she turns it up, as they head to the park.

He sets up the picnic, and she holds on to the football.

"Bon appetite!"

They both collapse. "School was so tiring today!"

"It's like every teacher switched into BORING MODE today!"

She raises her eyebrows, and chuckles, '_Switched?_'

He laughs, too, "You're right, as always."

"Don't you forget it!"'

"Cheers!"

They both laugh, taking the apples they are eating, and bumping them together.

"See, Cato? You don't have to be all romantic to get someone to love you!"

"I guess all you need is the right person to spend it all with, right?"

She doesn't answer before she's locked in a kiss.

While this is happening, the glee club meets for another after-school rehearsal.

Theo gets there early, and he and Mason get some time to talk before rehearsal starts.

"Hey, there's the big man! Theo, this is my Freshy, Tom! We met in the saxophone section. He's interested in music, so I took him under my wing. He's a little drum major-in-the-making, if you will! Where's yours? Isn't he around here somewhere?"

"There he is! Hey, Skeeter!"

Skeeter, upon hearing Theo's loud, commanding voice, automatically walks over from across the auditorium. "What's up?"

"You know Mason, don't you?"

"We've met."

"This is _his_ freshman, Tom."

"Tom, this is Skeeter."

"Wait a second," Thomas scoffs, "You _sing _in the glee club?"

Skeeter suddenly becomes defensive of himself, something he never thought he'd be able to do. He retorts, "What makes it so different from playing an instrument?"

"I'm afraid Skeeter's right, Tom. In fact, a very educational and important part of learning music is learning the instrument you carry with you all the time!" Mason points out.

"Score one for the Skeetster!" Theo cheers, giving his freshman a high-five.

"We'll get you next time!" Mason shouts.

Skeeter whispers to Thomas, "Sometimes I think that we're more mature than these guys."

He laughs and nods, "You're right."

The two boys agreeing on something makes it easier for them to put aside any sour feelings.

Prim comes in just then, and sits in the middle.

Marvel sinks into the very back.

Glimmer follows him.

"What are you doing here?"

"My mom's making me stay here and watch," he groans.

"You can blow it off. Come on. Why don't we go to the park?"

But, before he can reject her once again, Mr. Everdeen starts rehearsal.

'Why is this so important to him? More important than _me_?' she thinks.

"So, our Christmas concert is coming up even faster than I thought! We have to get working! Our class time this week has been very productive, but we still have a lot to think about before we can put on a Christmas show. Now, I have lyric sheets here for a new Christmas song, but, it involves four male voices. You two up for it?"

They both nod, "Yeah!"

"And, I need two girls, I guess. How about-"

"Hey, Mr. Everdeen, do you mind if maybe Tom and I sing in this one, too?"

"Would you really?"

"You up for it, Freshy?"

He nods, "Sure. Why not?"

"Oh, thank you! That would be great!"

"Sounds awesome! So, you four want to try it out?"

All four get up, enthusiastically. "You bet!"

"Hit it!" Theo shouts.

"Let's Go!"  
Big Time!"  
"Merry Christmas everybody…"

Theo takes the first lines,

"Put down video games  
Pick up some candy canes  
And hang a wreath on your door!"

Skeeter picks up on it,

"Give back to those in need  
Bring peace and harmony  
Cause that's what Christmas is for!"

Mason grins toward Theo,

"And this Christmas, this Christmas  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year!"

He nudges Tom to center stage, who reads off his music.

"Ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer"

They all sing, Mason and Theo dancing like idiots together, the two freshmen a little more shy,

"We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long as friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas!"

Tom feels more confident when he sings now,

"Let's party in the snow under the mistletoe  
Girl I've been waiting all year!"

Mason gets Tom to dance with him,  
"Rudolph can take a break  
Frosty can melt away  
As long as I got you here!"

Theo, who doesn't like the limelight off of him picks up again,

"Ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year!"

Skeeter cuts in front of him,  
"Ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer!"

They sing the chorus together, Tom and Skeeter dancing more comfortably,  
"We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright_  
_As long as friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas"

Skeeter starts, and the rest join in. He loves singing, and never thought he could be on the stage without Rue. On the first day of school, he hated this whole concept. But, he's even proving himself wrong, now.

"Happy Holiday  
Spread the love on Christmas Day  
Singin' Happy Holiday  
We can make a beautiful Christmas  
Happy Holiday  
Spread the love on Christmas Day  
Singin' Happy Holiday  
We can make a beautiful Christmas"

They all four prance around as they sing the last chorus together, and the rest of the glee club and the pit dance around, too, all in the jolly Christmas mood.

"Singin' Happy Holiday  
We can make a beautiful Christmas!"

Everyone laughs and cheers.

"OK, singing is actually pretty… fun."

"We should sing more!"

Suddenly, Theo catches the emerald green eyes of a girl he notices in the back row.

'My God, she's beautiful.'

"Oh, I know Mr. Everdeen! I know what we can sing next! But, I'm gonna need you three to help!" Skeeter gets out his sheet music.

They all exchange a smile.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas,

There is just one thing I need…"

He goes down to the floor and takes Rue by the hand.

"I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree!"

Theo runs to the back and holds his hand out to Glimmer.

She takes it.

Mason scopes out the girls, until Nathalia volunteers herself, and they walk up to the stage together.

"I just want you for my own,

More than you could ever know-"

Tom finds Prim in the crowd and takes her up with him.

Her father smirks, both a tad surprised, and yet, amused, at seeing his daughter on stage.

"Make my wish come true"

"All I want for Christmas…

Is you!"

The four couples spin around, doing some improv dancing.

Glimmer has no idea what she's doing, but finds support in Theo's strong arms, spoon-feeding the right moves to her in time.

Tom is not a dancer and neither is Prim, but somehow, together, they make it look convincing.

Mason _can_ dance, he's just terrible at it, so Nathalia helps him along every now and again when he misses a step.

"I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

Yooou baby!"

The best dancers of the group are Rue and Skeeter, mostly because they've danced together so many times before, it's just become natural. They repeat the dances from musical over and over again in time to the song, and look good doing it.

"I just want you here tonight

Holding onto me so tight

What more can I do?

All I want for Christmas is you

Yooou baby!"

Mr. Everdeen smiles, thinking about choreography. He also enjoys the fact that Prim is having so much fun up there. He knows all about Rory and the fight, and Pandora and second chair violin. He figures, if there's one thing to help her get her mind off of this and school, it's singing and dancing.

He doesn't even seem to care that Tom is flirting with her. After all, he's going to get to know him through music, right?

Plus, he wouldn't dare lay a finger on her when either him or Katniss is around.

Athena glowers as she watches, gray eyes dark with hatred, focusing on Theo and Glimmer making the dancing look kind of easy.

After all, if he just sang a sad song to her less than a week ago, how can he be flirting with Glimmer, of all people?

Athena remembers the first day of school, when Glimmer kicked her out of her own seat in the cafeteria.

Now this.

But then, she thinks of Vick.

'That's right. I love _him _now.'

But, that doesn't stop her from wanting to protect him from the strong force of Glimmer's seductiveness.

She sighs as she listens to Theo's voice singing,

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for…"

He looks and sees them all synchronized, following Rue and Skeeter for the last chorus,

"I just want you for my own more than you could ever know

Make my wish come true!

Baby all I want for Christmas is you!

Yooou baby!

All I want for Christmas is you baby!"

And all four couples strike a pose. Rue and Skeeter are a little more friendly, holding hands and nothing more. Theo and Glimmer are more intimate, holding her in his arms, her looking up lovingly at him.

After five seconds, everyone restores to their normal selves, laughing.

Tom hates to admit it, but he actually found this afternoon to be fun.

Prim sighs, forgetting about Rory and that bitch Pandora for a while.

Mason and Nathalia are both a little uncomfortable acting as lovers. They've been best friends for a while, but it's just too weird.

Glimmer now has a secret weapon for making Cato explode with jealousy.  
His name is Theo.


	18. the 1st day of Christmas

_**Christmas is here! (Well, almost…) Since I have so many different scenarios and characters, I've decided to split up the holiday into 12 different parts, so I'll be updating every day until Christmas. (Horray… :P) Anyways, I just wanted a sensible way to do the holiday, while still satisfying everyone with all their favorites (including myself). So, tada! Hope you enjoy…**_

**Chapter 18: the Christmas concert**

It's time for the big day for the glee club. Their first performance as a group. Cato and Clove make it a date to come support Athena, and, of course, Marvel's mom forces him to go against his own will.

Katniss meets up with her father before the show.

"Good luck, Daddy! I love you!" She holds out a bouquet of wildflowers to him. "I remember last time when I bought some, you said that was too much, and I know how you love the woods. There's even some katniss, and fresh primrose in there!" They both laugh.

"Any _rue?_"

She chuckles, "Just a little bit! Have fun, Daddy!"

They hug, and he then has to go round up the club for some last-minute chit-chat.

During this time, backstage, Tom finds Prim.

"Good luck tonight!" He hands her a soft pink rose.

"Oh please, I'm only serving as your dance partner, and playing a little bit of violin! You're the one that needs luck! But, that's so sweet of you to think of me!"

She plucks the rose from his fingers, and wraps him in a hug.

"Thank you, Tom. It really means a lot!"

They release.

"So, are we together now? It is speed _dating._"

Prim nods, "I guess so! Unless you have a problem with it or anythi-"

He takes her in his arms and kisses her before she can speak a word more.

Prim's first real kiss, already over, just like that.

"Katniss will kill me when she finds out!"

"Mikayla, too."

They both burst out laughing.

Then, Mr. Everdeen calls them all for last-minute touch-ups.

Cato and Clove sit in the middle, discussing what they want for Christmas.

Cato is out of ideas on what to get Clove. He would've wanted to get her a necklace, but they both know she barely ever wears jewelry.

Clove, in the same way, is out of ideas for Cato. He's pretty rich; if he wants something, he usually gets it with the snap of his fingers.

She doesn't want to continue the conversation, because she's out of ideas for him.

"Hey, isn't that Marvel?"

Cato turns around in his seat. "Yeah, that's him, alright."

"Why is he here?"

"If you ask me, he looks to be here against his own will."

"Who would force him along here?"

"Either parents or a girlfriend, Clove."

Just as he says it, the lights dim, and the show begins. All the girls skip out together for the first song of the show.

Now, the show goes through, everything going just as rehearsed. While the girls are out singing, Mr. Everdeen gathers the four boys up.

"OK, you four all ready for the last song of Act 1?"

They all nod. "Now, after Act 1, a short intermission, then Act 2. We have to make sure the people remember this. So, I have a proposal. Keep in mind you don't have to do it, if you aren't comfortable with it, but I think it'd make 'All I want for Christmas' _really_ special."

"Sure, what is it, Mr. Everdeen?" Theo asks.

"What would you say to maybe a kiss? At the end of 'All I Want for Christmas?'"

Mason and Theo exchange a look, and both burst out laughing.

"Honestly, Mr. Everdeen, you have no idea how long it's been since I kissed a girl," Theo laughs.

"Actually, I'm excited to suck some face with your sis, Theo!" Mason teases. Theo rolls his eyes.

Tom snickers to himself. 'He's actually asking me to kiss his daughter!'

"Keep in mind, it's a _stage _kiss, it's nothing special," he warns, winking at Tom.

"Yes, Mason, there will be no, _no, __**NO **_'sucking face,'" Theo says, punching him teasingly.

Skeeter sits there quietly. He doesn't want to be the only one that doesn't want to do this. He figures that Rue is a spectacular actress, and will hopefully take the lead on this whole kiss thing.

"Just another thing- I'm not going to tell the girls at all."

Skeeter's eyes widen in fear. Theo smirks, Mason smiles, too, "Great idea, Mr. E!"

The girls start skipping off the stage. It's time for the big finale.

Skeeter shakes, "Theo, what do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do it, Theo! I've- I've never even- even thought about- kissing a- a girl- before! N-n-now I have to k-kiss my cru-crush in front of a hu-hundred people!"

"Look at me, Skeets. Look here."

He looks up. "You're going to be OK. Right? Look, if you really like Rue, then you'll be just fine."

"How do you even kiss someone?"

"Just look in her eyes. I promise it'll do the rest all by itself." The music starts. "You're on!"

He starts singing, but Skeeter is confused and scared. "I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need…"

The whole time, Skeeter shakes like a scared puppy.

Rue is confused.

'Why is he so scared, we practiced this so well and so thoroughly!'

They go through the choreography, and Skeeter phases out every now and then, but still manages to sing when he has to.

The song is now nearing the end. Theo's stopped thinking about Athena, and he's ready to kiss Glimmer. Both Mason and Nathalia are still feeling awkward about all this. Tom and Prim are excited, hyped up on love. Skeeter, though, can't even feel his legs.

They sing the last line of the song. Mason winks at Nathalia, a smile on his face she's never seen before. Something trying to be charming, but to the extreme.

Skeeter resorts to Theo's last advice, and looks into Rue's eyes. She sees a sense of panic reflecting. Now the song ends, and Theo is quick to press his lips against Glimmer's. Tom surprises Prim, but she is able to make it believable. Mason just goes for it, leaving Nathalia's eyes big as dinner plates. Their kiss lasts longer than everyone else's. Theo's advice works for Skeeter, long enough to sustain his first kiss, and Rue's, for just as long as he has to.

The kiss between Mason and Nathalia outlasts everyone else's. Nathalia doesn't want to think it's good; after all this is her brother's best friend, and one of hers.

After, Act 1 ends, and there's a short intermission.

Tom and Prim hide together from their sisters.

"Just a warning- Mikayla is pretty humiliating."

"Katniss is, too."

They both chuckle, "Oh dear."

Skeeter and Rue are left speechless.

"So… Am I allowed to ask?"

"Yes, I'm sorry! Mr. Everdeen told us to do it, I swear!"

"Is that really why you were shaking?"

He holds out a quivering hand, "I still am."

"No need to be so worried! You did just fine!"

He chuckles, "How would you know?"

She shrugs, "It felt like the kisses I've seen before."

"You really think? How do you deconstruct a kiss?"

"You just need experience, I guess."

"Maybe someday, if I actually find someone."

"Anyways, don't worry, you're just fine!"

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

She kisses his cheek, "Now, let's get ready for Act 2!"

Both of them turn red.

Glimmer sees Cato in the crowd.

'Awesome,' she thinks.

"Hey, Theo! So, about the kiss-"

"Shut up, you know you liked it!"

"You bet your little bottom side I liked it!" She winks.

"Really? Cool!"

"So, how much do you sing in Act 2?"

"I sing a lot towards the end. But, I have to wait the whole first half."

"I'll meet you backstage, then!"

Theo's speechless, "O- Ok!"

Mason, however, doesn't have such luck as those two.

He's washing his face in the bathroom when Nathalia bursts the door open.

"Hey-"

"Don't you dare, 'hey' me! Not after what you did, you idiot!"

"Um, I'm confused, What did I do?"

"How could you kiss me on stage lie that?"

He chuckles, "It was a _stage _kiss, Nat. Mr. Everdeen told us to do it."

"Right, he told you, but not us?"

"Why are you so skeptical? I think it's _someone's _time of the month. Besides, he wanted us to surprise you. That was the whole point!"

"Shut up! Even so, you could've warned me!"

"I did, didn't you see that look I gave you?"

"You're awful at charades! You could've warned me better!"

"What was I supposed to do? Stop in the middle of singing and say, 'Oh, by the way, I'm going to stage-kiss you after this line?'"

She rolls her eyes, "You made me look like an idiot!"

"Isn't that what love is, Nathalia? Love makes people into idiots: that's just what it does!"

"Why are you being such a tool right now?"

"_Me_? Why are you being such a hothead?"

"I don't know, maybe because you just surprise-sucked-my-soul-out in front of who knows how many people!"

"So, again I ask, what was I supposed to do? Just not do it? Even Skeeter grew a pair and did it, so what would that say: if the freshmen can and will and we can't? Why are you so angry about this?"

"Because, this is wrong! Bad! I can't even-"

"So, what? You're saying basically that it was wrong because you don't like me, are you not?"

"Well-"

"You're saying if I kissed you in real life, you'd reject me."

"I never said that-"

"Would you? Would you really go out with me?"

"Well, it's not you, it's just that you're my brother's best friend, and also kind of mine. I really don't want to-"

"You know, I've been rejected many times before, by many many different girls, but never quite like this."

He opens the door. "You volunteered for this yourself!" he screams, slamming the door shut.

She sits in silence for a second. Then, she gets up. 'When did he become so stubborn?'

Act 2 starts with some of the girls singing "Jingle Bells."

Nathalia sits backstage. Mason sits in the pit, and both are thinking angry thoughts.

It doesn't help when Nathalia looks up again, and sees her brother and Glimmer making out in the corner.

Quite abrubtly indeed she thinks, 'Maybe I'm in the wrong here… But, I can live without him. Who needs him?'

Even Tom notices that Mason isn't himself.

Nathalia wants to curl up into a ball and cry, but Rue grabs her hand.

"Come on, it's time for your big solo!"

She heaves a sigh, "Give me a second."

"You don't have a second! You're on!"

She nudges her senior out, and Tom plays his guitar. Athena comes back in, and makes a face to herself.

Back out on stage, Nathalia is freaking out. 'He's sitting down there,' she thinks, 'Watching me. Judging me.'

She starts to sing her song, though, "A Strange Way to Save the World."

She makes it through looking at the crowd. Her eyes find Cato, someone who she hasn't talked to in a while, but is still comfortable enough to keep her from crying.

She makes it, too, until the very last line of the song, when she accidentally looks down and locks eyes with him. And, with that, the tears form in her eyes. Now everyone is blurry, and she shakes on the last note, a tear falling down her cheek, and runs backstage, where nobody can see her.

The rest of the show is a resounding success. At the very end, everybody is to be congratulated.

As soon as the curtain closes, Tom sees a very familiar tall, skinny figure with dark hair and brown eyes stand up and run down to the pit where he stands up to meet her.

"Hi, Mikayla," Tom says.

"Oh! I'm so proud of you! You were spectacular!"

"Yes, thank you, now please let go- choking, choking!"

His affectionate sister finally lets go.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited!"

"I can see that," he adds, flatly.

Prim comes down, too, and Katniss soon hugs her, too.

"Oh, my little Primrose! My beautiful Primrose! You were amazing!"

"Katniss, you're choking me! No air! NO AIR-"

She lets go, and Prim gasps.

"Oh, look at my Tommy-Wommy getting his first kiss on stage!"

"_Mikayla,_ don't call me that."

He whispers to Prim, "She's just trying to be embarrassing now."

Katniss gushes, "That's right! My little Primrose is growing up! You're so mature now! Oh, Prim! I could set you up with-"

"Slow down, Katniss. I want you to meet Tom."

"Oh, this is the lucky boy!"

"And that's the lucky girl!"

Both seniors start laughing. Tom heaves a sigh. "This is humiliating."

Suddenly they hear their sisters screaming, "WE'RE GONNA BE IN-LAWS!" and skipping off together.

They exchange a humiliated look, "Glad that's over."

"You can say that again."

Glimmer takes Theo's hand, wanting to introduce him to Cato, and then take him back to her place, but he suddenly remembers Nathalia, and sees her fighting tears, so he declines.

Mason drives straight home.

Cato, Clove, and Athena stop at the pizza place on the way home.

Nathalia decides to give her brother the silent treatment until he apologizes for ignoring her, but they both know it'll never last.

But, one thing's for sure. After the show, everybody is more excited for Christmas.


	19. 2nd day of Christmas

_**Merry Christmas, Day 2! Except for, this one isn't going to be such a "merry" one. Well, here it is for you,**_

**Chapter 19: It's A Not-So Wonderful Life**

Madge looks outside her window, deep in thought.

She's content with Vick, but since Thanksgiving, things haven't been quite as loving between them.

She looks at the clock. It's 10:08 on Christmas Eve morning.

This will be their second Christmas together.

She decides to surprise him today, by doing something sweet- but what?

She takes his perfect Christmas present, that she spent her own money on, and spent a while looking for.

She grabs a coat and adventures into the vast (and cold!) outside.

She makes the 5-minute walk to the Hawthorne house.

They are going to see their family today, but Vick said he wouldn't be leaving until 11.

He also seemed to be discouraging her to drop by, but Madge knows it'll make him happy.

She knocks on the door, and Posy opens.

"Hi, Posy! Where's your brother?"

"Rory is packing gifts into the car."

She laughs, "No, I mean your other brother."

She scrunches her eyebrows, "But Gale is-"

"Where's Vick, Posy?"

"Back in his room."

Madge comes in, hangs up her coat, and takes off her shoes. She enjoys this place, and Vick's bedroom is usually the warmest room in it.

She goes back, and knocks on the door.

When no response comes, she knocks a little harder, then opens the door.

Inside, she sees Vick sitting on his bed, making out with another girl.

"Vick! What is this?!"

Both of them look up. "Madge! I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow!"

"I was going to surprise you! What the hell are you doing with her?"

Athena stands up, "Vick, who is this?"

"I'm his _girlfriend!"_

"You two broke up! He told me himself! So, quit your whining, because he's mine now!"

"What? We never broke up! We've been dating for almost two years now! He told me you and him are 'just friends!'"

They exchange a look. Then, both girls turn to face Vick.

"You've got some explaining to do!"

"_Major _explaining," Athena adds.

"Well, I was going to be lonely this Thanksgiving, so I had Athena over, and then it escalated, but I swear, Madge, I never meant it to! I figured, after that, I'd never talk to Athena again, but then I did, and, well, I couldn't stand to break the news to her, so I played along with it all. I guess I just liked having attention all the time."

Tears form in Athena's eyes. She is in disbelief. "How could you do this to me?" she screams at him. "How could you humiliate me like this?"

She runs out, crying, and doesn't notice Rory spying on the whole scene, and chuckling softly to himself.

"So, um, what do you-"

"Shut up! Shut up and never talk to me again! It's over, Vick Hawthorne!"

She takes her present for him, and stomps out the door, running down and getting her stuff.

The walk home takes forever, and is just plain awful. She sees Athena walking home as well, but can't stand to look at her.

She knows, deep within, that this isn't Athena's fault. It's nobody's fault except for the lying cheater himself.

She slams the door to her house.

"Madge! I'm making strawberry shortcake! You wanna help?"

She shakes her head, "No, thanks."

She runs to her room, and slams the door shut.

She takes a picture of her first Christmas with Vick, and tears it to shreds.

She puts on her most comfortable PJ's. Then she picks up Blossom, her fluffy, white cat, sits on her bed, and cries.

"This is not the Christmas I wanted! This isn't Christmas at all!"

The cat mews softly, and Madge strokes her fur.

She wants to talk to someone, but she can't stand it, so she just rhythmically rubs her cat, and figures that Christmas won't come tomorrow.

Madge lays down on the bed, and the cat lays on the pillow next to her. She shuts off the lamp next to her, and manages to fall asleep.

When she wakes up again, she looks at her clock. 1:30, on the dot.

She groans, "This day is going to take forever."

She feels that she's all wrapped in blankets, and notices a glass of water on the night-stand beside her.

She knows her dad must've been up here, and she feels grateful for that.

She sits up and takes a sip. She doesn't want to get up; she's too warm.

The cat gets up and stretches, moving back to Madge's lap, where she lies back down.

Madge tears up again, but sips some more water and it gets easier to remain stable.

Her father peeks his head in.

"You're awake."

"Yes," she says, "Thank you for covering me up."

"So, what's wrong?"

"Vick was cheating on me with another girl-" she chokes up, and drinks some more water.

"Oh no. I'm sorry, dear. But, look on the bright side, the family is coming over tomorrow! It's Christmas! Presents and singing, and even-" he hands her a very elegantly decorated sweet, "Cookies!"

She takes the cookie, "Oh, wow, Daddy! This looks amazing!"

"I made it specially for you!"

"Are the other cookies decorated, too?"

"No, I was waiting for my special helper for that! Come on, we don't have much time!"

Madge smiles, "Give me a second to comb my hair and get dressed!"

Her father smiles back, "Meet you there!"

When she gets to the kitchen, the sweetly wonderful smell of hot chocolate wafts into her nose.

She sits across from her dad and their completely blank Christmas cookies on the table.

He hands her a mug of the hot chocolate, and they get to work.

Every time Madge "accidentally" breaks a cookie, or puts on the wrong color icing, she allows herself to eat it. After all, she wouldn't want it going to waste, would she?

By the time they're done, it's already 2:40.

"So, what would you like to do now?"

"How about we watch a Christmas special?"

"Sounds like fun! You can go ahead and choose which one."

She picks "A Charlie Brown Christmas," and they watch it together.

After a couple other Christmas specials, the clock is on 4:30, and Madge and her father have to prepare for their guests.

Everyone comes inside, and sits by the fireplace.

Madge spends her time with her aunt Maysilee, uncle Haymitch, and their daughter, Rosalind.

Even Blossom gets in on the action, when Rosalind, who is no more than three years old, throws around her favorite toy.

Then, at 5, they all eat dinner together.

After some more talking, games, and cookies, it's time for them to go to church.

She sees Katniss and Prim, and waves to them but doesn't get to talk much. Maysilee sees her friend Johanna, and they talk for what seems like forever.

After the service, they all go back to Madge's and open gifts. Then, it's time to say goodbye for now.

Maysilee and her family stay with Madge and her father. The house has been kind of empty for Madge lately, and she enjoys playing games with Rosalind all night long in her room.

On Christmas morning, both girls arouse their parents, then run downstairs, tearing through the presents that Santa got for them.

Madge grins. She figures this Christmas could still be the best of them all.


	20. the 3rd day of Christmas

_**Merry Christmas Day 3! Take a look, I posted some more stories yesterday!**_

**Chapter 20: Our Second Christmas**

Thresh wakes up in a good mood.

Why, it's Christmas Eve!

He and Finch are going to exchange presents today.

Since the beginning of school, the two haven't gotten to see each other one-on-one at all.

Every time Finch would have a free night, Thresh would have to work.

Every time he got work off, Finch would have a giant test the next day.

But, no.

This is Christmas, and Thresh plans to spend it with his girlfriend.

No study dates or homework dates, no.

They're not even going to talk about any of that stuff.

And, he decides to start early.

He looks at the clock. 12:00, just about.

'So much for starting early.' He chuckles to himself.

He gets up, not worrying.

Finch knows that he pretty much sleeps like a rock.

He grabs a banana for breakfast on the road, picking up Finch's present and loading into the back of his van.

She's been awake for a while by the time she hears him blaring his horn.

"Hey you!" She greets him with a kiss.

"Listen up, and listen well. No school talking, OK?"

"How about the people in it? You will not believe what happened with Katniss and Peeta!"

He smiles, "You just want to contradict everything I say, don't you?"

She shakes her head, "Nope."

They both laugh.

"Come in! I saved "Frosty the Snowman" just for us.

They sit together on the couch.

"Remember last Christmas when we watched this together?"

"I remember it very well. That was the first time I'd ever seen it, or even heard about it."

Finch's mom comes into the living room.

"There's some hot tea out in the kitchen, if you little lovebirds want some."

Finch giggles at the word, "lovebirds."

"What's so funny?" Thresh asks, as they stand up.

"I guess it's just been so long since we've actually talked, our love has just flickered a little. It's fun to fall in love a second time." She laughs and blushes. "That probably sounds silly."

"Sounds just fine to me," he says, spinning her around so they're standing under the mistletoe.

"Would you look at that?"

She allows herself one girly giggle before he kisses her.

They both had forgotten how much they had missed each other.

"The fuzzy feeling is back again," she says.

They go out to the kitchen and get some tea.

Once back in the living room, she gets out a deck of cards.

"How about we play a round of Crazy Eights?"

"OK, Finch, you're on. "

"I'll defeat you today!"

"NEVER!"

They both laugh, and she deals out the cards.

The game goes on a while, until she puts down her last card.

"Haha! I won!"

"Congrats!"

She gives him a look. "How are so happy? You did **not **let me win!"

"I would never do that!"

"You did!"

"You're delusional!"

"I can't believe you!" she laughs, "Letting me win! Be honest, did you?"

"How about you and I have a rematch, and I'll show you?"

She agrees.

This game takes a lot less time, and Thresh shows her who's boss.

"I can't believe you let me win!"

"I'm sorry, would you rather get creamed?"

They both laugh. "How about we play something else?"

"Whatever."

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing games.

Thresh's mom prepares a feast, and Finch, along with her parents and younger brother Ryder, join them.

He walks in the door and is greeted by his older sister.

"April? You never told me you'd be back!"

She laughs, "You really think I'd miss Christmas at home? Savor your last year home! College is a cool place, but it'll never beat spending time with family and friends."

"I don't know about that…"

She flicks the back of his head, "Shut up. So, you're still with Finch, eh? Congrats!"

She winks, and they all sit down in the kitchen.

Thresh's mom prays, "God, thank you for being able to get together this Christmas. Thanks for Finch and her family. Thanks for everything you've given us, including your son, a baby on Christmas Eve. Amen."


	21. 4th day of Christmas

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not even a week in , and I've already failed on my "Post a day" promise! Anyways… Merry Christmas day four (or, day 5)! So, there have been a lot of requests for some clato lately! I promise you all that sometime before Christmas there will be a whole chapter dedicated to Clato, so stick with me! I've also gotten some requests for Everlark. I'm workin' on it, I promise! So, here y'all go!**_

**Chapter 21: Deck the Halls with Boughs of Peeta**

_Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

'Ah, music to my ears!' Peeta remarks to himself, swooping over to the oven.

He grins. The Christmas cookies are looking quite spectacular.

He pulls the tray out of the oven in one smooth motion.

The kitchen is warm, and the delicious smells of all kinds of Christmas cookies fills the air.

From the time he got home from school on Friday, the kitchen has been his and only his territory.

Now, he starts whipping up some homemade icing, putting all combinations of food dyes in.

He hears the doorbell ring.

Peeta licks the bright green icing from his fingers, grabbing a rag and opening the door.

"Eric! You're home!"

"Let me in! It's cold and snowy!"

Peeta hugs his older brother, in the spirit of Christmas, and lets him into the warm house.

"Smells good!"

He picks up an angel cookie and pops it into his mouth.

"Eric! Those are for other people!"

"Like you haven't been picking at them all day!"

Peeta chuckles sheepishly, "You caught me."

"Where's the general?"

"Who, Mom? Haven't seen her all morning."

Then, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl follows.

"Peeta, this is Cashmere. We've been together now for…"

"Almost three months, but who's keeping count?" she winks.

"Well, we can chill in the living room, if you want."

"Sure."

He picks up a star-shaped cookie for himself and a bell for Cashmere, and they go to the living room.

Peeta continues frosting.

He just finishes when he hears another knock.

He licks his fingers, neglecting to dry them off, and opens the door.

"Alex! You're early this year!"

"I missed a class or two, but General doesn't have to know."

Peeta hugs his other brother, letting him in.

"Smells like girl scouts in here."

Peeta scoffs, "Haha, very funny. Eric and his new girlfriend are in the living room."

"When is Eric without a girlfriend?"

They both laugh, "Never."

Peeta gets out some boxes. He labels each one with a name of a close friend the contents of the box. Then, he fills each one with cookies and sweets.

Then, he fills his wagon up with the boxes, and sets off.

Peeta feels like Santa Claus, stopping at every house to drop off presents of sweets and goodies for his friends.

He knocks on the door of his best friend, and Mason opens the door.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I heard about your fight with Nathalia."

"She's having a fight. I'm just fine."

"Well," says Peeta, smiling, "I'm glad to hear that." He picks up a box with a bunch of thick Christmas cookies inside.

"I know you like the fluffy ones. Merry Christmas, Mason."

"Merry Christmas. We'll get together later, I'm sure?"

Peeta winks, "You got it."

And then he plows away.

He runs into a group of carolers, and gives them each a cookie from his box labeled, "extras."

He keeps on going, through the park. On the sidewalk beside, is the place of those less fortunate. A bunch of run-down old wooden shacks, some dirty old trailers.

Then, his eye is caught.

+"Peeta!" Poppy waves, "Merry Christmas!"

She runs up to him, and hugs him.

"Poppy! What are you doing around here?"

"This is where I live, silly! With all of these nice people. Oh, the little ones! They're so rosy and jolly!"

Peeta, out of the goodness of his heart, holds the rest of the "extras" box out to her.

"You take this."

"Really? Wow, thank you!"

"Talk to you later."

The joy in her eyes is more powerful than Peeta thought.

"So long! Happy Holidays!"

Now, Peeta stops at the last house on his list. When he rings the doorbell, Primrose answers.

"Hey, Prim."

"Hey!"

"Who is it?" asks a voice from inside.

"Katniss, it's Peeta for you!"

Katniss stands up, and comes to meet him.

"Hi, Peeta."

He hands the box to her. "I made these for you. Merry Christmas."

"Aww," Katniss is really touched, "Merry Christmas. Please, come in. You must be freezing."

"Well-"

"Come on!"

He follows her inside.

"Sit here," she points.

"Ok, but-"

"Mistletoe!" she shouts, tackling him in a Christmas kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Merry Christmas day five! On time!**_

**Chapter 22: A Christmas Symphony**

_Hey. U OK?_

That's the text Mason sees on his phone from Francesca. He knows exactly why she asks.

It's Christmas Eve, and Francesca is such a sweet person, there's no way she'd let him be alone on Christmas Day tomorrow.

_Im fine._

It's true.

He's just fine.

Mason isn't even regretting a thing.

_U sure? I can totally help you feel better ;)_

He lets out a chuckle.

No, a laugh. He lets out a laugh.

Francesca is morally against emoticons, but the fact that she's using one- and a very suggestive one at that- just plain old makes Mason laugh. Even though, he knows that Francesca only uses emoticons when she's being sarcastic.

_Haha, ur soooooooo funny_

He sits and waits for a response.

_Im serious! _

He rolls his eyes, 'Yeah, right.'

_Yeah, fine, then come on over and spend Christmas with me ;)_

He's sarcastic, he and Francesca haven't had a formal conversation really since elementary school, except for discussing the band.

_K! U still where u were in elementary school?_

Mason's eyes grow wide.

"No way!" he says out loud.

His mom peeps her head in to his room.

"What's 'no way?'"

"Do you care if I have someone over for Christmas?"

"Depends. Who?"

"Francesca, one of the other drum majors. Pleeeeeeeeease?"

Wiress pats the top of his head, "Ok , little guy. You can have your little friend over for Christmas," she coos.

He puts on his little boy voice, "Thank you Mommy! I love you!"

They hug, and he kisses his mom's cheek.

He texts Francesca again.

_Yep! ;)_

His mom picks up some laundry, and goes back to the living room.

_Ill be there at 1:00 tomorrow!_

Mason laughs some more, putting on some music, and relaxing on his bed.

He switches on his DS, and decides, in the spirit of playing with toys, to restart his prized Pokémon Pearl game.

His Turtwig is evolving into Grotle when he hears a knock at the door.

He opens it to find a very pink-cheeked Peeta.

"Hey."

"Hey." He eyes the box of cookies, labled with his name on them, and tries not to grin. "What's up?"

"I heard about your fight with Nathalia."

Mason's sick of hearing about this stupid fight. It's no big deal.

"She's having a fight. I'm just fine."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Peeta says, seeming surprised. Mason's eyes don't leave the box.

Peeta finally holds it out to him, and Mason takes it. He loves it when Peeta bakes.

"I know you like the fluffy ones. Merry Christmas, Mason." Peeta smiles, Mason returns it. He does like the fluffy ones.

"Merry Christmas. We'll get together later, I'm sure?" Mason knows it'll happen; the two boys can not spend more than a week separated, and Mason is going on a band trip two days after Christmas.

Peeta winks, "You got it."

Then, Mason picks up a star cookie and takes it up to his room.

When he arrives, he sees his new Grotle on the screen, and smiles.

He plays until dinner, when he eats with his mom. They turn on the TV, but he spends most of the time telling her all about Francesca.

"She's smart, too! All Honor's Gifted classes, and plus, she's really uh- pretty!"

Wiress laughs, "Oh, Mase, you better not be doing anything nasty, or else I'll kill you!"

They both laugh, "I won't! Besides, I don't think she'd let me!"

The next day is Christmas, and Mason wakes up at noon, on the last gym in his Pearl game.

"Francesca's coming in an hour!"

He jumps up, "What the heck am I gonna wear? It's Christmas, so it shouldn't be too fancy! What if she dresses all fancy, and I don't?"

He puts on a nice shirt and slacks.

He gives up on trying to negotiate with his hair, and brushes his teeth.

Then, he runs down the stairs two at a time to the kitchen.

"Good morning!"

"It's afternoon!" Wiress laughs.

"Come on! Santa came and left some presents!"

He opens some video games and comic books before there's a knock at the door.

"She's here! She's here! She actually came!"

He runs his fingers through his hair, and runs to the door.

Francesca's shiny, brown hair is pulled back into two flowing pigtails by two bright red ribbons.

She wears a dark green scarf, and a heavy black dress-coat.

Her shiny red lips form a smile.

"Hi Mason! Merry Christmas!"

"Hi Francesca! Please, come in!"

She comes in, and takes off her coat.

Her red, velvet, one-sleeved dress runs down to her ankles.

She's wearing red flats with little bows on the toes, which she shuffles out of.

"I'm really sorry about the fight, Mason!"

"Eh, it's not that big a deal. Please, come in, we can sit by the fireplace."

'I'd like that!"

They sit in the living room, on the couch.

"So, are you excited to go to Florida?"

She winks, "Can't wait! It's going to be amazing!"

"It's going to be nice and sunshine-y and warm!"

She shivers, "It was really cold out there!"

He nods, "Yeah."

She scootches closer to him on the couch, and shivers again.

"So, you're playing this game, are you?"

She giggles, "What game?" She moves closer to him.

He scootches over the rest of the way to her.

"Your side of the couch is warmer, you know? It's closer to the fire place."

"I know." She curls up against him.

He smiles, and lets out a heavy, happy sigh at her head lying on his shoulder.

And, Mason decides this fight may have been the best thing to happen to him in a while.


	23. 6th day of Christmas

_**Merry Christmas day 6!**_

**Chapter 23: A Christmas Cato**

Clove is in the kitchen when Athena comes running back in.

"Hey, Ath-"

"Vick is an idiot! I hate him!"

She runs to her room, and shuts the door.

Clove knows it's best not to deal with Athena when she's crying.

Cato knocks on the door just then.

Clove opens the door.

"Hey you!"

"Hello, Merry Christmas!"

They exchange a kiss, and he comes in.

"You might want to go easy on Athena. Something about her boyfriend."

Cato's smile shrinks, but for a second. Then, his blue eyes sparkle again, "You're going to love your gift. I hope."

"Would you like to exchange now or later?"

"Right now!"

Clove goes to her tree, and picks up the gift with the red and green tag, "To: Cato, From: Clove 3"

She brings it to him.

"Merry Christmas Cato!"

She holds up the tightly-wrapped hockey stick with a sprig of mistletoe hanging from it.

"I like it," he winks, then they exchange a kiss under the mistletoe.

He takes the stick from her, goes into his bag, and takes out a tiny box.

She frowns. Now that Cato has spent money on some gemstone on a chain, Clove will feel obligated to wear it all the time, even though she doesn't ever wear jewelry.

"Oh, Cato, I told you-"

"It's not what you think it is! I promise you're going to love it!"

She trusts him.

"You go first," she tells him.

He unwraps the stick.

"Wow, this is a nice stick. And, is that-"

"I know he's your favorite!"

"You got a stick signed by Brutus-"

"Yes! It was no big deal, he was happy to do it."

"How did you get this?"

"I have connections. Actually, Athena has connections."

"This must've cost-"

"Not as much as you think. Chill, Cato, it's not a big deal."

"Now, open yours!"

She unwraps the little box, and opens it.

She finds a dark, triangular stone on the end of a rope chain."

"It's… very…"

"It's an actual shark tooth!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I figured you'd wear it, because it's almost as badass as you are."

She smiles, "Very thoughtful, Cato. But, you to myself is all I could've asked for."

"You're exactly right. All I need is you."

Athena walks into the kitchen and sees the two making out.

She stays quiet, as not to disturb them, like Madge- no, she's glad it happened.

Nice to know that Vick never _really _loved her.

"There you are, Athena. What happened?"

Clove and Cato sit across from Athena.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Then, the two hear a group of carolers outside, "We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas…"

Clove looks outside the window.

"Athena, it's the glee club!"

"Tell them to bug off."

Clove shoots her a look, "Come on, Athena, no need to be such a Scrooge!"

Athena puts her head down, "I can't face them. Not now!"

She knows she can't face Theo, especially if he was singing to her before, especially _especially _because he's dating Glimmer now.

"Come on, Athena, it's Christmas! I'm opening the door, and I want you to be there!"

She reluctantly puts on her coat and boots.

"Come on," says Clove.

Athena shuffles outside.

And, when she goes outside, the glee club, happy and laughing all the way, all gather around Athena and give her a hug, causing her to smile.

"So," Cato says, "Now we have the house all to ourselves."

"What are you thinking? Keep in mind my mom and step-dad are going to come home eventually.

"I know. How about we play some hallway soccer?"

Clove grins, "As long as we don't break anything!"

They go down to the basement, and pick up a soccer ball.

Clove starts on one side of the incredibly long hallway, and Cato on the other.

"You ready?" she shouts.

"Hit me with your best shot!"

She takes the ball, and dribbles down the hall, momentum gaining, Clove going at an amazing speed. Cato skillfully steals the ball from her, and he takes off. She takes off after him, stealing the ball back, and kicking it as hard as she can.

It makes a loud THUMP! And the two turn around to see a gaping hole in the wall.

"You OK?"

Clove speaks through laughter, "Yeah, I'm fine!"

He jogs over to where the hole is.

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. It's not the worst mark we've ever made on a wall."

They reflect on the many injuries and the numerous times that the two rowdy best friends have crashed into many different walls.

Cato eats dinner at Clove's house, Athena coming back with a pink nose and cheeks.

"How was caroling?"

"Tons of fun!"

They all eat pizza together by the lit up Christmas tree, festive music playing in the background. They all three chat about everything.

Athena evens helps them with the hole in the wall.

Clove's step-father isn't surprised at all, and thankfully, he's not mad. He actually thinks it's funny.

Cato spends the night in a guest room at Clove's house.

The next morning, they open gifts together.

They spend the whole day together, Clove wearing her necklace.

Cato loves seeing her wear his Christmas present. He can't imagine what it would be like if he was still with Glimmer.

It's the first time Cato's ever been able to say that, when Clove whispers in his ear, "I love you," he's able to say it truthfully, "I love you, too."


	24. 7th day of Christmas

_**Merry Christmas Day Seven! Lately there have been all kinds of questions! I have my schedule of all the Christmastime stories for each day till Christmas, so if you want to know, you can PM me! :)**_

**Chapter 24: All I Want for Christmas is Rue**

Rue wakes up late on Christmas Eve morning with a smile on.

She goes out to the kitchen, eating a Christmas cookie for a small breakfast, and goes back to her bedroom to get dressed.

She doesn't care how much Skeeter playfully teases her; she likes to wear her dress on Christmas.

She puts the clips with sprigs of holly on them in her hair, along with that one red dress with the flowing skirt that she loves to wear, and especially loves to spin around in.

She runs down to the kitchen, where her mom greets her with a hug and a kiss.

Her dad comes down, too.

"You're a princess, dear," her father says.

Rue smiles. No matter how old she gets, she can never frown upon the title, "Princess."

Then, they hear some music outside, "Dashing through the snow…"

Rue wipes the condensation off of the window to see Theo and Nathalia outside her window, caroling.

"Mom, it's Theo and Nathalia!"

"Oh, that's sweet. Why don't you invite them in?"

Rue opens the door, "Hey! You two want to come inside?"

"Sounds like fun!"

"We were going to pick everybody up, go to the pizza place for lunch, and then go caroling for the afternoon!"

Rue makes a face, "Lunch?"

"It's 11:45, Rue," Nathalia says.

She's perky, but Rue can tell the argument has taken a toll on her.

"Oh, wow! I just had breakfast!"

Theo rolls his eyes, "Of course!"

"So, are you coming or what? We're picking up _Skeeter _next," Nathalia teases.

"Oh, sure," Rue rolls her eyes. "Hey, Mom, the glee club is going caroling today, can I go? Pleeeeeeeeease?"

Her mom laughs, "Sure, but take your cell phone! Make sure you're back by dark!"

"OK, mom!"

She hugs and kisses her mother and father, and her and the two seniors go out to do some caroling.

After a party and a feast, Rue goes home exhausted. For the first time, she can actually sleep on the night before Christmas.

The next morning, Rue wakes up at 9:20 and puts her dress back on.

She goes down to the kitchen and living room, where her parents already have cinnamon rolls made.

"Merry Christmas, Rue!" her mom says.

"Merry Christmas," she says.

"Why don't you see what Santa brought you in your stocking?"

Rue opens her stocking and finds new make-up, candy, new socks, and much more.

Rue eats a Hershey bar, as she goes to the living room, and opens up her bigger presents from Santa.

Rue ends up in a good mood.

She loves Christmas, and every part of it. She turns on her phone, and sees a text from Skeeter.

_Big news! Come over tonight! Whole family!_

Rue talks to her mom, and after spending time with her family, they all drive over to the Odair household.

"When they arrive, they see Theo, Nathalia, and their parents.

'Man,' Rue thinks, 'This must be some pretty big news.'


	25. 8th day of Christmas

_**Merry Christmas Day 8! So, I know that yesterday's was a little(or a lot) anti-climactic, but I promise that hopefully today's will be more eventful, but I have Rue overlapping with so many other stories!**_

**A Not-So-Blue-Christmas**

Nathalia wakes up bright and early on Christmas Eve.

She's dreading this holiday.

She doesn't want to talk to anyone.

Not even her own brother.

She takes out her phone, and plays around on it for a while.

She decides that she wants to do some writing.

She takes out her letter-journal.

It's filled with letters that Nathalia writes to people that she's too afraid to tell them outloud.

Some are short, but some take up more than three pages.

She writes,

_Dear Theo: I currently hate you for abandoning me. Don't even think of talking to me._

Just as she writes the last word, he comes into her room.

"Thought you'd be awake!"

She shoots him a glare before going back to her writing.

"What's up, Sisterino?"

She glares at him again, as he sits on the edge of her bed.

"It's Christmas Eve, Nathalia!"

She nods, before going back to her writing.

"Oh, you're writing in your book again? Who is your letter to this time?"

She rolls her eyes, not amused.

He takes the book, anyways.

He reads, after heaving a sigh.

She swipes the book back.

"You seriously thought I abandoned you?"

She nods, "You did!"

He shakes his head, "Nathalia, I would never ignore you?"

"You would. You _did_."

"When?"

"When I was sitting in a corner crying, and you were too busy making out with your **girlfriend**!"

"You were crying? Why? When?"

"You know when! When you and Glimmer were too busy sucking face to think about me!"

"You're being so selfish; you know I care about you a ton!"

"You don't even know why I've been depressed! This is probably the worst argument I've ever been in, and you're not even here for me!"

"An argument? With who, I'll go to her house and show her-"

"_Mason_!"

"What?"

"Mason! That's why I don't have him or you there for me!"

"Wait… Why?"

"You could've known last night, had you actually given a damn!"

"Woah! Cool down, Sisterino! Look, I definitely wasn't there for you then, but I'm here now! Look, you're obviously really really depressed, and you don't need this argument! I'm sorry, OK?"

She smiles, "Good. Thank you for your apology."

"Sit up straight; it's Christmas Eve!"

"Oh, Theo, what do I do? Mason is such a sweetie; I can't stay mad at him!

But…

He can stay mad at me…"

"Why don't we go caroling?"

"Just the two of us?"

"We can pick up the glee club on the way! It will be fun!"

"Well…"

"Come on, you can wear the green bow…"

She winks, "OK!"

She gets up, and gets dressed, after he leaves.

They go out together.

"And, to honor _you, _we will pick up Rue first!"

They go together to Rue's house.

"You start it off, Sisterino."

"Me? OK!" She sings, "Dashing through the snow…."

After picking up Rue, the three walk to Skeeter's house, singing, "Oh here we come, a-caroling…"

Skeeter opens the door.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Come caroling with us!" Rue giggles. Nathalia loves the sound.

"Sure, let me tell Finnick and Annie!"

He runs back in the house.

Then, he puts on his boots and coat, running out to meet his friends.

They swing by everybody else, including Athena.

The last house they go to is that of Athena's friend, Aislyn.

Next door, Mason opens his window and waves to Theo.

A while to go, they promise that he'd never treat Theo based on Nathalia, or vice versa, so Theo smiles and waves back.

Nathalia refuses to meet his eye.

They go all around the town, to all houses, singing their merry carols. They even meet Peeta, the friendly baker boy, and each of them gets a cookie to eat.

Then, they go to the pizza place for lunch, and the whole glee club sits together and eats, chattering excitedly.

Then, they continue their caroling until dusk.

They decide to drop off the freshmen first, so they make their way to Skeeter's house. When they knock on the door. Finnick opens.

"Oh my, how fun! You all look exhausted, come in!"

"Really?"

"Come on in, everyone, and we'll have a feast!" his harty voice is filled with joy.

They all sit around the dining room table. Skeeter sits next to Rue and across from Theo and Nathalia.

Athena sits by Aislyn, and keeps looking over at Theo.

Annie puts a ton of food on the table; they were preparing a feast all day.

"Let's all pray!" Finnick's deep voice rings.

"Anyone want to do it?"

"I will!" Theo volunteers.

"Go for it!"

They all bow their heads. Skeeter takes Rue's hand, and the sensation spreads around the table.

"God, thank you for this amazing group of people. Thank you for the Odairs, and their willingness to make us all such a feast. Thank you for friends, and family, and help me to be there for them when they need me. Bless every single person sitting at the table, and help them all to feel your calmness in their hearts. Amen."

Skeeter chuckles, as he says, "God bless us, _everyone_!"

They all laugh, and dig in to the feast, all chatting about everything.

Later, Annie plays the piano, and everyone sings some happy songs.

Rue texts her family that she'll be a little late, but promises that she'll be home by 10.

After a while of partying, everyone departs to go home.

Nathalia is feeling so much better after going caroling.

The next morning, Nathalia wakes up to being shaken by her brother.

"What?" She moans.

"Nattie! NATTIE! It's CHRISTMAS! LET'S GO OPEN PRESENTS!"

"Theo, we are _seniors _in _high school._ Isn't all this a little _childlike_?"

"I'm sorry," he says, doing his best English accent, "Dear Nathalia, today be-eth Christmas Day! Let us go and open our presents underneath the Christmas tree!"

Nathalia shrugs, "Good enough."

She puts on the matching slippers to her Christmas pajamas, and her and Theo run to their parents' room.

"Mom! Dad! Come on! Get up!"

Both of their parents get up.

"You guys, it's so early."

"I've waited till 8:00 in the morning, just like you said!" Theo protests.

"That was the rule when you were 5!"

"Well, nothing's changed! You never changed it! Now, get up! Get up!"

They get up, "Let us get dressed, you two."

The two twins run back to his room. "What do you think you got?"

"I don't know, but you are going to love _your _present!"

"Oh, yes, you too!"

"OK, do you want to come open your presents?"

They both scream together, **"YES!"**

They rapidly open their presents, and both twins get everything they wanted and more.

Suddenly, they hear Theo's phone going off.

He checks it.

_Big news! Come over tonight! Bring whole family!_

Theo asks his mom, "Hey, mom? What are we doing tonight?"

"Nothing, dear. Why?"

"Because, we were all invited to go to Skeeter's!"


	26. 9th day of Christmas

_**Merry Christmas Day Nine! My document with this whole chapter was wiped out! :( So, here's me, trying to put this beast-chapter together before my laptop's battery dies…**_

**Chapter 26: God Rest Ye, Merry Everdeens**

Prim is up early on Christmas Eve.

"Good morning, Daddy!"

"Mornin' Prim!"

"Where's Mom?"

"Asleep still. You know how she is."

"Just like Katniss," Prim adds, laughing.

"Have some hot chocolate," he says. She sits down at the table.

"So, what did you think of the Christmas concert?"

"It was so much fun, Daddy! Was it really true that you asked the boys to do that?"

"It certainly was. Speaking of Tom…"

"We're dating, Daddy, but it's nothing special!"

"It better not be. Dads know these things."

"Snoop all you want," she invites.

This satisfies her father, for now, and they turn on the TV and watch cartoons.

Mrs. Everdeen comes out around 11:50.

"Good morning, dear!"

"Mom, it's almost afternoon!"

"Speaking of afternoon, why don't you go wake your sister, Prim?"

"OK!" Prim gets up, skipping to Katniss's room like a rabbit.

She throws a pillow at her sister.

"Prim! Don't you know the art of sleeping in?"

"It's almost noon, Katniss!"

"Oh!" She sits up, "I'm ready for lunch!"

They go out to the kitchen together.

The first knock on the door is from Peeta, delivering cookies. Katniss invites him inside, showering him in affection.

They all hear just then a noise outside. The whole glee club outside, caroling.

Mr. Everdeen loves the noise.

Katniss opens the door, and greets them warmly.

Mr. Everdeen gives everybody some hot chocolate, and he and Prim go with the carolers to the pizza place for lunch.

The whole glee club sits around a table, eating pizza, chatting and laughing.

Then, they all go to the Odair household for a feast. Prim sits next to her father and Tom.

Katniss and Peeta catch up, and now Katniss is perplexed by the fact that she seems to be falling in love with Peeta the more time they spend together. The whole time, Katniss flirts to the max, twirling her hair and laughing a lot.

Peeta has to leave to get back home by dinner.

"Goodbye, Peeta! Thank you for the cookies."

"No problem! It was fun, making them, and thinking you your expression when you eat them."

"It may look a little like this!" She puts on her cutest smile.

"Aw! Now, you enjoy those! And, try to share with Prim?"

She grins, "No way!"

"So long."

They hug.

Then, she meets his brilliant blue eyes for the first time. This is the first time that she truly discovers her love for him, and the most hungering kiss they've shared all day.

Prim and her father come home late, and all four quickly dress to go to church.

They get there just in time to see Madge.

Katniss doesn't even get in a hello to her before Maysilee whisks her away.

Madge doesn't look like herself to Katniss. She wonders what's wrong.

Then, the service starts.

When they get home, both of the girls get to open their presents from the rest of the family.

Prim gets music books, a tuner for her violin, new ballet slippers, and blue ribbons for her hair.

Katniss gets some charcoal and oil pastels, some new construction paper, and a camouflage hat.

Then, it's time for the girls to go to bed. Prim is tired, but Katniss, still refreshed from her nap, plays on her phone and iPod until she feels tired.

The next morning is Christmas.

Katniss is woken up by Prim.

"Come on, Katniss! It's Christmas!"

She rolls her eyes, and moans, "_Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!_"

"Katniss! I waited till 9:30, just like you asked!"

"Fine, I'll get up!"

She sits up.

"I shouldn't have stayed up so late!"

"No, you shouldn't have! Now, get up and get dressed!"

Katniss gets up, "Give me five minutes!"

"That's what Mom said!"

"I mean it, though!"

"Sure."

Katniss groggily gets dressed, "Tell Dad to make coffee."

Prim nods, and runs out of the room.

When Katniss comes down, she smells some fresh coffee brewing.

"Ah, I love coffee!"

Their mom comes down, and now the four are ready to open presents from Santa.

Prim is thrilled to see a viola under the tree for her, and Katniss is thrilled to see some new, good hunting boots.

Then, Tom and Mikayla come over, and they all crowd in to the TV room.

Mikayla and Katniss keep their eyes on their siblings.

They direct Prim and Tom away from the mistletoe.

"We don't need mistletoe!" Tom exclaims, kissing Prim.

"Oh my gosh!" Mikayla's never known her brother to be so outgoing.

"That's it, arm's length!"

Mikayla winks, "Good idea!"

"Children, dinner!"

They all go around the table. Tom sits next to Prim, with Katniss on his other side.

Mikayla sits next to Prim.

They all eat together, and then they get out a game of Charades.

"Kids versus adults!" Tom shouts.

They spend the rest of the evening playing charades, on many different teams.

Then, Tom and Mikayla have to go home. They all say their goodbyes.

Both Katniss and Prim go to sleep happy that night, excited for the rest of their Christmas break.


	27. 10th day of Christmas

_**Merry Christmas, Day 10! Getting excited! What do you want for Christmas? :)**_

**Chapter 27: A Little Sketcher Girl**

It's the Friday before Christmas break in Ms. Trinket's homeroom. They are waiting to go to an assembly. In the meantime, the English teacher has put them to work on a prompt.

"What does Christmas mean to you?"

Poppy is mad at work, pencil flying, writing more rapidly than Marvel can read. The only thing he can think of is "Gifts."

And, that's the only word that haunts his paper.

"Who wants to share?"

Poppy's hand flies up.

She skips up.

"Christmas to me. It's exciting."

Marvel begins to daydream, and is about to zone out into sleep when some words catch his ears, "Every year, a different Santa gives me presents. I always ask for markers and notebooks, and always get them, too! Sometimes, I get clothes, and, make-up, if I'm lucky. I even get some winter clothes, but I usually give them to the adults that live by us."

Now he sits up straight, mind whizzing with thoughts. "Since I was five, I always liked admiring the blue bear in the toy store window, but never thought of actually having it. See, Christmas for me isn't about the presents. It's a day to spend with your family and friends. A time of giving, especially. A time that I get some soup to drink. It's also the day of the birth of Christ! And, that's what Christmas means to me."

Ms. Trinket gushes, "That was very good, Poppy! Very sweet! Anyone else?"

Nobody. Then, suddenly, a voice comes over the loudspeaker, dismissing them to the assembly.

Poppy's never known Marvel to be this slow. It's as if he's not exactly paying attention to anything. But, then again, when is he?

Saturday and Sunday pass, and it's Christmas Eve before Poppy can even believe it.

She sits up in bed, taking out a little navy notebook, and a green marker.

She draws figures, people, herself, and her parents.

She colors green plants, red holly berries, even white mistletoe.

Then, she goes out to the little kitchen where her mother and father are sitting around the table.

"Poppy, dear, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" She hugs her parents.

They hand her a piece of toast, with butter all over.

"Thank you!"

She eats it maybe too quickly before relaxing next to her father.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Daddy, I don't need anything for Christmas! I have my family, and that's all I need, really!"

He ruffles Poppy's hair, "Nothing?"

"Well, I'm satisfied right now. Except for, my navy notebook is running out of pages."

"I think Santa will be able to handle that."

"I'd like to go on a walk, I think. Do you want to come?"

"We're OK, Poppy, but you go ahead!"

She smiles, "OK!"

When she opens the door, she's amazed. The snowflakes flurry down from the sky in little wisps before her eyes. It truly is a white Christmas.

She knows exactly where she's going. She speed-walks as fast as she dare on the icy street, sliding around the corners.

She runs all the way to the toy store window, and looks at all the toys.

The dolls, the toy trains, and even the bears.

She lets out a sigh looking at not only the toys but also the price tags.

"Everything's got a price tag nowadays. And a large one at that."

She decides to head down to the park back past her house. As she skidding her way down the ice, she sees Peeta and a wagon full of boxes.

"Peeta! Merry Christmas!" Poppy takes off, careful on the ice.

She hugs her friend.

"Poppy! What are you doing around here?" he asks.

She just giggles, "This is where I live, silly! With all of these nice people. Oh, the little ones! They're so rosy and jolly!"

Then, Peeta hands her a whole big white box full of what she believes to be cookies.

"You take this," he smiles.

"Really? Wow, thank you!" She can't wait to share them with her parents and friends on Christmas Day.

"Talk to you later."

She is so thrilled she can hardly stand it, as she waves goodbye, "So long! Happy Holidays!"

The next day, Poppy gets up early.

She runs to the kitchen, "Good morning, Mom!" She hugs her mother, and kisses her, "I love you."

"Oh, Poppy," she says, running a hand through Poppy's hair, "I love you, too."

Her dad comes in just then, jolly to say the least, "Good morning, my sweets!"

Poppy hugs and kisses him, "I love you, Dad!"

"Come on, Poppy, let's see what Santa got you!"

They go into the tiny little living room.

It may be small, and not have a lot of chairs or a giant TV, but the fireplace makes Poppy feel more at home than anywhere else.

She opens her stocking, to find that notebook she wanted, and another one, and a deluxe pack of those good markers. She even gets pencils, both normal and colored, and a pack of crayons.

Not to mention clothes galore. New socks, tennis shoes, and everything that is exactly Poppy's style.

She feels like the stocking is never going to end.

"You must've been really good this year," her father remarks with a laugh.

"I try," says Poppy.

She is suspicious, though. Who would know her well enough to know everything about her, even the kind of clothes she likes to wear?

She shrugs, and goes outside to deliver the winter clothes to some of the adults.

She comes back feeling spectacular, but a little chilly, and warms up with some of Peeta's delicious cookies by the fireplace.

It's later when she hears a knock on the door.

She gets up and walks over to get it.

Upon opening the door, she finds that teddy bear she's admired for years, and he's wearing a _new _winter hat and scarf.

She picks him up, "Oh my gosh, you're even softer than I ever thought! But, who would ever know that I wanted you?"

She thinks she knows who it is, and she sees a wisp of his black hair from behind a bush. She puts the bear inside before walking over to the bush, and pulling him up by his hair.

Once she sees that her suspicions are indeed correct, there's no words to describe the gratefulness and yet confusion that clutters her mind.

So, she just wraps her arms around him in a hug.

Marvel isn't sure how to react, because it's been a while since he's been hugged, and especially because the mere thought of getting a hug from Poppy makes his stomach flop. But, he makes himself hug back like he remembers, thoughts still whizzing.

"I think you're changing, Marvel. In a good way, I mean."

And she gives him a kiss on the cheek before scurrying back inside.


	28. 11th day of Christmas

_**HORRAAAAAAAAAAAAY! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD**_

**Chapter 28: Christmas with the Hawthornes**

Rory wakes up on Christmas Eve. He's excited. He looks at the clock. 10:04.

Posy comes into his room just then, "Rory! Mom needs your help packing presents!"

He actually smiles today, something that he's not really known for.

He sits up.

"Tell her I'll be out as soon as I get ready!"

Posy giggles, "OK!"

When Rory makes it to the garage, he discovers that Vick is nowhere to be found.

"Where's Vick?"

"Spending time with his girl before we leave," his mom says.

"Which one?" he whispers to Posy.

"Athena," she mouths.

They pack some presents, and then Rory notices Madge in the distance.

'Oh crap,' Rory thinks with a chuckle.

They pack a couple more before they hear the door.

"Posy, would you answer that?"

She runs off.

Rory is curious to see how this turns out.

"Just a sec. I have to… um… use the restroom."

"OK, hurry up, though!"

Rory hides in a corner by Vick's bedroom, and watches the whole event unfold.

Madge and Athena meet, and argue.

Both of them turn on Vick.

And, in the end, both of them scream at him, and leave.

Rory can't help but chuckle. Vick totally had this coming to him.

When Vick comes out of his room, and notices Rory scurrying away, he feels even more embarrassed.

"YOU GET BACK HERE, RORY HAWTHORNE!"

"Sorry , have to help load presents in the car!" he shouts back.

Vick gives up on chasing him, and goes back in his bedroom, burying his face in his hands.

'Why couldn't I have just broken up with Athena before this had ever happened?' he thinks, 'Why wouldn't Madge believe me when I told her the truth?'

Then, he can't help but think of it from her eyes. She just walked in on her boyfriend cheating on her. He knows that, had he been in Madge's shoes, he wouldn't have believed himself, either.

He lets out a whimper before they all hear a deep but loud voice coming from downstairs.

"HO HO HO! MERRRRY CHRISTMAS!"

Rory then stops what he's doing, runs into the kitchen, and rounds the slippery corner as fast as he can, to see exactly who he had hoped at the front door.

"GALE! YOU'RE BACK!"

He hugs his brother.

Rory has always felt a connection with Gale. Maybe it's that the two are almost exactly alike, or maybe that Rory had clung to Gale, even when he was a baby, but something between the two boys has always been more special, or at least Rory feels, than the rest of the family.

Posy skips behind. "Hi Gale!"

He picks up his sister, who is only in 6th grade. "Hey, Pose!"

His mom comes in calmly, but even so, becomes more excited at seeing her oldest born child home for the holidays.

"Where's Vick?" asks Gale, "Is he OK?"

"I think he's going through a break-up," Posy adds.

"Actually," Rory corrects, "Two break-ups!"

"I think you should go talk to him," his mother suggests.

Gale goes into his brother's room.

'Hey, Vick."

"Go away."

"So, I hear you're going through a breakup."

"Two," Vick corrects.

"Now, you're so much better than this! Two girls at once? Come on, Vick."

"Yeah. Lesson learned, for sure. I'll never get Madge back!"

"You have to give these things time, Vick. You never know; she might forgive you."

"But-"

"But, you have to apologize first."

"I did!"

"In a _sweet _way. In a _heartfelt _way. Girls love that."

"Are you sure?"

"But, give it some time. A day or two, yeah?"

Vick nods, "Yeah."

"Good," Gale pulls his brother up. "Come on, we still have time for Spongebob before we leave!"

"Welcome back, by the way," Vick adds, as the two run down the stairs to the living room.

"Hi, Vick, Merry Christmas!" Posy says.

"Hi, Posy!"

"Sit down, honey."

They watch the Spongebob Christmas special, and then their mother pushes them all out the door, on the way to Grandma's house.

On Christmas day, Vick wakes up feeling… Kind of happy.

Posy runs into Rory's room, voice like an air horn, "ROOOOOOOOOOORYYYYYYY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

He sits up in bed. "Hello to you, too, Posy."

"Time for presents!"

"What about Gale and Vick?"

"Vick's already awake, and down in the kitchen for breakfast with Mom. Let's go wake Gale up!"

They run into Gale's bedroom downstairs,

Rory allows his voice to blare like an air horn along with Posy, "GAAAAAAAAALE! WAKE UP!"

Soon, all four are ready to attack the presents.

They run into their living room, filled with glee.

Then, once all the presents are opened, Gale stands up, "I'm going to visit Katniss! I'll be back by lunch!" he winks.

Gale makes the walk to the Everdeen's and knocks on the door.

Katniss opens.

It takes a second to analyze that it's him.

Her best friend.

And he's here.

"GALE!" she shouts, laughing like crazy and throwing her arms around him.

"I can't believe it's you!"

"You actually think I'd neglect coming home for the holidays? No way!"

"I missed you this football season, Gale!"

"I missed you in my dorm room eating Raman noodles, Katniss!"

They both laugh.

"Come in, Gale, please!"

They go into the house together, and switch on the TV.

Gale sits on a beanbag, and Katniss sits next to him.

Prim comes in just then, "Hey, Gale! Look up!"

They both look up.

The mistletoe.

Katniss forgot.

Gale gives her a short touch of the lips.

"Sorry, Catnip. Had to do it just once."

Katniss lets out an awkward laugh, "Heh, yeah…"


	29. Christmas Day!

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**(Shall I start singing?)**_

_**This year I got Hunger Games stuff! Calendars and action figures! (Even my favorite character- can you guess?) Speaking of him, here's the last chapter of Christmas!**_

**Chapter 29: It's a Very Skeeter (and MARVEL!) Christmas**

Skeeter wakes up feeling down on Christmas day.

He just went caroling on Christmas Eve, and had a feast with all of his friends, but deep in his gut he knows what's been going on.

In fact, it's not even Skeeter that wakes himself up; it's Annie.

"Skeets, it's Christmas! Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm OK."

Annie, working with children all her life, doesn't accept this as an answer.

"Something's wrong."

"Annie, is it true that nobody wants to adopt me?"

She hugs him, "It's not you, Skeeter, trust me! They all love you, they're just not ready for the responsibility of another child. Besides, didn't Finnie and I tell you not to worry about this?"

"It's because I sing, isn't it?"

"What? No, no, no! In fact, that's why Finnick and I love you so much, because you're so creative!"

"I thought it was because-"

"There are many reasons, Skeeter."

He's frustrated with this. Frustrated with how Finnick and Annie keep saying that's why they've "come to love him."

Why can't other people see him like they do?

"You have presents under the tree for you. Why don't you go down and open them?"

He heaves a sigh, but knows that this will make Finnick and Annie happy.

As they're walking down the staircase, Annie points to a nativity scene on a shelf.

"See that? Do you know what that is?"

"It's a nativity. What does it have to do with anything?"

"Who's in that manger?"

"Baby Jesus," he says, "So?"

"He's watching out for you, Skeeter. He'll make sure everything turns out just fine."

Skeeter nods, but doesn't believe it.

Finnick greets them in the kitchen.

"Good morning, you two!"

"Hi, Finnie!"

"What took so long?"

"Skeeter is really worried about the whole adoption thing."

"Oh, but he shouldn't be."

"Don't play with me. I'm mature enough. I can handle it."

"I think you should open this present first, then."

He hands Skeeter a very thin present, which the freshman takes with shaking hands.

When he peels back the bow and the paper, he finds a stack of some papers.

'What the-'

He reads the first couple of lines and realizes what they are.

Adoption papers.

For him.

He starts to laugh now, a harty, happy laugh, as he throws his arms around Finnick and Annie, laughing.

"We just couldn't let you go, Skeeter."

"Wh-why did you wait to tell me?"

"Well, we weren't planning on it," Annie mentions, "Until the first couple came in, and we suddenly realized that we couldn't stand it if you were to live with anyone else."

"Thank you! This has been the best Christmas ever!"

"And to celebrate, a feast!"

"A feast? For us three?"

"For us and some friends and some other families."

Finnick winks.

"So, Rue?"

"And, Theo and Nathalia, if you want!"

"I'll be right back!"

He gets out his phone to text his friends.

When he comes back, he sees Finnick and Annie welcoming in three other people. One of them looks to be his age.

"Skeeter, these are close friends of Annie and I. Meet Johanna, and her man Gloss, and his nephew, Marvel."

Skeeter waves.

Marvel stays close to Gloss.

Skeeter stays close to Finnick.

Neither boy says a word.

"Well, we don't have to _all_ stand here! Let's go into the TV room!"

They all exit the parlor.

The four adults sit on the couch.

That leaves the two boys to sit on some chairs.

All four adults starts a conversation about things that neither of them understands.

Skeeter decides to make a stop in his room, to grab a notebook, and Marvel decides to follow.

Skeeter's surprised to see Marvel standing there.

"Oh! Hi. You're Marvel, right?"

"Hey, weren't you supposed to decorate for the Halloween dance?"

"Hey, yeah!"

"But instead, you-"

"Ended up here, yeah."

"Oh. That's too bad."

Neither of them says a word for a second. Then, Marvel speaks up, thinking to himself.

"I never really talk to my parents that much anymore. As I draw closer to Gloss, I just-"

"Don't lose them. It hurts."

They sit in more silence.

"So, I'm a sophomore. How about you?"

"Freshman."

Marvel chuckles, "I remember those days. I hated them."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, no, I guess I didn't hate them back then. I sure as hell hate em now."

"Do you think I'll regret some of the decisions I make right now in the future?"

"Hard to tell. I've been making tons of regrettable decisions lately."

"Like what?"

"Making friends, romances, flunking school- let's just say I have a hard-knock life."

"Really?"

"I don't have any friends. I did, but I guess I hung out with the wrong people."

"When did you figure all this out?"

He thinks. Marvel truly strains his brain to think.

"When… When I first started… going to… church."

It all makes sense now. When Poppy told him that he's 'changing in a good way.'

Now he understands it.

"Well, I'll be your friend. I guess I maybe need guy friend. And Theo barely counts, because he tells Nathalia everything."

"So, how do you declare someone your friend?"

"I don't know. I guess we're just… friends."

"So, what do you like to do?"

"Art- drawing, mostly-"

"Like Poppy."

"Hm?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"I also like to sing."

"Yeah, my mom took me to see the glee club. You're really very good."

"Oh! Well, thanks! What do _you_ like to do?"

"Sports. Everyone says I'm a good writer, but, I don't like to believe it."

"You don't? Why not?"

"Because, Skeeter, only nerds are good at writing! Me? I'm just going to be a…

Flunkie." He puts his head down.

"You're only a sophomore, you can turn things around."

"Boys, how about some lunch?" calls Finnick.

As Skeeter and Marvel walk down the stairs, Skeeter points to the nativity across the shelf.

"See that baby, Marvel? He's watching out for you. He'll make sure everything turns out just fine."

Just as the two boys arrive downstairs, they see Theo and Nathalia, with their parents.

"Hi, Skeeter!"

"Hey guys!"

Skeeter runs up to them, hugging them.

"What's the big news?" asks Theo.

"We have to wait until _everyone _gets here," Skeeter adds.

"Well, who's missing?" asks Marvel.

Everyone else already knows who.

And she walks in just then, with her tired mom and cheery dad.

Skeeter hugs his best friend, who stops in her tracks.

Marvel isn't so thrilled, either.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend, Marvel. He's a sophomore!"

"Yeah, we've met," Rue adds.

"Marvel, this is my friend Theo and his twin sister Nathalia. They're seniors. And, this is one of my other best friends, Rue."

Marvel chuckles nervously, "Hello."

There's a moment of awkward silence.

"Again, with you all standing here in the parlor! We can't have a feast in here! I guess we can all admire Skeeter and Rue's winning painting, but-"

"Speaking of," Annie adds, "That's why Finnie and I have invited you all over tonight."

"We're having a party," Finnick says, "To celebrate our adoption of Skeeter!"

Everyone smiles, and applauds.

"Come, everyone, into the dining room for a feast to end all feasts!"

Skeeter holds Rue's hand, walking into the dining room together.

She's so happy for him that she decides not to mind Marvel's attendance for now, and give him a second chance.

She proves to have chosen wisely; by the time the music, feast, and festivities are over, she finds that maybe Marvel isn't such as bad a guy as she thought.

The last song of the night is a message for all to hear,

"We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

And a Happy New Year!"


	30. Chapter 30

_**I'm sorry I didn't update last week… BAND TRIP! Anyways, I figured you may want a break from the constant chaos of Christmas… Anyone else having trouble remembering it's now 2013? HAHA! Ready for another HUGE drama? Oh, you wait for it.**_

**Chapter 30: Emotions**

Mason walks into school linking arms with Francesca, his official girlfriend.

Theo walks into his school linking arms with Glimmer, _his _official girlfriend.

"Hola senor!" Mason chortles as the two approach.

"Hey," Francesca pipes up, "You're Glimmer, right? We're in the same history!"

"Yeah, yeah!" she nods, not mentioning that she never bothered to learn the names of everyone in her classes.

She's relieved when Mason speaks up, "Theo, this is my girlfriend, Francesca!"

"Mason, meet Glimmer!"

They all become acquainted, shaking hands.

"Oh, I've always been so jealous of you, Glimmer. You're really pretty!"

"No, no, I'm just fat and ugly."

Theo puts an arm around her, "That's not true, dear. You're beautiful!"

"Theo's right, Glim," Francesca adds, "I wish I was as pretty as you!"

Glimmer shrugs, "I guess." In her head, she's liking the compliments and attention. She can definitely live with this until Cato comes back to her.

Mason pulls Francesca close, and whispers in her ear, "You're just as pretty as she is."

She giggles and blushes.

In homeroom, Rory hates being back from Christmas. He misses sleeping in.

Skeeter, however, is more optimistic and happy than he was before break.

It's kind of creeping Rory out a bit.

Katniss and Finch spend all of homeroom whispering.

"Peeta and I were totally making out under the mistletoe!"

"What about Gale? Did you see him?"

Katniss shifts uncomfortably in her seat, not wanting to think about their kiss, "Yeah. We talked a bit."

"That's good! You will not believe it; Thresh and I totally fell in love a second time! It was so sweet!"

Katniss puts on a smile, "Good for you!"

Clove wears her shark-tooth necklace again; she hasn't taken it off since Cato gave it to her, besides for sleeping and showering, of course.

Everyone swarms around her, asking her what Cato got her for Christmas.

When she shows them, nobody seems to be impressed.

She doesn't care how many girls roll their eyes and scoff.

Clove is Clove, and nobody understands her better than Cato.

Isn't that why their romance is so strong?

She just ignores all of them, and feels more and more smug with every girl that rolls her eyes.

Poppy sits across from Marvel in homeroom.

They're both quiet; neither of them speaks a word.

Poppy is drawing in her new notebook, a pink bow tying back her brown hair from her eyes.

Marvel looks up every once in a while, but pretends mostly to focus on his math work.

When he actually tries a problem, he can't do it.

Eventually, his brain strained to the max, Marvel lays his head down on the desk.

'At least I have a friend,' he says, 'I've got one!'

He really likes the words, the thought, even if they sound incredibly dorky.

"Oh, did you and Clove resolve your argument?"

He hates thinking out loud.

And he hates it when Poppy interjects.

"Nah, I'm done with them. I made a new friend over break."

"Aw, that's nice!" she gushes.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal for you- don't you have a million friends?"

She thinks, "Not really. Not a lot of people want to hang out with me."

"Easy for you to say! I just made my first true friend!"

"Really? I always thought of you as my friend."

"Oh, please, Poppy, we were never friends."

"You got me a Christmas present! Actually, lots of presents! Speaking of…"

She pulls out from her backpack a homemade but no less than amazing "Thank You" card.

"Did you make this yourself?"

"I did! I'm sorry the coloring may be a little off, but I'm still getting used to everything."

"It looks amazing."

"Anyways, we're friends, right?"

"I suppose, maybe possibly…"

"Oh, Marvel, you've changed so much from last year!"

"How exactly-"

The bell rings.

Poppy ruffles his hair, "Bye _friend!_"

She giggles before skipping in her Poppy way to first period.

Nathalia sits next to Mason in 3rd period, and can't even look him in the eye.

In orchestra class, the Prim is talking to her friends.

"Tom and I are totally dating!"

"Oh! Exciting!"

The teacher shushes the class.

"A special announcement! This February, the orchestra is going on a field trip to see 'Phantom of the Opera' on stage!"

The orchestra claps.

Pandora gushes, "Oh! That's my favorite!"

Prim turns to face her, "You… You like 'Phantom?'"

"Are you kidding? I love it! It's so cool! How about you? You _do _like it, **don't you?**"

"Like it? I love it! Phantom of the Opera is AMAZING!"

They both add, "I can't wait to see it on stage!"

The two exchange a look- not a mean look, but a bewildered look.

The teacher then puts up her baton for the orchestra to warm up.

Katniss sits next to Peeta in art class, and they talk casually the whole time.

Marvel spends Ms. Trinket's class thinking about Poppy calling him her friend. Saying he's been her friend this whole time.

He's not exactly sure how he feels about that whole situation.

In glee club, they mess around on the karaoke machine and begin to discuss the preparation for the spring show.

"I've taken some of the suggested songs, and some others, and put the tracks on a CD. Each week, we'll test to see the strengths and weaknesses of every member of this club. This will make our spring show absolutely spectacular!"

They meet after school, as well, with the pit and Glimmer and Prim.

Mr. Everdeen passes out the CD's first.

"So, any big news?"

Theo raises his hand, "Glimmer and I are officially dating! It's amazing!" She giggles.

Athena was afraid of this. She hates Glimmer.

Mason mentions, "And I got hooked up, too, with Francesca!"

Everyone gives congratulations, except Nathalia, who sits quietly.

Athena mentions, "Vick and I broke up. Let's just say… He's a douchebag!" There's a pause. "Sorry for the language…"

They all sit in a circle. "So," says Mr. Everdeen, "Emotions were flying at the winter show that made it really awesome. Any explanations?"

"Well," Rue says, "Skeeter and I see performances more for fun than actually worrying about doing well! We just had fun!"

"I think that's a good philosophy, Rue, but, as you will all discover, there's more to performing than happy. There's serious and romantic, angry, and especially vulnerable. Speaking of…"

He faces Nathalia.

"Nathalia showed us the perfect vulnerability on her solo. How did you do it? Remember, you can tell this club anything. We're all a family, and if something gets out, I promise there will be consequences."

She tears up again, missing Mason. She tries to hide her face.

"It was just… Something that happened… During intermission. That's all."

"Are you willing to specify?"

"Not really…"

She gets up, and runs off.

Mason watches her go, feeling guilty deep down, but not on the outside.

Even so, he's frowning.

"Well, um, anyone else?"

Rue gets up and goes after Nathalia.

She finds her in the girl's bathroom.

"Are you OK?"

"No! I miss Mason!"

"Then, apologize, maybe?"

"No! It's not my fault! He should be apologizing! And, he better do it fast…"


	31. Chapter 31

_**It feels like forever since I updated last! Here it is,**_

**Chapter 31: Gossip**

Skeeter and Rue study everything together. And, both are more stressed out about these finals than anything before.

"I'm going to fail!"

"Me too! This is so much to study for two freshmen!"

"Two _dorky _freshmen."

He snickers, "How could I forget?"

"What were the first hominids to use fire?"

"Um… Uh- Was it-"

"Homo erectus, Skeeter."

He snickers again, "Right."

"Stop laughing, it's true!"

"Hey Rue," he reads off his three-page long study guide, "What are gametes?"

"Gametes are sex cells, right?" she giggles.

They sit across from each other in Skeeter's official bedroom; both are bright red.

"Heh, yeah," he chuckles nervously,

"Gametes."

Rory already knows he is going to fail. He takes one look at the study guide, and knows nothing.

He slams the papers down on the table.

"I give up!"

He goes outside, and meets up with Pandora.

"Hey, Rory, um, do you have… a girlfriend?"

"Not last I checked. Why?"

"So, maybe, you and I could-"

"Woah woah woah. You're asking me on a date?"

"Well, um-"

"I'm the one that's supposed to ask you!"

She sits down on the grass, and Rory sits down across from her.

"Hey, Pandora, um, do you have… a boyfriend?"

She impersonates him, "Not last I checked."

"So, you wanna go on a date or not?"

"Well, isn't a date a little… Intimidating?"

"What do you want, then?"

"How about a double date? I heard about Vick."

"That's a good idea. How about the arcade? And, do you even know any juniors?"

"No, just a sophomore. But, I know she'd be totally compatible with Vick. In the polar opposites kind of way."

"Sure, let's try it!"

"So, we'll meet at the arcade, Friday at 4?"

"Sounds good to me!"

She takes his hand, and he walks her home.

In Clove's bedroom, Cato and Clove are at their house, having a "study" date.

Well, they have their Physics book open on the desks, but have far abandoned the studying.

"How about Glimmer?"

"She's been really nice to me lately," Clove puts in.

"Maybe I was a bit hard on her."

"Maybe we all were, and especially on poor Marvel. He just wanted to help."

"We can talk to them later. I just want to be with you!"

"Me, and physics, right?" she asks, sarcastically.

He chuckles a little, "Of _course. _Because, I _love _physics."

They both laugh, pretending to be reading the books.

Glimmer is over Cato.

She is just not in love with him anymore.

In fact, a hatred for the guy has been growing in Glimmer's gut.

She needs to make him so angry with jealousy for something he knows he will never be able to have. She's been thinking of the master plan, to make Cato so angry.

Also, to make sure he knows that it's over forever.

And, Glim already knows exactly what she's going to do.

Now, Monday, on the way to school, Katniss waves to Peeta.

"Peeta! Come sit back here, there's room for you!"

"What about Mason?"

"Sure, we'll make room!"

They all sit together on the way to school.

Walking in the building, Katniss travels with Peeta and Mason.

"Hey!" Francesca runs up to them.

"Hi!" Mason gives her a kiss.

"Omigosh it's Katniss!" Francesca squeals, "HI KATNISS!"

"Francesca," she groans, "Hi."

"How are you? It's been forever, girl! How've you been, what have you been up to?!"

"I'm OK. I've been up to absolutely nothing."

"Don't say that! We've all been up to something! Come on, giant band trip, finals start today- there's SO MUCH to be up to! How about Primrose? How is she doing? What has she been up to?"

"She's fine. We're all fine," Katniss growls.

"Oh, well, that's absolutely awesome! Lately, I've been absolutely FANTASTICAL! Especially now that I've got a BOYFRIEND!" she exclaims in a sing-songey voice.

"That's nice, Francesca."

"How about you? Oh! You and Peeta are dating, aren't you? OH MY GOSH I _TOOOOOTTTTTALLY_ SHIP IT!"

"Um… We're not exactly…" she exchanges a glance, "Are we dating?"

"Well, um, I'm not sure… If it's OK for you, then it's OK with me…"

"Good, so then we're dating!"

They exchange a smile.

"AAAAAAAAAAW MY GOSH! That was a _tooooootttttal _lovey-dovey moment!" she looks up at Mason, "Why can't we have moments like that?"

He takes her in for a kiss, "We will. Just, after finals."

"Omigosh, Katniss! You and Peeta!" Francesca squeals again, "Team… PEENIS! TEAM PEENIS!"

"I have to go to homeroom now," Katniss growls, ready to punch Francesca's face in.

"OK, bye Bestie!"

She locks arms with Mason, and drags him along, skipping away.

In homeroom, Glimmer turns to Cato.

"Hi, Cato."

"Hey, Glimmer."

"How have you been, Cato?"

"I've been alright. Hey, I'm sorry for the rocky break-up. But, hey, we can still be friends."

"Absolutely. In fact, I've found a new boyfriend, and we are _sooooo _happy together. Happier than I ever was with you."

'_Cato must be dying,'_ she thinks.

"Oh. That's good. Can I ask who?"

'_I knew it.'_

"Theo is his name. You probably don't know him."

"I saw you two at the Christmas show. Doesn't Theo have a sister?"

"Yeah. Nathalia, but- hey, how do you know that?"

"We dated freshman and junior years. Took her first kiss and her virginity."

"Oh… Well… Um… Yeah."

"Well, Clove and I are happy, too."

'_Now he's becoming defensive. He's so jealous.'_

"Well, I'll have you know that Theo and I are going to be together forever!"

"How can you tell that?"

'_Here it comes! This'll depress him so bad!'_

"We're so happy, Cato! Because, we're pregnant!"

Walking through the halls to fourth period, Nathalia is stressing out. Her final is next period, and she has to get there as early as she can so that she can cram.

She carries the papers and textbooks that won't fit in her backpack, which is a good amount of stuff, and scurries through the hallway as fast as she can.

She runs straight into a huge guy, and stuff falls onto the ground in a huge pile.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" He gets on his knees and helps her pick up her stuff.

When she looks up, the two recognize each other for the first time.

"Cato! Hi!"

"Nathalia? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Thanks for your help!"

"So, how are you dealing with the news?"

She chuckles, "News? What news?"

"About your brother! Hasn't he told you?"

She raises an eyebrow, "Told me what?" now she's a little on-edge.

"You haven't heard? He got Glimmer knocked up!"

Her eyes widen in disbelief, "What? You're kidding me!"

"No way! Glimmer told me herself! Just ask her!"

Nathalia can't believe what she's hearing.

"We should talk sometime. Thanks for your help, Cato."

And Nathalia walks to her science class, with one thought:

_Why the hell would he do something stupid like that?_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Strings**

"What. The. Hell?"

Now, Nathalia and Theo sit in their living room, waiting for their parents to get home from work.

"Stressin' out about finals? Yeah, me too."

"What do you mean, 'Stressin' out about finals?' How the hell could you knock up a girl? And then, not even tell me?" She drops her Physics textbook and it falls on the floor with a loud, **thump!**

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I ran into Cato today on my way to English. He told me all about it!"

"Wha-"

"No, no more playing dumb! He told me, OK? Now I know, and no act of yours is going to convince me otherwise!"

"Chill out, Sisterino. Don't you think I should at least know why you're freaking out?"

"You and Glimmer! Look, I know what it's like to have that burning desire to go all the way, but at least Cato and I used protection!"

"You and Cato had-"

"Don't change the subject! Don't you dare! This is about you, and your- your whore of a girlfriend!"

"Keep Glimmer out of this, she has nothing to do with any of this!" Now, he's getting angry, too.

"Yes she does! She's got everything to do with it, that little bitch!"

"What is this all about?"

"You got Glimmer pregnant, you idiot!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Cato told me all about it!"

"Well, something is wrong with Cato's head!"

"Really? He said he heard it from Glimmer herself! There's no more denying-"

"You need to cool down, sis. _Majorly_. Don't you know what a rumor is?"

"It wasn't a rumor! Everyone I've talked to said they heard it from Glim herself!"

"Everyone except for me, right? The supposed _father_!"

"I can't believe you're really playing dumb! I know, everybody knows!"

"Nathalia, look me in the eyes, and-"

"I'm sick of your crap, dumbass. I'm taking this straight to Mom and Dad, and then we'll see who's laughing!"

"Nathalia, I swear I never even slept with her!"

"I can't believe you! You're acting just like Mason!" A pang of guilt rushes through her gut, and she runs out of the room.

"You'd think having to deal with Mason is enough for me!"

"Nathalia, I'm not lying!" he follows her to her room.

"Right! Why would you even _think_ that's OK? It's her, isn't it? That slut!"

"I didn't even-"

"What kind of example do you think you're setting for Skeeter, hunh?"

"A pretty damn good one, because I didn't even sleep with Glimmer!"

"You really want him to knock up his girlfriend his senior year?"

"He's not going to- I didn't, you're being outrageous!"

"What if it's Rue, hunh? Think about that one for a second, if you can!"

She pushes him out the door, and slams it in his face.

Nathalia buries her head in her pillow, and sobs loudly.

Outside the door, Theo doesn't know how to react. The first thing he feels is anger.

At Nathalia, and now, at Glimmer.

But, Nathalia didn't believe a word out of his mouth, why should he believe her?

Theo, being the calm and cool person that he's always been, decides to investigate.

"I'm going to see Glimmer," he calls, even though he's sure that Nathalia doesn't care.

When he knocks on her door, she opens it with a smile. "Hey there!"

He waits for her to notice that he's not himself.

It takes until they're halfway to the park for her to mention it.

"What's wrong, babe?"

He sighs, "Some douche spread a rumor about me. About us."

She looks confused, "What?"

_I should win an Oscar for this, _she thinks.

"Nathalia heard it from Cato today. She seems to think that you're pregnant, and I'm the father."

"What? That's a total lie! We didn't even-"

"I told her that, but she doesn't believe me! What makes Cato's words more important than mine?"

"Nothing. Your words are so much more important than Cato's. He's a douche. And, plus, he's incredibly jealous of us. I'll bet he spread the rumor to break us up!"

Theo takes a second to think it through. It does make sense.

After all, didn't Nathalia mention that Cato claimed he heard it from Glimmer herself?

"That douche!"

"I can't believe he'd do this to us!"

"Me neither. And I can't believe that Nathalia believes this crap!"

"It's OK, Theo. No matter how many people claim to have heard it from me, you and I know that's not true. We'll make it through this. Together."

Theo can't help but smile, "Oh, Glimmer, you're so amazing! Seriously, probably the best girlfriend I've ever had."

"Aw, babe!"

"Don't worry, we'll have Mason and Francesca, and Peeta. They'll never believe it!"

"I'm sure that's true. But, we still have each other, right?"

"Of course we do, Beautiful. I'd go to the edges of the earth for you."

"Aw," she kisses him. She makes sure he doesn't see her smirking eyes. Now that she's got Theo wrapped around her pinky finger, she'll have him all to herself in time.

While this is happening, Poppy hears a knock at her door. She opens it to see one of her favorite freshmen.

"Hi, Poppy!"

"Pandora! Hey there!"

They hug. "How's high school faring for you?"

"I really love it! In fact, I even met a guy!"

"Ooooooooo, a _guuuuuuuy_? Tell me more!"

"He's really cute and funny, and totally sweet! And, he totally asked me on a date!"

"Aw, wow, Pandora! That sounds like fun! I've always wanted to go on a date!"

"Speaking of… It's kinda a _double_ date!"

"Oh! Who are you taking?"

"That's just it. Poppy, would you want to go on a double date with Rory and I?"

"Who's he bringing?"

"His brother, Vick. _Pleeeeeeease?_ He's really cool, I promise!"

"Well…"

"Please!"

"I'll go! What are we wearing, and who's paying?"

"It's casual, but nice. And, I guess the guys. Meet me back out here in half an hour. Then, we'll walk to the arcade together."

Poppy smiles, "Ok!"

As soon as Pandora leaves, Poppy laughs giddishly.

"My first _real _date! This is so exciting!"

Poppy decides what to wear after ten minutes of debating, and puts her hair up in its usual curly pigtails, puts on as some make up, and runs outside to meet Pandora.

Pandora and Poppy are both dressed nice, but casual.

"So, this Vick character. Is he any cute?"

"He looks a lot like Rory, and Rory is adorable!"

"Is he funny?"

"He has his moments."

"How old is he?"

"He's a junior."

Poppy is satisfied with this chunk of information for now, even though she's teeming with so many other questions.

"So, how did you and Rory meet?"

"Science," Pandora decides not to tell the whole story.

"Aw! An in-class romance!"

"It's not as cute as you may think."

"I'm sure it is!"

"There's the arcade!" Pandora is relieved, but suddenly feels nervous.

"Play it cool," Poppy gives some advice as the two cross the street.

When they walk in, Poppy is amazed. She's never seen this much technology in her life, not even the school's computer lab.

She laughs, "This is awesome!"

Suddenly, the boys are standing in front of them.

Pandora's right. The two look almost exactly alike, but Poppy can obviously tell which one is Vick because he's taller, and bulkier.

"Hi Pandora! You remember Vick?"

"Of course! How could I forget? Rory, Vick, meet Poppy. She's a sophomore. Poppy, Rory and Vick."

She waves to Rory, and shakes Vick's hand.

"You have really pretty eyes," Vick tells her. She smiles, "Thank you. Did anyone ever tell you that you have a really charming smile?"

He shakes his head, "Nope. Never."

Each of the guys hands his girl a game card.

"I ordered some pizza for us," Vick said, "But, first, let's play some games!"

"I'll see you later!" Pandora waves to Poppy. She grins and waves back.

Pandora and Rory have a fierce competition at each game. The winner brags, and the loser waits for the next game. By the time they've spent their cards, the score is even.

Vick spends time showing Poppy how to play the games, but she catches on quickly. By the time they're done, they're even, too, mostly because he let her win.

Each of them gets something kind of nice with their tickets, and some candy. Rory gets a baseball bat, and Pandora gets a good baseball for it. Vick gets a lava lamp, and Poppy, of course, gets a fluffy teddy bear.

They all four sit at a table and eat together.

"Did you see the way I whacked those moles?" Rory brags, "I'm a master!"

"You can whack my moles any time you want," Pandora jokes, and all four of them burst out laughing.

"Even so, man, you should've seen me play Dance Dance Revolution. I've got the footwork!"

"I just trip," Rory adds, sheepishly.

"So," Poppy asks Vick, "You're OK with dating a sophomore?"

"Sure! If it's you!" he winks.

Poppy likes this feeling. She's never been in love before.

"So, how is everyone doing in school?"

"All D's and F's," Pandora confesses. "Except in orchestra! I got an A in that!"

"Straight D's," Rory adds, "But I was really close to a C in science."

Pandora laughs, and Rory joins her.

"All A's and B's," Vick brags, "And that's even in Mrs. Leeg's class!"

"Wow," Poppy admires.

"How about you?" Vick asks her.

"I got all A's. But, it's no big deal. The classes are really easy this year."

"So, you're a smart one, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't consider myself to be incredibly smart, but…"

"Is there anything else about you I should know?"

"I'm an artist. I take great pride in my artistic ability."

"Ah, so you're an artist? Wow, that sounds like fun! Come over sometime, and I'll show you my art!"

His seductive voice makes everyone at the table laugh, and Poppy turn bright red.

Soon, the pizza's all gone, and the four throw out their plates, and head for the door.

"You walking home?"

"Yeah," Pandora says.

"Not alone, I would hope," Vick says.

"We're fine," Pandora says, "Really."

"No, no. Come on, Rory, we'll go with them."

The sidewalk is only big enough for two, so the two couples walk by themselves.

Pandora grabs Rory's hand, and squeezes it.

She steps closer to him.

Poppy feels Vick's hand brush up against hers.

They interlock their fingers.

They see the park in view.

The brothers separate, and walk the girls to their houses.

At Pandora's doorstep, the two smile.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Rory says.

"Thank you for the pizza and all. I had a really great time."

They both stand in the dark silence of night for a second, smiling at each other.

Then, Rory steps closer. When he starts to lean in, Pandora meets him there.

Their kiss, Rory's first, is something magical.

Pandora waves. "Good night, Rory."

He waves, too, "Good night."

Poppy and Vick walk to her door together.

"I had a lot of fun, Vick. We should meet up sometime."

"Do you have a phone?"

"No, not yet. But, I'm saving!"

"How about we meet in the courtyard after school on Wednesday?"

She nods, "Sounds like fun to me!"

"It was a really good time. I'm glad I met you."

"Me, too."

They just look at each other.

"Would a kiss be in order?" he asks.

"I've never been kissed," she confesses.

"Not until now," he winks.

Poppy's first kiss is everything she ever would have dreamed it be.

Afterwards, she can't stop her smiling and giddish giggling.

"Vick kissed me! I've been kissed! I've been on a date! I even have a boyfriend!" she says the words all night.

Back at Theo and Nathalia's, he comes back home where dinner is on the table.

Upon seeing him, all three of his family members frown.

"It was a rumor, I swear!"

"_Was?"_

"Come on, Mom and Dad, you know I'm smarter than that!"

"I'm afraid it's hard for us to believe that."

"But-"

"Your mother and I are absolutely appalled!"

"But, Dad!"

"No teen parent will live in this house, don't you know that?"

"Yes, but-"

"How many times have we warned you, to be safe and to just not go there?"

"A million, and I've listened, I swear!"

"_Right_. So, now, you have a knocked up girl on your hands to deal with. Do you realize that you may have to drop out of school because of this?"

"I won't have to-"

"Pregnancy is a terrible thing for teenagers! Do you realize that she is now in danger?"

"Her body is not quite mature yet! She could die during the childbirth!"

"Neither of us care what you say! We know-"

"You know nothing! You're in high school!"

"Dad-"

"You know the rules, Theodore. We've told you a thousand times. No teen parents in _this _house."

"Where am I supposed to go then?"

"Hell if I know," his father says. "It's your choice to be a father. It's not our job to care for your family now. Pack your things."

"Dad, you're not serious-"

"Have I ever not been?"

"Dad-" Nathalia tries to add, but she knows he's right.

"Dad, please-"

"You've got until tomorrow when I wake up. Then, I want you gone," their dad says, coldly. He turns his back on Theo.

"You should be ashamed, Theodore. Absolutely ashamed. You're a disgrace to this family."

His father leaves the room, an angry expression on his face.

His mother follows.

Nathalia is shocked. Her green eyes become glassy with tears. "Theo, I'm so-"

"I hope you're happy now," he growls.

The only things he takes with him are a blanket and pillow and his iPod.

He doesn't want to take the iPod, but he can't live without his music.

He puts both headphones in, blasting the most depressing song he can as he walks out the door.

"Theo!" Nathalia shouts in tears, "Wait!"

But, of course, he doesn't hear her.

He settles down by the park, and doesn't even notice himself singing the words,

_I find it hard to tell you,_

_I find it hard to take,_

_When people run in circles it's a very very,_

_Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad Wooooooooorld,_

_Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad Wooooooooooooooorld…_


	33. Chapter 33

_**100 REVIEWS! Wow, guys, thanks for all your support, especially to those who review more than once! Lots of love! :)**_

**Chapter 33: Confrontations**

That morning in homeroom, Poppy is so filled with happiness that she can barely stand it.

Marvel wonders if maybe there's some holiday that he's forgetting.

Finally, he buckles down, "OK, you got me. Why are you so friggin' happy?"

"Well, Marvel, I think you'd be proud of me."

"Why would I be proud of you?"

"Friday night, I went on my first date, got my first kiss, and now have my first boyfriend!" she lets out a little squee.

To say Marvel was caught off guard would be an understatement.

He raises his eyebrows, trying not to look surprised. "Oh, really?" he tries to sound cool, "Who?"

"Vick! Vick Hawthorne!"

Marvel makes a face, "I heard about him. Who told me? Clove! Clove told me that he cheated on-"

"What? I think there are two different Vicks around here!"

"Well," he smiles, "I'm happy for you."

She grins, "Good! I was worried for a second!"

"Hm?"

"I was worried because, you know, we're friends. And, I like it when my friends approve of my boyfriend!"

"Well then-" he's about to throw Vick to the dirt, but stops.

He notices how big Poppy's smile is, and how light her eyes are. He can't do this to her, can he?

Now she's the one to ask, "Hm?"

He tries to put on a smile, "Nothing. I don't really know him that well, anyways."

The bell rings, and everybody gets up, to walk to first period.

"Hey, Mason!" Theo greets, but Mason doesn't look up.

He runs up to Mason and Francesca. "What's up? It's like you're giving me the cold shoulder."

"Theo, we need to talk-"

"Not about this stupid rumor!"

"Yeah, rumor. I'll have you know that Glimmer told us herself today."

"It's not true-"

"Then maybe you should ask her!"

"Come on, Francesca, you don't-"

"Sorry, Theo, but I think we need to go now," but they all know she's lying.

"But-"

They two walk away, linking arms.

As soon as Theo walks into the school, all eyes are on him.

Not in a good way, though.

Suddenly Theo realizes that not only is he being ridiculed by his family, but also by his friends, and the whole school.

He can't look up at them.

The day drones on, Theo repeatedly being yelled at and teased by the other kids, Marvel feeling more and more unsure about Poppy and Vick.

They announce, because of the raging storm, that school dismissal will be 30 minutes early, and all after school activities will be cancelled.

Theo is relieved; he won't have to live through glee club.

For the 10 minutes that they are in there, Theo tries one last time.

'If this doesn't work then…'

He smiles and waves at Skeeter.

Skeeter smiles smally and waves back.

Theo is relieved, he knew his freshman would never give up on him.

But, Nathalia takes Skeeter's hand, and guides him away.

The freshman frowns again, and gets absorbed in the discussion.

Now Theo knows he's alone for good.

After school, in the courtyard, Poppy sees Vick, and runs to him.

"Hi!"

They hug.

"So, how was your day?" he asks.

"A thousand times better now that you're here!"

He laughs, "How sweet!"

She giggles, too.

He takes her scarf in his hand, "This is nice. Where'd you get it?"

"A friend got it for me! I love it, don't you!"

"It's beautiful."

She giggles, "Thanks!"

"So, Poppy, it's cold out here, wanna go somewhere more comfortable?"

She nods, "Sure!"

Together, they go to Vick's car.

They drive to the Hawthorne house.

Upon entering, they run into Posy.

"Hi Vick!"

"Hi Chick!" He ruffles her hair.

"Who's she?"

"This is Poppy. Poppy, this is my little sister, Posy!"

"Oh! It's delightful to meet you!"

On the way up to his room, they see Rory.

Poppy waves, "Hi Rory!"

"Hey. By the way, Vick, keep it down, would ya?"

Rory goes back into his room.

Poppy chuckles nervously, "Keep what down?"

He closes the door behind him, "Let's play a game!"

"Like what?"

"Truth or dare?"

He kisses her harshly.

"Truth," she says.

"What's your biggest fantasy?" He leans in close to her, "Hm?"

"A world without war."

"What?"

"No more war. That's my biggest dream."

"Ask me now."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

He kisses her again, climbing on top of her.

"Um, Vick… Are you really-"

He kisses her again.

The good judgment in Poppy's head kicks in.

She breaks their kiss, "Come on, Vick. We've been dating for less than a week."

"So-"

"So, I'm not comfortable with this yet. Be patient."

She kisses him before getting her stuff.

She smiles, "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie."

He nods, "Yeah… Sure."

That night, Theo looks forward to getting back to a warm home, but suddenly realizes that's not an option.

He goes back to where he sits by the park, just glad that his sister had the good grace to give him his backpack and a blanket that morning.

It starts to get dark, and the snow and wind leave Theo shivering.

He's freezing; he's hungry; he's not going to sleep like this.

All he can do is listen to one song; he forgot his charger, of course.

Why would it matter, he has nowhere to charge it.

It gets dark, and now Theo becomes scared that someone may come for him in the night.

He sees a figure beside him, and is suddenly scared.

"Are you OK? You look freezing."

He looks over to see a tiny-looking girl.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't seem it."

"I'm fine! Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Poppy. I live around here. Who are you?"

"I'm Theo. My family kicked me out because of this bogus rumor that-"

"I heard. I'm a sophomore."

"Then why are you even here? Don't you know they've all abandoned me?"

Poppy's eyes fill with empathetic tears. "Really?"

"Why the hell else am I on the street corner?!" he shouts.

She's stunned. He is, too.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I never knew how lonely this life is."

"What about the girl? Glimmer, is it?"

"Yeah, she's there for me. Why do you care? You'll believe it like everybody else, and just abandon me again! So, why don't you just get it over with now?"

Instead of getting up to leave, like he expected, Poppy does something else.

She wraps her arms around the boy with tears in his eyes.

The boy that's been put down by the whole school.

He hugs her back, surprised.

"Come on, let's get you warmed up."

He goes with her.

Poppy's house is nothing like his and Nathalia's was, but it's really cozy and much better than sitting out in the storm.

They give him some soup, and the two high-schoolers sit together by the fireplace.

"Do you really believe me?"

She smiles, "I see the truth in your eyes, Theo. It's there for sure."

He allows himself a smile, "Thank you."

There's a cancellation the next day, and Theo is just walking.

He keeps his eyes faced on the ground, and ends up running straight into a very familiar jock.

"Cato!"

"Hey, Theo…"

"How could you do this to us?"

"Do what?"

"Do you realize what you're putting me through?"

"What?"

"You and your dirty little rumor, that's what!"

"I didn't spread a rumor!"

"Nathalia is all over the fact that you heard it from Glimmer herself! How could you spread a lie like that?"

"I DID hear it from Glimmer!"

"Likely story!"

"Ask her, I swear!"

"I asked her already! There is no asking her, we didn't even sleep together!"

"Then somebody f*cked up…"

"Shut up! I've had enough of your-"

"I have no idea what you're-"

Theo lunges at him, and slugs him in the face.

"I don't know why you're out to break up Glimmer and I, but you need to get over it!"

"You wanna go? I'll take you!"

Cato slugs Theo, too, but suddenly Athena and Clove notice the scene and run up to them.

"Cato!"

Athena grabs Theo and pulls him up.

Clove helps Cato up, too.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, I only told your sister what Glimmer said to me!"

"You liar! You filthy liar!"

Clove and Cato walk away.

"I hope you and your bitch Glimmer are happy now," Athena sneers at him before turning around and walking away.

The next morning, Theo knows what he has to do.

He goes straight to the choir room.

"Theo, hi!"

He knows that Mr. Everdeen knows; he has two daughters! He also knows that Mr. Everdeen is the most accepting teacher in the world, and probably wouldn't care even if the rumor was true.

No, it's not because of Mr. Everdeen that Theo is choosing this.

"Hi Mr. Everdeen."

"So, what's up?"

Little tears form in his eyes. "Mr. Everdeen… There's no easy way to put this, but… I'm going to resign from the glee club."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Threats**

Friday is Theo's last day as a part of the glee club.

"Today we're discussing vulnerability. Vulnerability is all about exposing yourself. It's all about showing what makes you weak. Only the strongest of the strong can display vulnerability, because it takes more strength to show yourself to others than it does to show who you want to be. Who thinks they can show the vulnerability?"

He looks around.

Theo suddenly stands up.

"Everyone, can I say something?"

Everybody sighs, but listens.

"I know there have been some thoughts whizzing around lately about me and my girlfriend. And, I know that most of you hate me for it."

He looks straight at his sister.

"So, I've decided, without any outside influence, that I am resigning my place from glee club."

Athena gasps.

Nathalia suddenly feels a pang of guilt.

"So, it is with a heavy heart that I'm bidding you all farewell. But, I wanted to give you something to remember me by."

He takes his place on the floor, and sings,

"It's time for us to part,  
Yeah, it's best for us to part,  
Oh, but I love you,  
Ooooh, I love you!

Take care of yourself.  
I'll miss you."

He looks around at all of his friends.

Or, the people he had thought to be his friends.

Theo's eyes tear up, thinking of all the great times they had together.

He takes a shaky breath as the tears streak his cheeks.

Athena sniffles and wipes her eyes.

Skeeter feels like a mess. How could he do this to Theo?

He squeezes Rue's hand, hoping that she'll help him stay strong.

Theo can now barely sing, he's so sad.

He loved this club with all of his heart, and now, he has to give it up, just like everything else.

He can't stand to make eye-contact with anyone.

"It's time for us to part,  
Although it breaks my heart  
Oh, 'cause I love you  
Ooooh, I love you

Take care of yourself,  
Take care of yourself,  
Take care of yourself

I love you"

The bell rings, and Theo walks out of the door of that once happy room, never to go back in it again.

After school, Poppy meets Vick.

Afterwards she heads to the alleys, on her way home.

She's greeted by a tall, blonde girl.

"You, child!"

"Who, me?"

"Yeah, you! Who else would I be talking to?"

"What's up? And, who are you, again?"

"My name is Glimmer. And, I'm a **senior, **which means I can and will beat you to a pulp!"

"Ok, why?"

"You're hanging with my man, aren't you?"

"Well, um… Who, Theo?"

"Yeah. He's taking this whole baby buzz thing a bit seriously. He's so shocked he's in denial."

"Give it up, Glimmer, I know it's a rumor!"

"Fine, I tried to sway you in a nice way. Let me reword that. Theo is _mine_! I have him wrapped around my little finger! And, no other person is gonna stand in between it!"

"So, you really made up this whole thing on your own?"

"Of course I did you little bitch! All of you are so stupid! You believe the littlest things!"

Poppy is disgusted, "I can't believe you! He's in love with you! He thinks you're in love with him!"

"And, he'll never stop believing it, or else you will pay a price."

Poppy takes a step back.

"Theo doesn't deserve to be treated like this!"

"Treated like what? He loves me, and, as far as he knows, I love him. He still gets loving from me, and he still loves it!"

"He got kicked out of his house! For you! And, now, it really is you that spread this!"

"He doesn't care about any of it! He loves me."

"His life is RUINED, Glimmer! But, he thinks you are depressed, so he keeps a smile on!"

Glimmer shoves Poppy against the wall, "You listen, and you listen well," she growls, "You are not going to say a word to Theo about this conversation, or else I will break all your fingers and rip your teeth out!"

"You expect threats to stop me?"

"For your own safety, they'd better! By the way, thought you should know: I didn't know where to find you. Your little friend Marvel was a big help with that!"

Glimmer slams Poppy against the wall, then lets her go.

Poppy scurries up the wall, running away as fast as she can.

It's hard for Poppy not to believe Glimmer, but she knows that Glimmer is full of lies.

She decides to try and forget it.

That night, Poppy and Theo sit by her fireplace.

Poppy doesn't know whether or not to speak up.

Theo is her friend, and she cares about him, but Glimmer is scary.

There's only one person Poppy can think of to ask.

That night, Poppy goes to the telephone booth by her house, and puts some quarters in.

"Hello?"

"Posy, I need to talk to Vick. As quickly as you can, please!"

Poppy waits for a short amount of time then hears Vick's familiar voice.

"What do you want, doll?"

"Vick, I don't have much time to talk or explain, but I got a threat from another girl, that if I tell a secret, she'll give me a beating! But, I have to tell the secret, because she's been lying! Do I tell?"

"Hell if I know. I'm not the one to ask!"

She hears a click.

Her eyes tear up, and she realizes that he hung up on her.

She opens her new notebook, to the top of the back page.

She puts the last of her quarters in the slot, and waits as the phone rings.

"Hello?"

Poppy lets out a shaky sigh of relief.

It's him.

"Marvel, look, I don't have much time, but Glimmer met me in the alley today, and threatened me that if I tell a secret, she'll beat me to a pulp! But, the secret is kind of important because she lied to a guy that I really care about! What do I do?"

She hears his familiar voice, "Poppy! Are you… Are you crying?"

"Please! It's really important!"

"Glimmer is a lying, cheating bitch! Tell him!" He scoffs, "Won't your little boyfriend be there for you?"

"I called him, but he wasn't much help! What do I do?"

"Poppy, calm down! You're going to be fine! Look, I don't know how Glimmer found you, but I promise it'll turn out OK! I'm here for you, just… Just do what is right! Justice will do you good, I promise!"

"Tha- Thank you," she cries gratefully, but suddenly her time is used up.

She goes home.

"Where were you?" he asks.

"Nowhere, I just had a decision to make." She sniffles.

"I had a really hard day, too."

Poppy hesitates. She doesn't know if she can smash the false hope that Theo has in Glimmer.

And, she also doesn't know if she can put herself in danger.

She thinks of Marvel's words, _I'm here for you, just… Just do what is right! Justice will do you good, I promise!_

She inhales deeply, deciding to trust him, the one that gave her advice, even when her own boyfriend wouldn't.

"Theo…"

He looks up, "Yeah?"

"There's… There's something I need to tell you…"


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Truth**

"Poppy, are you OK?" Theo goes over to where his friend is sitting, and he can see that she's fighting tears.

"No! I'm not OK! Please, listen to me, Theo."

"What? What is it?"

"First off, remember when you told me that this was all a rumor? And I saw the truth in your eyes and believed you?"

He nods, "Of course. Why?"

"So, you'll be able to see the truth in my eyes, and know that I'm not lying?"

He nods. "Right."

"Theo, it wasn't Cato who formulated the rumors."

He doesn't like where this is going. "Then… Who was it?"

Poppy blinks tears out of her eyes. "You'll believe me? No matter what?"

"Yes, yes. I'll believe you, no matter what!"

"It was…" she gulps, forcing the word out, "Glimmer."

Theo takes a second to think it through. "But-"

"She tried to tell me today. She kept telling me that she has you wrapped around her pinky finger, and how it should stay that way."

She's half-tempted to tell him about the threats, but decides to leave it out.

"I- I…"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Poppy suddenly feels angry.

"No, no, I do, it's just-"

"It's just what?"

"It's just, that… I never would've guessed it'd be her… But now that you say it, well, now I see."

Poppy sighs, calming herself down.

"I'm really sorry, Theo."

"So, it's really not Nathalia's fault. Or Mason's, or Athena's, or even Skeeter's! It really is my fault!"

"No, no! Theo, trust me, this isn't your fault!"

"I yelled at them and defended her. I probably sounded so stupid!"

"It's OK, Theo. It'll all work out!"

"What have I done? They'll never take me back now…"

"Just talk to them. I'm sure you can work it out!"

"It's way too late for that now. I was so stupid, how could I not believe my own sister?"

"Theo, stop blaming this on yourself! It's not your fault!"

"Then, who's fault is it?"

"Glimmer. It's all her fault."

He puts his head down, "I can't believe she did this to me. And I can't believe that I fell for it…"

"She's deceiving."

He puts his head down. "Who should I talk to first?"

"I thought it was obvious: Glimmer. She can't keep using you like her little puppet!"

He sniffles, "You're right. I'll start there."

She rubs his back, "You'll be OK."

He nods, but doesn't speak.

The next day is Saturday, and Theo meets Glimmer for what should be a nice outing at the park.

He starts off being as nice as he can be to the girl that ruined his life.

Then, when they're sitting on a park bench, he decides to ignite the fire.

"So, Glim, I heard you met Poppy the other day."

"I… I did! And, can I just say that I love her?"

"Yeah. Right. She also told me that you told her some important things."

"Like what, babe?"

"About a certain baby rumor. And the blonde-haired bitch that spread it."

"Yeah, Cato is a bitch." She's starting to get nervous.

"Yeah, right. I meant, a certain bitch that 'has me wrapped around her little finger.' Know her?"

"What has she been telling you?"

"I heard all about you spreading the rumor. I have no idea why, though."

He lets her explain herself.

"I just… I guess that everybody's been overlooking me lately. I just wanted some attention…"

"Then, why did you frame Cato?" Theo's not buying it.

"Because he was the first one I told. It's just-"

"I heard you two were dating. Then, he dumped you and you went crazy with rage."

"That's a thing of the past, though!"

"You were using me to make him jealous, weren't you?"

"What? That's crazy!"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"But, you were! And you were so happy!"

"Yeah! I was _soooo _happy I just wanted to curl up and starve to death! And, I would've had it not been for Poppy!"

"Theo-"

"I've had enough of your lying, cheating, deceiving ways! I'm sorry I even picked you out at Christmastime…"

"You say it like I'm a pair of shoes that gives you blisters!"

"I guess you could compare it to that, couldn't you? Well, I'm never going to wear those shoes ever again! And, I'm going to make sure everybody knows not t obuy the shoes, because the shoes are a no-good, spoiled brat!"

"But-"

"I've had enough of this."

"This wasn't supposed to happen! First Cato dumped me, and now you're believing the lies she's telling! You can't dump me, they're all lies!"

"Yeah. Sure. Consider your ass dumped."

He leaves before she can say a word more.

When Theo is on his way to Poppy's, who does he see on the other side of the sidewalk but his freshman?

Theo can't stand to look up, until he hears Skeeter call, "Theo!"

He looks up. Skeeter is waving his arms frantically.

Skeeter looks both ways before crossing the street, and runs to Theo's side.

Theo is startled by this, especially when Skeeter hugs him.

"Skeeter?"

"Theo! I missed you!"

"But-"

"Your sister said I shouldn't hang around you… But, I wanted to talk to you!"

He grins, "I knew I'd still have someone!"

"You've always got a friend in me. So, what happened?"

They start walking, and Theo tells him the whole story in detail.

Poppy sits at home, absolutely terrified of what the consequences may be of her telling Theo.

That night, Glimmer gets an idea.

She texts Vick to meet her at the park, with some important information.

When she gets there, she sees him.

"Hey, aren't you the teen mom of the-"

"Shut up, don't you wanna know why you're here?"

"Yeah. You used to date Gale, am I right?"

She nods, "Yeah. But, this is about _your_ girlfriend."

"Who? Poppy?"

"Yeah. You know, she's really close to this guy I know. Marvel."

"Yeah, but they're just friends. Both of them assured me."

"Um… No they're not. Don't you wonder where she goes off to every day after school?"

"She goes to the alleys. It's a shortcut back to her house, I've been up there before."

"Well, yesterday, I was just walking past, and I saw them."

"Who?"

"Poppy and Marvel, of course, who else?"

"Together?"

"Oh, more than together. Trust me, it was awkward."

"They were like…"

"Oh yeah. They were totally doing it back there!"

Vick lowers an eyebrow. "Wha- are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I saw them!"

Vick can't believe it. "But, then…"

"Let me tell it to you again. There's no easy way to say it, but your little whore of a girlfriend, Poppy… She was totally cheating on you!"


	36. Valentine's Day!

_**Happy Hearts Day! Give me a Valentine: YOUR REVIEWS! Seriously, seeing a new review makes my day! XD**_

**Chapter 36: Hearts**

Peeta bakes cookies.

Mason makes reservations at a restaurant.

Poppy draws large hearts all over her notebook.

All of the couples are preparing for Valentine's Day.

Signs are all over the school, _Send your loved one roses on Valentine's Day! White: Just a friend, Pink: I like you, Red: I love you, Yellow: Secret Admirer. $3 per rose._

Clove, of course, doesn't want to go through this.

All the mushy gushy Valentine's love makes her roll her eyes.

"So, what are we going to do for Valentine's Day?" Cato asks her.

"Nothing," Clove says, "It's just a stupid Thursday."

"Come on," says Cato, "We have to do _something_."

"I'm fine, honestly."

"Well, I'm not. I want to treat you. Come on! You and me, we'll go get pizza and see a movie."

"Well…" Clove can't say no to an offer like that, "Sounds fun! But, no flowers! And, no gifts!"

"Clove, now you're just being stubborn. You and I are dating now. I want to spoil you, and, every once in a while, it's OK to let me do so."

Clove thinks about it. She smiles. "Fine, Cato. Consider yourself my slave on Thursday."

"Thank you. And, your slave I will be."

Peeta spends Wednesday night baking heart-shaped cookies and cakes. He invited Katniss over to his place for dinner, and he intends to make it all himself.

He waltzes gracefully around the kitchen like it's his own bedroom, and, sometimes, it is.

Rory is having Pandora over to the house for Valentine's day, and Vick takes it upon himself to go to the store and get a black rose for his cheating slut of a girlfriend.

The day comes, and everyone at school gets their roses.

Clove gets her red rose from Cato, and Francesca gets one from Mason. Peeta gives Katniss a pretty pink rose, and Tom gets the same color for Prim, and Rory for Pandora. Rue gets a white rose, from Skeeter, signed with his trademark smile and music notes.

In homeroom, Athena is surprised to find a yellow rose laying on her desk.

She raises her hand, "I think there was a mistake!"

"What's wrong, Athena?"

"There's a rose here! It isn't mine…" she suddenly becomes hopeful. "Is it?"

Her teacher reads over the list. "It's yours, Athena."

Athena looks down at the pale yellow flower in her hands, and smiles.

"I… I can't believe it… Wow…" She grins.

Poppy hides her disappointment in homeroom when she doesn't get a rose.

"Poppy, you OK?" Marvel asks, noticing that she doesn't have a rose.

"Yeah. I'm great, actually!"

"So, you and Vick?"

"He said he's planning something fun for Valentine's day!"

"Oh. Yeah. I see."

Suddenly, a red rose is placed on Marvel's desk.

"Wow! You never told me-"

Marvel is more in shock than she is.

He picks up the rose, and reads the tag.

_Hey Marvie! Good luck with your little girlfriend!_

_XOXO_

_Glimmer_

He groans, "Really?"

"What is it? Who's it from?"

"Glimmer. Very funny," he crams it into his backpack, never to be seen again.

Even so, he keeps the note. He has no idea what it means.

"So, did you send roses to anyone?" she asks him.

"No. There's nobody to send them to."

"Oh. Do you have any plans?"

"No. What are Vick's plans for you two?"

"Well, he said he was going to take me out for a picnic at the park! And, he also said that he has something special to give to me!"

Poppy rambles on, and Marvel listens.

The more she goes on about how they're in love, the more the reality of it all sinks into Marvel's head. Poppy is taken. She's dating.

And, this thought is unsettling to Marvel.

He's not sure what he feels.

He knows he hates Vick. He's hated Vick since even before Poppy started dating him.

But, now he feels something else.

Not only does he want Poppy to shut up about Vick, but he wants something else.

He realizes it just as Poppy stops talking and looks at him as if she just asked a question.

He can't make himself speak words, and he finally admits it to himself.

He's jealous.

That night, Cato and Clove meet at the pizza place.

Katniss rings Peeta's doorbell, wearing a skirt for once, decorated with flames.

Rory and Pandora meet at the park.

Skeeter invites over Rue and Marvel to hang out.

Mason picks up Francesca in his car.

Prim knocks on Tom's door, and Mikayla answers.

"Oh, Prim! You look nice tonight! Please, come in! Oh, Tommy!" she calls, "Prim is here!"

"Don't call me Tom-" he turns the corner, and sees Prim there.

"-my," he finishes, then immediately turns to his girlfriend. "You look beautiful, Prim."

"Thank you, Tom. And, thank you for my rose."

"That cheap thing isn't enough!"

He puts a vase full of flowers on the table.

"Oh, Tom! This is wonderful!"

Mikayla pretends to cough, "Arm… Distance… Apart…"

Tom rolls his eyes, "Chill, Mickey."

"What? I didn't say anything."

Prim giggles, "That's cute!"

Tom turns pink, "Sure."

They all sit down for dinner.

Cato and Clove eat pizza, chatting and laughing loudly.

Peeta takes Katniss's hand, and helps her inside.

Katniss's eyes grow. Before her is a candle-lit, homemade, romantic place setting for two. Soft violin music plays in the background.

"Peeta… This is… Absolutely spectacular…" s

He escorts her over to a chair, and pulls it out for her. She sits, and he pushes her in.

Then, he brings out the chicken.

"Peeta, I'm- I'm just… Wow."

He grins, "I'm glad you like it, Katniss. Now, dinner is served!"

They eat together.

Rory and Pandora walk hand-in hand to the Hawthorne household.

Posy greets them, and they all have a game night together.

Vick meets Poppy at the park.

"Where's the picnic basket?" asks Poppy.

"We need to talk."

"What's wrong, Vick? Are you OK?"

"No. In fact, I heard about everything."

"With Glimmer?"

"Yeah. Exactly."

"It's fine, Vick. I can deal with her on my own-"

"You sure as hell bet you can deal with it on your own! And everything on your own! Out of everyone, you would've been my last guess for a lying, cheating scum!"

"What?"

"You and Marvel, back in the alleyways, Glimmer told me all about it!"

Poppy sighs. "Vick, this is Glimmer we're talking about-"

"I can't believe it, I put all my trust in you, and you shattered it!"

"Vick!"

"Just… Just… Never mind. Thanks for humiliating me."

"Vick!"

But he drops the black rose at Poppy's feet, and stomps away.

Now Vick knows how both Madge and Athena felt. Humiliated, depressed, and even shocked.

He resolves never to do anything like that ever again.

And, Poppy knows how Theo felt.

She shuts herself in her bedroom and cries.

Marvel, Rue, and Skeeter sit in his living room, in a triangle.

"So, are you two… Dating?" Marvel points to Skeeter and Rue.

"Us?" Skeeter turns red.

"Us?" Rue chuckles, and turns red, too.

"N-no," Skeeter says.

"We're just friends," Rue adds.

"Oh. I see."

There's a moment of awkward silence.

"So, how about you?" Rue asks. "Anyone special?"

"Nope. No one, really." Marvel thinks about Poppy, and blushes.

Rue grins, "There's someone!"

Marvel shrugs her off, "No, there's not."

"Can we guess who it is?" asks Skeeter.

"No matter how much you guess, the answer will always be no."

"Come on, Marvel! You should get it off your chest!" Rue coaxes him.

"Very funny, but no can do, Brown Eyes."

"Does her name begin with an A?"

Marvel shakes his head, and does the same for each of the letters that Skeeter mentions.

"O?" He shakes his head. "P?" Rue asks, and Marvel shakes his head at it, but blushes.

"Ohhhhh!" Skeeter pokes him.

Rue thinks about it and suddenly realizes.

"IT'S POPPY!"

Marvel's face turns red, and he puts his head down. "It's not Poppy."

He knows it's pointless.

Rue and Skeeter grin and laugh together. "Marvel loves Poppy!"

Marvel sighs.

He hates hearing the words, but also loves them at the same time.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Sorry this update is so late at night! If you didn't read the Valentine's Day chapter, I suggest you do: you'll be a lot more up-to-speed! I think that's all…**_

**Chapter 37: Energy**

After Valentine's Day, everybody seems to be in a better mood.

Everyone, of course, except Poppy.

She's glad for the four-day weekend. She needs the time to clear her head and all of her thoughts about Vick.

Theo walks upstairs, to where she's curled up on her bed.

"Poppy?" He knocks gently on the door.

"Go away!" She shouts, "I'm perfectly fine!"

"You're going to have to open the door eventually. You can't be in there forever!"

"I'll come out when I'm ready!" she cries.

Theo sighs, thinking of how Nathalia did that to him all the time.

"Fine. I'll just sit here. Right outside your door."

"No you won't!"

He sits down, "Yep. I'm right here."

Poppy just decides to ignore him.

Skeeter and Marvel hang out together on Friday.

"So, you play football?"

"The season's over, but, yeah."

"Everyone stereotypes football players as being obnoxious. I don't think you are."

"And you. You sing, right?"

"All day, every day."

"Well, there are stereotypes about glee club, too."

"Like what?"

"Guys, surrounded by girls all the times, singing all these girly musical songs. People say glee club is totally gay."

Skeeter doesn't like this news. "And, you agree with that?"

"Well, um…"

"We don't just sing musical songs. And, we're surrounded by girls, don't ya know we can hit on 'em?"

"You? 'Hitting on girls?' That seems a little unlikely. Do you?"

"I wouldn't call it hitting on exactly, but I have my eye on-"

"Rue."

Skeeter's face turns red, and he buries his head in a pillow. "Shut up."

Marvel grins.

"So, what's this I hear about Poppy? Is she into football players?"

Now Marvel is the one to turn red.

"No. The thing is, she's not. How do I show her I'm not a royal douchebag?"

Skeeter grins, "You should join glee club."

Marvel shakes his head, "No way. I've never even seen Ghost at the Stage Witchy or anything!"

Skeeter laughs, "You mean Phantom of the Opera and Wicked. And, yeah, but… You know, you need to be taught a lesson."

He looks at Skeeter, a little hesitant, "What?"

"Come on," Skeeter drags him by the shirt collar.

"Where are we going?" Marvel asks when Skeeter gets out his phone.

"We're having an emergency glee club meeting."

"What? When, where?"

"Hey, Mom-" Skeeter grins.

"What's up, Duck?"

"Is the auditorium open, do you think?"

Annie shrugs, "Maybe. You can go check, I guess."

Skeeter meets Mason and Tom outside of the high school.

"Skeeter? What's up?" asks Mason.

"Everybody, this is Marvel."

"Wait, this is the whole glee club?"

"No. I just took the liberty of inviting the leading guys to teach you what this shindig is all about."

"Um, I can't do this! I can't even sing!"

"Of course you can sing! Everybody can sing!" Skeeter drags Marvel inside, and the others follow. Skeeter texted Theo to come around, too, but he suddenly realizes the likelihood of that happening is slowly diminishing.

"Um, guys, I can't do this! I don't even know what Bill and Ellie is about!"

"Billy Elliot," Mason corrects, laughing.

They find that the auditorium is in use.

"Aw man," Tom says.

"We'll find somewhere else," Skeeter says.

"Hey," says Mason, "I wonder if the band room is open… I'm sure that Mr. B will let us use it!"

"Good idea!" says Skeeter.

"You guys," says Marvel, "This is pointless!"

They see the band room is empty.

"I'm going to go see if Mr. B is in his office!" Mason disappears.

"So, Marvel, you think that glee club is lame, don't you?" asks Skeeter.

"I don't like where this is going," groans Marvel.

Mason runs back in. "We're good to hang out in here!" he grins.

"Watch closely," he says.

He and Tom get their guitars, and Mason his saxophone.

Skeeter puts on one of his favorite tracks, and sings into a microphone that's only for show,

"Standing in the rain, with his head hung low  
Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold out show…"

Marvel doesn't know what to think. This isn't just any old musical piece.

Skeeter feels empowered. He grins, going back up to the mic, and playing the electric guitar with Tom,  
"He heard one guitar, just blew him away  
He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day…"  
Marvel doesn't want to admit it, but the beat of the song makes him tap his fingers. He's heard this song on the radio before.

He didn't think a guy like Skeeter could do anything quite like this.

Skeeter grins, "Just one guitar, slung way down low  
Was one way ticket, only one way to go!"

Marvel doesn't know why he gets up and starts to sing the words. He never wanted to. He always thought he was too good for this.

"So he started rockin'  
Ain't never gonna stop"

Marvel joins Skeeter behind the microphone.  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
Someday he's gonna make it to the top

And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero  
He took one guitar, juke box hero, stars in his eyes  
Juke box hero, he'll come alive tonight!"

Marvel doesn't want to sing by himself, so Skeeter takes the next verse. Marvel's never done anything like this before. Even though he doesn't want to like it, he still does.  
"Now he needs to keep rockin'  
He just can't stop!  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
That boy has got to stay on top!

And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Yeah, juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
With that one guitar he'll come alive  
Come alive tonight!"

Skeeter takes the guitar solo, along with Tom, and all Marvel can do is watch, in amazement.

"What do you think of us now?" asks Skeeter.  
"Still think we just sing little musical songs?" Mason adds.  
Marvel grins, "Hell no!"

Marvel and Skeeter sing together,  
"Yeah, he's gotta keep rockin'  
He just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
That boy has got to stay on top

And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Just one guitar, put stars in his eyes  
He's just a juke box hero, aah aah aah  
Juke box hero, juke box hero, he's got stars in his eyes  
Stars in his eyes!"

Skeeter grins. "Welcome to the club!"

"But, you can't join until you do a solo!" Mason teases.

"Great idea!" says Skeeter, "If you're going to audition to Mr. Everdeen, you should audition to us, first!"

"Me? A solo? I couldn't do that!"

"Of course you can! We'll help you!"

"Well, what do I sing?"

"Whatever you want!" Skeeter says.

"Hm… Well, um…"

"Sing something that shows off your style!"

"I think I got it…"

Skeeter leaves Marvel off to the side, giving him a thumbs up.

Marvel takes a deep breath.

"Sing, now!" Tom says.

"Why…. This car's…." he grins, "Automatic!"

Everyone gets out the sheet music.

"It's… Systematic!

It's… Hyyyyyydddromatic!

Why… It's Greased Lightning!"

Skeeter joins, "Greased Lightning!"

"We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads  
Oh yeah!"

Skeeter gestures for him to let loose,"Keep talking, boy keep talking"

Marvel continues, "A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah!"

Skeeter adds, "I'll get the money I'll kill to get the money!"

"With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door  
You know that ain't no crap we'll be getting lots of that  
In Greased Lightning!"

Marvel grins, singing louder with each line.

Gloss was with him when he first watched Grease last year.

He thinks of the memory and grins bigger. As soon as the two boys had heard this song, they'd been drawn to it. Except Marvel has to think fast to make it more school appropriate.

"You are supreme! The chicks'll scream! For greased lightning!"

He knows the dance like the back of his hand. Mason blasts his saxophone, and Skeeter and Tom go back and forth for the guitar solo.

"Imagine it," says Skeeter. "Up there," he points, "Lights. All pointing down on you. And, out there," he points, "A full house, all watching you and smiling. They're going wild! Maybe even Poppy will be there, watching you. Can't you just feel it?"

Marvel grins, "Yeah…" and sings,  
"Go greased lightning you're burning up the quarter mile!  
Go greased lighting you're coasting through the hit lap trial!"

_"_You are supreme! The chicks'll scream! For greased lightning!"

Skeeter and Tom grin, and they all finish it off. "Yeeeaaahh!"

They all laugh.

"That was fun!" Marvel says, grinning.

"Told you!" says Skeeter.

They suddenly hear clapping. "Very nice, boys!"

"Mr. Everdeen!" says Tom, "Hi!"

Marvel immediately sinks behind Mason.

"I heard music and figured I'd see you guys here!"

"Mr. Everdeen, I'd like you to meet Marvel," Skeeter says, grabbing his friend by the back of the shirt.

"Wha- oh, um… Hello." Marvel waves.

Mr. Everdeen smiles. "You, sir, have a lot of talent. Have you been singing for a while?"

Marvel shakes his head, "No, sir, I actually, didn't… Really…"

"Well, you should. We need young singers like you in our club. What do you have ninth period?"

"English, sir."

Mr. Everdeen laughs, "You don't have to call me sir. And, if you have a study hall, this year, or even next, we would appreciate it if you would come to rehearsals."

"I have one second period. I could switch English classes, I guess."

"Only if you're willing. If it's inconvenient, you wouldn't have to. Even if you'd just drop by after school, we'd love to have you."

Marvel grins, "Count me 100% in!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: ****Misérables**

The next couple of days in glee club are more of awkward. Everyone silently agrees that it's not the same without Theo.

The Monday after he's gone is the worst for everybody, especially Nathalia.

Mr. Everdeen doesn't know what to say. Not to anyone.

"So, um… We never finished our discussion about vulnerability."

Nobody says anything, but all of them listen.

"So… Does anyone have a story of a time that they felt vulnerable?"

Nobody says anything. They all sit in silence.

"You know this club is just as great, no matter who we do and do not have. But, for now, we can have a study hall for the rest of the period."

Everybody thankfully gets out some homework and other stuff to do.

Skeeter gets out his iPod, and gives an earbud to Rue.

"I saw Les Mis over the weekend," Skeeter whispers.

"Without me?" Rue tries to act offended.

"I'll go see it again any time," he says, "It was amazing!"

"Consider it a date," Rue turns red as soon as she says the word. "I didn't mean it as a real date, I meant, like-"

"Yeah, it's cool. Totally cool."

He puts on a song and opens his geometry notebook.

Rue gets out her science textbook and worksheet.

She hears Skeeter singing under his breath, "Do you hear the people sing? Singing the songs of angry men…"

Rue grins. She loves hearing his voice.

She looks over to where he taps his pencil on his binder.

She's not sure what she feels. She doesn't want to call it love, but it's the only word that comes to her mind.

She looks back to her science, but can barely focus.

After school that day, Athena vows to not care about Theo anymore. He's with Glimmer now.

On her way to after-school rehearsal, Nathalia sees Theo leaving and remembers what's on Friday.

Their birthday.

Usually, they'd have a big party together.

Now, Nathalia realizes she's going to have to spend it alone.

She wants to talk to Mason. He'll know what to say.

But, she sees Francesca, dragging him around in a skip and both laughing.

Then, he kisses her goodbye before going in the auditorium.

Nathalia suddenly realizes how alone she feels. She doesn't even know who she wants to invite over for her birthday.

They all sit in the auditorium until Mr. Everdeen addresses them.

"Ok, so, I hope we've all left our regrets and loss outside, because we have to focus on the music now. Right?"

Everyone nods but Nathalia.

"So, I have some very good news! We have a new addition to our fine club! Everyone, I'd like you to meet Marvel. Stand up, boy."

Marvel hates the attention, but he stands up and waves.

"So, I think our club will manage just fine."

Everyone nods.

"So, I think now is a good time to let out all the vulnerability that we can. Is there anyone who thinks they can start off this vulnerability week by making us all cry?"

Nathalia immediately gets up and goes to the stage without saying a word.

She walks to the piano, where she starts to play it delicately.

"On my own.  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me…"

She tries to pretend that the tears she cries are forced and fake, but she lets herself cry.

She's been in love with the musical since she was young and even taught herself how to play it on the piano. She and Theo watched it together a lot when they were younger. Thinking of Theo just multiplies the tears.

"And I know it's only in my mind,  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him,  
And although I know that he is blind,  
Still I say, there's a way for us."

Now she thinks about Mason, and how he's moved on.

How it's all her fault.

She doesn't think she's jealous of Francesca, but she misses him.

"I love him.  
But when the night is over.  
He is gone.  
The river's just a river,  
Without him  
The world around me changes!  
The trees are bare and everywhere,  
The streets are full of strangers!

She lets the tears flow so much that she can barely sing.

Her voice shakes and her fingers quiver, but she know that this will be amazing.

Rue and Skeeter watch, hand-in-hand.

Rue's eyes tear up.

"I love him  
But every day I'm learning!  
All my life,  
I've only been pretending!  
Without me,  
His world will go on turning!  
A world that's full of happiness…  
That I have never known…"

Marvel is amazed at the performance; he's blown away on its power.

"I love him,"

She takes a deep breath, slowing the tears.  
"I love him."

Theo stands outside the auditorium, listening to them, and resists the urge to cry himself.  
"I love him.  
But only on my own…"

Everybody applauds. Athena smiles, wiping a tear from her eye.

Mr. Everdeen is speechless. "I… I don't even know what to say… Nathalia, that was… Amazing…"

She dries her eyes and cheeks. She sniffles, "Thank you."

"That was beautiful, Nathalia," Athena says.

Everyone agrees.

Mason doesn't do anything. He just sits quietly and the guilt creeps up on him.

She nods at all of them. "Thanks."

"So, it's unanimous?"

"That song has to be in the show, Mr. Everdeen!" Rue says.

Skeeter nods, "I didn't even cry during the movie, but that… That was amazing…"

Nathalia can't say anything in fear of tearing up again, and she just smiles and nods through her tears.

"So, Nathalia, would you tell us how to channel our inner vulnerability?"

She looks down, "Just… Think of something really really sad," she squeaks.

"Anything in particular?"

"No," she squeaks even higher.

She's glad when he moves on without any further questions.

On Friday, she invites over Rue for a sleepover.

They eat cake together in Nathalia's kitchen.

"So, what were you really thinking about for vulnerability?"

She sighs, "Mason and Theo, mostly."

"Oh. I'm really sorry."

She shrugs, "I'll soon forget that I even had a brother…" but she doubts it.

Rue sees right through her. "It's not going to be easy."

"I really wish it was all a lie. That would make me happier than happy…"

Rue shrugs, "Maybe. What about Mason?"

"I miss him. I wish he was here to help me deal with my brother…."

"I know. Every girl needs a guy friend."

"You should know," Nathalia jokes.

"Yeah. It's just… I don't know… It's complicated…"

A young girl comes up to them, "You ladies done?"

"Thanks, Aylin."

The girl takes their plates to the sink.

The two girls go to Nathalia's bedroom.

"You never told me you were so…"

"Fortunate?" Nathalia helps her find the word.

"Yeah… Yeah…" Rue marvels at Nathalia's spacious bedroom. Musical posters cover the blue walls, and the magenta carpet is plushy and soft.

Nathalia's queen-sized bed lies against the wall, across from her giant TV screen. Her white vanity is on the other side of the room, next to a white dresser. Nathalia's walk-in-closet is beside the dresser, and in it are more clothes than Rue has ever seen in person.

"Yeah. I don't like to mention it around school because, well, you know…"

Rue nods, "Yeah…"

"You wanna go downstairs? We can play pool if you want."

"I've never played pool before."

"Then I will teach you!"

They go downstairs together.

Nathalia beats Rue at pool twice before they move on to ping pong.

They play games for a couple hours, then relax in her bedroom.

Aylin brings them up popcorn, and soft drinks.

"Anything else I can get you?" the young woman asks.

"No, thanks," Nathalia says.

"OK. I'm done cleaning, so I think I'm going to leave. You OK on your own for a while?"

Nathalia nods, "Yep. Thanks, Aylin!"

The young woman nods and leaves.

"So, how about we play a game of Truth and Dare?"

The two girls play Truth or Dare until midnight.

Rue tells her senior all about Skeeter and the instance of earlier.

Nathalia reluctantly tells Rue all about Cato and Mason and Theo.

They stay up watching TV and talking until 3:00 in the morning, and then they finally decide to go to bed.

Theo spends his night with Poppy, missing his sister more than ever and missing home.

He enjoys his time with Poppy, and the two stay up late talking about everything in their lives.

"So, a new kid joined glee club when I left."

"You left? But, you love to sing!"

"I do, but, it was just what was right…"

"Well, you have to rejoin!"

"Poppy, I can't do that…"

"Yes, you can! And, you have to!"

Theo shrugs. "Anyways, they got a new kid."

"Who?"

"His name is Martel or something."

"Martel? You don't mean Marvel, do you?"

"Yeah, Marvel, that was it!"

Poppy laughs, "Wow, very funny! He'd never join glee club! He thinks he's so cool and so above that…"

"No, it was him…. Sophomore, right?"

Poppy looks at him. "Well, butter my butt and call me a biscuit!"

Theo laughs, "How about not?"

They both laugh.

Even though he's come to love Poppy, Theo aches for his sister and his family. He wants back there, so he resolves to talk to his sister in school on Monday.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Forgiveness**

Nathalia gets her stuff from her locker at the beginning of the day.

Theo inhales sharply as he walks over to her.

"Hey, Sisterino."

She turns around, not showing her vulnerability to him.

"What do you want?" she snaps.

"We need to talk."

"About what, and why? We settled this, OK? No questions asked."

She faces her locker again, and pretends like she's looking for a book.

Theo sighs, "Why are you doing this?"

She whips around again, "What?"

"You did this to Mason, too. You're being stubborn and cold. I can see right through you."

"My heart to you is as cold as it seems!"

Theo just lowers his eyebrows.

"You and I both know that isn't true."

"And how would you know? You don't even know me!"

He looks her in the eyes. "We are _twins, _Nathalia, and nothing anyone says or does is going to change that."

She tears up, "What do you want? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Now he puts his head down.

"I figured it all out. It was all a scam."

"What?"

"Glimmer spread the rumor. She wanted to make Cato angry. And, I was a fool…"

"Theo-"

"I put my trust in her! And, she tricked me!"

The story is finally starting to make sense to Nathalia. "Really?"

Theo nods quietly. "Yeah."

There's a moment of awkward silence.

Nathalia is relieved and extremely happy.

"Oh you!" she throws her arms around him and laughs.

"But-"

"I missed you, Theo!"

"I missed you too, Sisterino."

"So, you're coming back to glee club?"

He shakes his head, "Probably not. I don't think I can, after quitting before… I was a coward…"

"Nonsense! They're all gonna be ecstatic to see you!"

"I doubt it. I never knew their opinions are swayed so easily…"

"It wasn't you! It was just Glimmer-"

"Right. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, here."

She sighs, "But, you love to sing…"

He shakes his head, "I know, and that's true, but I'd have to re-audition and everything. It's just too much work for Mr. Everdeen to do, especially with the concert coming in March…"

"Oh, come on, Theo-"

He smiles, "I'll be there for you the whole way. Just… Give it time."

Nathalia isn't satisfied with this, but she lets it go for now.

Theo walks to homeroom, feeling much better than he has. He sits in a desk and sighs.

Athena walks through the halls and sees posters covering the walls, for the school dance. She wonders if, maybe, her secret admirer will ask her to go with him.

She kind of doesn't want him to. Athena hates dances. She shakes her head, just reading the poster from top to bottom.

_Masquerade Ball_

'Says it like it's legit,' Athena mutters.

_A time of dancing, music, friendship, love, and refreshments!_

'Yeah, right,' she shakes her head. 'Makes it sound fun.'

_Tickets: $7_

"Ugh!" she hates the mere thought of it.

Athena whips around, and suddenly finds herself facing a boy she's never seen around before.

He has dark brown hair and deep, green eyes.

He's grinning, eyes narrowed in a way that looks smug.

Athena notices in his fingers, he's twirling a yellow flower.

"Sorry," she mutters, walking away.

"Athena, right?"

She whips around to face him.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're in my PE class, yeah?"

"Um…" She thinks about it. "I think so…"

"I'm Sebastion." He holds out the flower to her.

"Yeah. I recognize you a little better now…" she takes it from him.

"You're pretty good at volleyball. You play on the team?"

"N- no… But… Thanks."

"So, what are you doing on dance night?"

"Oh, um…" she thinks about being in the cafeteria and sweating all night, dancing to a bunch of outdated songs the school calls "appropriate." "I have… Plans."

Athena knows she's an awful liar.

"What if I told you that we'd be hanging out at my place?"

Athena smiles, "I suddenly see my plans fading away…"

He grins, triumph in his eyes. "We'll talk in PE. I want you on my volleyball team!"

Athena watches him as he walks away, feeling a bit creeped out.

She shrugs, 'For being a creeper, he's actually kinda cute…'

She sees him walk over to a girl with copper hair, with red tips.

She grins, and Athena notices her look over.

Athena, confused and dazed, walks into homeroom.

Rue keeps seeing the posters, and she wonders if maybe she should ask Skeeter about it.

In homeroom, Poppy leans over to Marvel.

"I hear you joined glee club!" she whispers.

"What? Oh, um… Yeah, I guess…" he turns red. "Who told you?"

Poppy giggles, "That's not important. How did you audition? What song did you sing?"

"Let's not get into that…"

"Come on!" her eyes are filled with curiosity and laughter.

He suddenly remembers why he even let Skeeter drag him to the school.

He mutters, "Jukebox hero."

Poppy's face looks confused, and a little disappointed. "Really? Is that, like rock?"

He shrugs, "Don't ask me."

"Did you sing anything else?"

He puts his head down, "Greased lightning."

Poppy grins, "Oh, I love Grease!"

He looks back up, "Really? _You?_"

She nods, "The music is awesome! Don't you think?"

"I guess…"

She giggles, "You perplex me, Marvel."

He looks up at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She just giggles some more, and shrugs, "Don't worry, it's in a good way. You always have something to surprise me with…"

The bell rings, and Poppy skips out of the room.

Marvel shrugs and walks to his first period.

The PE teacher barks at them to run laps, and Athena has to sprint to keep up with Sebastion.

"So, what's up for dance night?"

"I was thinking you could come over and hang with us."

Athena raises an eyebrow. "Us?"

Sebastion nods, "Me and my friend Rudi. And, if she decides to invite anyone."

"Is that who you were talking to earlier?"

"You were watching?" he tries not to laugh.

Athena just tries not to pant, "Yeah. I was curious."

"She's cool, trust me. We're a little weird, but you get used to it!"

They finish their laps, and Athena tries not to hang over panting, but she still does.

Sebastion laughs, "A little tired?"

"It's Monday. I hate Mondays."

He just grins.

At the end of class, they exchange phone numbers.

"Text me," Sebastion winks. "I'll be waiting."

At the end of the day, Nathalia tugs at Theo's shirt.

"Come on! You're coming to glee club!"

"No, no, no. Not this."

"Come on, Theo! You have to!"

He shakes his head, "I have to face Mom and Dad first."

"No! Because I have to be there!"

"No you don't."

She smiles at him, "Come on, Theo. I've got your back."

He shakes his head. "You go to club. I'll just wait to go home."

"Where will you go?"

"I'll hang with Poppy."

Nathalia doesn't like his stubborn-ness, but she gives in for now.

"Fine. Meet me in the park at 6."

He nods, and the two separate, for the first time in months.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hi everyone! So, I've decided that I'm going to try to post TWICE A WEEK instead of once, if time permits. HURRAH! :D And, also, I made a new poll on my profile- ANSWER IT, because it might just affect the outcome of the story… If there are any couples that you like that I forgot, let me know. Also, REVIEWS! I sound so desperate right now, but I really love your reviews and thoughts! I think that's all… So, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 40: I've Got Your Back**

Theo sits next to Poppy in their living room.

"I'm really sorry, Poppy. Look, I love it here! It's so cozy and I love your company! But, I miss my home."

Poppy smiles and nods, "I understand completely. I think I'd miss this old place if I was anywhere else. Go for it, Theo."

"Thanks. But, we still need to talk!"

Poppy nods, "You're welcome here anytime you need it!"

"I'll visit often, don't worry!"

They hug, and Poppy sees a blonde girl with big green eyes.

"Is that Nathalia?" Theo immediately recognizes her and nods.

Poppy smiles, "Wow, she looks almost nothing like you!"

"People say that a lot. Sometimes, people think we're dating!"

Poppy can't help but laugh. "That must be awkward!"

Theo nods, "It is."

Nathalia walks over to them.

"Sister, I'd like you to meet Poppy. She's a sophomore."

"It's nice to meet you! Theo's told me a lot about you."

"He has?"

Poppy nods, "He misses you. You two are lucky to have each other."

Nathalia smiles at Poppy and nods, "I guess we are."

"Good luck, you two!" Poppy says, "Keep in touch, yeah?"

"Sure!" Theo hugs Poppy and thanks her one last time before he and Nathalia walk away.

Poppy's sad to see Theo go, but glad that he's going to be happy.

Nathalia and Theo take the long way home.

She reaches over and takes his shaking hand.

"Why are you shaking, Theo?"

He shrugs, "I-I don't think I'm ready to face Mom and Dad's wrath again…"

"But, this time you have me on your side! And, I'm a fighter!"

"You better not do anything stupid," Theo mutters.

"I'm going to do exactly what I want to do! Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Nathalia-"

"Theo, I miss you! You have no idea how much I miss you and love you! "

"Yes, but I love you enough to protect you. Right?"

She sighs, "Right."

They walk to the back door together, but Nathalia doesn't even use the key.

Theo can barely see straight.

Nathalia puts a hand on his shoulder.

They see their Mom's van pull into the driveway.

"Mom hasn't been the same since you left, Theo."

"Yeah, that's Mom."

She smiles at him. "I got you, Theo."

Theo and Nathalia walk in the house through the back door, just as they see their parents.

"Mom and Dad, we need to talk!" Nathalia says, as their parents take off their coats.

She grabs Theo by the sleeve and drags him in.

Their mom smiles for just a second at the sight of her son, but then puts the frown back on.

"Can we please talk?" Nathalia gestures to the living room. Their parents follow them in.

"What did I say about-" their Dad starts.

"Give him a chance, honey," their mom says quietly.

Theo's dad smacks his shoulder with so much force that Theo almost falls over.

The place of impact stings, and Theo already knows this won't turn out well.

Theo sits as far away from his parents as he can.

"Mom, Dad, I was wrong."

"What about, Nathalia?" her mom looks hopeful.

"Glimmer spread the rumor," Theo says. His dad shoots him a death-glare.

"Who asked you?"

"Dear-" his Mom starts.

"I am the man of this house, and I make the decisions!"

"Well," says Nathalia, "I am the daughter of this house, and I get to plead my case to the DICTATOR!"

Her father glares at her, "Don't you get started at this. I'll kick you out just like I did to the embarrassment over there!"

"Dad! LISTEN TO ME!" Nathalia shouts so loudly Theo covers his ears.

Silence fills the room.

"I was WRONG! It was all a rumor, and a DIRTY ONE at that!"

Their mom's dark eyes light up, but their father keeps his glare on.

"Glimmer spread the rumor. She kept telling me that it was Cato, but I was played like a fiddle…"

"So, it's really all a lie?" his mom asks.

Both of her children nod.

"Oh, Theo!" his mom runs over and squeezes him in an embrace. "I am so sorry, my dear! I knew deep down that it was all a lie!"

Theo sighs, and hugs back. "I missed you, Mom."

"I don't believe you, being so gullible. They're tricking you."

"Honey-"

"I knew you'd be so lonely you just had to save him! Well, _I'm_ not buying it!"

"Dad!" Nathalia pleads her case.

"I promised you that no teen parent would ever live here, and I'm NOT changing the rule!"

"But, it's all a LIE! I'm not a teen parent!"

His dad rolls his eyes. "Let me talk to my son alone," he tells the girls.

Their mom abruptly gets up. "Come on, Nathalia."

"But-" she sighs, "Fine."

Both Nathalia and her mother stand outside the door.

"GO!" his dad shouts, voice filling the whole house.

Nathalia walks out the back door, and watches through the window.

All she sees is her father talking to Theo very calmly.

Nathalia watches through her fingers as their father pulls Theo up and punches him.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" she hears his shout through the window.

Theo's nose bleeds, and he puts his head down.

Nathalia runs to a payphone.

Inside, Theo gets punched multiple times more before he hears a shout.

"STOP IT!"

Theo is dropped out of shock, and immediately feels sick to his stomach.

He knows that voice.

Athena steps out from behind the couch and pulls Theo away from his father by the back of his shirt.

Theo is so shocked at all of it, he can barely speak.

"A-Ath-Athena…"

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?"

Theo's dad grabs Athena by the shirt collar.

"ATHENA!" Theo still isn't sure if he's just hallucinating. His head throbs, and he can't see straight.

"LET ATHENA GO!" Theo doesn't know this voice. Marvel stands up from behind a recliner.

Theo's dad puts her down and looks around, in shock.

Theo feels gentle hands on each of his shoulders, and looks up to see Rue and Prim.

He hears soft whispering in his ear.

He sees from all over, the glee club. They're all here.

"You all better SCRAMBLE!"

Theo hears Rue and Prim scream, and is suddenly picked up again by the shirt collar.

"Go… You… Guys…. Go…."

"Get out of here!" Tom whispers to Rue and Prim, "You two are too small for this."

Theo hears soft footsteps as Rue and Prim run away.

"Tom… You… Go… Too…"

Suddenly Theo's grabbed by the shirt collar by a familiar hand.

He suddenly realizes everyone in glee club must have left. He knows it's better that way.

Theo's kicked in the gut and feels a sting of getting punched in the jaw.

He feels light headed, so when he hears a booming voice his head pounds and it echoes.

"LET THEO GO!"

Theo knew Mason wouldn't leave.

Theo is thrown on the floor, and can't move, even when he hears his arm crack and his ankle bends the wrong way.

"You want to challenge ME?" Theo's head pounds.

He hears Skeeter join the fight before he lays his head back and blacks out.

_**Also, thanks to this amazing forum: forum/Hunger-Games-Roleplay-Forum/125204/ and to the author Wetstar for the inspiration for this chapter!**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**VOTE ON MY POLLL! PLEASEEE!**_

**Chapter 41: Awakening**

When Theo opens his eyes, all he sees is Nathalia and Rue hanging over him.

He blinks the sleep out of his eyes.

"Theo! You're awake!" Nathalia wraps her arms around his neck.

"What…"

"Theo! You were asleep for forever!" Athena says.

Theo looks around. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, silly!" Nathalia helps him up.

He looks around. Athena sits across from them all, and Marvel sits next to her.

"Wh-why?"

"You don't remember?" Marvel asks.

"I do, I just… I really hoped that it wasn't true."

"Us to," Athena says gently.

"Where's Mason and Skeeter?" Theo has to ask.

"They should be coming any second now," Nathalia says, "They needed some time to recover, as well."

"Recover? From what?" he sits up.

"Sit back down," Nathlia gently pushes him back down.

Theo looks up at all of them. "From what?"

"Just a little skirmish," Athena says.

"With who?"

They all exchange a look. Theo already knows who.

Mason knocks on the door and enters just then, "There he is!"

Mason sits next to Theo, and Skeeter comes in after.

"Hey, you!" Rue hugs him, and they sit.

"What… What happened to you two?"

Skeeter has a black eye, but Mason looks almost uninjured.

"Why don't you tell us your story first?" Athena can't help her curiosity.

"There's not much to say."

"Yes, there is! Where did you go, what did you do?"

"Well, basically Nathalia found out from Cato and I was kicked out the next day. I was basically homeless, and sat out on the street corner."

"Oh my God, Theo!" Athena hugs him.

"Then, I met a really sweet girl who took me in. She was pretty awesome," Theo smiles.

"Aw, that's cute!" Athena smiles.

"Her name is Poppy," Theo says, "She's actually a sophomore."

Skeeter grins at the name, and Rue giggles.

Marvel sends both of them a death-glare through his blush.

"That's cool, Theo," Athena says. "What happened next?"

Theo shrugs, "Next, I was abandoned by pretty much everyone. I left glee club, because I figured that I shouldn't trouble you guys with association with me. And, Poppy told me that Glimmer was the one who spread the rumor in the first place." His smile fades, "I don't think I'll ever forget the day."

Marvel is suddenly concerned, "Wait, what happened?"

Theo shrugs, "Poppy just came in crying and told me the truth."

Marvel nods.

"Then what?" Nathalia asks.

"Then I dumped Glimmer. I walked away feeling pretty crappy that day."

Skeeter adds, "And then I found you!"

Theo nods, "That's right. I really missed you. Then, I knew I had to talk to Nathalia. She wanted me to come to glee club, but I just couldn't. Then, well, you all know what happened next." He smiles. "Now, you have some questions to answer for me."

They all nod.

"Whenever you left, the club just wasn't the same," Skeeter says, and Rue nods.

"That Monday, we all just had a study hall. Nobody even sang," she adds.

"We knew that somehow, we had to get you back," Athena said.

"I sang 'On My Own' from Les Mis. I thought of you through all of it."

Theo nods, "I listened to that. It was really beautiful, Nathalia."

Nathalia frowns, "I'm so sorry, Theo. You have- you have no idea how it feels…" He takes her hand. "It's fine, Nathalia. I forgive you, sis."

"Theo, you don't understand-"

"Your tears aren't helping anything, you know?"

She nods, "I know."

"So, what else happened?"

"Theo hasn't met Marvel yet!" Rue realizes, "Marvel is a sophomore and the newest addition to the club."

Marvel waves, "I've heard you sing before. I don't think I'll ever compare to you."

Theo can't help but smile, "Thank you. So, how did you audition?"

"Greased Lightning!" Mason says, "It was fun, but we all missed you."

Theo nods, "Sounds like a blast. I got the text from Skeeter, but I couldn't take it to go there."

"We'll always care about you, Theo. It was just the shock of all," Athena says.

He nods, "I understand. You guys are all fine, it's me…"

"It's not you!" Nathalia says.

"It's not any of _us,_" Mason adds.

"So, what exactly happened at the rehearsal earlier?" Theo smiles.

"Nathalia came running in," Skeeter says.

"Literally, RUNNING!" Rue adds with a laugh.

"She said, 'You guys, I know someone who needs you!'" Mason says.

"She told us the whole story," Athena says, "And, then she mentioned that your father might be a little bit abusive."

"We wanted to be there for you," Rue says.

"It was all Skeeter's idea to hide, and Mason's idea to actually go in the house," Marvel says.

"Nathalia gave us the key to the back door, and we all went inside."

"I took you home the long way," Nathalia adds with a giggle.

"Right as your parents opened the door, Rue sneezed!" Skeeter says, laughing. "Lucky for us they didn't notice," Skeeter laughs.

"Then, well, you pretty much know what happened," Athena says.

"So, what about you two?" Theo points to Mason and Skeeter.

"My main goal was to distract him," Mason says, "And Skeeter joined when he made it a fight."

"And, you two are OK?"

"We're both fine," Skeeter says, "With some ice, well, we'll be just fine."

Theo just then notices some bruises and scratches on Mason's shoulder and arm.

Theo is amazed, "You did all that for me?"

Rue hugs him, "Of course we did."

"So, if you all already knew the story, why did you make me tell it?"

"We just love to hear your voice, Theo," Nathalia says.

He smiles, "You guys… You're all just too awesome for me."

"Once a club, always a club," Athena says, "No matter who's in it."

Theo laughs, even though it hurts, and tries not to let it show. Nathalia puts a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"So, how broken am I?"

"Wrist and ankle," Mason says, "A cast and a boot. You're also scratched up pretty bad, and black and blue."

Theo rolls his eyes, but smiles, "Wonderful."

"You'll get to come home, though, tomorrow!" Nathalia smiles.

Theo nods, even though he's not exactly excited to go home.

The rest of the club comes in just then, quietly.

"It's OK, guys. I'm awake!"

"Hi Theo!" Prim waves, "I was really worried!"

Tom nods, "For sure! How are all of you?" he asks, seeing Skeeter and Mason.

"Alright," Theo says, "I don't have much room to complain."

Mr. Everdeen follows them all in.

"There he is!"

"Hey, Mr. Everdeen!"

"So, what did we miss?" asks Prim.

"Not much," Theo says.

"Just letting you know, Theo, that all of that was all the kids' idea. I had nothing to do with any of it," Mr. Everdeen says.

"So I've heard," Theo smiles.

"Rejoin glee club!" Athena blurts out. "Please?"

Theo smiles, "How can I say no to you?"

They all laugh, and Theo doesn't doubt for a second that this is where he belongs, after all.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Roomies**

Whenever Theo gets home, he discovers that his father isn't there.

He and Nathalia exchange a look and don't ask.

Theo logs on to his computer, and discovers he has a new e-mail.

When he skims it, he suddenly realizes what it is and glares at his computer.

Nathalia runs into his room, "Did you get it, too?"

"You bet I got it. I hate those guys!" Theo complains.

"We need an emergency glee club meeting. Now."

"But, we just-"

"This is IMPORTANT!"

Theo nods, and grabs his phone.

Marvel walks home after seeing Theo. He's greeted by his mother washing dishes in the kitchen.

"How was glee club?"

"Ok," Marvel's too tired to tell the story now.

He walks up to his room.

As soon as he enters he notices that everything is rearranged.

He suddenly sees, on the other side of the room where his TV should be, is a bed.

And, on that bed is a boy.

He has auburn hair and bright blue eyes.

Currently, he's watching the TV, which Marvel sees as soon as he walks in.

His bed faces the back of the room now.

The young boy looks up from the TV and waves. "Illo!"

Marvel is confused. "Hi…"

"M' name's Edward!"

All Marvel can do is wave.

"Wir' gonna be roomies!"

"Roomies?" Marvel is creeped out, to say the least.

Edward nods. Marvel sits on his own bed and watches the TV.

The two boys sit in silence.

Marvel's mom finally makes her way upstairs, "Oh, Marvel! You haven't met Edward yet!"

"I just did."

"Edward is from Ireland," his mom says, "And is an exchange student here in America!"

"Really?" Edward smiles and nods.

"Wow. Cool."

Edward shrugs.

"How old?"

Edward just shrugs.

"He's a freshman," his mom says.

"That's cool. I'll bet you're excited."

He nods.

"I'll leave you two to bond," his mom says, and leaves.

"So, what do you think of America?"

He shrugs.

Marvel isn't sure if he should keep asking questions or just let it go.

Suddenly, he hears a mechanical voice.

_Hello. My name is Edward. I am from Ireland, _the voice says.

"Hi. I'm Marvel."

_I'm sorry I didn't say something earlier. I have a weird voice._

"I thought I had a weird voice, too!" Marvel laughs, "Now I'm in glee club!"

_I know. I love to sing and your mom said you were really deadly._

"Deadly?"

_Do you not use that in America?_

"Not really. Edward, this is stupid. I'm sure your voice isn't that strange."

"It's n't m' voice. It's m' occent."

"It's not that bad."

"People con't understaund what I'm sayin!"

"I understand you just fine."

"Fer now."

"You shouldn't be afraid to talk just because you have an accent! Besides, I think it's pretty cool!"

"It'sh alroight."

"Come on, I'll bet you have some awesome culture to bring here!"

Edward shrugs, and says, "An Aimsir Láithreache mo aglas."

Marvel is hesitant to ask.

"It mins, "I' face m' fears."

"In what?"

"Gaelic. It's th' Irish language."

"So, you speak two languages?"

"Aye."

"Dude, that's AMAZING!"

Edward shrugs. "Guess."

"Yeah! Awesome!"

He shrugs, and nods.

"So, do people call you Eddie or Ed or anything?"

"Nope. Jus' Edward."

"Well, that's cool too!"

"So, ya' said tha' America' has a glee club?"

Marvel nods, "And it's full of awesome people who are AWESOME."

Edward laughs, "Rilly?"

Marvel nods, "Yup. They are awesome!"

"I like t' sing."

"Can you sing in Irish too?"

"Gaelic, and yis."

"Wow… Cool!"

"And, you'll need help around school, too?"

He nods, holding out a schedule.

Marvel takes it and reads it.

"YES! You have a study hall last period! And, WE HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER!"

"YIS!" He and Marvel high-five.

"But, I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends, too!"

Edward shrugs, "Maybe."

Suddenly, Marvel gets a text from Theo.

_Glee club meeting: Theo's bedroom: ASAP_

Marvel beams, grabbing Edward by the shirt sleeve.

"And here's where the real fun in America begins!"

"Where 'r we goin?"

"Edward, my brother, we are going to an urgent glee club meeting!"

Edward smiles.

Everybody meets in Theo's bedroom.

"Theo, what's wrong?"

He and Nathalia pace around the room.

"Everyone," says Theo, "Nattie and I have both received an e-mail."

"An email?" asks Marvel.

"From who?" Rue is suddenly worried.

"From _them," _Nathalia glares.

The upperclassmen join their glare.

"I don't get it!" Skeeter says, looking from face to face.

"Not _them," _Athena growls.

"Yes," Theo says, "_Them."_

"Who?" asks Rue.

Nathalia grits her teeth. "It's those stupid snobs at Capitol Academy."


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43: A Challenge**

"What's Capitol Academy?" asks Rue, "I know it's a school, but-"

"I hate them," Theo growls, and everyone agrees. "They're the rich-kids school."

"There's a rich-kids school?"

"Yes. Capitol Academy is for the lowest of the low."

"I hate Capitol Academy, especially their glee club!"

"Why?" asks Marvel, and everybody stares at him.

"Not only are they our biggest competition, but they've also SABOTAGED us in the past!"

"They have this humongous glee club, with lots of guys in it! That's the one thing they have that we don't."

"And a full orchestra, and a bunch of money, and autotune."

"They use autotune?" Rue asks.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if they did."

"Thaey sim' scaury," Edward adds.

"They're not, really. We have the raw talent and the determination to defeat those rich snobs!"

"All summer they sent Theo and I emails, inviting us to attend their school again," Nathalia says.

"Again?"

Theo nods, "Nathalia and I went there for our 7th grade year. We left, never to return. And I mean it when I say NEVER."

"So, this glee club is from 7th to 12th?" Skeeter asks.

"Yes, but it's obnoxiously hard to get into, especially for the younger ones. Glee is kind of the big thing over there."

"We are SO much better than them!"

"And, that's why I insisted we make this an emergency meeting," Nathalia says.

"The Capitol Academy Glee Club has issued to us on this day, a CHALLENGE!" Theo's deep voice fills the room.

"A challenge?" Athena is interested.

"A Saint Patrick's Day Challenge, to be exact!" Nathalia says.

Marvel slaps Edward on the back and grins.

"At the Saint Patrick's Day Festival at the park on Sunday!" Theo adds to her.

"A sing-off?" Rue asks.

"Exactly!" Nathalia cheers.

"But, don't we have other things to do?"

"Nothing is more important to this club than some friendly competition!" says Athena, and it's met by a bunch of whooping.

"Or even not-so-friendly!" Mason says. "Their marching band is obnoxious! And, all three drum majors are snobs!"

Everyone nods.

"So, we need to come up with a killer idea that not even Capitol Academy can defeat!"

Marvel stands up, "And that's where I have a secret weapon!"

Everyone is confused.

"This," he says, grabbing Edward's hair and pulling him up, "Is Edward. He's a new exchange student. From no other place than _Ireland_! How convenient!" Edward waves.

"Do you have an accent?" Athena asks.

He nods. The room is silent, and everyone waits for him to talk.

"Um… M' name is Idward, aund I'm frum Irlend."

Rue giggles, "That's cool!" Everyone agrees.

"Plus, Edward can speak… Um… What's it called-"

"Gaelic. It's th' Irish launguege."

"Gaelic, that's right."

"Say something in Gaelic!" Prim says.

He shrugs and says, "Gaelach. It's what w' call Irland."

"Wow, cool!"

He smiles.

"That's REALLY cool!" Nathalia says, "Can you sing in your language, too?"

He shrugs.

The next day in school, Marvel helps Edward find all his classes.

And, last period, he leads Edward to glee club.

"Today, you audition!"

"Audition?"

Marvel nods, "It's fun. Come on!"

Edward shrugs. He's sure he's not ready for this yet.

The stage is his, and Edward takes a deep breath.

He thinks of home as he sings,

"Buachaill ón Éirne mé 's bhréagfainn cailín deas óg…"

Nobody has one clue what he's saying, but the language itself is something awesome.

They listen to Edward's song, trying to guess what it means.

When he's finished, he explains the translation to them.

"You have a beautiful voice, Edward," Nathalia says.

"Yeah, that was a really nice song."

Edward smiles, "I used ta' sing back hom' in Irlend. T' m' friends and faumily."

"I'm sure they liked that," Skeeter says.

"So, what do you say?" asks Theo, "Will you help us DESTROY Capitol Academy?"

Edward laughs, "Sure!"


	44. St Patrick's Day!

_**Happy Saint Patrick's Day! And, once again, I'm going to beg you to vote on my poll if you haven't already, and also to review if you liked it, (or really, even if you don't) because it doesn't take long and it makes me EXTREMELY HAPPY. And, with that, here's:**_

**Chapter 44: Luck of the Irish**

That night, Athena sends a text to Sebastion, inviting him to see the glee club in action at the park. She's seen him in the auditorium a couple times, watching them rehearse, but he hasn't heard of the challenge yet, and she wants everyone to be there to watch them smash Capitol Academy to the ground.

Sebastion texts back, _I wouldn't miss it for the world._

Athena grins. 'This is gonna be great!'

It takes a lot to learn a song in two days: especially one that is in a whole different language: but, the Panem High School glee club is determined.

When they arrive at the park, it's absolutely teeming with people. Theo and Nathalia exchange a look and grin.

Marvel and Edward walk there together, linked by the elbows in the good spirits of Saint Patrick's Day.

Marvel stops cold in his tracks when he sees Poppy.

She's talking with Rue, and both girls explode into a burst of laughter as Marvel and Edward approach.

"Hey!" Poppy ruffles Marvel's hair.

Marvel laughs, smoothing it back down. "Hello, Poppy."

"Thanks for saying hi to me," Rue tries to act offended.

"Hallo Rue!" Edward greets.

"See? At least Edward cares."

Poppy laughs, "Come on, Marvel. Smile for once. It'll do you good."

Marvel makes himself laugh. Poppy grins, "There it is!" She puts a finger on his cheek.

"Anyways," Rue says, "Edward, this is Poppy."

"Nice ta meet ya, finally!"

"Finally?" Poppy cocks her head. Marvel glares.

"Never mind," Edward and Rue both laugh.

"Good luck, you three. I'll be watching!" Poppy winks and skips off in her Poppy way.

"I hate both of you," Marvel growls.

"I didn't do anything!" Rue says with a giggle.

"Yeah, right. Just keep walking. "

While this is happening, Athena walks to the park.

"ATHENA!" Sebastion runs to her.

"Sebastion! You made it!"

He nods, "Of course I made it! This is gonna be awesome!"

Athena nods, "You should sit with me while we watch whatever mediocre crap the Capitol Academy performs!"

"Sorry, I actually have family coming that I have to sit with."

"They can sit with us, too!"

Sebastion shakes his head, "They actually already got seats!"

Athena shrugs, "That's OK. I'll talk to you after the show, right?"

Sebastion nods quickly, "Absolutely! I can't wait for justice to be served!"

Athena giggles, "Thanks!" she kisses his cheek and runs over to where Prim makes last-minute touchups on the kids of the glee club.

In the meanwhile, Skeeter walks across the street and is greeted by Mason.

"Hi, Skeeter!"

The two have never really talked without Theo or Tom being around until now.

"Hey! What's up?"

"I see you're out to get an early start, too." Skeeter nods.

"That sounds a lot like me as a freshman. Energetic and excited."

Skeeter nods, "I always like to get there early."

"Have you talked to Theo lately?"

Skeeter shakes his head, "Have you?"

Mason shrugs, "No. I wonder how he's doing."

"He seemed pretty OK when we had our meeting."

"Yeah, but he's always that way when glee club meets."

Skeeter nods. "Sounds logical to me. So, you've known him for a while?"

Mason nods, "Since the third grade, when we met."

Skeeter laughs, "I love best friends that stick with you for so many years."

"I'm guessing yours is Rue."

Skeeter nods, "We met in pre-school."

"Wow, that's a long friendship!"

Skeeter laughs, "Actually, when we first met, we were both too awkward to actually talk. It was a project we had together in first grade, and Rue was in my group." He laughs, "I love to reflect on my childhood."

"You're technically still in your childhood. Or, your teenagehood."

"Teenagehood? I don't think that's a word."

Mason laughs, "It's not. Just enjoy your high-school years while they last. They really fly by."

"I can barely believe it's already March!"

"Oh, high school. Work, teachers, band, girls… It seems like a lot to juggle, but once you get a firm grip on it the time flies away."

"Girls? Isn't it a little early for freshmen to think about dating?"

Mason shrugs, "I guess it all depends. On the people, on the place. I mean, I guess you've already got your first kiss."

Skeeter turns red remembering. "Don't mention that. What a disaster."

"I second that, brother."

"What happened there?"

Mason sighs, "I don't know. Girls still confuse me just as much as they did when I was a dorky freshman."

Skeeter laughs, "But, aren't you dating one?"

"I am, but that's different. Somehow."

Skeeter shrugs, "I will never be able to get in the minds of girls. One moment you think they like you, the next it's just as a friend… I have no idea where to go from here."

"Then, don't worry about it," Mason says with a smile. "It's really no big deal."

"Wise," Skeeter says, as the two approach the park.

They're greeted by Mr. Everdeen and Prim.

"Wow, you're early!" Prim says.

"Woah! What happened to you two?" Mr. Everdeen asks.

Both boys remember the fight and the black eyes they have.

"Oh. It's… Um… Nothing," Skeeter says.

Katniss comes up to the group just then, "Hey, Daddy! I know you're going to crush them!"

She kisses her father's cheek. "I sure hope so," he says.

Katniss stops in her tracks when she sees a very familiar face.

"Hello Mason."

"Katniss. Hi. We haven't talked alone in a while."

"How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"I'm good."

Skeeter watches their awkward conversation.

He's relieved when Theo and Nathalia put an end to the awkward by running up to all of them.

"They are going DOWN!" Theo cheers.

"Amen!" he and Mason high-five.

"Skeeter! It's strange to see you here without Rue!" Nathalia says with a giggle.

Skeeter shrugs, "I guess."

"How are you feeling?" Theo asks them.

"Us? How are _you_?" Mason asks.

"I'm not complaining."

Athena runs over to them, "Hey you guys!"

"Performance rush?" Theo asks her with a chuckle.

"YES YES YES! I'm SO ready to perform! And, a very special person is watching!"

"A critic?" Nathalia asks.

"I was talking about a boy!" she exclaims.

"Another one?" asks Mason, "Didn't you just break up with one?"

"Vick and I split up almost 3 months ago."

"Three months? Wow…"

"Anyways, we have to make this performance GREAT!"

They see Rue, Marvel, and Edward racing over.

Edward gets there first, Rue close behind him.

"What's wrong, Mr. Football player?" asks Rue.

"I let you two win," Marvel pants.

"Yeah, Roight!" Edward says with a chuckle.

"You guys are late!"

"We're right on time," Rue says, laughing.

"As we say in band, if you're on time, you're late!" Mason says, and everybody laughs.

"Come on! They're setting up!"

Prim finishes the make-up on Rue, Marvel, and Edward, and they take a seat just in time to see the Capitol Academy glee club.

The full-orchestra of a pit starts to play, and the members are spread out on the stage. It is obviously a bar scene, and they all have glasses full of root bear.

They sing a catchy tune, "Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road  
and all the way to Dublin, Whack follol de rah!"

Rue and Skeeter are amazed at it. There are at least 5 or 6 boys, and the girls wear little Celtic dresses.

They all look very festive.

There is a blonde boy with gray eyes that sings the first verse. He takes a sip of the root beer and they all act drunk.

The next boy to come out is a boy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road and all the way to Dublin, Whack follol de rah!"

"Please tell me this is a terrible stereotype of your people and that they suck," Tom whispers to Edward.

Edward shrugs, "WishI' could."

The next guy is tall and built, with dark hair and brown eyes.

And, the last boy to join them on the stage and take a swig is none other than Sebastion Clarke.

Athena can't believe her eyes. She swears he winks at her.

"I should've known…" she growls to herself.

Before they know it, it's their turn to perform.

"We got this," Rue whispers to Theo, "It's going to be amazing!"

"Good luck," Sebastion says to Athena as they take their seats. It seems genuine.

She rolls her eyes and walks past him.

Together, the glee club stand, hand in hand.

"O-ro, ri na bhfarraige Ri na bhfarraige O-ro!"

The Gaelic lyrics that Edward taught them praise a hero.

Theo thinks of his glee club friends throughout the song, and how they deserve a true hero's welcome.

"Hail the hero, strong and true. Who fought the fight, and saw it through…"

Theo would smile, but figures it'd ruin the song's intense and prideful tone.

Every single member of the club is able to feel prideful.

They all link arms, and sing the last chorus together, "Sé mo laoch mo Ghile Mear  
Sé mo Cheasar, Ghile Mear,  
Suan ná séan ní bhfuair me féin  
Ó chuaidh i gcéin mo Ghile Mear!"

The crowd goes wild with cheering, and they all know that they murdered stupid Capitol Academy.

Now Athena can't even look Sebastion in the eyes, and she just smirks at him before stomping off.

They have a festive gathering at the Odairs' house to celebrate. "To our club and the dedication of every single person in here who put in the effort we needed to win!" Mr. Everdeen yells, and they all cheer.

"And," Theo adds, "To Edward, who helped us take it over the top!" Everyone cheers, and Edward can't keep the smile off his face.

"And, to the luck of the Irish!" Skeeter cheers with a laugh, and everybody clanks glasses.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Wow, it appears that I have forgotten to update yesterday… Whoopsies! Now, this chapter is full of my OC's, but none of them are really super-significant to the story so far, so you don't have to worry if it gets confusing. I just thought it'd be cool to experience another glee club. Anyways, sorry it's late, but here's:**_

**Chapter 45: Meet the Capitol Academy**

"What was that?" Athena yells.

Sebastion's sneaky smile doesn't change, "Oh, Athena, Athena, Athena." Sebastion puts an arm around her, "Why else didn't you recognize me earlier?"

"Why? Why does everybody always take me for a fool and humiliate me?"

"Humiliate? Fool?" his chuckle is low.

"Exactly! Why do you hate me so much, why does everyone?"

"Hate you? Oh, Athena, you have it all wrong."

"Then I'd really like to hear your side of the story before I punch you in the nose!"

"We didn't choose you out of hate. In fact, we all love you at Capitol Academy!"

"What?"

"It was between you and that blonde girl that sang in the Christmas concert."

Athena clenches her fists. "Glimmer."

"It was a unanimous decision to pick you!"

"Sebastion, look. I'm not off as well as you are. I'm afraid we just can't afford to go to Capitol Academy."

"And that's why we want to give you a scholarship."

She shakes her head, "I couldn't do that…"

"But we want you to do that!"

"I… I like it at Panem High."

"Do you?"

She hesitates, but nods, "Of course."

"Why would you? It's not like you've been treated well there."

Athena thinks, and says quietly, "Yeah I have…"

"Please, I've seen you during rehearsals. They don't even acknowledge you! Have you gotten a solo lately?"

"No, but-"

"Have you even gotten a featured moment in a group-song."

"Probably…"

"Really? It seems to me like you just stay in the chorus. You're not going to get anywhere like that."

"But I don't mind it like that."

"But you do, Athena." He puts a finger on her chest, "Deep down, you do."

She gulps.

"Also, not to mention that even the other kids don't treat you like you deserve."

"Well-"

"Think about it. Who is your best friend? Your sister doesn't count."

"Clove is my step-sister. But, as for a best friend, maybe… Um…"

"Exactly. At Capitol Academy, the glee club is the popular crowd! Everyone admires someone with ability."

"But, I don't have ability…"

"Is that really what they've made you believe? Really?"

"No, I've always believed it."

"Their glee club is so concerned with winning. They use the same voices over and over again. Plus, come to the Academy now, and you won't even have to audition."

"I don't think I could do that…"

"Just come to one rehearsal. Meet the kids. Even if you leave Panem, it's not like they're going to care.

"Panem is my school."

Sebastion shrugs, "It's alright. Not terrible, I guess. Just, come with me. Just one rehearsal. You'll just see how much they love you."

Athena sighs, "I can assure you that one rehearsal is more than enough time for me."

"We'll see about that." Sebastion guides her away.

Athena sighs. She has to stick to the Muttations, right?

She shakes her head.

No.

They don't have to make her decisions for her. And, though Athena would never do anything to hurt her glee club, but she's starting to think that Sebastion is right.

The next day, Sebastion knocks on Athena's door, exactly on time to a tee.

Athena opens the door and greets him with a question. "Did you just flirt with me to get me to Capitol Academy? Be honest."

"At first. But, you're a really cool girl, Athena."

"What are you say-" Sebastion gives her a kiss on the lips. Athena's gasp is muffled, and she turns it into a sigh.

"Come on."

Athena giggles, linking her elbow with him.

Athena feels so awkward in the bright orange room. "This is the choral room. Take a seat."

The room has couches, velvet and leather, with big, plushy cushions. Beanbags sit in the middle.

"Take a seat, Athena, dear!"

Athena sits on the edge of the couch. Sebastion lounges back next to her.

"No need to be so uncomfortable!" he tells her, "Stretch out!"

Athena shrugs, sliding back on the couch.

"Come on," his voice is hypnotic, "Chilllll…"

Athena sinks into the couch.

Suddenly, a skinny boy with dark hair bursts through the door.

"Hi Sebastion!"

"Hey, AJ!"

AJ jumps on the couch beside them, and it makes a whooshing sound as he does. "Oh, and you even brought the ever-famous Athena, eh?"

"Ever-famous?"

"We all love you here!"

Two girls skip in together. The blonde one with green eyes is one that Athena recognizes well.

"Ariadne?"

"Hi Athena!" Ariadne skips over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here!"

"You do?"

"Yeah!"

Ariadne is on the other side of her step-family. Athena's mother married Clove's father, and the two became step-sisters. Athena's father married Ariadne's mother, and those two became step-sisters.

Athena's not really communicated with her father since the divorce, but she remembers Ariadne well enough to remember that she's a freshman.

"You got into glee club?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow. Good job."

Ariadne gushes, "Oh, Athena! I'm SO excited that you're in the club! Have you met Sebby yet?"

"Don't call me Sebby."

"Yes, Sebastion and I have met."

"He's just TOO adorable!"

"Actually, Ariadne-"

"I know!" the two giggle together.

Soon, all the rest of the glee club members turn up.

Last of all comes a blonde boy with gray eyes. He towers over Athena.

"That's Luke," Sebastion whispers. "He's the leader of the club."

"Like, the teacher?"

"No, he's the leader. The top dog. The captain."

"Back at Panem, we don't have an official leader…"

"It's more organized this way."

"Who is the teacher?"

"Mr. Crane." He points.

"Oh."

"I brought snow cones!" Lucas's loud deep voice reminds her of Theo.

Everyone picks their favorite flavor.

He holds out the box to Sebastion, who chooses a purple and blue one.

When he offers to Athena, he stops. His gray eyes smile.

"Athena Mallinsky. We've heard great things about you."

"Great things? From who?"

"Mostly Sebastion and Ariadne. I can't see that you two are related…"

"We're step-sisters!" Ariadne giggles.

They keep passing the box around.

"Step-sisters? Cool." Everyone agrees.

"There seem like too many extras… Are we missing anyone?"

He scales the room. "Hm… Where's…"

Athena watches as a small girl sneaks in quietly.

The girl has dark, wavy hair, freckles, and eyes of two different colors. One is gray, the other is green.

On her head she wears a fuzzy little winter hat with two little kitty ears on top.

"Sorry I was late!" she says.

"Marley! That's right. Come in, girl!"

Marley sits on a beanbag.

Luke hands her a snow cone.

"So, shall we call this meeting to order?"

Everyone nods.

"Today, we have a very special guest. All the way from Panem High, it's Athena!"

Athena waves.

"So, let's start with introductions. My name is Lucas Crawford, but you can call me Luke. I'm a senior."

"I'm Sebastion Clarke." They both laugh, "And in reality I'm still a junior."

"I'm Ariadne Mallinsky! I'm a freshman!"

The boy from earlier smiles, "Call me AJ. AJ Hudson. I'm a junior, too."

A tall boy with navy eyes waves, "Michael Pierce. I'm a senior."

The girl that was with Ariadne, a girl with pale blonde hair and purple eyes, smiles. "I'm Waverly. Waverly Karenbauer. I'm a sophomore."

"I'm Patrick Stevens, but some call me Pat. I'm a senior." He has bright red hair and brown eyes.

"I'm a senior. Call me Brad," says a boy with a hat on to cover his hair, and gray eyes.

"Emma Winslow is my name!" she flips the black hair out of her green eyes and smiles, "I'm a Junior."

"I'm Lilly Thaser, a junior." She's blonde with blue eyes.

"I'm just a sophomore, and my name is William Frisby." He has brown hair and brown eyes, holding a guitar on his lap and tuning it quietly.

"It's me, Charlie! Charlie Pardo, to be exact. I'm a junior."

AJ sits with a girl with straight brown hair and hazel eyes. "I'm Juliet." Her voice is soft, "I'm a sophomore."

Athena listens intently to the rest of the introductions, and the last one to speak is the little girl that came in late.

"I'm Marley Parker," she says, and her pink cat ear flops. "I'm only in 8th grade."

"Wow!" Athena is impressed.

"Enough about us," Michael says, "What about you?"

"I'm Athena Mallinsky. Even though my parents are divorced I only chose one name: my father's."

Everyone watches her intently. "Keep going!" Emma says.

"Well, I don't have much to say. I mean, I like to sing and also write, but I never really do. I'm not artistic, and I'm not exactly the most outgoing. I really hate to break it to you guys, but I don't really actually have the courage to stand up and sing a solo…"

"Yet," Brad says, and everyone nods.

"Athena," says Pat, laughing, "You don't have to be solo-ready on Day 1. That's not what we look for. We look for stars with potential."

"And that's you!" Waverly adds. "We'll help you sing a solo, one step at a time!"

Athena hates to admit it, but that's one thing that Panem High has never done for her.

"You really think I could sing a solo in front of hundreds of people?" Marley asks. "Of course not! But, I'm getting better." She tugs on the pom-poms on strings hanging down from her hat.

"One step at a time. Right Luke?"

He nods, "We'll get there."

Athena is surprised that they're so chill.

She and Sebastion walk home together, and Athena is starting to rethink her decision of whether or not to switch schools.

_**I'm thinking next Friday will be dance week! If you've got any ideas for it, feel free to PM or review! If there are any characters that strike your interest from Capitol Academy, tell me!I think I might want to write a story about Capitol Academy. It would feature Sebastion and Rudi and the rest of the glee club, and also include a lot of the HG characters that I haven't put into this story (such as the prep team, Cinna/Portia, etc.). If I wrote it, would you read it? Leave a review! I'll put up a preview on this story sometime in the next week or so! Thanks a lot!**_


	46. LIFE AT CAPITOL ACADEMY PREVIEW!

_**Here's the preview for my Capitol Academy story! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND ANY IDEAS FOR CHARACTERS TO ADD!**_

**LIFE AT CAPITOL ACADEMY**

**Chapter 1: A Lamb**

Sebastion wakes up on a brisk March morning.

Though March "come in like a lion and out like a lamb," the wind still whirls with snow.

He sits up and wipes his eyes.

Time for school.

Sebastion takes his time getting dressed, and grabs a protein shake for breakfast. Yuck.

He hates how it tastes, but takes it anyways, running out the door. He makes the daily run to school, the chilly wind making his nose red and ears numb.

Sebastion runs through the school doors in record time, barely even winded. Behind him walks in his best friend, Rudi Benkhart.

She smacks his back, "You're early, Aqua Man."

Sebastion rolls his eyes, "Aqua Man? That's new."

She nods, "I like to shake it up every once in a while." They both laugh.

"What in the world is that?" she points to his breakfast. Sebastion shrugs, pinching his nose and finishing the drink.

"You know, you're not gonna die from one piece of junk every once in a while."

"I won't, but my abs will."

Rudi rolls her eyes, "Remind me to never hire you as a personal trainer." They both laugh, "Like you would actually get a personal trainer."

Rudi shrugs. They both walk to their lockers.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't study for today's English test?"

"English test? We have a test today?" Sebastion nods slowly.

"Dammit," Rudi mutters. Then, she shrugs, "Whatever." They each type in the codes to their lockers.

While this happens, Flavius and his sister Venia skip to school together.

"Oh, Flavius! I can't wait for the dance!" he nods, "I guess. I mean, I really have nobody to ask."

Venia raises an eyebrow. "What about-" "WAIT FOR ME!" They're interrupted by their sister Octavia, only a seventh grader. She has to run to keep up with her siblings.

"Well you need to keep up, Octavia!" Venia sneers.

"Chill, sis. Both of you." Flavius, a freshman, takes Octavia's hand.

"Come on, Venia. What good will it do you to run so fast?"

Venia, a junior, rolls her eyes. "I'll be able to lose you two."

Flavius frowns. "Come on, Octavia." He readjusts the green streak in her hair.

She smiles, "Thanks Flavy."

He laughs but shakes his head, "Don't call me that."

Octavia skips along with her brother to school, Venia far ahead of them.

"Hi Flavy!" Flavius chuckles, rolling his eyes.

"Hi Octavia!" Their friend Marley flutters over to them. She's wearing her favorite winter hat with fuzzy red raccoon ears on the top.

"Hi, Marley!"

"It's chilly out here!" Marley's ears flop and she giggles.

"Marley!" her sister Marx runs over to them, snapping her DS system closed, and putting it in her pocket.

"Hi Marx," Flavius greets. Marley and Octavia skip ahead of them.

"What's up?" she pushes the glasses up her nose.

"Just walking to school. Venia and I were talking about the dance."

"Aw, that's cool! Anyone special you wanna ask?"

"Nobody in particular."

"That's cool, too, I guess."

They enter the school.

Venia meets up with her friend, Portia. "Who are you asking to the dance?" Portia shrugs, "I dunno."

"I might ask Cinna," she whispers, "But, don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Portia giggles, "Your secret's safe with me!"

Sebastion is startled by a tap on the shoulder. "Hi Sebby!"

"Hello, Ariadne."

"How are you?" she gives Sebastion a warm smile, and bats her eyelashes.

"I'm alright."

Ariadne's a freshman; she's had a bit of a baby crush on Sebastion since the first day of school.

"That's cool!" she thinks everything about Sebastion is cool.

Luke greets them just then, "Hey glee clubies!"

Rudi frowns, "Crawford."

"Benkhart."

Luke goes back to Sebastion and Ariadne, "See you two seventh period!"

"He's really cool," Ariadne says, "But not as cool as you, Sebby!"

"Please don't call me Sebby."

Ariadne giggles, twirling her ponytail around with her finger. "Bye Sebby!"

"Later, Ariadne."

She runs off like a bird.

"Isn't it a little weird, her crushing on you?"

Sebastion shrugs, "You know I can never deny attention from a girl. She is a freshman, it's only a two-year's difference.

Rudi shrugs, "Whatever."

The homeroom bell rings, and all the students rush to class.


	47. DEPRESSING ONE-SHOT DAY ONE!

_**It's time for… DEPRESSING ONE-SHOT FROM THE CHARACTERS' POINTS OF VIEW WEEK! YAY! Actually, not yay, but I promise it will end with the dance on Friday and it's HAPPY! Here's a special song I like to use with this chapter, especially the end: watch?v=VXzBy7IBPec**_

**Chapter 46: Your Little Flunky**

I'm stupid.

I'm never going to graduate high school.

All of my dreams of going to college are crushed. They always have been, haven't they?

I've just been too stupid to realize it this whole time.

I can't believe I never saw it coming.

Your freshman year just absolutely destroys you.

I refuse to take the stupid classes. I know I'm stupid but nobody else needs to.

I'm going to grow up and be a Gloss. Someone who can't focus on anything and crashes on the couch of his sister and nephews' house.

Edward is so smart. I haven't even known him for a month, and I already know that the boy's almost a genius.

I'm sure he'll find a really good girl, and I'll be left here. I'll beg him to let me stay with him, "Just until I get back to college."

When the sheer reality of it is that I'll never actually go to college. And I'll influence Edward's child like that.

Isn't that what Gloss did to me?

No, I can't take my anger out on Gloss… He didn't do this to me.

I did it to myself.

And, why? Because I wanted to be popular.

I needed to feel loved, by everyone.

That's why I picked on Poppy and Rue, right? Why I assumed that Skeeter was gay just because he sings in glee club, right?

It is.

All because I felt the need to be popular.

I was chasing after Glimmer all this time, just to discover that she will never love me.

Sure, I can fall back on Skeeter and Rue, Edward, or even Poppy, but there's no way I'm telling any of them about this.

I can do this by myself. I can. I'll turn it around somehow…

No I can't.

I can't, I can't, **I can't**. Every time a teacher says this is something we "should've learned your freshman year," I DON'T GET IT.

I look back on all of the decisions I made as a freshman, and clench my fists.

I open my Mom's old photo album.

I see myself as a baby, and Gloss holding me.

He looks to be my age.

I wonder if, holding his nephew in his arms, he knew what he was going to become.

He could've. Just maybe, he could've.

But, Gloss looks happy. He smiles, a finger on my nose.

Maybe he didn't know.

I sure know it now. I've dug myself a hole to China, just to have a bigger ego.

I try to flip past the section of my childhood, but the book falls open to the picture of parent's day in kindergarten.

My eyes fill with tears as I trace the figure of my father with my finger.

How could I have known he'd be gone the very next week year after?

I was young and stupid, back then.

I'm not young anymore, anyways.

I remember how excited I was, going downstairs that night.

It was the very next month, and I came running down the stairs to meet my dad on his way home from work. I was waving around my report card: I got straight A's for the first- and only- time in my whole life.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I shrieked happily.

But, he wasn't there. All I saw was my Mom at the kitchen table, crying.

"Where's Dad?"

"Oh, Marvel, honey! I love you!" she picked me up and hugged me for a really long time.

I was in KINDERGARTEN.

How was I supposed to know that my real dad was gone forever?

I didn't know what "drunk driving" was. I didn't even know what alcohol was.

My real father died upon impact. The driver somehow got away and they've given up on finding him.

My pride turned into sadness, and I swore it would never happen again.

Well, my pride in my freshman year of blowing off school has been smashed. It was long overdue.

I hate looking at it. I hate looking at my father's face, which looks a lot like my own.

I can't resist looking in the mirror. And I see my father in myself.

I look away, a tear sliding down my cheek.

What the hell would he say if he saw me now? I don't want to think about it.

I let myself cry; wail, because Mom and Edward went out, shopping, and my step-dad is at work.

This is the only time I've ever let myself sob like this.

And the only time I ever will.

If my real true dad saw me now, he would frown. Maybe he'd tear up, but I think it's more likely he'd be angry. No doubt he'd be upset one way or another.

I shove the book off my lap angrily, and collapse on my knees on the floor. "I'M SORRY!" I cry, "BUT THERE'S NOTHING MORE I CAN DO!" I wail. "I'M JUST GONNA BE YOUR LITTLE FLUNKY!" My body shakes and I rock back and forth on my knees.

No doubt my dad hates me. No doubt I hate myself.

I pick up an old picture on the floor and look at it. On the back, in my Mom's handwriting, is this note:

_Marvel: Your dad was a wonderful man. It's unfortunate that you're never going to get to know him, but I put this in your book as a last memory, and a reminder to never drink and drive. _

It's a picture of the crime scene.

And, who do I see in the background but myself?

No. This isn't me. This boy is talking to the police officer, but I never did. Not that I remembered. I don't even think I was at the scene at all.

I take a look closer and suddenly feel like I recognize the face of the little boy, pointing the opposite direction and squabbing at the police officer.

Is that… Skeeter!?

My hands clench into fists, crumpling up the picture. Impossible.

My thoughts travel back to my innocent dad, and how he must be feeling now.

Now that his son's finally realized that he's failed as a son.

I can't stop crying.

Now that I finally said the F word.

I _failed._

The word makes me cry harder with each time I think about it.

_Failure. Failure. FAILURE. FAILURE!_

I get up with the picture still in a ball in my hand. I need out of here.

Edward opens the door and waves happily.

"Outta my way, ALIEN!"

I shove him to the ground and run out the back door.

I collapse on my knees on the grass in my back yard. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE I BEEN DOING WITH MY F*CKING LIFE?" I cry. "I'M JUST YOUR LITTLE FLUNKY, AND THAT'S ALL I'LL EVER BE! I'M SORRY THAT YOU HAVE TO HAVE A SON LIKE ME!"

I tear the picture into as many little pieces as I can and let it fly away in the snowy wind, and collapse on my knees again.

I shiver, tears jagging down my cheek, screaming until my throat is raw and stings to even whimper.

And my yells are carried away in the wind.

But, when I look up, I see my father.

He glares down at me. All I can do is scream and cry some more.

I've thrown away my life.

"BET YOU WISH EDWARD WAS YOUR CHILD NOW!"

The cold snow makes my ears sting with cold, and my nose becomes numb. But I don't care. It hides my tears and muffles my cries. I open my eyes in the snowy tunnel and soon black spots blur my vision.

I gasp for air, shivering and sweating all at once.

Soon the black spots overtake my eyes, and I'm pretty sure I passed out.


	48. DEPRESSING ONE-SHOT DAY TWO!

_**TIME FOR….. DEPRESSING ONE-SHOT FROM THE CHARACTERS' POINTS OF VIEW WEEK DAY TWO! Another depressing song… watch?v=a5pjvqztnFs**_

**Chapter 47: I Was Wrong**

I sit at home with my notebook full of letters and flip through the pages.

Rain and snow pitter patter outside my window, and I read some of the letters I wrote through the past couple of months.

I look at where I am now, as compared to where I was before.

Seems better, right?

Yeah. My Dad was taken to jail just for one little outrage.

OK, so maybe it was a big deal: it is.

The house just seems empty without all the nice things he used to bring.

Just saying: my dad is NOT a bad person. He can't be…

His smiling face, bright gray eyes, that always twinkled. All the times he gave Theo and me special gifts, and always patted me on the head and told me he was proud of me.

My brother is the spitting image of that man, and none of us can deny it.

I look like him too.

I can't believe he was sent away. Every time I look at Theo's injuries, I know it's all for good.

Who knows… That could've been me… But, some part of me misses my father. It was just one time, right?

Then the thought creeps into my head that… Maybe it wasn't.

Maybe it wasn't and Theo just kept it from all of us.

My Mom loved that man. She loves us, but she always loved him more than anything in the world.

I have to accept the fact. And since he was taken she hasn't spoken to either of us.

How can this possibly be my fault?

How can she be blaming me? It wasn't me, it was him!

Then I shudder as I remember it wasn't Theo that called the cops. It wasn't him that, in a fit of panic, ran to the nearest payphone and dialed 911.

That was me.

And now I have to live with that.

My eyes spill with tears. I loved him, and I turned him in.

Wasn't that what was best? I take deep breaths and keep trying to tell myself that.

Theo probably just planned to say nothing about it at all. How long has he been doing that for?

My sight is blurred, and I flip the page of my journal, reading the first letter I see.

_Date: 3/25/12_

This was my junior year.

_Dear Mason:_

I don't want to read on.

_Just writing to say that I really treasure our friendship._

A tear slides down my cheek and lands on the page.

_You know, it's plain to see that nobody can live on their own. And, I'm glad that we have each other, and Theo. _

I gulp… 'Not anymore…' But, no. I have Rue for me now.

_And, I also know that there are probably many, many girls that look after you._

I suddenly remember why I wrote this letter.

I grasp the page and try to turn it, but it feels heavy in my hands. I want to keep reading.

I can't, but I do.

_Cato is out of my life forever. It was stupid of me to even let him in. Let's just say I've suddenly realized that the only guy I would ever want is right in front of my face._

My breathing becomes shaky.

_I know it's stupid, we're best friends and I'm sure you'd just try to be nice about it and change the subject. If I were to ever ask you out for real, well… I'm sure you'd reject me…_

I whimper, hearing his angry voice telling me the very same thing.

_I really doubt I'll ever be able to tell you that I love you… It's weird, I'm always at a loss for words, and all I can hear is my heartbeat in my ears. You're really special to me, I suppose._

More of my tears dab the paper, and I look outside at the rain and snow to try and calm me down, but it just makes things worse.

_I really never want to lose you. I think you're one of those special gifts from God, and I should stop whining about it… I'm sure you'll always love me, just… Never like that. _

I can live without him. This was written last year, when I was young and just plain stupid… I can live without him.

_If you just kissed me one time, just so I could savor what it felt like, well, I think I would die._

I slam the book shut and throw it on the floor, satisfied at the loud noise it makes.

Mom won't come up here. She wants to hear me cry. She wants to listen to me be miserable and guilty.

I just know it.

I try to muffle my angry cries into a pillow.

Who am I angry at?

My Dad? Theo? My Mom? Mason? I can't be mad at Mason, this isn't his fault…

Then the realization punches me in the face.

I was wrong.

All this arguing with Mason, for what? Nothing.

It's my fault. And, now, I'm the one that has to apologize.

I'm the one that has to swallow my pride.

I take my favorite fuzzy bunny off the shelf and find comfort in stroking his fur.

I remember when my Dad gave this to me for my 4th birthday.

Well, no I don't, but I remember seeing pictures of it.

I remember when he was so delightful to be around, and wonder what went wrong.

With my luck lately, it was probably something _I _did.

I throw the bunny across the room, like maybe if I did he would hop away and so would the memory of the good old days.

Like that's going to make my wasteland of a life OK.

I get up, and know exactly what will make me feel better.

If I can finally go back to my friendship with Mason.

So I walk his house, knowing he won't answer my texts or calls.

The whole world turns gray. This is no vulnerability performance.

Who do I have to confide in? I can't talk to Theo about our dad, no way.

I can't tell Rue any of this, she would barely understand, and I wouldn't want to make her cry.

But, Mason has always been my support. I could tell him about anything, including and especially family problems.

I could, anyways.

When I run into him, he's pacing around the park, and I can tell he's waiting for a date.

"Mason!"

He sits on a park bench and puts his head on his knees, "Here to make my day worse, Campbell?"

I try to blink back the tears.

"Is that really what we've resorted to?"

"Oh, is someone feeling guilty?"

"Yes, I am!"

He looks smug. Somehow I hoped he wouldn't be.

"I knew you'd come crawling back to me, Campbell. Why? Because you're a HOTHEAD. You explode on people for no reason, and eventually buckle down and let the guilt eat away at you."

"Is that really how you see me?"

He rolls his eyes, "It's the first thing I think about when I think about you."

"You've been thinking about me?" I feel hopeful again. For what, I'm not sure.

"Yeah. I was just telling Francesca how the whole argument started. Because you were mad at me for kissing you because you never really loved me."

"But I did!"

"You DID. Learn your past from your present, Campbell."

"Don't call me that! Call me by my name, please!"

He rolls his eyes, "And why should I?"

"Can't we just be friends-"

"How many times have you done this to me? It's not as easy as you think it is!"

"Mason, I'm sorry."

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough, you know? I haven't exactly had the best day either, so I suggest you scram while you can."

"Not the best day ever? But… Why…?"

I'm almost positive I see him drop the rose on the pavement and scrape it with his shoe.

"It's not important."

"You and Francesca broke up?"

He looks at me, his glare rock-solid. His eyes, through the glasses, become glassy.

"Way to make it all worse, Campbell."

"But, I can make it better!" I plead with him.

He shakes his head, obviously not wanting to hear it.

"I've forgiven you hundreds of times before, but I'm sick of it. The constant drama you ALWAYS bring. That's just who you are."

All I can do is let the tears form and stare up at him.

He's right, I know it.

"Then, please… Just tell me that my father's fate is not my fault!"

"Theo's suffering is all your fault. It happened right in front of your face from the time you turned 15, how could you not have said something to help him?"

"He… He never told me…"

Mason rolls his eyes, "Come back and talk to me when you actually have a grip on your life," he glowers at me, before getting up and stomping away.

That was probably my only chance of getting him back. And, he just walked away.

And, the worst part is, that I let him.


	49. DEPRESSING ONE-SHOT DAY THREE!

_**HAPPY DEPRESSING ONE-SHOT WEEK FROM THE CHARACTERS' POINTS OF VIEW DAY FOUR! And, to celebrate, TWO SHORT DEPRESSING ONE-SHOTS! YAAAAYYY!**_

**Chapter 48: Ruined**

I'm walking outside when I see Marvel in the snow.

All I hear is his cursing into the snow.

I slowly walk over to him, afraid of what he'll do to me if I'm too frightening.

Suddenly, his body goes limp.

I have no idea how hard or long he's been crying, or about what, but I take off into a run through the snow.

He did something generous to me, and I owe it to him to be there for him.

When I put a hand on his back, he's still breathing.

I'm guessing he's passed out, and don't know what to do.

I lift his body with a grunt. I can make it back to my place if I hurry. My arms start to ache by the time I finally drop him on the couch.

I think of how he's changed. I brush the snow off his head and suddenly find myself staring.

'Aw, he's so cute when he's asleep….'

No, no. That's weird.

Look at me. I'm just a poor girl, stuck living by the park.

No, no, no. I mean, I should be happy. Look at where I am, look at what he is that I'm not.

He's cheesy, sleazy, and, most importantly, rich.

I'm just a poor little girl who is naïve, innocent, and sweet.

And I should like myself that way, shouldn't I? I should.

And I do. I do like myself.

But, Marvel never will. He always gets so uncomfortable when he's around me.

I suppose I've really loved him all this time, but now that I finally discover it, well, I am just bewildered.

I… I guess this means I love him.

But, I suddenly realize what that means.

This is stupid. He'll never love me back.

He is so out of my league.

He's never going to love me.

He'll never be mine, I'll never be his.

I sniffle, a tear falling down my cheek.

Vick comes back into my mind, and Glimmer's lies.

And, the bruises she left all over me.

"_Come on, little girl! Watcha gonna do?" Glimmer cackles, kicking me on the shin._

"_Please…" I slump to my knees, "Please…"_

_Her cackle rings in my ears, "PLEASE? That all you got? Well, no thank you!"_

_I want to turn over and die. But I can't._

I rub my side and let another tear drip down my cheek.

Glimmer's words and actions hurt.

She might not be smart, but she knows exactly how to ruin people. Like me.

I don't want to say that Glimmer ruined me; but she did.

She made me feel crappy about myself and about my whole life.

I run a finger down Marvel's cheek.

"_Die ALONE, sophomore! ALONE AND BROKE!"_

I whimper, lying my head down on the table and crying quietly.

I cry because I think it's true. Glimmer is right.

Please, I depended on Marvel to find something for me to wear the next day, how can I think we're going to have enough to live on? I don't know… It's scary…

Marvel would never let me starve, would he?

He promised that justice would prevail, right?

I doubt it will, though… How many bruises do I have from Glimmer, and I know she's just started!

And I start to lose hope.

And when I start to lose hope, I absolutely break down.

And when I break down, I want there to be someone there for me.

But, when there's nobody there for me, I lose it.

Marvel lies on my couch, and I lie beside him, crying as quietly as I can.


	50. DEPRESSING ONE-SHOT DAY THREE PT 2!

_**TIME FOR PART TWO!**_

**48 PART TWO: War**

I smile when I wake up that morning.

Hm, that's unusual.

I'm finally having a traditional date with my girlfriend, Francesca.

A walk in the park, even though the wind is whirling with snow. It just calls for more snuggling, right?

I stroll outside with a smile on, feeling a bit on top of the world.

I pace around in the snow, twirling a red rose around in my fingers.

A minute passes.

Then five.

Then ten.

Ten minutes.

This isn't like her.

Fifteen, twenty, thirty minutes, and still no Francesca.

And that's when I get the text. _Sorry, Mase. I tried to tell you in person but just couldn't. But it's just not working._

Just not working? JUST NOT WORKING?

HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME?

I put the phone back in my pocket quickly to resist throwing it down into the snow.

And who do I see but Nathalia? Nathalia Campbell, just here to make my life worse through this stupid break up.

She starts to beg me for forgiveness. How can this be happening to me?

That girl is FULL OF LIES.

All the things she said, about loving me, and everything else.

I resist the urge to punch her in the face, clenching my teeth and my fists.

She can't see me cry. She can't see me when I'm weak.

I get up and walk away, automatically regretting the decision to do so.

Nathalia was my best friend. And, it was wrong of me to not take her into my arms and forgive her.

It's too late now. The war rages on.

I think about what could've happened.

Maybe she's right… Maybe she could've made it better for me.

No, no. I've chosen this for myself. I have to stick with it. I could've easily forgiven her.

One look into those green eyes and the words fly out of my mouth.

It's happened hundreds of times before.

Why am I thinking like this?

On my way in the door, I bang my head against the wall. Maybe if I do so I'll stop doubting myself.

All it does is hurt, though. Hurt me inside and out.

Like everything I've been doing lately.

I walk in the door, wondering where the hell I'm going to go from here.

I guess I could talk to Theo, but he's got problems of his own.

I can't help but sit at home and think that none of this is fair.

I was happy. Why can't I just be happy again?

Why can't I just have friends again? Peeta's sure seemed to go along with his life just fine.

I sigh, shakily. How can this day get any worse? It can't.

But, oh, it does.

My Mom runs upstairs, in a fit of tears.

Immediately I know that something is terribly wrong… Even with my dad at war, my Mom never cries.

My eyes grow to the size of a cat's. My dad at war.

"MOM!" She falls into my arms, "Please tell me Dad's OK!"

She nods. I heave a shaky sigh of relief.

"It's just a bullet wound," she cries, "Just a wound. He's still alive," she whispers to me, and herself.

I nod, wiping a tear from my eye. "How bad?"

My mom shakes her head, "Your dad may never walk again," she weeps.

I never thought of that. Sure, I've been afraid of death for him, but never of a long-term injury.

I let myself let go.

I let the tears come out, and the sobs escape my lips.

The more I think of Francesca, and what I did to Nathalia, the harder I sob.

The harder I sob, the more the realization punches me in the face: I may never get my best friend back.

After all we've been through, the war might already be over.

And it would just end in two nations, torn apart.


	51. DEPRESSING ONE-SHOT DAY FOUR!

_**I COULDN'T WAIT TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! I've gotten a really good response for Depression week, would you guys like to see more like this? I'm thinking comical one-shot week… Mwa ha ha ha. It's also time for a new bad guy, I think…**_

_**As for now, I want to make you cry, so here's:**_

**Chapter 49: A Rothman**

Want a depressing story, do you?

Let's take just a second to open the book that tells my life story. I think it was written by a modern Edgar Allen Poe.

I hate to sit on my old bed and think, but how can I do one without the other?

My life was actually pretty good, that is, until my second year of pre-school.

_My mom gave birth to her second child. He was such a sight for me to see, tufts of brown hair on his head, and bright blue eyes, like mine. _

_Timothy was his name, and, though he was born weak, they expected him to survive._

_Maybe, had they been right, I could've closed the book right there and never opened it again._

_Poor, poor Tim. He died the very next day._

_My mom was devastated, my dad even more so._

_He never would've even thought of alcohol until that day. _

_The first time he ever drove drunk, I was in the car with him._

_All I remember is holding onto the seats and screaming at him to please slow down!_

_Even though he was being reckless, I trusted him. _

And my eyes fill with tears. I shouldn't have.

_We crashed into another car, and all I remember is my dad driving the car away, and screaming at me._

_He put lies into my mouth, to tell the police. He made me do it._

_I was in pre-school, what the hell was I supposed to do?_

_I told them. Every word my father put into my mouth, I told them._

_He played his part, and took me away, claiming we hadn't witnessed it but were just driving past._

I remember quite sharply the vision of them taking the bloody body to the ambulance.

_We were driving his friend's car… They never suspected us._

It's all over… It's all over…

But, it's not. Someone out there, some family out there is without him.

I heard he had a son. I think of the poor boy now and tears slither out of my eyes like little snakes.

My father deserved to be taken away. To be taken to jail and to suffer.

I was just in pre-school, though. That was back when I was sure he still loved me.

_He hated my singing. Every time I even seemed to be thinking about music, I remember his foot squishing my stomach as hard as it could._

"_One more note and you're dead."_

How can Finnick and Annie love that about me? How can anyone love that about me?

I have to get a grip. I need control on my own life.

But the guilt of it all just won't go away, in the 10 years since it happened.

I bury my head in my knees, trying to think of something nice.

Rue.

Except, the realization of her real feelings starts to dawn on me.

I mean, I guess I keep expecting her to just flash me a flirtatious smile, or twirl her hair around her pointer finger. Some indication that she might like me, and I can finally tell her how I feel about her.

I guess all of this waiting's been in vain. I don't think she'll ever see me as more than her best friend.

Her best friend who she can use for stage romance and not feel too awkward.

And that's all I'll ever be to her.

I'm not good enough for her, and I've known it all this time. I've just been afraid of it.

How am I special? I'm an orphan, who has no parents, and who will never be able to do anything useful with his life. Music is a great hobby, but will I ever be able to use it in the real world?

No, I won't. At least Rue has art, or even science, to fall back on.

I sigh, 'Why couldn't Tim just live?'

It's not his fault, he's just a baby.

I can't think about this. It's too dangerous. I clear my head of all thoughts, running out of the old place I used to call my home, and slowing to a walk on the street.

I look at the buildings in the city.

Tall and handsome, of all sizes and shapes.

I wonder if the man's family lives in the city.

My eyes fill with tears but I blink them away.

I'm doing OK until I hear a voice.

"Hey, ROTHMAN."

I'm not sure why I didn't ditch the name earlier.

My Mom's name was Hoffsteader, my Dad's was Rothman.

When they split, I just used both. I shouldn't have. Even the last name makes me think of the evil he was.

I used to just be Skeeter Rothman.

Then, I was Skeeter Hoffsteader-Rothman.

Then, in fourth grade, I tried to drop the Rothman, and was Skeeter Hoffsteader.

In the fifth grade roster, they added the Rothman. I was too shy to say anything about it, so I was Skeeter Hoffsteader-Rothman again.

Now, since I'm adopted and both my parents are gone forever, I'm Skeeter Hoffsteader-Odair.

No matter what, though, all the kids who knew me in elementary school know that he's my father.

The name Rothman is one that I hate, and it's tagged on me forever, just because of the black curly hair that comes from the Rothman side.

I remember when I was just 3 and someone said, "You're a true Rothman."

I took pride in it.

Now I turn around to face him.

He's tall and skinny, with the brown, wavy hair of my mom's side.

My cousin, Benjamin. His green eyes sparkle with evil.

I turn around calmly and start to walk away, but he runs to catch up with me.

"What's wrong, Rothman?"

"Don't call me Rothman," I growl.

"Aw, come on," he smiles, "You'll always be a Rothman!"

"I never was a Rothman." I walk faster.

"Where you going, Rothman?"

This upsets me to no end, but I know I just need to keep my head down and walk away.

Ben is too fast for me, though.

He grabs me by the hair and slams my back against the brick wall.

"Still chasing that goody-goody of a girl, Rothman? Or, are you finally coming out of the closet?"

I grit my teeth, "Leave Rue out of this!"

I see some of his thugs join him.

I keep my heartrate down and try to stay calm, not giving him the pleasure of seeing me sweat.

"Look at you. You're such a Rothman. Look at that hair," he flicks the bangs out of my face with his finger. He twirls a lock of it in his fingers, "This is Rothman hair."

I scowl.

"And, look at that mouth. Definitely a Rothman mouth," he traces my lips with his fingers.

"LET ME GO!" I shout at him, thrashing.

"And, such a Rothman temper."

I'm helpless. There's nothing I can do by now.

"And, those freckles," Ben pinches my cheeks, fingernails digging into my skin so hard I think they bleed.

"And, let's not forget those eyes!" He jabs at them with his fingers, but I duck and he just points at the wall.

I think I almost went blind.

"Face it, Rothman, your family did this to ours!"

"Did what?"

"Took my Aunty. You know-"

"My mom," I growl.

"Please, if you really loved her, don't you think it'd be you that's dead, and not her?"

"She loved me too much to let that happen."

"She loved you, sure. But, did you love her?"

"More than ANYTHING."

I blink tears from the corners of my eyes, two of the thugs squeezing my arms.

"More than life, though? Apparently not."

"It's not like my Dad cared for me any more than he did for her."

"You're just dancing around the point. Doing your little gay glee club jigs right around the fact, and do you know why?"

"Because it's a LIE," I scream at him.

"Because you're a PUSSY. And, you can't accept the fact that she died for you, and you didn't even do anything."

I don't let him get to me.

"I'M AS MUCH A HOFFSTEADER AS I AM A ROTHMAN!"

"Please, you look like a Rothman, you act like a Rothman, hell, you even fight like a Rothman!"

I blink back more tears, "Let me go."

"Or, what, your _fosters_ will come for you? Oh, I'm _so _scared of them! Or, what about that wimpy little girl that you're still hopelessly chasing after, hm? You really think she would come here? For YOU?" he cackles, "Yeah, RIGHT."

He throws a punch at my jaw. My mouth immediately fills with the sick taste of blood.

The thugs force me down on my knees.

I stare at the alleyway, praying that, by some miracle, someone, ANYONE, shows up to save me.

"Are you f*cking SERIOUS?" Ben laughs his head off, "You really think somebody would RESCUE a ROTHMAN?" He laughs some more, "You think that child would actually LOVE a ROTHMAN?"

He kicks my side so hard the tears are forced out of my eyes, and I'm left wheezing.

Would Rue come save me? Of course not. These guys are too scary.

"Come on, Rothman! Get out your gun and shoot at us!" Ben shouts at me, laughter in his voice.

I'm not a Rothman. I'm too weak to say it.

Another strike to the jaw and Ben's foot on my side forces me to lie on my back.

He puts a foot on my stomach, stepping down hard enough that it hurts, but won't kill me.

"Men, today, we have conquered the ROTHMANS once and for all!" his group cheers with him, kicking me and shouting, "GOOD RIDDANCE, ROTHMAN!"

Ben and his friends spit on me before they walk away.

I make myself sit up. Wheezing and bleeding, I walk back to the place I once called home.

There, I find the bathroom still filled, and use whatever I can find that isn't out of date.

By the time I'm done, it'd be hard to tell I had even encountered Benjamin and his gang.

I walk out of there vowing I would never tell anyone about any of this.

Not even Theo, not even Rue, not even Finnick.

I can deal with him on my own, like I do everything else: ON MY OWN.

I run back to my old bedroom, jump on the bed, and sob.

Ben is right. He's always been right. I should be dead now. My mom should be alive.

I should've protected her.

Why didn't I protect her?

He's also right about me. I guess all I am is a goddamn, no-good Rothman. And, asking Rue to try and love me is too out of reach.

'Goddamn, no-good Rothman.' It's got a ring to it. A sick ring that makes me feel Ben's fist on my jaw again.

I cry harder. I don't want to be a Rothman. I just am.

Rue will never love me. Nobody will ever love me.

I walk downstairs, glad I can cry as loud as I want with nobody hearing. I open a drawer, picking up a butter knife.

The knife is awkward in my hand at first. It shakes right along with me as I just want to try it once.

It only stings for a second, and a wave of satisfaction submerges me as I watch the crimson spill from it.

Knowing that this is how I apologize to my mom.

No, no. The wrist is too obvious. Annie grabs my hand to show me something, and I'm dead meat. That means there's only one other place.

The pale skin on my stomach, and, though it hurts more, I still decide it's just as effective.

Besides, who's going to see me shirtless, ever? Who's going to care?

Yes, I decide, I like this very much better.

One more cry of frustration as I run the jags over my skin and I throw the knife down on the ground, catching the bright red on a towel.

I spend the rest of the afternoon up there, answering the periodic texts from Annie, asking if I'm OK and enjoying myself. I lie to her, saying, of course.

When I'm really just a goddamn, no-good Rothman, who's paying the price that's been deserved but put off for much too long.


	52. HAPPINESS!

_**Wow….. I really love you guys, and so do my characters (except Ben, he hates all of you). :D Thanks on behalf of all of them for the hugging, crying, snuggling, chocolate, and sympathy. Now…**_

_**WHO'S READY FOR A SUPER-DUPER LONG CHAPTER WHERE EVERYTHING TURNS OK? PS. I like to listen to "I Only Have Eyes For You" for the slow-dance part. Especially the Glee version, one of my FAVE singers does it BEAUTIFULLY. Now, here you go:**_

**Chapter 50: FEELS.**

Marvel wakes up and rolls over.

"Oh God, what happened?" He looks around the unfamiliar place, "Where am I?"

Poppy sniffles and sits up. "You're awake," her voice quivers ever so slightly.

"Poppy, are you OK?" She nods, "I'm fine. Are you OK?"

He nods, "Yeah." Marvel regrets screaming so much. His voice comes out raspy and scratchy, and it stings.

Poppy gets up, "Would you like some tea?" He nods, "Sure."

She walks to the kitchen and dries her eyes.

Marvel sits up on the couch and sighs.

She hands him a cup, "I found you out in the snow, passed out."

"Great," Marvel buries his head in a pillow, "So it wasn't a nightmare."

"What happened?" she wants to take it back as soon as it comes out.

"I was just looking back on some things…"

"Oh. I see." She smiles, "So I guess I shouldn't have you talking so much."

"Maybe," he says. "How about you?" he asks it cautiously.

"Me?" she thinks she should've probably done something more to hide the tears.

"I was just…" She shrugs, "Just the usual. Vick and everything else about Glimmer."

"Glimmer's a bitch, don't listen to her."

"I know. Trust me, I know."

Marvel's throat feels a little better, sipping the tea, and they just sit across from each other and don't say anything.

"Are you going to the dance?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"With anyone special?"

"Edward, but he hardly counts." Marvel remembers how he bullied his brother on the way out the door, and puts his head down again.

"Oh." She hesitates, but the question flies out of her mouth anyways, "Could I tag along with you?"

She waits for his answer impatiently.

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

She smiles, "Cool," and turns on the little TV.

* * *

Back at Skeeter's old home, he lies on his bed and sings scales, up and down, down and back up.

That's all Rue hears as she knocks on the door.

Skeeter jumps awake and hurriedly tosses all evidence of anything over behind his bed.

She walks in as he pulls the shirt down over his stomach.

She sighs, "How did I know I'd find you here?"

He just shrugs, avoiding her eyes. He can't lie to Rue. "I still miss this place." It's all Skeeter can say.

"I know you do, and I miss it, too. But do you really think it's healthy to stay here?"

"Of course it's healthy, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I mean, this house doesn't hold the best memories…"

Skeeter just shrugs, "It's gonna be hard to keep me from this place."

Rue doesn't bring up that the house could be destroyed by the end of the month.

"Skeeter, maybe we should go outside and on a walk."

He shrugs, knowing his alone time is over for now. "Ok." He gets up, and she just watches her best friend for a second. He's pale and tense, moving stiffly.

"Skeeter, are you alright?"

He nods, "Yeah. I'm good."

He avoids eye-contact.

"Skeeter, why won't you look me in the eye? Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you."

Rue is frustrated, and she looks away with a frown.

"Don't worry about it, Rue. You don't have to worry about any of it."

She nods, and reaches down to take his hand, but he jerks it away.

"Skeeter, you're not telling me something. Cough it up."

"I just got into a scuffle," he mumbles, "But I'm OK now."

He stands on the other side of her, and she laces her fingers with his.

"Are you going to the dance?" she asks.

"No."

"Well, you should."

"I don't see why."

"To have some fun! You're only going to be depressed for as long as you make yourself be."

"Or Ben," Skeeter mutters under his breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I guess I'll think about it."

"Would it sway you if I asked you to go with me?"

He sighs, and smiles, "Maybe."

"Then, I'd like to ask you something," She smiles at him.

He smiles back at her, "I should be the one asking you," he adds.

"So, it's mutual, I guess."

They link arms, "Mutual it is."

A little weight is carried off of Skeeter's shoulders. A little victory, for now.

* * *

Back at the Campbell household, Nathalia sits at home and sulks.

Theo knocks on her door and enters the room quietly, "Hey." She likes hearing his gentle voice.

"What's up?"

"You OK?"

She nods, "Yeah. I'm fine."

He sits down on the bed across from her, "Wanna talk?"

"I miss Mason," she says. "And today I tried to get him to forgive me and he just left."

"Well, that's his loss."

"No, it's my fault. I guess that was just one argument too many. He's right, you know? I am a true drama queen."

"I'm sure it's just because he had a bad day, you know how he gets."

"So, you're saying I should try again?"

"I guess."

"Thank you, Theo." They hug.

"So, are we going to the dance?"

She smiles, "Sure. Anything to get my mind off of things."

Theo talks to Mason, too. The boys have an emergency conference at Mason's house.

Theo's never seen his best friend so torn apart, as Mason starts the story about the day he's had.

He goes through all of it, Francesca, Nathalia, and his own father.

"I'm really sorry," Theo tries to find words that will comfort his friend.

"Do you think the war's over, Theo? Mine and Nathalia's, I mean. Is it just over and done?"

"Well, I dunno…"

"Is there still the possibility of a treaty?"

Theo just smiles at his best friend, "I think that, just maybe, you can get her back."

* * *

That night is dance night. The Good Friday Dance. Though it's held in the school cafeteria, it's an event sponsored by Poppy's church.

Cato greets Clove early, and his breath is taken away.

"Clove."

"Hi, Cato."

"You look…"

"Awful?"

He chuckles, "AMAZING."

She smiles, "Thank you."

He holds out his hand, and she takes it.

Athena is dressed up, too, and she meets Sebastion on her driveway.

He's twirling a rose around with his fingers, and holds it out to Athena.

They walk, arm-in-arm to his house.

Theo and Nathalia play rock-paper-scissors to see who had to drive there and back.

Theo loses both times, and his sister giggles, "I'll drive us home!" she offers.

"If you insist…" He grins.

Mason goes by himself, thinking in the car about how he's going to confront Nathalia.

Tom and Prim go together, getting a ride from Mikayla, and she meets Katniss, Peeta, Finch, Gale, and Thresh.

Gale got back early for his Easter break, and everyone is happy to see him, except for Peeta.

Rory and Pandora meet at the park, deciding to go for part of the time, but leave early.

Vick walks alone to the dance. That is, until he sees Glimmer, on her own. He smiles at her, and the two walk in together.

Marvel adjusts Edward's hair as the two boys run out the door and to the park, where they meet Poppy.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hey!" Marvel smiles, and the two race over to her.

"Wow, look at you two. You clean up well!"

Edward elbows his brother, and Marvel smiles, "You look really pretty!"

She giggles, "Come on!" She joins the race and all three chase each other around.

Skeeter stands outside of Rue's door and waits nervously.

'What do I do? Is this a date or not?'

She opens the door, in a short pink dress that highlights her brown eyes.

"Hi!"

"Hi."

They both smile at each other, and Skeeter forgets about everything that's been going on lately.

He holds out a little yellow flower to her, "It's Rue. I thought it'd be fitting."

"Oh, Skeeter! It's so pretty!" she hugs him.

He grins, and together, the two walk out into the chilly night.

Their hands brush together, and soon their fingers are interlocked.

She giggles softly.

The cafeteria is crowded, decorated for Easter, and everybody is having a good time.

Mason is relieved that he won't see Francesca again, not tonight, at least.

Ben ends up going to the dance all alone, hanging out in the corner and looking for girls to chase.

The music is energetic and bright.

Mason catches Theo's eye, and Theo gets the hint.

"Hey, Sisterino! I'm going to go get some food or something!"

"Wha-?" he leaves, and she sees Mason.

"Hi," she frowns.

"Hey." There's a second of awkward silence.

"Look, I-"

"Please forgive me, Mason! Please, can't we just be friends again?"

He sighs, "Don't you want to hear my apology-"

"No! No, I don't. I just want to have you back."

He smiles, "Same here."

"Thank God," she falls into his arms, and laughs. He laughs, too.

Theo watches them as he gets some punch. He smiles, relieved.

Right by them, Edward, Marvel, and Poppy dance together.

Marvel never thought he could dance, and he can't, but he tries.

Poppy can't wipe the smile off her face.

Edward isn't a bad dancer, especially not compared to his brother.

"SoTHIS'saDAUNCE?" he asks, chuckling, "CoseI'thinkit'sDEADLY."

Marvel laughs, "Yeah, we don't have them that often!"

"But it's fun to go every once in a while!" Poppy giggles.

Pandora and Rory hang out at the refreshments for a while, and then Prim and Tom run over to them.

"Hi, guys!" Prim treats them as if nothing's ever happened between them.

"Prim…" Rory isn't sure what to say.

"Hi Prim!" Pandora greets Prim with a smile.

"We're having SO MUCH FUN!" Prim squeals.

"Us too!" Pandora giggles, yelling over the music.

"When did THIS happen?" Rory asks loudly.

"Turns out Prim and I are actually interested in a lot of the same things!" Pandora says.

"We decided it's stupid for us NOT to be friends!" Prim laughs.

Rory isn't sure how to react. "That's good…"

"DANCE WITH US!" Prim shouts in a fit of giggles, taking Pandora's hand with one of her hands, and Rory's with the other.

Pandora grins as she follows them to the dance floor.

Cato and Clove dance together, laughing and teasing each other about how their dance moves suck.

Katniss is conflicted over Peeta and Gale clashing, but both put a smile on, and she dances with them equally.

Finch and Thresh talk to friends, and spend some quality time together, laughing, twirling, and dancing together.

Even Vick and Glimmer enjoy themselves.

Skeeter loves to dance, and he doesn't even remember anything except for his own name.

He and Rue laugh for no reason at all, so hard that Skeeter's side starts to hurt.

Theo, Nathalia and Mason talk and laugh like they used to, both Nathalia and Mason relieved at finally being reunited.

"Guys, look!" Mason points to where Rue and Skeeter fly around the floor together. Both of the Campbell twins burst out into laughter. "Aw, I'm so glad they're enjoying themselves!" Nathalia smiles, "And, I'm glad they have each other."

"I think it'd be pretty awesome to have a best friend that you're in love with," Mason smiles at Nathalia. She giggles, "Me too."

Theo just looks at the two and smiles.

'They would make an adorable couple,' he thinks.

"Hold your partners close, everyone, for the last song of the night, we're slowing it down!" says the announcer.

The music starts, and Edward and Marvel stand by the punch.

"Whataireyadoin?" Edward asks his brother.

"Hm?"

"Poppy'sstandin'outthereallby'erself!" Edward says.

"But, what about you?"

"I'llb'fine." He shoves Marvel towards where Poppy is standing.

"H-hi," Marvel smiles.

"Hi." She smiles back.

"Do you… Wanna dance…?"

Poppy's eyes light up, "Of course!" she takes his hand and they go out on the floor together.

Skeeter walks over to where Rue is eating a cupcake and holds out a hand to her. "There's no reason we can't dance!" he smiles at her. Then, he hesitates, thinking about Ben, "…Is there?"

She smiles and shakes her head, "Of course not!"

Skeeter is afraid to hold her close, unsure of what to do, but Rue puts her head on his shoulder, and he can't help but smile.

Mason holds out his hand to Nathalia, "How about a victory dance?" he asks.

She takes his hand and asks, "Victory?"

"The war is over!" Mason says, "_Our _war."

She smiles, "May your country have peace and prosperity," she tells him, putting her head on his shoulder.

Edward just watches and grins, getting some punch.

"Hey," Theo says, watching his sister and best friend.

Edward laughs, "Youtoo?"

Theo nods, "I think it's cute."

Katniss slow-dances with Peeta, keeping a close eye on Prim and Tom.

Mikayla dances with Gale, just for the pure fun of it.

Cato and Clove dance together, and he holds her as close to him as possible. "I'm so glad we're together," he whispers to her. "Me too," she whispers back.

Glimmer and Vick have long since disappeared, but Rory and Pandora stayed.

They dance together. "I'm so glad I forgot to study for that science test," she whispers.

"Me too," Rory smiles at her.

Skeeter whispers to his best friend, "I just wanted to say, thanks."

"Thanks? For what?" she giggles as he sways her back and forth.

"For forcing me to do glee club with you." He smiles, "I guess singing was a bigger part of my life than I thought."

"I couldn't have had the courage to even talk had it not been for you," she smiles, thinking about the first day of school, "I guess that's just another way you complete me."

He turns pink and smiles, "Also, thank you for sticking with me through all of this. A ton has happened this year, and I'm glad you'll always be there for me."

She smiles, "That's what best friends do." They both hate the words, 'best friends.'

"I guess what I'm saying is that… If I had to go through this, I'm glad I got to go through it with you."

"Why?" she giggles and teases him, "Because you like my special attention and hugs?"

He immediately turns red, "Rue, look… I'm… I'm really sorry, it's weird, and-"

"Ssssssshh!" she says.

"What?"

"Ssssssssshh!" she puts a finger over his mouth and giggles, "Let it be a moment."

And neither of them speaks a word or thinks of anything else in the world but each other, rocking back and forth.

After a while, Rue pipes up, "I like our moments."

Skeeter smiles and says, "Me too."

Poppy and Marvel both just look at each other, each trying to decipher each other's mind.

Marvel blurts out the first question, "Do you still think I'm a major jerk?"

She laughs, "Of course not. Why would I?"

He sighs, "I guess you're not quick to judge. That's something that's really admirable, you know?"

She tries not to blush, "Thank you."

"This could work, you know?" he says.

"What?"

"You know…" he looks down and mutters, "Us."

Poppy's soul bursts with happiness, but she tries to play it cool, "I guess."

"I mean, if you would ever want to go out sometime or something…"

"I don't know, Marvel… Glimmer just tore my last relationship apart…"

"Well, I won't listen to her. I know that girl as the scumbag she is."

Poppy smiles, "I guess…. I'm not sure… I just don't know if I'm ready for another relationship…"

"I can understand that." He doesn't let the disappointment show.

They look into each other's eyes. Marvel mumbles, "But… When you are…"

The song is ending, and neither of them wants it to. He stops mid-thought, and kisses her.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Just a chapter to tell you that CLATO WILL BE BREAKING UP! MWAHAHAHA!**_

_**No, April Fools! XD I wouldn't do that… Yet… **_

**Chapter 51: Pranks**

Clove gets up and groans.

She hates getting out of bed, but she knows she has to, or else she's going to be late for her date with Cato.

As soon as Clove cracks open her bedroom door, she's covered in icy water, from head to toe.

Only one word escapes her mouth, "ATHENAAAA!"

As if she was waiting, Athena smiles at her step-sister. "Good morning, sunshine."

Clove clenches her fists, "Not funny…"

Athena laughs and runs away before she gets punched.

Clove sighs, going to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Athena, entertained and pleased with herself, makes her way to the kitchen.

She makes breakfast for herself, knowing that Clove wouldn't trust her with making food.

Athena smiles, putting red and blue food coloring into the water pitcher and shaking it up.

Clove comes out into the kitchen, and makes her breakfast.

"Happy April Fool's Day, Clove!" Athena chirps happily.

"Oh, bite me."

Athena giggles and turns on the sink to wash her dishes. She's sprayed by a stream of cold water.

"EEEEEEK!" she turns it off.

Clove chuckles and spoons another bite of cereal into her mouth. "Classic."

"Nice one," Athena mutters, going into the bathroom to dry herself off.

Clove laughs, getting up to grab some water to drink.

When she sees it coming out purple, Clove jumps back. "Woah!"

Athena smiles at her, head popping out of the bathroom door. She giggles.

"That's it!" Clove says, "This is WAR."

Athena laughs, opening the door to come out of the bathroom.

"EW!"

Clove smiles, as Athena washes the peanut butter off her hand.

"The ol' Peanut Butter on the door handle trick. Nice one."

"Thanks. Come eat your cereal."

Athena eyes it suspiciously, "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing," this time, Clove's being honest.

"Yeah, sure." Athena dumps it in the sink and grabs an apple instead.

Clove chuckles to herself.

Clove's phone suddenly starts blasting, "I'm Sexy and I know it."

"Like your new ringtone?" Athena asks, "It's Cato's personal ringtone."

Clove turns pink and answers the phone, "Hello?"

She tries to ignore the peanut butter on the side of her face.

Athena howls with laughter as Clove talks to Cato.

"We can't meet at _my_ house…" Clove says, "Thena and I get a little crazy about April Fool's Day…"

Athena makes animal noises as Clove tries to have a conversation with Cato.

"Actually-"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Athena giggles.

"What in the world was that?" Cato asks.

"It's just-"

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Athena rolls around on the floor with silent laughter.

"ATHENA is being an-"

"QUACKQUACKQUACK!"

"I'll text you," Clove says to Cato, and snaps the phone closed.

"I hope you're happy now."

Athena laughs, "Yeah, for now!"

Clove rolls her eyes, "Get me a damp paper towel," she tells Athena.

When Athena turns on the faucet, she's sprayed again.

Clove laughs, and Athena turns it off.

"That never gets old!" Clove giggles.

"Shut up," Athena says, grabbing a paper towel and throwing the rest of the roll at her sister.

Clove grins, "Hey, Thena. Do you still have that old creepy clown mask that you used last year?"

"Probably, somewhere. Why?"

"Cato's gonna crap his pants," Clove smiles wickedly, and Athena follows her into the bedroom.

When Clove finds it, she puts it right up into her step-sister's face. "LOOK AT IT!"

Athena yelps, "Holy crap!" she pants, "That thing is scary…"

Clove laughs, and Cato rings the doorbell.

Athena smiles when she hears him say, "EW!"

The two girls high-five. "Peanut butter on the doorbell… Nice!"

"Sssh!" Clove sneaks up to the window and slams the clown mask against it.

Both of them can hear Cato scream, and both of them fall to the floor in laughter. Athena gets up first and opens the door. "Hi, Pretty Boy," she greets.

Cato rolls his eyes, "You didn't even scare me."

Clove laughs, "We both heard you scream!"

She gets to her feet and walks over to him.

"Hi," Clove smiles sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah," Cato says, "I need to wash the peanut butter off my fingers."

"Why don't you use the bathroom sink?" Athena puts on a wicked smile.

"I think I'll just use the kitchen…" he says.

The two girls high five as Cato is sprayed with water.

"Nice reverse psychology."

"Thanks."

"Clove, I think we should go to the park now. I don't think I can take much more of this…"

Athena giggles, throwing Cato a towel.

Clove takes Cato's hand and a jolt of electricity makes her pull it away.

Cato laughs, showing them the buzzer.

Clove rolls her eyes, but Athena goes for a high five, pulling her hand away and shouting, "Too slow!"

He rolls his eyes, and Clove takes his other hand. "Let's get out of here." The two walk to the park together.

When they get there, and Athena sneaking after them, they all see the park divided.

"EAT PIE, PANEM HIGH!" Lucas chants.

"Capitol Academy," Athena mutters.

She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to a pie in the face.

She looks up and sees Sebastion and Rudi laughing.

"Eat pie, Clarke!" Rudi pies her own ally.

Sebastion stands in shock, and Rudi and Athena high-five. "Nice one."

"You better pick a side, Mallinsky," Rudi warns.

Athena had been thinking about it. "Thanks." She wipes the pie off her face into Sebastion's hair and says, "We'll talk later," before scurrying off to join the school where she knows she belongs: Panem High.

Theo greets her with a pie-y hug and a smile.

"Ew, you covered me in pie!" she says, laughing.

Mason hands her a cream pie. "FIRE!" he shouts.

Athena launches the pie at Sebastion, laughing.

Cato takes a pie and tosses it at Luke, who's also the captain of the Capitol Academy swim team.

Luke shoves the pie tin off his face and, licking his lips, tosses a pie at Marvel when his back is turned.

Marvel jumps and whirls around, pie in hand.

Nathalia pelts Ariadne with pies, and Ariadne laughs, licking her fingers.

Skeeter can't resist the urge to put a pie in Rue's face just once, and soon, it turns into Every Man for himself.

Even when both schools run out of pies, they still pick up pieces off the ground and toss it at each other.

Nathalia tackle-hugs Mason, covering him in pie.

He laughs, lying on the ground and staring at the sky.

Nathalia hangs over him, tidbits of pie in her golden hair.

She giggles, "I'm so glad we're friends again!"

Mason brushes a piece of hair out of her face, "I'm not."

"You're not?" she doesn't believe him for a second.

"April Fools!"

"Thought so!"

She falls on the grass beside him and the two watch the sky together.

Theo throws pieces of pie like crazy, at everyone, especially Luke. The two boys laugh.

Cato smudges pie in Clove's face, and she kisses him so that the pie goes back onto him.

Ariadne throws pie at anyone who even aims at Sebastion. "I'LL PROTECT YOU, SEBBY!" she screams.

Sebastion just laughs.

Rue and Skeeter throw pie in each other's faces before sitting back and laughing.

She's about to put some more cream on his nose when she notices something else.

"You're scratched," she says.

"Yeah, I just got into a little skirmish. I told you that."

"With who?"

Skeeter shrugs, "You don't know him."

Rue waits for an "April fools," but when it doesn't come, just watches the sky quietly.

Theo splashes pie on both of them, and they both sit up, laughing.

Skeeter shakes the pie off of his hair and it goes everywhere.

Rue and Theo laugh.

Everybody ends up lying and watching the sky together.

"We should have an alliance," Luke says, "Between glee clubs."

"That's a good idea," Theo says, winking.

As if planned, they both say "APRIL FOOLS!" at the same time.

Everybody ends up laughing.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Guess who meant to update on Wednesday and forgot! :/ Whoops. Anyways, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 52: Duets**

Peeta swoops around the kitchen, making details on his cake.

With a shaking hand, he makes sure that every part of it is perfect, from the taste to the decorations.

He knows this cake has to be the best cake he's ever made, and he carefully adds sprinkles.

This isn't just any cake, no.

He puts it in a box, especially careful that it doesn't touch the cake at all.

Peeta walks out the door, protecting the box: and the very special cake: with his whole body.

When he knocks on Katniss's door, she answers.

"Peeta! What brings you here?" she smiles, inviting him in.

"I-I have a cake for you," he says, gently setting it on a counter.

"Oh, really? Well, what a nice surprise!"

He lets her open it herself, and starts rocking on his feet.

'Please,' Peeta silently prays, 'Please let this go over well.'

He hears a squeal. He's not sure if it's glee or terror.

"Oh, Peeta!" Katniss throws her arms around him.

Prim walks downstairs, confused. Then the cake catches her eye. A blue background, with pink letters that say, _PROM?_

Prim giggles, and takes an apple from the fridge, leaving them.

"Of course I'll go to prom with you!" she kisses him.

Peeta sighs of relief.

That afternoon, the glee club has another meeting.

"Everyone, Athena is BACK!" Theo announces, and she turns bright red, but smiles.

"Once a Mutt, always a mutt," she says with a laugh.

"That's the way to be!" Mason smiles, and Nathalia sits next to him, holding his hand.

"So, this week, we're doing…"

Everyone pats the ground, providing a chaotic drumroll so loud they can barely hear, "DUETS!"

Nathalia grins, "DUETS! I LOVE DUET WEEK!"

"And, this year, it's girl's choice!"

Athena smiles, "So, we get to choose our partners?"

Everybody nods, "That's right!"

Rue smiles, "Cool!"

"And, I think, this year, that freshmen pick first."

Everybody stares at Rue.

"Let's all guess who she's gonna pick…" Marvel says and everybody laughs.

Rue smiles at her best friend, "Skeeter… Will you be my duet partner?"

He grins, "Nope."

They both laugh, "Of course I'll sing with you."

Athena's torn on who she wants to sing with. "Um…"

Theo winks at her. "Theo, would you sing with me?"

He smiles, "Sure. Why not?"

The rest of the kids choose, and Nathalia ends up with Marvel.

She smiles at him, "This is going to be fun!"

He shrugs, "I guess…"

Edward and Prim end up together, Mason and Tom agreeing to play in the pit.

"Illo. Au'mEdward."

"Prim."

They awkwardly sit across from each other.

"This is my boyfriend, Tom."

Tom waves, and he and Edward shake hands.

"Nicta'meetya. Ithinkyerarillytalentedsaxephonist."

"Thanks!" Tom says, after a pause to understand his accent.

Edward smiles.

"Now, the duets can either be friendly, romantic, or even… Full of hatred… If you prefer."

Everybody nods, exchanging glances.

When rehearsal is dismissed, everybody goes to different places, full of duet ideas.

"So, Bestie," Rue and Skeeter sit in his room, "What song do you want for the duet?"

He shrugs, "I don't really have any preferences."

"First, I guess we should figure out what approach we're taking."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" she shrugs, "I mean…"

"I think it wouldn't hurt if we did something romantic," he blurts out.

She looks at him, "Really? You're OK with it?"

"I mean, if that's still weird-"

"I think I have the perfect song for us to sing," she smiles, flipping through the songs on her iPod.

Marvel and Nathalia sit under a tree at the park, the cold breeze rustling the leaves.

She clutches the pink hoody to her chest, "So, you're a sophomore, right?"

He nods.

She smiles at him, green eyes sparkling. "What's wrong? You don't have to be so shy!"

He shrugs, "I dunno…"

"I'm Nathalia. It's really nice to finally hear you sing, Marvel."

He shrugs, "Sure."

"What's wrong?"

He shrugs, "Nothing, really…"

"Come on! You can confide in me, I promise."

"I've just been having some trouble. In school, I mean."

"You know we'll help you with that!"

"I don't want help," he says quickly.

"But you need it-"

"No, I don't."

"Any time, you know. Theo or I, we can help you along."

He doesn't smile but looks up, "Thanks."

"So, for our duet…"

"Right…"

"I have this really cool song I think we can sing."

Marvel nods, "Sure."

"Any time you need someone to talk to, Marvel. I'll be here."

"Thanks, but there's not much to say."

"Then you can tell me now."

He shakes his head, "My real dad is gone, my new one hates my guts, and I think I've just been friend-zoned."

"Friend-zoned? You? Are you sure?"

He nods, "Pretty damn sure."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Marvel."

He likes her genuine nature, and ever so slightly hints at a smile.

"Thanks."

"Maybe you haven't been friend-zoned yet. Just wait till school and see what she says."

"Good idea. Thanks, Nathalia."

She smiles, "Any time. Drop by, sometime. You and I can plan our duet."

He nods, "Sure."

They go their separate ways.

Cato and Clove run through the park.

"CLOVE! CATCH!" Cato whips the football at her, and the force of the catch sends Clove backwards.

"GOT IT!" she shouts back to Cato.

"HERE!" he runs along beside her.

She throws it to him.

"Oh, Clove! You throw like such a GIRL!"

"Throw like a GIRL?" She grins wickedly, "Is that a challenge?"

"Why, I think it is!" He laughs, throwing the ball back to her.

She's knocked back, and is about to throw when she notices something weird.

"What design-"

When she takes her hand off the strings, she reads the word that's stitched on the football: _PROM?_

She beams, laughing so hard that she falls forward, into Cato's arms, "I'd love to go to prom with you, Cato."

He hugs her, and they both laugh.

"Weren't you scared I wasn't gonna notice?"

"Nah, I figured you would, eventually. Took you long enough, though."

They both laugh. "I love you so much, Cato!"

Cato smiles, rocking her back and forth, "I love you too."


	55. Chapter 55

_**Hello! SURPRISE TUESDAY UPDATE TIME! I was going to put off on writing this chapter for a while, but I realized that I know people who need it now. This is for Jess, Rachel, and anyone else in this world who feels like life is too much sometimes to hold on.**_

**Chapter 53: Just Friends**

It's been two weeks since Skeeter first found the knife in his old house. He's been up there every day since, even if just for a little while.

Rue walks home with him on this particularly dreary Tuesday.

"At least it's finally warm," Rue says.

"Yeah, but it's so dark…"

"Eh, it'll rain, but that's spring, right?"

He nods, "I guess. I hate the change of seasons."

He takes a tissue out of his bag and blows his nose, "I get these awful colds," he says nasally.

"I know that. You think I'd forget?"

He smiles, "Nah."

They walk up to his room.

"So, about our duet…"

"Yeah, about it…"

"I dunno, I just don't know if I feel comfortable with it yet. You know?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I get it."

They both sit in silence. "So, we're singing as just friends?"

"I mean, it's really hard to b-" she stops herself, "To pretend to be… In love with someone who you never want to lose as your best friend ever!"

He nods, "Yeah. Now, let's get to song-picking."

* * *

Later that night, Skeeter calls to Finnick and Annie that he's going on a walk, and sets off through the rain.

Skeeter walks through the dark city until he finds his old house and climbs around the CAUTION tape to get inside.

When he goes back to his bedroom, he takes a second to just sit and think about the day.

About facing Ben in school.

About facing his awful math grade.

About his conversation with Rue.

Now it's for sure. They're just friends.

And, no matter how close of friends, he'll never be content with it.

_What a Rothman you are. What a goddamn, no good Rothman._

He grasps the handle of the knife in his hand and his eyes fill with tears.

"Why can't anyone love me? Why can't they see who I really am?"

_Who are you? _Asks Ben in his head, _Oh, I know exactly who you are. You're the son of that drunk who has taken f*cking lives!_

The tip of the knife digs into his forearm.

Skeeter's gotten a lot better at it, and he draws squiggles of red across his forearm.

The hand with the knife still shakes but not quite as badly.

He pulls up his sweatshirt and looks at his stomach. He traces over it some more with his knife and just watches the red spill from it.

Tears drip on to it and it stings, but Skeeter doesn't care.

He walks over to his old window and looks down on the city.

Night lamps turn on, the rain still pours down. Cars fly by and he watches them. The noise and lights calm him.

Then he sees a figure in her blue rainjacket crossing the street in the rain.

'God, no.'

Rue.

Just the sight of her makes him feel upset, especially the sight of her coming to the house.

As quickly as he can, Skeeter runs the blade all the way across his stomach, letting one last miserable, pained, strained cry escape his lips as it digs into his abdomen.

He watches dreadfully as Rue enters the house.

He can hear her footsteps coming up the stairs as he pulls his sleeves down and bleeds into his black hoody.

"How did I know to find you here?"

"This is my home, Rue." He turns away from her, blinking tears from his eyes and patting his cuts.

"Aren't you hot?" she changes the subject.

"No." It's the most that he can say.

"You're pale, Skeeter. Are you feeling OK?"

"Just my cold," he lies.

She nods, "You sit there and I'll go get some food for you. It won't be long."

"Whatever."

She frowns, but runs out of the room.

Skeeter flops over on his bed, cuts burning and throbbing.

He lets out a shaky sigh.

'Maybe if I pretend to be asleep, she'll just go away and leave me here.'

He closes his eyes, and soon, Skeeter finds himself drifting off to sleep.

Rue comes back upstairs with a container of soup and some medicine, "Sorry I took so- Skeeter?"

His breaths are long and snuffley.

Rue smiles slightly, 'I can help with that.'

She takes out some Vapo-Rub and flips him over so he's lying on his back.

She unscrews the lid and lifts up his hoody.

Skeeter wakes up to her scream, and is automatically there to hold her as she cries.

"Rue! Are you OK?"

She wails uncontrollably, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO YOURSELF, SKEETER HOFFSTEADER-ODAIR?"

Her outburst, and language, startles him, "I-I don't-" he notices the blood on her finger and is scared to death that it's not hers.

"I-I-I-I can't believe you," she cries, "You seemed to be so happy!"

"I'm good at that." His expression is still as blank as it's been all evening long.

"Why?" she squeezes tears out of her eyes and whimpers, looking into his eyes, "Tell me why."

He looks away from her, "It's none of your business."

She twists his neck back with both of her hands and forces him to look at her, "Tell me WHY."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you have people on this earth who love you," she says through tears, in a high squeaky voice.

He shakes his head and she lets go.

"WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME, SKEETER?"

"I'm not talking to anyone," he turns his back to her and stares at the wall.

"Please, Skeeter. I'm your best friend, I deserve to know!"

The words make him angry. He stares at the wall and doesn't say a word, squeezing more tears from his eyes.

"SKEETER, TALK TO ME."

"Fine. Isn't it wonderful weather we're having?"

"There are so many people who look up to you, Skeeter. Everywhere you look, there are people that love you!"

"Right. And they might say that, but look where I am now."

"Skeeter, please listen to me."

"Oh, I'm listening. I've _been _listening for the past 10 years."

"You're an extremely admirable and courageous person, Skeeter, and you have friends everywhere you look!"

"I wish."

"Why-"

He's sick of her questions , whirling around to face her and screaming, **"BECAUSE I'M A GODDAMN, NO GOOD, MOTHERFUCKING ROTHMAN! AND IT'S ALL I'LL EVER BE!"**

Rue cries, "Who told you that?"

"No one."

"WHO told you that?" she asks him again, forcing him to look at her.

"Ben."

She takes a second to process it, "Why would you believe him?"

"Because it's the TRUTH. Reality's a BITCH, Rue."

She's hurt, "You really think people actually think that about you?"

"I know. Why else would nobody love me?"

She tries to think of something to say when he gets up and walks to the window.

"Look down on it Rue. Just look at it. One more jump and I'm gone forever."

"That's it. I'm calling Theo-"

"What the hell do you think Theo's going to do? He's INJURED, remember?"

"I'll call Finnick. He'll come over here and we can rid you of all these lies you believe."

"You won't have time. Pick up that cell phone and I jump."

She just stares at him, "You're not serious."

He glares at her, "Why can't you just let me be? This world would be so much better without me, all I am is a burden to everyone that has to deal with me-"

"SKEETER, LISTEN TO ME!" She cries so hard spots blur her vision.

"WHAT?" he screams at her, "What lie are you going to tell me now?"

"I love you."

"No, you don't."

"YES, I DO."

He rolls his eyes, "Don't play games with me."

"Then I won't. _I love you."_

He just looks at her.

She lunges toward him, grabs him by the hood and pulls him off the window ledge.

She slams the window shut and sighs. "Sorry, but I had to do it."

"Why? Why can't you just be like everyone else?"

"I already told you, and I'll tell you again. Skeeter Hoffsteader-Rothman-Odair. I love you."

He crawls over to where she sits on the floor, "Yeah, yeah. We're best friends, or whatever. I know."

She blinks a tear out of her eye, and they both look at each other.

_No, no. This is too crummy a place for a first kiss. You can't do that to Rue._

Instead, she does it to him.

They both stay silent, long after the kiss is over.

"There are so many people that love you, Skeeter."

He nods, "I suppose there are."

She stands up, "Come on." She puts a hand out to him.

"Where are we going?"

She shrugs, "Wherever you want. You do need to get something on those cuts, though."

"That can wait."

He kisses her again.

"Thank you, Rue. Who knows where I'd be now if-"

"We don't have to talk about it now."

They walk out of the house together, and Skeeter vows to never return, now that Rue is finally his and he is hers.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Wow… My brain is really dead this week… Sorry for the slightly uninspired chapter, but here is:**_

**Chapter 54: Squeals**

Rue helps Skeeter to his room and she helps him treat his cuts.

She tucks him into bed and shuts off the lights.

"Wait! Rue!"

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me good night?"

She laughs, "Whatever you say, injured child."

She kisses him on the lips and giggles softly.

"Sleep well, Skeeter."

"You too. Text me when you get home, right?"

"Right. Will do."

As soon as Rue leaves, she grins uncontrollably.

She runs to the Campbell household, and when Theo answers she bounces on her feet and says, "Where's your sister?"

"A little excited about something?"

"Yes, Theo!"

He smiles, and calls for Nathalia.

As soon as Rue sees her senior she squeals, "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nathalia laughs, "Hello to you, too."

"NATHALIA! GUESS WHAT?"

"What?" she tries to match Rue's excitement.

"ME AND SKEETER!"

"Skeeter and I," Nathalia points out her grammar error with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"So, what happened?"

Rue thinks, "Well, I mean, he KISSED me! And we're a thing now!"

Nathalia smiles, "DETAILS, Rue!"

She chuckles, "Um…" she decides not to mention it for now, "It was just really sweet, and I could barely even think straight!"

Nathalia squeals, "Oh, I knew this would happen! I knew it, I knew it!"

Rue smiles, "I guess I knew it all along, too."

Nathalia hugs her freshman, "Congrats, Rue. I think you've found a keeper!"

"Thanks. Now, what's the deal with you and Mason?"

"What? Me and Mason?" she turns pink.

"Come on! SPILL!"

"We're just friends. That's all."

"Oh, really? Are you?"

"Yes! He'd never even think about dating me, and I don't want him to."

"I think you're in denial!"

"I'm not in denial…"

"You like him, don't you?"

She turns pinker, "No."

"DENIAL!"

"I'm not in den-"

"YOU LOVE HIM!"

She turns red, "Do not."

"YOU LOVE HIM!" Theo pokes his head in the room and grins, "Who does she love?"

"Nobody."

"NATHALIA LOVES MASON!" Rue says with a giggle.

"Do not!"

Theo and Rue exchange a grin.

"NATHALIA LOVES MASON!" they sing, and she buries her head in a pillow.

"NATHALIA LOVES MASON!"

"TEAM MATHALIA!" Theo and Rue high-five.

"Shut up…" her voice is muffled in the pillow, "It's not true…"

"SOMEONE'S IN DENIAL!"

She takes out her letters notebook, as Theo and Rue dance around the room singing about Team Mathalia.

She hands the book to Theo.

_Fine. It's true, but if you tell anyone, I'll slit your throat._

Both of them laugh and high-five again.

_And don't you dare call it Mathalia._

"Your secret's safe with me, Sisterino!"

"And, me too!"

She turns red, "I'm on to you."

They both grin, "Come on, Nattie. You're in love!"

"Yes, but nobody else needs to know about it. NOBODY."

"What about Skeeter?"

Nathalia smiles, "I'm sure he's smart enough to figure it out on his own."

Rue shrugs, "You're pretty good at hiding it."

"Thanks, I guess."

Theo smiles, "Mason and I made a pact in the third grade to always tell each other when we find out that a girl has a crush on them."

"But, you and I have a pact in which neither of us tells ANYONE who the other has a crush on."

"It's a paradox!" Rue says, giggling.

"Choose wisely, Theo," Nathalia says to him.

Theo grins, "You know I will. But, if I were to mention it…"

She smacks him, "Don't you DARE!"

Theo laughs and nods, "Right."

Nathalia turns to Rue, "Do you need a ride home?"

"I'm OK."

"No, you're not. Come on," Nathalia smiles. Rue follows her to her car.

She texts Skeeter and sleeps for the night.

The next day, Mason and Theo sit up in his bedroom playing cards.

"Don't you think it's funny? That there are some giddy young couples in this world, and we're just here, playing cards?"

Theo grins, "Yeah."

"Got any fours?"

"Go fish," Theo grins.

Mason picks a card from the deck and laughs, "You still single and proud?"

"Yep. How about you?"

"Well… Um…"

A grin creeps across Theo's face, "So, who is it now?"

"You probably don't know-"

"Nathalia."

He turns pink, "No."

Theo laughs, "YES! YES YOU DO! LOOK AT YOU!"

"No, I don't."

"THIS IS GREAT! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Shut up!" Mason throws a pillow at him.

"I call it… TEAM MATHALIA."

"No, no, NO. No team Mathalia…"

"TEAM MATHALIA!"

"Don't you dare say a word to your sister or else I'll literally cut your head off."

"Cut my head off? Why, what lowlife person would decapitate someone with an awesome name like Theo?"

"I'll do it. If she finds out, well, I have no idea what she'll think of me…"

Theo grins, "Your secret's safe with me."

And he drives home that night screaming to himself, "TEAM MATHALIA WILL HAPPEN!"

_**Team Mathalia, anyone? :D LEAVE REVIEWS TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! **_


	57. Chapter 57

_**Thank you for all of your wonderful Mathalia reviews! Now, it's time to go back to the cannon characters, as well! Here's YOUR third-place couple choice!**_

**Chapter 55: Without You**

Now, Rory's been with Pandora for the majority of his freshman year, and he loves to hang out with her every Friday night. The two eat pizza and play video games in the Hawthorne basement. Sometimes, the two have been known to pull an all-nighter together.

And Prim is happy with Tom, as well. They like to go on walks together and play music.

So, when Pandora and Prim come up with the idea for a double date, nobody seems to make a big deal out of it.

In fact, it's that Friday when Rory and Pandora walk the halls together, when it happens. Rory's been looking after Prim for a week now and isn't sure why, but he feels something new.

And that's when Pandora pulls him into a storage closet and looks him in the eyes.

"You still love her, don't you?"

He never really thought of it like that before. "N-no! Of course not."

Pandora makes herself smile and nods at him, "From the first time I ever saw you together I knew that I'd never be able to make you feel like she can. Even when you two were arguing."

Rory shakes his head, but she can see the worry in his eyes. "Rory, look. These things aren't easy, for either one of us. But…" she takes a shaky breath and blinks away a tear, "We both know you love her still. And, you always have."

"Pandora-"

"I'm not mad. I'm not-" she sniffles, "I'm not upset. I understand it. And… Who am I to stand in between it?"

He comes to the realization that what she's saying is true. He's been happy, but without Prim, something was lost in his life. At first, he figured it was just the loss of a best friend. Now he sees that it's more than that.

Pandora kisses his cheek and smiles at him. "We can always be friends, Rory. I mean… If that's Ok with you…"

Rory smiles and nods, "I'd like that. And, you can still come over and play video games, too."

Pandora nods and swallows down tears. "I can help you, too. With Prim, I mean."

"She already has someone."

"It's not going to last forever. Wait for her, Rory." Her voice cracks and she breaks eye contact, "You just have to be patient and you can get what you want."

He nods, "You're really amazing. You know that?"

She nods, "Thanks."

She smiles and waves goodbye before scurrying off to class, hiding tears.

She collides with Peeta and just sits on the floor, still blinking tears out of her eyes.

He helps her pick up all her books and offers her a hand. She takes it and he helps her up, handing her the books that she dropped.

"You OK?"

She nods, "I'm fine."

"Doesn't look like it."

"I'm serious… I'm OK."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" they walk down the hallway.

"Have you ever loved someone who was really in love with someone else this whole time?"

He nods, "It's happened to me before, definitely. I'm really sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I knew it all along, I just thought… I thought maybe I could change his mind. I never did, though."

Peeta pats the freshman's head, "You're still young. You'll find someone eventually."

She blinks tears out of her eyes and introduces herself, "I'm Pandora Hartzell."

"I'm Peeta Mellark. Nice to meet you."

She nods, "Same."

He offers her a smile, which makes her feel a lot better already. He gives her a reassuring hug before she walks into orchestra class and dries her eyes.

Prim greets her with a smile, and Pandora does her best to return it.

"Hi Pandora! Are you alright?"

She nods, takes a deep breath, and smiles for real. "I think you should talk to Rory."

At the same time, Prim prepares for duet week with Edward, and the two have an emergency meeting to make sure all of the parts are right.

The song they've chosen is "Lady is a Tramp," and they read the lyrics and laugh together because both know that it's not true.

They're just planning choreography and laughing about how they can't coordinate at all when Tom runs up the stairs.

"Prim!" He says when he reaches the top, "You never told me that you two… Were meeting… Why didn't you tell me?"

Prim smiles at him. "Tom, we were really hoping to meet with just us." She giggles, "But, we suck at making choreography, so I'm glad you're here!"

"You were cheating on me!"

"What? Where would you get _that_ idea?"

"You and Irish boy over there! I could hear your laughter from downstairs!" he picks up the sheet music, "And what the hell is this supposed to mean?"

"Tom, you know I'd never even dream of cheating on you!"

"Yeah, right!"

Edward takes that moment to casually exit, but Tom stops him, "You aren't going anywhere!"

"Let him go, Tom. He has nothing to do with any of this."

Tom rolls his eyes, but lets him pass. Then he turns to Prim with tears in his eyes, "How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear! Maybe you're just being a little clingy!"

"CLINGY? You think I'm being clingy? You're a-"

She shakes her head, "I'd never ever cheat on you!"

"Don't even use that excuse! I'm apparently old news now, and you're gaga over someone else! Fine, then we're DONE!" he stomps out of the room, and Prim blinks tears from her eyes as she calls after him, "Tom, wait! I don't love him, I love-" he slams the door and the word flies out of Prim's mouth before she even has time to think about it, "Rory."

When Edward knocks on her bedroom door, Prim opens it and lets him back in. "This isn't your fault," she tells him, "I promise."

"Yew'wannatalkabouit't?"

She shakes her head, "No, we can get back to the duet."

So, when Pandora suggests the Prim talk to Rory, Prim is more than willing to oblige.

And she catches him after school, "Rory!"

He looks up, and smiles at the sight of her, "Prim… How unlikely…"

"Pandora said I should talk to you?"

Rory nods, "Yeah. I… I miss you, Prim."

She smiles, "I missed you, too. But… Why didn't you just say something to my face?"

"I was going to. When I figured out what to say."

She giggles, "You plan our conversations?"

He laughs, too, and shakes his head, "I just… I don't want to say something stupid, and lose you again."

"I don't think that'll happen anytime soon," she smiles, and their fingers interlace.

Rory smiles, "How's Tom?"

"A jerk," Prim giggles softly, "But who needs 'im?"

"Not you?"

" 'Course not! How's Pandora?"

"We decided mutually to split up."

"Aw. I'm… I'm sorry to hear that."

She tries not to smile.

Rory takes her chin in his finger and guides it up so they make eye contact. "I think this argument has made us both realize something."

"What?" Prim smiles up at him.

Rory whispers gently, "That you and I belong together."

Her smile says it all, and he guides her lips up to his.


	58. Chapter 58

_**I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS! Ok, so, as we all know, I've been going back and examining the cannon characters and I am currently in a dilemma. So, I want YOU to PLEASE review and tell me what you think: Should Vick try to get Madge back or chase after Glimmer? PLEASE! :P**_

**Chapter 56: Toast**

"What do you get when you mix a girl with a fire in her and a boy with the power of bread?" Katniss grins, tossing a little rubber ball up so it hits the ceiling of her room and catching it when it comes back down.

Finch shrugs, "Toast?"

Katniss giggles, "Exactly. You get toast."

"Toast is good."

Katniss smiles, "I appreciate toast a lot more now."

"You know, it's a fact that toast is better than bread," Madge points out.

"How so?"

"The reaction of the sugars in the bread makes the toast taste better than normal bread."

Katniss laughs, "If I ever told Peeta that, he'd think I'm SO messed up!"

"You are!" Finch giggles and punches her playfully.

"Are you going to take him hunting?" Madge asks.

Katniss laughs harder, "Can you really imagine Peeta in the woods?"

All three girls shake their heads, in sync.

"Exactly. Peeta is NOT a woodsman, and I don't think he ever will be."

"What about Gale?"

Katniss feels uncomfortable with the topic, "Um…"

"Ooooo, Katniss and Gale! Spill!"

"No, no, NO. I'm going to prom with Peeta, I can't think about Gale."

"You're really letting him go, Katniss?"

She nods, "I think so. I want to. I mean, who knows how many girls he's been with since he got to college?"

"College is scary," Madge says.

"Don't you realize? This time next year, we'll be getting ready for college finals!"

"What are you majoring in, Katniss? And, where are you going?"

Katniss shrugs, "I've been debating with a couple of classes. How about you?"

Finch smiles, "I got accepted into 13 Nuclear College! I'm going for a nursing degree, I think…"

"Wow, nice!"

"But, that's out-of-state, isn't it?" Katniss asks.

"It is. But, don't you worry, I'll still be able to spend time with you guys. It'll just be over the phone!"

"You could Skype me anytime," Madge adds with a smile.

"And me, too," Katniss says, "Even though I'll probably have lots of homework. I think I want to be an art teacher, like Mr. Odair."

"I'd LOVE to have you as a teacher, Katniss!" Madge says.

Finch agrees, "You'd make a great teacher!"

"Yeah, but Dad doesn't get to hunt quite as much anymore, and I really miss that."

The others nod, "Yeah, I can see that."

"Hunting is just… Such a big part of my life, you know?"

"Maybe you can be a hunting instructor, or something."

Katniss shrugs, "I think I'll just stick to hunting for sport… Peeta and I were thinking of going to college together for art."

The others shrug.

"You guys, I don't want you to leave," Madge says, "I'll be all alone…"

Katniss smiles, "It's Ok, Madge. You'll find someone, I promise. You just have to wait for him."

Madge nods, "I sure hope that's true."

Finch pats her shoulder, "I just know it is."

Katniss continues tossing her rubber ball against the ceiling.

"Prim and her guy Tom had a big fight yesterday," Katniss says, "It wasn't pretty."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that," Finch says, "They were really good together."

"Eh, she's just a freshman. She'll move on."

The others agree.

"So, how about this? Peeta asked me to prom by making me this beautiful cake!"

Both of the others giggle, "That sounds like Peeta, alright."

"Aw, it was sweet!"

"How'd Thresh ask you?" Madge asks.

"Well, he threw rocks at my window. It was like, midnight, and I was all grumpy, of course. And, when I picked up the rocks and was about to throw them back down at him, they all said PROM on them. I thought it was so hilarious that I burst out laughing…"

"And you snorted?"

"It's just a habit," Finch laughs, "But we both thought it was hilarious."

"I'm sure it was!" Katniss says.

"Did you hear that Cato and Clove are going together?"

"I heard," Finch says.

"Good for them," Katniss smiles, "Hard to believe that last October I obsessed over him!"

Both other girls nod.

"And I thought Vick Hawthorne was cool. Yeah right!"

"Wow… Thresh and I have been dating for almost a year!"

"When's you're anniversary?"

"May 11th," Finch says with a smile, "5/11."

"Aw!" Katniss says, "That's adorable!"

Madge nods, "Vick and I made it a year. Almost two." She frowns.

Finch pats her shoulder, "It's OK, Madge. He wasn't worth your time, anyways."

Madge smiles, "Thanks."

"How'd his brothers and sister turn out so cool, and he didn't?" Katniss ponders, just as the girls hear Prim enter the house.

They hear Rory's voice, too, and both of their laughter.

Katniss smiles to herself.

"I ship it," she says to the other girls, and both agree."

Prim knocks on the door.

"Come in, saps," Katniss says, grinning.

Prim opens the door, giggling, and Rory follows.

"How'd you know it was us?"

"You two are so noisy!" Katniss says, "We could hear you from all the way up here!"

Prim giggles some more, "Oh. Whoopsies!"

"Hi, girls," Rory smiles and waves. He elbows Prim, "Aren't you worried about me in this room full of women?"

Prim scoffs, "Oh, please! Like you'd actually hit on anyone with me around!"

Katniss smiles, "Way to sock it to 'im, Prim."

"What's the conversation about?"

"College," Katniss says.

"That's scary…" Prim whispers, "I'm gonna miss you, Katniss!"

"I missed Gale, too," Rory says, "He's always been my favorite brother."

Prim nods, "Yeah. Life without Katniss is a pretty scary life."

"Don't worry," Rory smiles, "You'll still have me!" He smiles sweetly.

"I'm left here, too," Madge grins, "And you'll always be able to talk to me."

Prim smiles, "I love you guys!"


	59. Chapter 59

_**I FINALLY GOT INSPIRED! So, hopefully this chapter will make up for it all. Also, to those who have been picking up on my subtle references to the book, then I tip my hat to you.**_

**Chapter 57 (Holy moly…): I Feel Pretty!**

Madge and Finch run into the dress shop together, Katniss and Prim close behind.

"I cannot BELIEVE this is happening!" Madge squeals, "You took me dress shopping!"

"I KNOW! This is SUPER EXCITING!" Finch cheers.

"I don't know you guys… I'm not really one for getting all dolled up and crap…"

"Come on Katniss, it's prom!"

She shrugs, "I guess…"

Madge grins, picking a dress off a hanger, "How about this one?"

All four look at the ugly dress and burst out into laughter.

"No way!" Katniss says.

Prim, being a big girly girl, runs to all of the racks and looks at all the dresses.

"Katniss! Look at this one!" "Oh, this would look so good with your eyes!" "Aw, I can totally see you and Peeta together in this dress!"

Katniss laughs, "Prim, cool it. You're going into dress overdrive!"

"I know, it's just…"

"I know, you're excited for me."

"I can't wait for my prom," Prim gushes, "Rory'll take me and we'll-"

"Woah woah woah, Little Missy. You still have a long way to go before you'll even THINK of prom."

"And you'll come back from college for it?"

Katniss grins, "Of course, little duck."

"Don't call me that!"

Katniss laughs, "Riiiight. When has that ever stopped me?"

"Guys, look at that one!" Finch grabs a pretty strapless blue dress.

"Oh, Finch! That's adorable!"

Even though she has 4 other options to try on, Finch has her heart set on that blue dress.

Katniss! Look at this one!" Prim holds up a white and black feathered dress, "You'll look just like a bird!"

Katniss takes it, "Wow, that's pretty!"

Prim smiles, "You look for some, Katniss!"

Katniss shrugs, "I don't really know what I'm looking for…"

Prim pulls her along, "Come on, I'll help you look!"

Katniss is suddenly drawn to a fire-colored dress that seems to glow.

"Wow…" She grins at the fire dress, "I want this one."

"Try it on!" Prim grins, "Come on!"

The two girls are whisked back to the dressing rooms.

Katniss puts on the feathered dress and walks out insecurely.

"Oh, Katniss! You're so BEAUTIFUL!" Madge says.

Finch walks out in her first dress, too, and the two seniors grin at each other.

"I LOVE YOUR DRESS!" they both say at the same time, and both laugh so hard they turn red. Then they run in to try on another dress.

Katniss comes out in a gray dress that looks like the charcoal she loves to draw with.

Finch wears a purple dress with sequins patched on it.

"I like the other one better," Finch says, and everyone agrees, "You're still BEAUTIFUL in that one, though!" Madge adds.

"Yeah, I don't like how this one hugs me," Katniss says.

"That's what Peeta is for!" Madge says, and they all laugh some more before they go to try on their other dresses.

And so the cycle goes, dress after dress.

Katniss walks out in her fire dress and everyone gasps.

"Katniss… You're so pretty!" Prim squeals.

"Thanks, but… Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Madge says, "You're BEAUTIFUL!"

Katniss smiles at them, "Thanks. I really like how this dress feels when I twirl around…"

"How about you, Finch?" asks Prim.

She grins and hops around in her blue dress, "I love this dress. This dress is mine."

Prim laughs, "YAY!"

Katniss and Finch high five.

"Do you think Peeta will set himself of fire to match you?" Finch asks.

"I would sure hope not," Katniss laughs.

"He's hot enough on his own, right Katniss?" Prim elbows her sister.

Katniss turns bright red, but laughs, "Basically!"

Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen come with Finch's parents to see the girls.

"Oh… Katniss…" her father runs over and grins at her, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Daddy. And," she bursts out into song, "I feel pretty…"

Her father rolls his eyes at her, but gestures for her to go on. By now Finch has joined her, "Oh so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty, and briiiiight!"

"Aw, girls!" the others catch up to them.

"You are so beautiful!" Mrs. Everdeen says, smiling.

"Group picture!" Finch's mom says, "All four of the girls, now."

"But-"

"You too, Madge. Ok, everyone smile!"

"CHEESE!" they say.

They take the picture, and all four girls flock the camera to get a look at it.

"Aw, I blinked!" Madge says, and they all get together again for another picture.

This one is satisfactory for all four, so Katniss and Finch change, and the dresses are bought.

The next day at school, Nathalia also has her own dress fever. "I'm SO EXCITED!"

"Who are you going with?" Theo asks.

"I thought we were just going to go together," she says.

"Actually… Um…"

"What?"

"I was thinking…"

"You wanna ask someone!? WHO?"

Theo shakes his head, "Actually, I know someone that wanted to ask you."

She looks at him, "Who?"

He walks away without a word and she calls after him, "WHO?"

At glee club after school, Athena stomps in.

"Athena-"

"STUPID SEBASTION CLARKE!"

"What?" Theo thinks he asks too quickly.

"YOU HEARD ME! STUPID CAPITOL ACADEMY!"

"I'm guessing something happened there."

"HE DUMPED ME!"

"Sorry to hear that."

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Athena sits in a chair and sulks.

"Speaking of the Capitol Academy…" Theo starts, "They've sent us another challenge."

"What is it this time?"

Nathalia squeals, "A LES MIS SINGOFF!"

Athena smiles, "We're gonna kill them!"

Theo punches Mason who speaks up, "Wait! I… I've got something to say…."

Everyone looks at Mason, "Actually… I think I want to sing it."

He starts a track and everyone sits back down and listens,

"It's a little bit funny….

This feeling inside…  
I'm not one of those who can… easily hide  
I don't have much money,

But, boy if I did.  
I'd buy a big house where, we both could live…"

He takes a nervous breath, and continues on, the whole club listening.

"I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do…  
My gift is my song, and this one's for you."

He smiles and tries not to turn red.

"I hope you don't mind,

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words…  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world."

Theo gives him a thumbs up, and Mason continues,

"But the sun's been quite bright… While I wrote this song.  
It's for people like you that, keep it turned on…"

He takes Nathalia's hand and she puts her head on his shoulder. The two dance together, and Mason continues to sing,

"And you can tell everybody… This is your song.  
It may be quite simple, but… Now that it's done…  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words…  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world…"

Nathalia can't help but grin and wrap her arms around his neck as they dance.

"How wonderful life is, while you're in the world…."

He finally makes himself look into her eyes, and they grin at each other.

"Nathalia," he starts.

"Yes, Mason?" She smiles up at him, still going side to side.

"It would be my honor if you would agree to go to Prom with me."

Nathalia giggles softly, "I would love to."

They smile at each other, and Theo whoops. Soon everyone cheers, and both turn red.

Theo tries to think of what to say to Athena, but is out of ideas.

"Ok, back to Les Mis?"

"We HAVE to beat them!" Athena says.

"Oh, don't worry," Skeeter says, "We will. I'm sure of it."


	60. PROM!

_**Sorry for the late update… I had to experience the preparations for my sister's Prom before I could write it. Ok, so here's something: I thought I had all the time in the world for Theo to get a prom date, so I kind of blew off the whole writing it part. Well, it's prom now, so um… yeah… Also, sorry to all of the Tanjamin shippers, (a ship that I didn't introduce in this story) for the turnout.**_

**Chapter 58: A Night to Remember**

And it starts with Clove sleeping in until noon.

When she finally wakes up, she sits up in bed and groans.

She's glad that school isn't on today, because she probably wouldn't have gone, anyways.

She gets up and puts on a pair of sweats and puts her hair up in a sloppy bun. She walks over to the bathroom and splashes her face with cold water.

Immediately more awake, Clove tries not to wipe the smile off her face.

"CLOOOOOOOVVVVVEEE!" Athena runs into the bathroom, "Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat?"

Clove grins at her step-sister. "What?"

"I'm going to prom! I'm going to prom! I'm going to prom!"

Clove smiles, "With who?"

"Theo! He asked me yesterday!"

Clove laughs, "So, that makes two of us!"

Athena giggles, "Yep!"

Clove grins, "This is going to be the best night ever!"

Athena goes to her room and gets a bottle of nail polish out of a little plastic drawer.

"What color is your dress?"

"It's this really nice sherbet orange," Clove says, "And I'm sure that Cato's going to love it!"

"Aw, that's nice. Mine is just a boring silver color."

"Silver will look nice on you. It'll go with your eyes."

Athena smiles, "Thanks. I promised Ariadne that she could come over and help me with everything."

Clove is in such a good mood that she doesn't even care.

"This is gonna be so awesome," Clove says.

"Yeah, we have to get together and share a dance," Athena winks.

Ariadne skips in the door just then, "_Ooooooohhhhh Attheeeeeennnaaaaa!"_

"Up here!" Athena calls to her step-sister.

Ariadne skips up to her sister's bedroom and grins, "Oh, so you're both going to the prom?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't worry, I can help you look AWESOME!" she grins.

"Um…"

Ariadne shows them the pink leopard suitcase rolling behind her, "I'm going to make you two look so pretty!"

"T-two?" Clove asks, "Are you sure?"

"Trust me," Ariadne sits in front of Athena and opens her beauty bag.

She takes some nail polish out of her bag and takes Athena's hand. Skillfully, Ariadne paints her sister's nails. Clove tries once and lets Ariadne do her nails, too. It's a very painless task for Ariadne, and Clove watches in amazement.

The whole time, Ariadne grins and tells them all about her hopes to go to prom next year with Sebastion.

Once Ariadne has their nails done and dry, she gets to work on their hair.

"Oh, Clove, you have such_ pretty_ hair!" she says, running through it with her brush. "A little thick, though…"

Clove isn't sure what to say. She and Ariadne have never been that close.

"Um… Thanks?"

"You're welcome!"

She sections off Clove's hair and starts to twist braids.

"You… You know what you're doing, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Ariadne says, "And I'm great at it!"

"Um…"

She holds a bobby pin in her mouth as she asks, "Wha-re-you-doin-wit-ur-hair-Thena?"

"I wasn't thinking of doing anything special… It's so short."

"Oh-well-I-thin-I-an-hel-wit-tha."

Athena laughs, "Whatever."

Ariadne pulls the pins out of her mouth and puts them in Clove's hair. "Hey, Athena. Have any hairspray?"

Athena gets up and walks on her heels to get some from the bathroom.

She brings it to her sister, "Ew, it stinks in here!" she turns on the fan and hands the can to her step-sister.

Ariadne sprays it all over Clove's hair and grins. "Your turn, Athena!"

Athena and Clove make faces at each other as Ariadne does her hair, and then they both sit in the TV room.

Ariadne puts on an episode of _Glee, _Athena changes it to the hockey match. She and Clove scream at the television until Ariadne changes it to _Les Mis._

Clove changes the channel to baseball, and finally the girls agree on _Spongebob Squarepants._

They sit and have a marathon while the girls' nails dry.

Katniss goes with Finch to get their hair done together. They chatter excitedly the whole time about the dance and Peeta and Thresh and about their group going together and how it's going to be the best night ever.

"Your hair looks so amazing!" Finch squeals.

"Yours looks better than mine," Katniss says, cooly.

"Prim is going to be so excited!"

Katniss smiles, "Yeah she is!"

They bid each other farewell and head back home. Prim gushes at her sister and helps Katniss put fake nails on.

"Prim, the prom doesn't even start until this evening!" Katniss reminds her.

"I know… I'm just so excited for you!"

Katniss grins at her sister and hugs her. "And thank you for that."

Their Dad is at school for a teacher in-service day, so Katniss and Prim kick back in the living room and watch _Grease._

Nathalia and Theo spend the whole day tidying up the house and tweaking their fashion choices, asking each other, "Do you think they'll like it?"

She's glad that she has him, and he's glad that he has her.

Wiress helps Mason with final touches, and everyone gets together for prom pictures.

The Everdeens invited Katniss's friends to all come over together, but before they do, he makes Katniss stand outside for pictures.

She stands with her parents, and Prim, and one family photo, and Prim runs to her room and scoops up Buttercup.

"No, no way," Katniss says, "I am **not **taking my picture with a _cat."_

"Aw, come on!" Prim says, putting the ugly feline in her face, "He wuvs you!"

"He and I do not get along."

Prim gives up, putting the cat down as Peeta pulls into their driveway.

"Katniss… You look…. Spectacular…" She smiles, "Thank you, Peeta. You look wonderful yourself."

He helps her with her corsage, and she smiles as he pins his boutonniere to his tux.

After more pictures, Finch and Thresh arrive together.

Katniss hugs her friend and is almost on the verge of tears.

"Finch, you look so beautiful!"

"Katniss, your dress is SPECTACULAR!"

Katniss smiles at Thresh, "You look very nice."

"You are the girl on fire," he grins.

Madge walks over to the Everdeen household to see them.

"Aww… You guys look amazing!" she grins, "Truly amazing!"

"Thank you," they both say at the same time.

Mason stops at the Campbell household and Nathalia grins at him.

"Nathalia, you look beautiful," Mason smiles at her.

"And you look so handsome," she says.

Her dress is a deep maroon and it sweeps across her feet in a way that Nathalia is giddy over.

"Time to go to Athena's!" Theo says, and they all get in a limo and drive to Athena and Clove's little house.

Meanwhile, Athena and Clove see each other in their dresses at the same time.

"Wow," Athena says, "You look so amazing!"

Ariadne squeals when she sees both of them together, "You two look absolutely _amazing._"

"I never thought I'd say this, but," Clove grits her teeth, "But… _Thank you, Ariadne."_

Ariadne smiles at them and tugs her ponytail, "You're welcome. You are both absolutely lovely."

All three sets of parents want to take pictures of the girls.

Athena and Clove stand together, then separately, for as long as either of them can stand. A million different family pictures later, and Cato pulls in to the driveway, the Campbell limo behind him.

As soon as Cato sees his date, he grins, "Hey, Beautiful."

Clove greets him with an ear-to-ear smile and a kiss on the lips. "Hi, Cato."

He holds a corsage out to her, and she smiles as he puts it on her.

She pins his boutonniere on to his tux and he holds her close to him.

"Ready for tonight?" she asks with a smile.

"I've been ready for all my life."

Clove and Cato pose for more pictures, and the others soon join them.

"Thanks for being my date on such short notice," Theo whispers, while pictures are being taken.

"I'd do it any time," Athena grins, putting on her loveliest smile for the adults.

"You look really pretty," he smiles.

"You look nice yourself."

As soon as the adults give the all clear, Clove scowls again, but it soon turns to a laugh.

"I hate pictures!" she says.

"Well, you shouldn't," Cato says, "Because it's impossible to have a bad picture of you."

"Stop it, Cato," but the warmth in the statement tells him that she never wants him to stop.

"Ariadne helped us get ready," Athena tells them all.

Ariadne looks Theo over head to toe, "Ew. You're a mutt, aren'tcha?"

"We're all mutts," Clove tells her, and resists the urge to add on, _you little snot._

Ariadne points to Cato, "Even him?"

Cato grins at her, "I'm a mutt and I'm proud."

"Whod'a thought?"

"Well, we really should be going," Clove says, taking Cato's hand. Cato squeezes her hand.

"Yeah!" Nathalia says, "I can't wait!"

They all pile in, and drive to the restaurant.

The two groups of seniors and juniors sit at adjacent tables, and Katniss calls, "Hey, Campbells!"

Both look over, smile, and wave. The two pull their tables next to each other and everyone grins.

"Oh, Katniss! I _love _your dress!" Nathalia gushes, "It looks like you're on fire! Like, in a good way!"

"Thank you, thank you," she smiles.

"Clove, that color flatters you so well!" Finch says.

"Thank you," Clove responds.

Cato puts his arm around Clove as they eat, and everyone chatters excitedly.

"It's amazing… After all we've been through this year… That I think we've become even closer!" Katniss says between bites.

"You're so right!" Athena says.

"I never thought we'd be here," Clove says, mostly to Cato.

"Me neither," Cato says with a grin.

"I propose a toast. To an amazing year! We all deserve to be here, and we all deserve a celebration!" Theo says, and everyone cheers.

They all clank glasses and grin.

Then, they head to the school together.

The music is turned up, and everybody dances and enjoys themselves.

Theo sings along to the music and doesn't care if everyone else looks at him funny.

Athena kicks back and lets herself have fun.

Cato and Clove both grin and laugh and dance, without a care in the world.

"I never thought we'd be here!" Clove says.

"You said that earlier!" Cato shouts over the loud music.

"Well I mean it!" Clove says, "I wouldn't have ever believed it!"

"Here we are!" Cato shouts, "Here and now!"

"I know! It's so surreal, that you'll be graduating!"

"I can't believe it! Trust me, it was a close cut!"

Clove laughs, "You make me happy, Cato. Happier than anyone else in the world has made me feel."

"You make me feel even happier… I'm the luckiest man in the world!"

Clove tries to hide her giggle in the chatter of people and the loud beat of the song.

"Did you get accepted to that school you wanted?"

Cato grins, "Yep! I got a scholarship for football!"

"Really? That's great!" Clove hugs her boyfriend tightly and he smiles.

"I'll miss you, though."

Clove grins at him, "We'll make it work."

Across the room, Katniss is sweating.

"Twirl for me, Katniss!" Peeta shouts to her.

"What?" she laughs.

"Spin around! I want to see how your dress flies!"

Katniss grins, "Ok!" She twirls around as fast as she can and spins so fast she practically falls over.

Peeta's blue eyes light up and his warm laugh is covered by the loud noise.

"You're beautiful."

"I don't feel that beautiful."

He takes her into his arms and kisses her, "Katniss, trust me. You are more beautiful than any piece of art I've ever seen in my life."

She smiles at him, "Thank you, Peeta."

"I love you, Katniss."

She's startled by the words.

Saying that you love something, someone, or anything is a big thing to her.

"Do you mean it?"

"With all my heart, I mean it."

"Well, Peeta… I love you, too."

Mason and Nathalia dance together as well, and they both laugh and have a good time.

"I'm so glad we're friends again!"

"Me too!" she shouts back at him.

"This could work, I think!"

"What could work?"

He goes red and says it so quietly that nobody can hear, "Us."

She thinks she read the word, "WHAT?"

"I said, I think we could work… You know…"

She smiles and kisses him before he can say a word more.

The hours go on and soon, someone is tapping the microphone.

"Ahem!" Everyone looks up. Francesca, Mason's ex, taps the microphone again, "Good evening, Panem High!"

The crowd of teenagers cheers.

"This year, it is my honor to present to you this year's Prom King and Prom Queen!"

"Prom Queen? I forgot all about that…" Nathalia whispers to Mason, who is trying his best not to scowl.

Glimmer walks past Cato and Clove, arm-in-arm with Skeeter's cousin Ben, and smirks.

"Better luck next year, Clove!" she cackles.

Clove scowls but stays put against Cato.

"This year's Prom Queen is…"

"It's Finch, I just know it-"

"KATNISS EVERDEEN!"

Finch squeals with glee and claps wildly for her best friend, "YAAAYYY KATNISS!"

Bewildered, Katniss starts the walk up to the stage.

Everywhere she looks, there are smiling faces of people that are happy to see her win, except for, of course, Glimmer.

She walks up to the stage and trips up the steps.

Everyone is sent into a fit of laughter as Katniss picks herself up and finishes her walk up to her crown.

They all cheer and laugh at the same time for Katniss.

"And, the prom king… PEETA MELLARK!"

Katniss cheers so loud that it can be heard over everybody else, "YEAH, PEETA!" He meets her on stage, his blue eyes shining with a warm light smile.

"Everyone, your ROYALTY!" And the crowd goes wild.

Katniss and Peeta slow-dance together as the royalty.

"You really deserve to be king, Peeta," she whispers to him, "After all of the wonderful things you've done for everyone, you deserve it. Even with your mother hitting you around and treating you like crap, you always wear a smile, and you always reach out to everyone around you. You really, really, really deserve it, Peeta."

"You deserve it too, Katniss."

"No, I don't deserve it like you do."

"You're always considerate of others. You're beautiful and talented, and you've never ever cared about what other people say about you. You are always there to give an encouraging word, and you always put others above yourself, Katniss… You can't deny that."

"Let's just say we deserved it equally," she says with a smile, and he holds her close as he smiles and nods.

And Katniss will never forget this night. Neither will any of the other students at the prom.

They earned the celebration, they are all on the road to success in life.


	61. Chapter 61

_**Hello! This is the long-awaited (by me, mostly XD) Les Mis sing-off! So, this won't really mean a lot to you if you don't listen to the songs (I used the movie versions, if it really matters). **_

**Chapter 59: Do you hear the Glee Clubs sing?**

Today, the Panem Mutts sit in the humongous Capitol Academy auditorium and they all feel out of place.

Athena itches with anger and determination, Skeeter and Rue sink in the cushy seats and chatter excitedly about it.

Edward takes this opportunity to explain Les Mis to Marvel, who watched it but didn't comprehend what was going on. Every five sentences, Marvel has to stop him and remind him to talk slower.

Both Campbell twins look around the auditorium.

The whole Capitol Academy glee club comes in at once, and all of them smile at the mutts.

Their full orchestra follows them in. Skeeter looks over in amazement.

The first person Mason sees upon entering is Francesca. She's with her new boyfriend, a percussionist named Brad.

He takes Nathalia's hand and scowls.

"HI ATHENA!" Ariadne waves to her step-sister like a maniac. Marley giggles.

The orchestra tunes and both glee clubs warm up.

"Call your leaders forth!" Lucas shouts.

"Leaders?" the mutts exchange glances.

"The Campbells, of course!"

"What? Ok!"

Nathalia and Theo meet Lucas onstage.

"Each group has prepared two arrangements from Les Misérables and is ready to perform, I hope."

Both Campbells nod. "So, we'll do a coin toss. Winner goes first. Deal?"

Theo smiles, "Sounds good to me!"

Lucas pulls a coin out of his pocket, "You call it!"

The twins exchange a glance. At the same time, they call, "Heads!"

The coin lands in Lucas's hand and he shows them. "It's tails!"

They all nod. "Come on, guys!" Lucas calls to the Capitol Academy glee club. The orchestra plays as soon as Emma steps on the stage. Skeeter and Rue exchange a look of bewilderment.

"At the end of the day you're another day older

And that's all you can say for the life of the poor

It's a struggle, it's a war

And there's nothing that anyone's giving

One more day standing about, what is it for?

One day less to be living!"

Ariadne grits her teeth. Her and Marley pace around the stage with the others.

"There's gonna be hell to pay

At the end of the day!"

Rue leans over to Skeeter and whispers, "I feel like I'm actually seeing it on stage!"

"Looks more like a dress rehearsal to me," Skeeter whispers back. They both laugh.

Marvel listens to the lyrics, "Ooooohhhh… I get it now!"

Fantine is portrayed by Juliet and Ariadne and Marley flail the letter around like nobody's business. Mason and Nathalia whisper back and forth and Theo watches intently.

They all strike a pose for the last note and the Muttations all applaud.

"They're good, but we can do better," Theo whispers. They all grin.

The glee club runs to the stage and everyone starts talking at once as the music starts.

"The time is near

So near it's stirring the blood in their veins!

And yet beware

Don't let the wine go to your brains!"

The whole club sits around a table and drinks grape juice as they sing ABC Café/Red & Black, one of Theo's personal favorites.

"Red - the blood of angry men!

Black - the dark of ages past!

Red - a world about to dawn!

Black - the night that ends at last!"

They all get up and sing together, swaying side to side. Athena grits her teeth when she sees Sebastion, and the other girls sing in their deepest chest voices as they clank glasses.

Rue growls quietly to look intimidating, and Skeeter belts it out, thinking about Ben the whole time and getting probably angrier than is needed.

Marvel thinks of himself the whole time and clenches his teeth and fists.

"RED- THE BLOOD OF ANGRY MEN!  
BLACK - THE DARK OF AGES PAST!  
RED - A WORLD ABOUT TO DAWN!  
BLACK - THE NIGHT THAT ENDS AT LAST!"

Lucas and the others are impressed with Panem, and all applaud for them.

"Ok, but you'll never beat our finale!" Sebastion jeers. Athena scowls.

"You can go first this time," Lucas offers, smiling.

The Capitol Academy suddenly hears their song being played. Lucas is the first to run to the stage. Everyone else follows as Marvel starts, "One day more! Another day, another destiny…. This never-ending road to Calvary…These men who seem to know my crime will surely come a second time-"

The Capitol Academy joins them on stage, and Edward picks up, "I did not live until today! How can I live when we are parted?"

Ariadne walks over to him and smiles. "Tomorrow you'll be worlds away! And yet, with you, my world has started!"

Marley stomps across the stage and takes on the role of Eponine, her eyes filling with tears, "One more day all on my own!"

Ariadne and Edward resist the urge to laugh as Marley fights tears. "One more day with him not caring!" she strains her voice and tries to sound miserable.

Marley takes a deep breath and tries to hit the big note, "But he never saw me theeeerrreeeee!" she angrily blinks tears out of her eyes.

Mason grabs Edward by the collar and drags him away from Ariadne, "One more day before the storm!"

Edward looks concerned as best he could, "Do I follow where she goes?"

"At the BARRICADES of freedom!"

"Shall I join my brothers there?"

"When our ranks begin to form!"

"Do I stay, do I dare?"

"Will you take your place with me?"

The kids from both glee clubs leap across the stage frantically. "THE TIME! IS NOW! THE DAY! IS HERE!"

AJ belts out, "One day more!"

Theo steps to the center of the stage and takes on his big solo, "One more day to revolution; we will nip it in the bud! We'll be ready for these schoolboys, they will wet themselves with blood!"

Sebastion and Rudi both laugh as they send their friend Finn rolling in his wheelchair across the stage, "Watch 'em run amuck, Catch 'em as they fall! Never know your luck when there's a free for all! Here a little 'dip!' There a little 'touch!' Most of them are goners so they won't miss much!"

Capitol Academy takes the right half of the stage, Panem the left.

Capitol Academy belts first, "One day to a new beginning!"

Not to be outdone, Panem High belts right back at them, "Raise the flag of freedom high!"

_"_Every man will be a king!"

Athena growls at Sebastion and they all viciously sing, _"_Every man will be a king!"

Ariadne and Marley are very amused as they sing in their best accents, "There's a new world for the winning!"

"There's a new world to be won!"

Everyone faces the audiences and imagines the seats filled with people. "DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING?"

Edward goes over to Mason and grins, holding his hand up high, "My place… Is here! I fight, with YOU!"

AJ takes the belting opportunity, "One day more!"

Lucas pushes his way up to center stage and takes the second solo, "We will join these people's heroes, we will follow where they go! We will learn their little secrets, we will know the things they know!"

Everyone overlaps their parts and they all skip and run around the stage, everyone singing as loud as they can.

Skeeter adds, "Tomorrow we'll be far away, tomorrow is the judgment day!"

Both clubs and everyone in them sing out as loud as they can, grabbing hands, "TOMORROW WE'LL DISCOVER WHAT THE GOD IN HEAVEN HAS IN STORE!" On the word 'store,' Ariadne reaches over and takes Athena's hand, uniting the two glee clubs into one mass of students.

They all start together, "ONE MORE DAWN! ONE MORE DAY!"

They split up the chord fairly evenly, "ONE DAY… MOOOOORRRRREEEEE!"

Even when the song is over they all stand together, panting and grinning.

"THAT WAS… AWESOME!" Ariadne says happily.

Everyone else agrees.

"WE SHOULD SING SOMETHING ELSE TOGETHER!" Rue grins.

They all stand in silence, until Skeeter grins and sings in barely a whisper, "Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men!" He clenches his teeth and wants to scream the words in his bully of a cousin's face. By being able to sing the words, Skeeter already feels a Victory over Ben.

The Mutts join him, "It is the music of a people who will **not! **be slaves again!"

The Capitol Academy joins them, "When the beating of your heart, echos the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

Brad pounds on the bass drum quietly as the sing, Skeeter leading, "Will you join in our crusade; Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade,is there a world you long to see? Then join in the fight, that will give you the right to be FREE!" The full orchestra joins them for the chorus.  
They all exchange glances and Skeeter takes Rue's hand, "Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men! It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums! There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

Theo and Skeeter take the lead with the next verse, "Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live, will you stand up and take your chance?"  
They all grit their teeth and everyone holds hands as they sing, "THE BLOOD OF THE MARTYRS WILL WATER THE MEADOWS OF FRANCE!" Francesca takes Mason's hand and he lets her. They march in place together, and soon, everybody copies them.

Everybody holds up their hands and belts out the words, "Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men! It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums! There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

Marley squeals, "THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY FANTABULOUSLY SPECTACULAR IN EVERY POSSIBLE LITTLE WAY POSSIBLE!"

She tackle-hugs Theo and giggles.

Theo, caught slightly off guard by Marley's geeky affection, laughs and hugs her back.

Everyone cheers and whoops.

"You guys need to come to our concert on the last day of school!" Rue says.

"Only if _you _come to _our _concert on the first day of summer!" Ariadne cheers, and they high five.

"So much for senior planning!" Nathalia says, and everybody laughs.

"So, I guess we have a treaty… For now!" Lucas grins, "Consider it a… Treaty built on quicksand."

"Sounds good to us!" Theo grins, and both clubs cheer as they shake hands.


	62. Chapter 62

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY COMPUTER BROKE LAST WEEK! So, I am currently typing this chapter from a computer at my school. Hopefully I'll get this done before the end of the period. **_

_**All credit for Jason and Locke goes to my friend Sinfonian Legend, and her story 72 Hours Remain (which you should totally read!) PS I couldn't WAIT to use these characters!**_

**Chapter 60: Finals**

The band and orchestra concert is that Friday and, by then, Prim is alright with sitting second. Pandora is featured as the principal player for the violins.

For the 11-12 band, Mason is the principal player of the alto saxophones and, for the 9-10 band, Tom is the principal alto sax.

Before the show Mason is so nervous he almost quivers: he has at least 4 or 5 complicated sax solos, and has a feeling in his gut that he's going to screw up.

Now, the 11-12 band features a piece called "Armed Forces Salute," a song that Mason knows quite well: he was a drum major, after all.

Even so, it's a surprise to him when their director gestures for the three of them to stand up and conduct it.

"To honor these heroes, we invite you to stand if you have served or if you have a family member that has served or is currently serving when I announce the branch of the military."

And with that, he signals to Mason to kick it off.

The first couple of branches go by and Mason waits with anticipation. When they hear the theme for the U.S. Airforce, Mason looks on and can't help but smile when his mother stands tall and proud.

And that's when Mason sees him.

He looks a lot-a-bit different from when Mason saw him last, and sits in a silver wheelchair, but Mason can recognize that stature and the prestige from a mile away: it's his father.

Mason is shocked and wants to scream but just blinks tears out of his eyes and keeps conducting.

As soon as the band is dismissed, Mason runs to his father's side and cries.

The Memorial Day Parade comes and goes with Mason's best performance ever: and his last.

And, with the conclusion of such a spectacular holiday, it's soon Finals week at Panem High School, and almost everyone has their nose in a book.

Rue and Skeeter buzz around the hallways muttering French words. Athena speaks Latin to herself. Prim buries her nose in her French textbook and tries to focus on the words.

Every time Theo sees someone he knows in the hallway, he tries to have a German conversation with them: which most nobody understands. He yells a German word to his sister across the hallway and Katniss yells right back at him. They end up walking the halls together speaking in German.

Cato and Clove blow off the whole studying process and walk through the hallway speaking in English.

Marvel really tries, and, though he can't really pronounce any Spanish words correctly, he's getting better at writing them down. Edward helps him a lot with his study of Spanish, and the two boys often study together.

That Wednesday, they all take their World Language Finals and all of them are pleasantly surprised.

The next day is Thursday, and it's also the day of their science finals. Skeeter and Rue draw diagrams of cells, Punnett squares, food chains, and anatomy. Prim and Pandora read aloud from their study guides. Mason and Theo quiz each other back and forth, while Nathalia highlights everything on their 6-page study guide that she doesn't understand.

Katniss helps Prim along by asking her questions and lending her all of the notes from Katniss's freshman year.

Nobody at the Hawthorne house even looks at a book, and neither do Cato and Clove.

That night, Rue and Skeeter agree on a study date, and the two sit up in Rue's bedroom with history study guides across their laps.

"You excited for Thursday?"

"LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Rue cheers, "I CAN'T WAIT!"

"Also, the glee club spring concert," Skeeter reminds her with a smile.

"Oh, that's right! Yay!" They both look down at the books on their laps.

"What'd you think of the French final?"

"It was so easy!" Skeeter says, "I flew through it!"

Rue grins, "Me too!" they high-five.

"How'd you do on the biology?" she asks, "My teacher already showed us what we got."

"I got a 92 out of 100," Skeeter says, "It's an A, so I'm alright with it. How about you?"

Rue smiles, "I got a 99."

"A 99 out of 100? That's great!" He pushes the textbook off his lap and puts an arm around her.

Rue giggles, "A 92 is great, too."

"So, how are you feeling about history?"

"Not looking forward to it," Skeeter says, "How about you?"

"Awful," Rue answers, "I hate history."

"Well then I guess we just need to study until we can summarize World War One in our sleep!" he says with fake enthusiasm.

"Yay," Rue says, wishing that the school year would just be over already.

At Mason's place, he and Theo sit in the living room by the fireplace, constructing practice questions for each other. They scrounge their textbooks to find the hardest questions possible. Then they both fail each other's "tests."

Katniss and Prim study in the same room, Katniss zoning out more than reading, Prim twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

Nathalia sits in her room and listens to soft music as she looks over her papers, making up tunes and song parodies to remember everything she forgets.

Edward studies in his room, too, with the TV playing softly in the background.

Poppy flips through huge stacks of papers and points out important pieces of information to Marvel, who writes it down on a piece of notebook paper.

"I don't think I can do this, Poppy, I-"

"You are going to do this. I'm making sure of it."

"But-"

"I'm forbidding for you to fail."

"Are you sure-"

"Positive." Poppy smiles, "You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, Marvel."

"You really think so?"  
"If I didn't think so, would I really be here with this huge stack of papers on the floor?"

Marvel heaves a sigh, "No."

Poppy grins, "That's the spirit!"

The sophomore and senior history finals are a breeze. Unfortunately for the freshmen, the test does not go by the textbook or the study guide, and, as a result, Skeeter sits, staring at the paper like it's a new species of test.

Next to him, he hears a slight growling.

He isn't exactly sure what it really is, but he thinks it's growling. He looks over to the boy sitting on his left.

"Are you Ok?" Skeeter mouths, and the boy bangs his head off the desk repeatedly.

Skeeter is concerned, but doesn't exactly know what to do until the boy behind him whispers sharply, "Jason!"

He looks up.

"No need to be so down, you can do it!" he whispers enthusiastically.

Skeeter knows the boy sitting behind him to be named Locke, but he never really looked behind him to see what Locke looked like.

"I'm gonna fail," Jason mutters.

The teacher glares at the three of them, then looks back down at her work.

"Come on, Jason, keep going! Who knows, you could get an A!"

"I'm gonna get a D, because of this stupid test!"

Skeeter can't help but agree, and that gets him a stern glance from Locke. "We're all going to pass, I know it! We could even get the highest grades in the class!" Skeeter only catches every other word of it, but understands the message. Skeeter nods; Jason shakes his head, "It's the test's fault we're all gonna fail!"

Locke smiles at Skeeter, "That's the spirit!" he turns to Jason, "Why can't you be more like him?"

Jason just hits his head off the desk again.

Skeeter gets up and turns in his test; Locke soon follows. Every once in a while, Jason looks up, and Locke acts as a cheerleader. Skeeter smiles and nods, secretly waiting for the bell to ring.

Soon, Jason awkwardly gets up and turns his test in.

As soon as the bell rings, Locke cheers, "Jason! You made it! We did it!"

Skeeter is about to get the heck out of there, but Locke grabs him by the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Um... Hi?"

"You're Skeeter, right?"

He nods, "Um...Yeah..."

"I'm Locke! This is Jason!"

"I'M GONNA GET A D!" Jason shouts.

"Um... He's a little... Sensitive," Locke whispers.

Skeeter nods, "Y-yeah... I can tell..."

"I can't believe it! After all the work-"

"Jason! You did fine!"

"But I-"

"Jason!"

"But-"

"Jason!"

Jason is about to add something, but he stops and sulks, "Fine."

"It-it's nice to meet you... Locke..."

Locke holds out his hand and Skeeter shakes it.

"So, that final!"

"I FAILED AND I'M GONNA GET A D IN HISTORY AND BE A FLUNKIE!" Jason complains.

"I think I probably got at least a C," Skeeter says, "And I'm fine with that."

"That's the spirit!" Locke says, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah..." Skeeter says, searching for Rue.

"Where are you going next?" Locke asks.

"L-lunch," Skeeter answers.

"Really? Us too!" Locke says.

"Yay..." Skeeter wishes Rue was in his lunch.

"You should come sit with us!"

"Locke, that's a little creepy-"

"Ssh, Jason, I got this!"

"Yeah, I really don't have that many friends in my lunch, so I'd like that."

"If you have friends; if you don't; it doesn't matter! You're all welcome to sit with us!"

"Um... Ok..."

Jason gives Skeeter a sympathetic look, "Don't worry, he's like this to everyone."

Skeeter nods, "Right..."

"Actually, I'm having a bonfire the last day of school! You should come!"

"That's a really nice offer, but I have a glee thing."

Locke laughs, "I know! I hear you've got a voice!" They stop at Skeeter's locker.

"It... It's alright."

"You can count me in! I think glee club is really cool!"

"You think everything is cool," Jason reminds him.

"Anyways, I'll totally be there. I'll be cheering for you!"

Skeeter smiles, "It should be pretty fun."

"Afterwards, though, if you have time, you should stop by! Jason and I will be cooking dinner!"

"That sounds fun."

"It will be! And, the more the merrier! Maybe you could get the whole glee club to come! THAT'D BE SO AWESOME!"

Skeeter chuckles nervously, "Ok..."

Locke and Jason high-five, Jason a little reluctantly.

The three boys start their journey to the cafeteria.

"So, tell me about yourself," Locke says.

Skeeter shrugs, "I don't know..." he pulls the sleeves of his sweatshirt into his hands and holds them, "I live with a foster family outside the city and I like to color... My best-" he grins, "My girlfriend Rue likes to draw."

"Oh, really? Well you sound like an awesome team!"

Skeeter shrugs, "Some say we complete each other."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Locke asks, and Skeeter goes red.

"My best friend. We've been friends since elementary school... Well, that's enough about me, how about you?"

"Us? Well, Jason and I are just two best friends who hang out together and provide encouragement for each other!"

"Basically he nags me to look at the bright side and I always slump in the shadows."

Skeeter nods, "Well, that's cool."

"We also make an awesome cooking team!" Locke says.

"Not _awesome,_ exactly-"

"We're awesome."

Skeeter smiles, "Well, that's cool!"

"You ready for the MATH FINAL on Monday?"

"I'm gonna fail." Jason adds quickly.

"You'll do fine! Even if you get a B, you'll do awesome!"

"I hope it'll be better than that history final."

"Me too! I'm sure it will be! I always liked math better than history, anyways!"

Skeeter smiles at Locke's infectious personality. "Same here."

The boys talk all through lunch and end up exchanging cell phone numbers.

"Talk to you later?" Locke asks as the bell rings and they go their own ways.

Skeeter grins, "Yeah. Sure!"


	63. Chapter 63

_**A/N: Posted a new poll on my profile! PLEASE vote! I NEED three! :D ALL (and I mean ALL) credit for Locke and Jason, Indigo and Faorin (Pronounced F-ow-run), Caeda (Pronounced **__Kay-da) __**and Finny, Bubbles, and Shiki belong to Sinfonian Legend. 72 Hours Remain. Read it.**_

**Chapter 61: Finales**

_Summer._

_Summer. _

_Summer._

_Summer._

The seniors rehearse for graduation, but the freshmen, sophomores and juniors are all stuck in class. They all went together afterwards to have pizza.

The kids in glee club spend their time chatting and watching the clock.

_Summer._

_SUMMER._

_SUMMER._

_SUMMER!_

Rue and Skeeter impatiently bounce around on their feet. Athena chews on her eraser. Marvel stares at the clock and watches it tick quietly.

Clove sits in English and they play silent speedball. She texts Athena.

Even Poppy feels OK with having her phone out, and she texts Marvel and Pandora.

Prim sits in orchestra, her and Pandora both texting Rory and squealing.

_SUMMER._

_SUMMER._

_SUMMER!_

And, after an eternity, the bell rings. Athena and Rue squeal, and Rue tackles Skeeter in a hug, "WE MADE IT!"

Prim runs out of the room to look for Rory, and the glee club takes a second to look around. "It's so empty in here without the seniors," Rue says, and everybody agrees.

Poppy skips in there from the art room and Marvel greets her with a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your help!"

Poppy just laughs, "You did a lot of it yourself!"

They walk out of there together, hand-in-hand.

Athena and Clove meet up. "This walk is going to be lonely next year without Cato and Theo," Athena says.

"BUT WE'LL BE THE SENIORS, BITCHES!"

Athena laughs, "YOU KNOW IT!"

Skeeter kisses Rue on the cheek, "See you in an hour or so!"

It was a half-day in school that day, the glee show is from 1-3, and graduation is from 5-8.

"Bye Skeeter!" she giggles.

Skeeter walks to the art room and puts his backpack on a table.

"Congrats, Sport! You made it through your freshman year!" Finnick hugs his son and laughs.

"High school is gonna be such a rollercoaster…" Skeeter grins.

"Hey, Mr. Odair!" Locke pops his head into the room.

"Hi Locke! Come on in!"

Locke comes in, Jason following.

"Skeeter? I didn't know…" Locke grins, "I should've figured that such a great teacher would have such a great son… But you two don't look alike at all!"

Skeeter shrugs, "I was adopted, but I'm glad it was by them."

"Really? Cool! Isn't it, Jason?"

Jason smiles and nods, "THANK GOD IT'S OVER!"

Jason and Skeeter high-five.

"Let's all get to lunch so it can digest before the show!" Finnick suggests, "Would you like to join us?"

"Us?" Locke asks, "Well… Um… Sure!"

Jason even nods eagerly.

"Do you need to text your parents?"

"I'm on it!" Locke says.

Jason shrugs, "Both of my parents work."

And the four of them go to lunch together.

When Marvel and Edward get home, the first thing they see is Gloss sprawled out on the couch.

"Um…"

"My life is over!"

"Gloush…'Reyewalroight?" Edward asks.

"I can't even understand you but I don't really care!"

Marvel rolls his eyes, "Get up, Gloss! We need a ride to the show and we have to leave around… 12:20!"

Edward just nods.

"Johanna broke up with me," his response is muffled into a pillow.

Marvel whispers to Edward, "Isn't that a surprise?"

"My life is over!"

"No it's not, Gloss."

"Yes it is!"

Marvel goes to the kitchen, calling back, "Fine, as long as you're ready by 12:20!"

He and Edward make sandwiches for lunch and sit up in their room.

Nathalia texts Marvel, _You ready for the big show?_

He replies, _Eh. _

_It'll be a blast! I think you're even ready for your first big solo!_

_I already did a solo. And a duet with you, remember?_

_Of course I remember! And that was really a blast! But I meant a real solo. A heartfelt solo with some meaning. Like when I sang On My Own, remember?_

_I'm not that good._

_You can be! And you will be! We'll all be there to help you!_

"Do you think I can sing a solo?" he asks aloud.

"Ithinkyacaundewwhaddeverth'heckyawant!" he says.

"Come again?"

Edward laughs, "O'courseyacan!"

Marvel shrugs, looking back to the TV.

When Rue gets to the auditorium, it's already buzzing with people. The kids meet in the cafeteria.

Athena shakes in her high heeled shoes as Prim works on her make-up. Ariadne buzzes around as well.

"Rue's here!"

Nathalia hugs her freshman, smelling of stage makeup.

"You're gonna be amazing!"

"You're going to be even more amazing!"

When Nathalia lets go, Theo picks her up, "Hey Freshie!"

Rue giggles, "Hi Theo!"

"We're going to be awesome!"

"Of course we are! We are… Us!"

Skeeter walks in and Athena greets him with a high-five.

"GROUP CONFERENCE!"

The whole group gathers around Mr. Everdeen, including the Capitol Academy kids.

"We are going to rock this auditorium. _Rock it. _Because we are amazing."

Everyone cheers.

"And, then, have a killer banquet afterwards!" Skeeter grins.

"That's exactly right! Seniors, you've worked so hard for this. And I am so proud of you especially. For being the leaders this club has always needed. You all really stepped up to the plate."

Nathalia focuses on not crying, wiping any of the tears that escape her eyes, "I'm gonna miss you guys!"

"We're going to miss you too!" Athena says, hugging Theo.

"Hey, guys! Before this all starts, Marvel is gonna sing for us!" Nathalia says, and it's met by a wave of cheers.

Gloss, who was dragged there against his own will, sits away from the club.

Marvel looks at his feet, "I thought for a while about what song I wanted to sing. I really wasn't sure what was… Well… Heartfelt… But, I decided on this one, because I think it really pertains to the club, and especially the people in it. And I dedicate it to myself, and all of you guys, and especially my best friend Gloss." He presses Play on the speakers and takes one of the microphones from the floor.

"Well I woke up to the sound of silence, the cars… were cutting like knives in a fist fight…"

Rue smiles and takes Skeeter's hand.

Athena leans against Theo and watches.

"You swore and said, "We are not… We are not shining stars…" This I know. I never said we are." He looks at his feet and takes the lyrics to heart. "I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back." Marvel gulps, knowing this to be true for himself.

"If you're lost and alone, or you're sinking like a stone, carry on!  
May your past be the sound, of your feet upon the ground, carry on!"

Rue relates to the whole song, and takes Skeeter by the shoulders to slow-dance.

He smiles and just their eyes tell a whole story.

Edward grins, dragging Gloss over to where everyone else dances together.

Poppy peeks in, looking to tell everyone good luck. She watches Marvel's song quietly.

Marvel frowns, blinking a tiny tear out of his eyes, "But I like to think…I can cheat it all! To make up for the times I've been cheated on!" He knows that there are too many to count.  
"And it's nice to know…. When I was left for dead… I was found and now I don't roam these streets  
I am not the ghost you want of me!"

He starts the chorus again, finally looking up from his feet, "If you're lost and alone, Or you're sinking like a stone,"

The glee club joins, "Carry on!"  
"May your past be the sound, of your feet upon the ground!"  
"Carry on!"

Mr. Everdeen grins at his glee club and the people they've become.

Marvel looks around and notices Poppy. He grins, Close the door "Hold the phone, show me how, no one's ever gonna stop us now!" He grins, and Gloss starts to smile slightly.

"Sing it out, everybody!" Marvel says, and everybody spins around, belting, "We are shining stars!  
We are invincible!  
We are who we are!"

Even Gloss starts to sing along, "On our darkest day!  
When we're miles away!  
So we'll come,  
We will find our way home!"

Marvel has found his confidence by now, "If you're lost and alone… And you're sinking like a stone,"

He holds the microphone up to the other kids, "CARRY ON!"

Gloss smiles and dances along.

When the song ends, everybody cheers. "This show is going to be amazing!"

They hear the crowd cheering from backstage.

Rue and Skeeter grin at each other, "Wow."

"Our future freshmen are out there!" Mr. Everdeen says, "Make sure to really hype 'em up!"

"Put it in!" Theo says, and they all put their hands in the circle.

"On three, glee club. ONE, TWO, THREE!"

Everyone screams, "GLEE CLUB!"

And "Greased Lightning" starts with Marvel running on the stage and sliding on his knees.

The show flies by smoothly, Rory, Cato and Clove on their feet the whole time.

The soon-to-be-freshmen dance in the aisles, and everybody feels the energy.

Jason, Locke, and their friends dance together in a giant circle, all whooping and cheering.

After the show is curtain call, and it's the song "Ever Ever After."

The kids who play instruments in the pit appear first. Rory and Pandora cheer, "YOU GO, PRIM!"

Katniss screams her lungs out for her sister.

Peeta whoops for Mason.

Rue and Skeeter skip out next, and take each other's hands and spin around.

Locke and Jason fist pump and whoop like dogs, and soon, their friends join them. Skeeter laughs so hard he has to hunch down and collect himself.

Since Marvel is the only sophomore in the club, he and Edward go together, pushing each other around and laughing all the way. Poppy whistles as loudly as she can and waves her arms. Cato and Clove cheer; Gloss screams loudly.

Athena dances out, does a twirl, and ends up laughing her head off.

"YOU ROCK, SEXY!" Clove shouts at her, and they both laugh. Cato cheers along.

The Campbell twins walk out on the stage and take their bow together.

Nathalia's tears come back, knowing that this is the last time she will ever do a curtain call for her glee club. When the song ends and the curtains close, everyone in the club whoops.

Rue runs to Nathalia and her senior picks her up, "I'm really gonna miss you, Rue!"

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" she says sadly.

When she finally puts her freshman down, she greets her boyfriend Mason in a hug, "I'm so going to miss this!" she cries.

"We all are, don't worry!" Mason says, "But you made it a finale to remember."

Later, everyone meets at Locke's house for a summer kickoff barbecue.

They sit around an old, wooden picnic table covered by a red and white plaid table cloth.

"Ahem! Hello, all!"

"Hi Locke!" a small girl pipes up.

Locke grins, "So, the reason you probably don't recognize each other is because half my friends go to Liberty High, right down the road from here, and half go to Panem High, which is down that way!" Locke laughs, "Because I live awkwardly in the middle here, it allows me to be friends with both you people," he points to the unfamiliar faces, "And you people." He laughs.

"So, here's the introductions. My name is Locke. This is my best friend Jason. Say hi."

Jason blushes and frowns under sudden attention and mumbles, "Hello…"

"Hi Jason!"

"And this here," he points to Jason's left, "Is Caeda. She's going to be a freshman next year."

"Hi!" Caeda says, tapping her fork on the table quietly.

"Next to her is Finnian. We all call him Finny."

Finny waves but doesn't say a word. He focuses on his plate.

"Next to Finny is Indigo."

Indigo waves, giving them all a smile.

"And, with him, his girlfriend Faorin."

The girl was leaning on his shoulder sits up and waves. She fiddles with her eyepatch, adjusting it so that it's more accurately covering her eye.

"Hi!"

"And next to her is-"

"BUBBLES!" Caeda squeals happily.

The towering boy who is known as Bubbles nods, a slight laugh escaping his lips.

"So…. You want us to call you Bubbles?" Theo asks, "For real?"

Bubbles shrugs, "I guess…"

"He's not much of a talker," Caeda pipes up, "Neither is Finny! But that's Ok, because that's why I love them!"

"And next to him is Shiki… Right?"

The girl nods, tweaking the earmuffs she wears.

"Yes, my name is Shiki Hanemuna. It is very nice to meet you all."

"And you all?"

Skeeter stands up and introduces all of his friends to the Liberty kids.

They immediately hit it off.

"Everyone, Jason and I have prepared dinner for you together! It's going to be fantastically delicious!"

"It'll be alright," Jason shrugs.

"It'll be GREAT!" Locke hits him lightly.

"You guys are in for a treat!" Caeda squeals, "I can't believe we're all together for once! Give me a high-five Finny!"

Finny puts up his hand and she smacks it.

Locke serves them, putting some homemade barbecue sauce in the middle of the table. Silverware is passed around, and everybody makes themselves at home.

"You guys, this is great!" Nathalia says.

Edward grins after taking a bite.

"Wow, you guys!" Faorin says, mouth full of meat, "I'm impressed!"

"I know a lot about spices and flavoring," Locke says.

"And I'm a third-generation butcher," Jason adds.

"Wow! I never knew that!" Finny says.

"So this is our kinda alright debut," Jason introduces blandly.

"See you on Food Network!" Locke says enthusiastically, and everyone laughs.

The meal goes very well, and the two groups of kids bond and soon become one.

Indigo and Faorin find a great chemistry with Athena, Theo, Nathalia and Mason.

Locke and Jason buzz around everywhere, and Skeeter and Rue hit it off with Finny and Caeda. Both of the girls chat 100 words a minute, while both boys take a while to warm up to each other.

Marvel and Edward hang out with Bubbles, all of them awkwardly trying to carry on a conversation. Shiki keeps to herself, but intently watches the others, periodically commenting on whatever awkward conversation the three boys are having.

They eventually merge conversations, and split up to play soccer.

"Liberty versus Panem?"

"Absolutely!" Theo says, "I'm up for some friendly competition any day!"

"Or… Not so friendly!" Indigo grins.

"I've never played soccer before," Shiki says, cocking her head, "How do you play?"

Locke explains the rules while Jason kicks it in the air and keeps it from touching the ground with his ankle.

"How about you start by being the goalie?" Locke asks.

Shiki smiles slightly, "Of course I can do that!"

Panem High puts Theo and Athena on offense, but end up losing to Liberty 3-4.

"WE HAVE TO PLAY AGAIN SOMETIME!" Caeda jumps around happily.

"YEAH!" Rue shouts back, matching the enthusiasm. She and Skeeter high-five.

"THEO! MASON!" Nathalia says, "IT'S TIME FOR US TO GRADUATE!"

"We should be getting home to change!" Theo says.

All of the kids exchange cell phone numbers.

"Have fun at graduation, you guys!" Caeda says.

"Congrats! You deserved it!" Faorin says. "WOO!"

"Bye guys! Nice meeting you all!"

And now is graduation night for the seniors.

Katniss and Nathalia were chosen to make speeches at graduation with the big question: "WHO ARE WE?" Theo was selected to lead the National Anthem, so his spot is right next to his sister on the field.

The football stadium is whizzing with people, including Rue and Skeeter, and Athena and Clove.

All of the graduates line up in alphabetical order, and the speakers walk on the stage as Tom and the rest of the commencement band play, "Pomp and Circumstance."

Katniss is careful walking on the stage today, and wearily watches the steps.

Then, the students step up and read the names of the graduates, who all take their places in the correct chairs. Mason looks at the stage proudly, and also sees his dad in the audience.

After an eternity of name-reading, Principal Snow welcomes everyone to the ceremony, and they all stand and say the Pledge of Allegiance.

Theo leads the anthem, and Mr. Everdeen stands a little taller with pride for not only his daughter, but also his seniors.

They are all seated, and the superintendent speaks. Katniss tries to listen intently, while Cato gets bored immediately. Mason twiddles his thumbs, while Nathalia almost falls asleep. Thresh and Finch nonchalantly glance at each other, but Glimmer is not there because she didn't get the grades needed to graduate.

Everyone applauds, and soon, it's time for Katniss and Nathalia's speeches.

Katniss takes a deep breath, stepping up to the podium slowly. She catches Peeta's eye in the crowd and smiles.

"Who are we? Well, I think, to answer that, we must first answer the question, 'Who were we?' All the way back in elementary school, we were the shy little kindergarteners with little Strawberry Shortcake backpacks. Throughout elementary school, we learned some of our most important skills: not reading, writing, and addition; but compassion, kindness, sharing, and cooperation. By the Junior High School, we knew who we liked and who we didn't. But this group of people was a group who learned how to cooperate. Our 7th and 8th years of school were the most important in us finding who we are. Ninth grade started us as scared freshmen, but, over the course of high school, we found our wings. And now, here we are, graduating here today, and it's time for us to fly away. Our past has shaped us into who we are today. And _that _is who we are."

Prim wipes a tear from her eye and whoops with the crowd. Katniss exhales the breath she had been holding in, and laughs, full of relief. Nathalia steps up next for her speech.

"Friends, teachers, families, friends. Well, we did it. We survived the thrill ride called high school. And, it makes me extremely emotional to finally be saying goodbye. Because this school has shaped us. We've learned important life lessons from every single person in our lives… From annoying twin brothers who you're stuck with for life-" everyone laughs, "-Or your best friends, family members, even your worst enemies have taught you lessons about life that you will carry with you forever. When you have that one coworker that always talks, you'll think about the experiences at the house with that constant tapping, 'Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey, Sis. Hey, hey sis. Hi.' When you have that one boss who is very strict, you'll think of that awful teacher you had in fourth grade. This community is constantly changing, and the students in it are changing and adapting to it. But the process is not done yet. We will become the next generation of creators, scientists, actors and actresses, mathematicians… Whatever we decide to set our hopes on. I hope I can continue to hold my friendships from the year, not only with these fellow peers, but also with the freshmen, sophomores, and juniors who attend this amazing school. We will take this place wherever it is that we choose to go in this life." She nods, "Thanks for your time."

And the crowd cheers, Rue grinning ear-to-ear.

Another round of guest speakers has Cato ready to run away from there, with Mason practically asleep and Katniss nails picked off.

Francesca makes a speech as the Valedictorian, and they all take their tassels and move them.

The seniors have officially graduated.

"And now, I would invite the class of 2013 to stand and join Mr. Theo Campbell in singing our Alma Mater."

And that's when Nathalia cries.

_**A/N: Here's where I face a dilemma. I'm continuing this story through the summer for sure (but I'm not sure how religious the updates will be…) So, I'll probably do 2-3 more chapters here, then make a summer story. Then comes next year. The new freshmen WILL include some characters from the book, and I think I'll be following the others on their endeavors in college (I may or may not make two separate stories.) So, this is NOT the last chapter of Hunger Games High School, and it will NOT be the end of the legacy! (Trust me, there are a LOT more plot-twists to put in before I say goodbye…) Also, there will be more of the Liberty kids throughout the summer (hey, if you have kids to add, feel free to send a PM!) and maybe Capitol Academy as well. **_

_**Here's all the credit: **_

_**As I said above, Indigo, Faorin, Caeda, Shiki, Locke, Jason, Bubbles, and Finnian all belong to Sinfonian Legend.**_

_**Of course, Katniss, Prim, Marvel, Rue, Thresh, Finch, Johanna, Gloss, Finnick and Annie, Beetee and Wiress, Rory and the Hawthornes, Snow, Coin, and all the other suttle HG references belong to Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Tom and Mikayla belong to Hungergamezgeek.**_

_**BUT, the Campbells, Mason, Francesca, Pandora, Poppy, Athena, Skeeter and pretty much all the other OC's in the story belong to me. If you have any interest in borrowing them, PM me and I'll be happy to lend them to you! :) **_

_**Talk to you again next week, with a list of new characters!**_


	64. FREAKING SUMMER GYM

_**A/N: I've created this chapter to make you all aware of the most terrible thing I think could ever happen to a high-schooler. A **__**WASTE **__**of their precious summer.**_

_**Additional A/N: SSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED TO INTRODUCE YOU TO A NEW CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER! :D **_

**Chapter 63: FREAKING. SUMMER GYM.**

Rue walks into the gym with her shorts and T-shirt, dreading this. She hates getting up early, but they have to be at the gym at 8:00.

Unfortunately for them, Rue and Skeeter don't have gym together. Even worse for Skeeter, he has Ben in his summer gym class.

Skeeter dreads every single part of this summer gym, especially running the mile in such terrible heat. Rue isn't looking forward to the mile, either.

Athena is used to summer gym by now, and she and Clove share the same class.

Vick and Poppy are in the same class as well, and they make sure to stay on opposite sides of the gym.

Edward and Marvel share a class, as well, and Marvel knows what he's doing because he did this last year.

Bonnie, who is now a freshman, wanders the gym by herself. She sits in the corner of the gym until she sees her best friend Posy, with Prim and Pandora.

She walks over to the two girls and smiles, "Hi Posy!"

"Hi Bonnie! This is Prim and that's Pandora. They're the sophomores."

Prim giggles, "I can't believe we're sophomores now!"

"Me neither!" Pandora grins.

"This is my best friend Bonnie!" Posy introduces.

"Where's your brother?" Prim asks Posy.

"Who, Vick?" the little girl teases.

"Yes, Posy. Because we really care about Vick," Prim adds sarcastically.

"Rory's over there!" Posy says, "He's hanging out with some of the others."

Prim looks over, and catches her boyfriend's eye. She grins at him, and he makes a face at her.

Locke and Jason grin at Skeeter, and all three of them are delighted to find that they all have the same teacher.

They call the kids to attention and explain the rules.

"Summer PE starts at 8:00 A.M every morning. Do NOT be late. No cell phones. You have to try your best…"

Rue zones out. Clove taps her feet, and wishes that Cato were there like he was last year.

By the end, Bonnie and Posy are the only people still listening.

"There are 5 different classes. We will rotate, track, sports, weight room, swimming, and all that. We WILL swim every day, so keep note of that. Gym ends at noon, so for the four hours that you're here, give us your very best!"

"Four hours…" Skeeter dreads this already.

"You will listen to your teachers. And don't complain that it's hot…"

Pandora almost falls asleep.

"And now you should get with your classes!"

Skeeter, Locke, Jason, Ben, and Rory are in a class together. Poppy, Vick, Marvel, Edward, Athena, and Clove are all in the same class. Bonnie and Posy are in a class together, and Prim and Pandora are in another class. Rue is all on her own, surrounded by strangers. She stands by herself quietly and feels just a little bit sorry for herself. She misses Nathalia and Katniss.

Once attendance is taken, the classes spread out across the gym to do stretches.

"Psst. Pssssttt!"

Rue looks to her right. She sees a boy there. He's short, with dark hair that slightly sticks up, with big blue eyes and a bright smile. He wears a white T-shirt and gymshorts, and black tennis shoes. He bounces on the balls of his feet and waves enthusiastically.

"Hi!"

"Do I… Do I know you?"

"No! Probably not!" He laughs, "I'm the new kid!"

"New kid?"

He nods eagerly, "I'm the new kid!"

"New kid?"

"Yeah! I'm excited to go to Panem High!"

Rue nods, seeing the opportunity to make a new friend, "I'm Rue. You?"

"I'm Tanner Tyson Cooper! It's nice to meet you!"

"Cooper? Like Francesca Cooper?"

He nods, "She's my cousin! We're not that much alike, though…"

Rue smiles slightly, "I see…."

"How old are you, Rue? I'm 16, I have a learner's permit! I'm a junior, WOW, a junior!"

"Surprised?"

"It's just so weird to say that I'm a junior… I'm so used to telling people I'm a sophomore!"

Rue laughs, "I guess I'm a sophomore, now."

"I was a sophomore last year!"

Rue nods, "I would think so."

Tanner grins, looking around the gym, "This gym is so huge…"

Rue nods, "You get used to it."

Tanner nods, "I'm sure you do! And I will…"

Rue laughs at his amusement.

"What's so funny?" he asks, a bit alarmed.

"Just the fact that you're in awe at our school… Now I know how I looked when I saw Capitol Academy…"

He smiles slightly, "Isn't that the snobby school?"

Rue nods, "Very snobby."

He smiles, and Rue suddenly puts it together in her head that he's flirting with her.

"I have a boyfriend," she adds quickly, "He's over there!"

"I've always wanted one of those…" Tanner says, looking up at the wall, where huge letters spell PANEM.

"A girlfriend? I'm sure you'll find one."

"Girlfriend? Who said anything about that?" Realizing what he just said, Tanner turns bright red and looks at his feet again. He swallows hard, "Ignore that last statement.

A smile creeps across Rue's face, "Are you gay?"

Tanner turns redder than Rue even thought was possible and nods slowly, cringing, "Don't punch me, please!"

Rue giggles, "I'm not going to punch you! Now, stand up, I think it's cute!"

"C…Cute?"

Rue laughs, "Yes! I don't think you'll have a problem finding a guy for you!"

"Yes I will," Tanner mutters, staring at his feet, "Because I haven't actually told anyone yet."

Rue smiles, putting a finger to her lips, "I won't tell a single soul, I promise."

Tanner starts to turn back to his normal color, "Thank you."

Then they stretch, and Tanner's eyes float around and focus on a certain boy across the gym…

Skeeter has swimming first, and they immediately go to the locker rooms to change.

Skeeter, Locke, and Jason throw their stuff in a pile on a bench and are about to make their way out to the pool when Ben stops them, "Hi, Rothman."

"Go away, Ben." Upon seeing his cousin once again, Skeeter immediately tenses and whirls around on his heels, glaring at Ben.

"I'm sorry-"

Skeeter doesn't want to deal with this, "Go. Away. Ben."

"Hey, Skeeter-" Locke says, stepping in and trying to make peace.

Skeeter pushes his new friends out of the way and faces his cousin by himself.

Ben lets out a carefree laugh, "You can't make me go away, Rothman."

"Don't you fucking call me that!" Skeeter growls.

"Get the hell away from him," Jason steps in front of Skeeter, bristling and physically snarling slightly. "Or I swear, I will-"

Ben looks Jason over and scales him head to toe. Seeing the smaller boy in front of him, Ben grins maniacally, "Oh, look who's so scary with his bad words and his guard Chihuahua," Ben cackles, "Really cute."

"Shut up," Skeeter scowls at Ben, "Shut up and leave us alone."

"Now Skeeter, Jason, think about this-" Locke desperately tries to stop a scene before it happens.

"Locke, if I don't beat up this arrogant _asshole_, there will be problems," Jason growled dangerously quietly.

"Oh? And what are you going to do?" Ben takes up a lazy, uninterested posture and laughs.

In response, Jason whips out a small object larger than the width of his hand and flips it open, brandishing it defensively.

It's a wickedly sharp and long pocket knife.

"You picked the wrong bastard to fight with," Jason smiles twistedly with a defiant glare and an odd light in his eyes, suggesting rashness to come.

Then he turns to Skeeter, who stands in pure shock and stares waril at his friend.

Jason turns to Skeeter and grins, "Third generation butcher at your _effing_ service, Skeeter." Ben stares at them in a mixture of shock and rage. A slight glint of fear flickers in those olive green eyes before he puts his head into the fight again.

Skeeter is getting increasingly angry at not only his cousin but Locke and Jason, "You don't understand! This is MY fight."

Jason looks no less determined than before, Locke still looks determined to stop a fight.

Skeeter raises his voice, finally. "I. ALMOST. KILLED. MYSELF. AND. IT. WAS. ALL. BECAUSE. OF. YOU," Skeeter is red with rage. But he is ignored in light of the greater threat of Jason and his knife. Being ignored makes Skeeter feel both a wave of anger and relief. He's glad that nobody paid attention to him rambling about his attempt at suicide, but still upset because Jason's determined to fight a fight that isn't his: Skeeter knows well that it's his own.

He stops thinking about it and zones back into the action that is unfolding in front of his eyes.

"Like you know how to use that thing," Ben scoffs. Jason smiles darkly.

"Watch me."

"Jason, don't do something you'll regret," Locke barks with growing alarm, stepping forward. Jason darts forward, and in the blink of an eye, smashes his fist into Ben's face as hard as he can, toppling Skeeter's nemesis to the ground. Ben lets out a grunt of shock and frustration

Jason lets out a little cackle at Ben's surprise. "I'm left-handed, bitch. Why would I use a knife with my non-dominant hand?" he spits, sheathing the pocketknife as quickly as it was produced. Ben sits up, coughing and wheezing with a nose bleed and a black eye forming.

"This… isn't… over," he wheezes, finally trying to catch his breath. "Shame you didn't go through with the suicide Rothman. Not like you'd be missed, anyways."

Skeeter, upon hearing the topic of his suicide brought up again, explodes into anger. "Haven't you learned your goddamn lesson yet? WAS DEATH NOT ENOUGH OF A THREAT FOR YOU?" Skeeter yells, stepping forward towards Ben without realizing it and slamming him to the floor with a foot pinning his cousin to the ground.

Skeeter feels a rough hand yank him back and is suddenly jerked back to reality, also realizing that he and Jason could very well be expelled…

"You guys! Guys!" the boy who grabbed Skeeter puts him down and helps Ben up.

"HEY GUYS!" shouts another boy, at the top of his lungs. The whole locker room goes silent, but had never noticed the pocketknife ordeal, but certainly Skeeter yelling, believing he had caused the whole thing.

"Not cool, you guys. Why the hell are you fighting, anyways?"

Skeeter looks at his feet as Ben says innocently, "He just tackled me!" He points a finger quickly at Skeeter and Jason.

The boy who yanked Skeeter up rolls his eyes, "That's never the real reason for a fight."

"Why does it matter?"

"It shouldn't. We have to get swimming now, but I swear if you do that again, you will get caught. You've been warned." He glares at them, blue eyes ice cold.

Skeeter gulps, then nods, "Got it."

The two boys escort the other four to the pool and watch them closely.

"Who are you, anyways?" Ben asks coldly.

The two boys, who look to be almost related, both with light brown hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"I'm Elijah Crowley. I'm a senior, I'll have you know."

"I'm Nate McIalwain, and I'm a senior, too. And I've seen a LOT of fights in my day. They're all usually stupid, anyways. Who are you four?"

"I'm Ben Hoffsteader, and I'm a junior."

"I'm Skeeter Hoffsteader-Ro- Hoffsteader-Odair."

"Shut up, Rothman," Ben says, "No matter how much you cover it up, you'll always be half-Rothman!"

Skeeter growls, "Shut up!"

Elijah glares at both of them, "Cut it out, you two."

They both sigh heavily.

"I'm Locke, this is Jason, we're just two sophomores who are friends with Skeeter."

Elijah and Nate nod, "Fine. Like my cousin Theo Campbell always said, 'Here's how I deal with stupid people: Ignore them, they'll go away."

Skeeter has a mini-fangirl attack at this news, but keeps silent and listens to the rest of the conversation.

"No more fights," Nate says.

Skeeter and Ben nod stubbornly, while Jason indiscreetly shakes his head.

Then they all have to get in the pool. Elijah and Nate join the rest of the older, more athletic boys, leaving Skeeter, Jason, and Locke to swim by themselves.

Later, everyone gets out of the pool to do some walking.

"You will have this time to condition for your mile run. Use it wisely," their instructor warns them.

Skeeter, Locke, and Jason walk together around their schoolyard. Rue and Tanner walk together too, slightly ahead of the others.

Ben trails behind, holding a water bottle to his face.

Posy and Bonnie walk in the very front together, synchronizing their steps and giggling.

Elijah and Nate have synchronized steps already, with both of them being in the marching band together.

Ben hates looking at Jason, Locke, and Skeeter. He glares, determined to look unphased. He puts the water bottle down and walking ahead of the others.

"Is he Ok?" Elijah asks the group of four.

Skeeter grins, "Who, Ben? He's fine!" All four laugh together.

"I wouldn't be lauging if I were you," Elijah warns, "Because, as of now, you're bullies just as much as he is."

Skeeter nods quietly, Locke looking at his feet and Jason looking up at the sky.

"C'mon, guys," Locke says, running ahead of the group. Skeeter and Jason follow.

On their way, they see yet another scene.

"Welcome to Panem High, FAGGOT! I call the shots here!" The boy with dark hair and blue eyes is close to tears, as Ben pulls back his fist and it makes contact with Tanner's face.

Tanner takes a breath of air and wheezes, Ben putting a knee to his gut and snarling, "Come on, bitch! Fight me back! Or… Are you scared?" He flashes Tanner a smile and croons, "You don't belong here, freaky faggot."

Tanner gulps, his voice an octave higher than usual and filling with tears, "Please don't hurt me, Ben!"

Ben cackles, until he hears behind him, "There is no rhyme or reason to this! Back off!" Locke steps in between Ben and Tanner, and the smaller boy wipes the stray tears out of his eyes.

Rue catches up with the scene just as Jason grins wickedly once again, reaching for his back pocket. "Want a repeat of last time?" he whispers to Ben, just as Rue meets her new friend with a hug.

"Who's this?" Skeeter asks, slightly jealous.

"This is my new friend, Tanner."

Tanner looks at his feet, "Hi."

Ben scowls, running ahead of the group. Tanner cups his face in his hands, patting at a bleeding nose with his shirt.

"Are you Ok?" Rue asks, alarmed.

"I'm-I'm fine…"

"Don't you listen to a word that arrogant asshole says," Jason mutters angrily, "One of these days, I'm going to pound his head in."

"Jason-" Locke says, with a knowing glance to Elijah and Nate as they run past.

"I don't care. What are those two gonna do?"

Locke sighs, figuring this is all just a phase and it'll be over soon.

"Do you want to see a nurse?" Rue asks Tanner gently.

"N-no," Tanner says, discouraged, "I'm-I'm used to this. It happened at my old school all the time. It'll stop bleeding soon, I'll just walk it out."

Skeeter mouths to Rue, _Is he really gay?_

And Rue nods ever-so-slightly.

Skeeter nods again, feeling better and a lot less jealous than before.

"Don't be worried about me!" Tanner says, slightly nasal from his injury, "I'm more-than used to this. Ben's not as bad as others back home."

Rue frowns, "But… Why?"

"They hate me for my sexuality," Tanner mutters, "And they all used to push me around pretty well."

Rue nods sadly, "I'm really sorry to hear that."

The rest of the day goes by smoothly without any fights. Ben stays far away from Skeeter, Locke, and Jason, and Tanner's nose stops bleeding and he feels a lot better.

By the end of the day, everybody's exhausted, and they can all tell it is going to be a long 3 weeks.

_**A/N (again) What is your favorite newbie? There's Elijah, Nate, and Tanner so far… And probably others! So do we all think I can pull this off? Posy and Bonnie will be a couple of many other book characters that I hope to introduce this year, as well as following the Campbells, Katniss and Peeta, Cato, and even Glimmer through the summer. **_

_**Some of my readers know the series of plot-twists that are eventually going to occur (*cough* *cough* Jess Wetsar *cough* *cough*) And it REALLY IS EXCITING FOR ME! But no SPOILERS in the reviews. :D Not like anyone really reads my reviews, anyways…**_

_**Anyways, I'll probably be introducing more new characters (and, again, if you have any to submit PM me!) soon. But, I think next chapter will be a Parvel fluff chapter… I've kind of been ignoring them and I fell kinda bad… :/**_

_**So, until next time, MUTTS FOREVER! **_


	65. Chapter 65

_**A/N: I'm really sorry this is late, but I'm thinking that Saturdays are going to be my summer updating days… At least until summer gym is over. Sorry for the really short chapter (and for all the fighting…) but I promise I'll make up for that next week… Ok, so here is:**_

**Chapter 64: Slugger**

After summer gym lets out, Poppy makes her way home the way she always went from school.

When she gets there today, though, she sees her favorite blonde-haired bitch waiting for her.

"I never got my revenge on you," Glimmer says with a sweet smile.

"You never-" Poppy suddenly remembers everything that had happened. With the chaos of Theo's father and finals, Poppy forgot all about Glimmer's threats: and so did Glimmer.

"I've been waiting for the perfect time." Glimmer says, "Just the perfect time to punch your sweet little face in."

Poppy rolls her eyes, "And then you'll make me a nice sandwich at Subway afterward!"

Glimmer glares, "I'm taking summer school, you twat!"

"For what, Sex Ed?"

And, realizing what she's saying, Poppy begins to slowly backing away, already regretting her decision to pick a fight with Glimmer.

"And where the hell are you going so fast, Curly?" Glimmer asks, flashing the junior a pleasant smile.

Poppy swallows her comebacks, saying nothing.

Glimmer just cackles, "I was looking for the perfect time. A time when you're alone, without a boyfriend, and exhausted from four hours of constantly moving."

The little girl finally turns to face her bully, with a stern but slightly fearful, "Do it. You won't."

And Poppy hopes she's right.

Unfortunately, she's very VERY wrong.

Glimmer takes her by the shirt and slams her against the wall: hard.

The wind being knocked out of her, Poppy wheezes slightly, refusing to let herself fight back

"What's the matter, sophomore?"

Poppy clenches her teeth, "I'm….Not….A…Sophomore…Anymore…I'm…A…Junior…"

Glimmer laughs, "Giving up so easy? Not the bitch I used to know… Except maybe on your boyfriend!"

Poppy grits her teeth harder.

Glimmer smiles innocently, pulling back her fist.

"You asked for this yourself. Don't you dare say you didn't know what was coming."

Poppy can't do anything but nod.

And Glimmer slugs the girl in the fist, kneeing her in the gut and throwing her onto the cold concrete.

Poppy grunts, too exhausted from gym to fight for herself, but doesn't hold back her cries.

Cries of desperation.

Cries for someone, anyone to help her.

After another smack across the face, Glimmer buries her fingernails into Poppy's forearm and hisses, "I will ruin your f*cking life, you little bitch."

Poppy whimpers out and closes her eyes.

She suddenly hears footsteps sliding on the gravel when Glimmer slugs her in the face again.

"Cut that out, bitch!"

And Poppy's eyes fly open and immediately brighten at the sound of Marvel's voice.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. I didn't know you wasted your time on sluts like her."

"Shut your mouth, Glimmer. I'm sick of your sh*t."

Poppy holds back a grin.

Marvel takes Glimmer by the shoulders and yanks her off of Poppy.

"Aren't you scary?" she croons, pushing him back by the chest, "If you think you're so cool, why don't you fight me?"

Marvel swallows hard, "I can't hit a girl…"

"I can!" Glimmer happily cheers, "Put your fists up, Marvina!"

"I'm not doing this!" Marvel says, and Poppy starts to feel light-headed.

"Then you asked for it!" Glimmer says, slugging Marvel in the face and kneeing him in the crotch. Out of instinct, Marvel kicks her in the stomach and puts his fists up. Glimmer smiles evilly, a glint of evil in her eyes.

Poppy tries to stand up but ends up wheezing, her whole world spinning.

"Poppygetoutofhere," he says in one breath.

"I…I…" Poppy stumbles forward and almost falls over against the wall, "I can't!"

Marvel looks at her for a split second, concerned, before Glimmer charges at him and throws him down on the concrete. Marvel isn't one to give up, and he crabwalks backwards into a wall.

"Why are you even doing this, you have a new boyfriend!"

"I do. But here's the difference. Theo is a little rich boy. Everyone loves a little rich boy. And the wallet he comes with. Then you have Ben. And, though he's arguably the sexiest piece of ass in the whole school, let's face it, the guy's gonna grow up to be a deadbeat male prostitute drug dealer. And we're all just practice for 'im. Don't get me wrong, I'll be the first to pounce on that ass for free, but soon, it won't be easy."

Marvel makes a face. "That's really low, Glimmer. I wouldn't be talking, either, because I'll bet you'll be stripping for easy cash in five weeks."

Glimmer twists her face at Marvel, finally digging her nails into his arms when they all hear a booming voice.

"What. The. Fucking. Hell?" Ben blinks tears out of his eyes, turning the corner to where Poppy is blacked out, and Glimmer's nails are dug into Marvel's arms.

Glimmer is at a loss for words.

Marvel's mouth drops.

"You think I wouldn't fucking hear you?" Ben says, trying to keep his voice steady, "You think I wouldn't see you here? You think I wouldn't care?"

"B-Ben…"

"I cannot fucking believe you." Ben, hurt and vulnerable, clenches his teeth and shakes, a combination of crying and rage.

"Ben, I didn't-"

"YOU DID MEAN IT! YOU MEANT EVERY WORD OF IT, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Benjamin-"

He hates to let the tear roll down his cheek, but it does anyways.

"I. Cannot. Fucking. Believe you," Ben growls.

Marvel takes this opportunity to throw Glimmer off of him and pick up Poppy, who has been unconscious since Ben arrived.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Glimmer yells after them, scrambling up.

She is about to chase them when Ben grips her by the shirt collar and growls in her ear like a dog. Then, the words slowly find their way slithering out of his mouth.

"They might not be," Ben hisses, blinking another tear out of his eyes, "But we are."

He yanks her shirt collar in rage and stomps off, raging through the schoolyard.

The whole time he goes, Ben pushes past everyone, sending kids down on the concrete and pushing people into walls.

"Ben… Are you OK?" Tanner and Rue look up at him, genuinely concerned, but Ben kicks Tanner in the gut, "Leave me alone, faggot!"

He stomps off to his car and drives home, trying to hold back his tears the whole time.

Ben hates to cry, and he very rarely does it, but he buries his head in a pillow and sobs, screaming curse words the whole time.

When Poppy opens her eyes, Marvel is looking down on her, an empty glass turned upside down. Poppy shakes the cold water out of her eyes and feels sick, "H…Hi…"

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Your nose… It's all red…"

"Don't worry about it," Marvel says gently, "But I wouldn't look in the mirror any time soon if that freaks you out."

"I… I had no idea…."

"None of us did… I had forgotten about that whole fiasco, too…"

"I'm… I'm really sorry, Marvel… I never should've…"

He gently shushes her, "Ssshhh… Don't apologize. Glimmer needed to be taught a lesson."

"But, it wasn't your fight… It was never your fight…"

He takes her by the hand and helps her sit up. "Do you remember what I said on the phone?"

She thinks about it, which hurts her head slightly. "Something about justice, right?"

He laughs slightly, "Bingo. I also promised you that I'd be there for you."

"But, you shouldn't have been…"

"How many times do I have to ask you to shut up before I make you?" he teases, curling a strand of her bangs around his finger.

"I dunno," she shrugs, "Just let me tell you that I'm really sorr-"

And he interrupts her thought with a kiss on the lips.


	66. Chapter 66

_**A/N: Man, I'm really out of inspiration at this moment in time… So, this is the best I have for now, sorry if the update turns out to be late :/ ALSO: Linus Shatern in all his glory belongs to my Canadian friend Wetstar. He's in this REALLY AWESOME story called "Not Forgotten," which I HIGHLY recommend.**_

**Chapter 65: Strike**

For the last day of summer gym, as a treat, the kids are all taken to the bowling alley to enjoy a day bowling together.

"Up to seven per lane," their instructor says.

Skeeter, Locke and Jason claim a lane for themselves, with Rue and Tanner.

"Five is a good number," Tanner says, holding up his fingers.

Rue giggles, Skeeter smiles, "Yeah."

Marvel, Edward, Poppy, Pandora, Prim, Bonnie, and Posy bowl in the lane next to them.

Next to them, Athena and Clove stick together and bowl with a group of other kids that they don't know that well.

On the other side of Rue and Skeeter, Elijah, Nate, and their friends from band get shoes and chatter excitedly. Santana and Jessie, two of the drum majors alongside Elijah, lace up their shoes and smirk at the boys, "We'll smash you at bowling."

"Yeah, right!" Nate sneers, "You're just a couple of girls!"

"But we're a couple of badass girls!" Jessie reminds them with a flick of her dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah, right," Elijah says with a laugh, "But Tenor Saxophones still kick some major ass."

"Oh, please," Jessie says, "Tubas rock!" She turns to Nate, "And one word about percussion and this shoe goes up-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point, Jessie," Nate says, with a laugh.

Everyone looks to Santana, the naturally angry one of the group. She looks almost bored, with a very tired expression, "Suck my frickin' pic." The whole group of teenagers bursts out into laughter.

Ben, lost and alone today without a group of friends, lurks around the lanes, looking for any openings.

Finally, the teachers gather the kids who don't have a lane and starts putting them into their places.

"Mr. Gedeckt," the teacher greets Locke sternly.

"Ms. C, hi!" Locke says, waving, "What's up?"

"How many in your lane?" she asks.

"We have 5," Tanner interjects happily.

"Can you take one more?" the teacher asks. Jason huffs but nods reluctantly, and Locke smiles and nods, "Sure."

Ben is just as unhappy as everyone else. He sulks at a table and mutters, "Shut up."

Jason, taking this as a challenge, smirks, "What's the matter, Benny? You scared?"

Ben scowls, "Not at all. You're just lucky I don't smoke your sorry asses, because I'm feeling lazy today."

Skeeter lets out a laugh, "You think you could actually beat us?!"

"Beat is an understatement. I could whoop you all so hard you'd go crying home to your Mommies!"

Jason and Skeeter exchange an amused glance, mentally agreeing that Ben isn't himself and therefore to get on his nerves in any way possible.

"Guys…" Locke says sternly, glancing at Nate and Elijah and back, "Think about this."

Tanner shifts in his seat uncomfortably, and Rue stands up, agreeing with Locke, "Quit bothering him, you two."

Skeeter sighs, walking over to the computer. He turns to his cousin, "Are you bowling or not?"

"Of course I'm bowling! I'm going to smoke you!"

Skeeter lets out a confident laugh, typing the names into the computer.

"You're up first, Jason," Skeeter says.

Jason grins confidently, picking up the maroon ball he chose and smiling wickedly down the lane. Then it occurs to Jason that he actually doesn't know how to bowl. _Oh well, _he shrugs, _How hard can it be? _

He concentrates on hitting the very front pin and going for a strike. With a deep breath, Jason sends the ball flying down the lane: and right into the gutter. Everybody watches it go.

"Just warming up," Jason says, but he is obviously bothered. He tries it differently this time, and sends the ball flying again: right into the gutter and past the pins.

Ben scoffs, no longer suppressing his laugh, "You call that bowling!?"

"It was just practice," Jason says, trying to believe it. He sits back down and sulks.

"You're next, Locke!" Skeeter says, trying to smile reassuringly at Jason.

Locke grins, taking a purple ball and laughing. "This is going to be fun!" he says.

"I agree!" Ben says, still laughing about Jason's miserable failure.

Jason's eyes flicker with evil but both Rue and Locke look at him sternly and he sits back down again.

Locke takes a breath, still smiling. He takes three steps and lets the ball go. It rolls to the left and knocks down five pins. Jason suddenly feels embarrassed and says, "He just got lucky."

Ben, upon hearing this, laughs harder.

Locke takes his second try and ends up knocking down three more pins. He grins, "I like this!"

"Shut up," Jason mutters.

"Skeeter, it's you!"

He walks over, picking up a green ball and eyeing the lane.

"You can do it!" Rue says with a smile, and Skeeter grins and nods at her.

He takes a step forward and sends his ball down the lane. He hits four of the pins and Jason glares.

Locke puts a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Jason, you'll get it."

Jason sighs.

Skeeter ends up hitting 7 pins and feels satisfied with himself.

"Tanner, you're up!"

He smiles, which makes Locke smile back and Rue giggle slightly.

He takes a bright red bowling ball and walks up to the foul line, a sort of special skip in his steps. He rolls the ball down the lane and it immediately goes in the gutter.

Tanner laughs, watching it go.

"See, Jason? You're not the only one!"

Jason glares, but feels just a tad better.

Ben laughs out loud, "Are you freaking kidding me, Cooper?! This is HILARIOUS! Trying to watch a toy dog and a faggot bowl, and FAILING is priceless!"

Rue glares at him, and Skeeter gives him the dirtiest look he can manage. Ben doesn't care and laughs anyways. Jason's eyes flash with undiluted fury clenches his fists, "Can I _please _beat up this arrogant asshole now?!"

"No," Locke says, "Jason, you need to learn to control your anger."

"Shut up," Jason mutters.

Tanner frowns, but sends another ball rolling down the lane and hits 9 pins. Feeling better, Tanner walks back and sits down, the skip back in his step.

"It's Rue's turn!" Skeeter says with a grin, "You'll do great!"

"I hope," Rue smiles back at her boyfriend, before picking up a mustard-colored ball and throwing it down the alley.

It curves to the right and takes out 4 pins. On her second try, she knocks over 5 of the remaining pins.

She grins, skipping back over to Skeeter and sitting down next to him.

"Ok, Ben, let's see what you've got," Skeeter sneers.

"Yeah!" Jason agrees with a smirk. Both boys exchange a look, and it says: _He's going to get a double gutterball._

Ben nods to all of them, picking up a dark green bowling ball and smiling wickedly. He takes three steps up, and, in one motion, flawlessly lets the ball glide and scores a strike.

When he walks back to the table smugly, Skeeter and Jason exchange looks of shock.

"Didn't think I could do that, did you?"

"Wow, Ben!" Tanner says, "That was-"

"Yeah, yeah, Cooper, look, I don't need a fan club, but if you were to start one, I wouldn't complain."

"Like anyone would make a fan club for you," Jason sneers.

Ben smirks, "You never know… You're up!"

Jason, angry and determined, takes his ball from the machine and braces himself. He wails it down the lane probably harder than he should've, and it bounces right into the gutter. However, it was thrown with so much force that it rebounded out of the gutter and knocked out the single front pin before joining the gutter on the other side.

"WHAT?!" Jason practically shrieks in shock and outrage. "You're KIDDING ME."Frustrated, he's about to stomp off when Locke takes him by the shoulders and guides him back. "Don't let this make you so mad. Focus on where you want the ball to go."

Jason nods, "Okay." He calms himself with a couple of deep breaths and rolls the ball down the lane. It seemed to go well until it veered right suddenly and again falls into the gutter. Ben loses it laughing and Jason shouts, "DAMNIT!"

Elijah looks over at the group sternly.

The rest of their bowling day goes the same way, with Ben creaming everybody at every game.

Later, the group takes a time out to get some snacks and take a break.

They all sit in an awkward silence.

"So, I hear you and Glimmer broke up," Tanner says, mouth full of French fries.

Ben tenses up at the subject.

"Did you hear what she did to Theo last year?" Skeeter frowns at the memory. "It was awful," Rue says.

Ben sends all of them an icy glare.

"_Then you have Ben. And, though he's arguably the sexiest piece of ass in the whole school, let's face it, the guy's gonna grow up to be a deadbeat male prostitute drug dealer. And we're all just practice for 'im. Don't get me wrong, I'll be the first to pounce on that ass for free, but soon, it won't be easy."_

Ben swallows hard, burying his head.

"Don't you bring up that fucking bitch," Ben croaks.

Jason is the one to laugh now, "Are you kidding me? Scared of a girl?!"

"Jason, stop," Locke says in an uncharacteristically serious and dark tone.

"Wish Theo was here," Skeeter says, "He'd kick your arrogant ass, Ben."

Ben's head snaps up, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION IT!" and he buries his head again, fists clenched.

Tanner frowns and plays around with his food.

Rue puts an arm around Skeeter and whispers calming words.

Jason drops the subject, but Locke isn't done yet.

"Why does this Theo character make you so upset? Does it have to do with Glimmer?"

"What are you, my fucking therapist?" Ben asks coldly, "I will punch you."

Locke waves off the threats, "I'm curious. It's clearly bothering you, and talking about it might help you."

Skeeter and Rue walk off to reprogram the computer, and Jason gets up to be anywhere but there. Tanner stays and sits next to Ben at the table, "We won't-"

Ben elbows Tanner in the face and takes a swing at Locke, but both of them manage to restrain him.

"We'll talk later," Locke promises, and Tanner agrees.

Then they all get back to bowling.

Bonnie is a little girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She has a little strawberry birthmark on her face, and today she wears a pink T-shirt and jean shorts.

Posy is a tall girl with dark hair that falls at just about her shoulders and gray eyes.

Bonnie is quiet, but Posy is talkative. Posy talks a thousand words a minute, while Bonnie just likes to watch.

Prim and Pandora, who have been bonding even more since spring, stick together, even when Rory and Vick bowl with their group of friends.

Pandora invites Poppy over, and she brings Marvel and Edward to make seven.

Since Prim and Rory started dating, she and Posy have become even closer, sharing secrets and baby pictures and even just braiding each other's hair.

They all sit and nibble on snacks.

"Can you believe we made it?" Pandora asks happily.

"No!" Posy says, "But I ran my mile in 8 minutes, 40 seconds!"

A simultaneous "Wow…" spreads across the table.

"I didn't do so great," Bonnie adds quietly, "10 and a half minutes."

"But you still passed," Prim says, "And I didn't do so much better… 9 minutes 25 seconds."

Pandora nods, "I got an 8:30," she says simply.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Poppy says, "I got a 10:35…"

"How'd you do, boys?" Prim asks them. Edward and Marvel exchange a glance and shrug.

"Six minutes," Marvel says.

"Really?! WOW!" Poppy says, hugging him, "That's a great time!" Marvel shrugs.

"How'd you do, Edward?" Bonnie asks, and he shrugs, "I'gotta… Er… 7minuts,'ndthirt'siconds."

Posy giggles, "Did you say 7:30?"

Edward laughs too, and nods.

"His family is coming over from Ireland," Marvel says, "So we get to keep him here with us until they arrive!"

Edward nods proudly.

"That's great news!" Prim says with a smile.

Pandora agrees, "Yeah!"

Bonnie giggles and nods.

"So, we should get back to bowling," Prim says, and they all agree.

While this is happening, the seniors all lace up their shoes.

"Ok, so we have the Little Drummer kid, Tube-top, Suck my Pic, and Saxy. Right?"

"Hey," Ms. C is walking with a boy. He has blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Mind adding one more person?" she asks.

"'Course not!" Elijah says with a smile.

Their teacher nods at them and leaves.

The friends all wave. "I'm Elijah," he says, "These are my friends, Nate, Santana, and Jessie."

"I'm Linus," the blonde boy says, "Linus Shatern."

"Nice to meet you!" Nate says.

"Weren't we in the same math?" Jessie finally asks, "You were the quiet one that always sat in the back."

Linus nods, "Yeah, yeah. You're-"

Jessie rolls her eyes, "I'm Jessie. More commonly known as _the lesbian. _Ask me if I really care, though."

Linus manages a small smile and a laugh. "It makes you kind of famous."

Jessie nods, "Absolutely. But, I have to admit that I kind of like the popularity. Even if it's not always… Um… Good…" she goes distant for a second, thinking about all of the bullies she's faced.

"Don't worry," Linus says, quietly, "I know how you feel."

She looks up, "Really?"

He nods shallowly, before looking back at everyone else and smiling again. "So, who's who?" he asks, pointing up at the computer screen.

Elijah is the first to burst out laughing, "We're all in-"

"The band. Yeah, I know," Linus smiles warmly, "I may be quiet, but I know what I'm doing."

"Well," Nate says, tapping buttons on the computer screen, "Do you have a nickname or something that you go by?"

Linus shrugs, "Most people either call me faggot or, even worse… Orphan."

"You're an orphan? You?"

"I have no idea why we were there, and…" Linus says, trailing off.

Elijah puts an arm around him, "Well, we won't abandon you. That's a promise."

Linus smiles, "Thanks…"

Nate changes everybody's names and cheerfully gets to bowling. Jessie and Elijah joke around the whole time, trying to make Linus feel at home.

Santana occasionally adds to the joking around and they all bowl fairly well.

When they let out at noon, everybody celebrates.

"THANK THE LORD ALMIGHTY IT'S OVER!" Skeeter fist pumps.

Nate and Elijah high five, "We never have to take another day of PE. EVER."

"Yes, but band camp starts in August!" Santana sings happily, as she high fives Jessie.

Linus grabs his shoes and walks out when Elijah and Nate catch up with him.

"Hey!"

Linus looks slightly surprised at the sight of the two other boys behind him.

Elijah's blue eyes grin, "We need to hang out again sometime! Soon!"

"Y… You really think so?"

Both boys nod. "Do you have a cell phone?"

He nods, and the three exchange numbers.

Then, they run out the door, filled with the joy that stupid summer gym is finally over.


	67. Chapter 67

_**A/N: YAY FOR WRITER'S BLOCK! Not… So, this is the best I can do but I still hope it's good :) All credit fo Artelind goes to, once again, Sinfonian Legend. And this chapter turned out OBNOXIOUSLY long so I'm splitting it into 3 parts! Wow… Listen to sad songs, it actually made me cry :'(**_

Chapter 66: Storm

That night, Locke hosts another barbecue with his friends from Liberty Academy.

Skeeter and Rue carpool together and arrive at Locke's house.

The first person to greet them is Theo, and he picks Skeeter up in a hug before Nathalia appears at the doorway and picks up Rue.

"I missed you guys!" Rue squeals, hugging Theo and Skeeter hugging Nathalia.

"We missed you too," Nathalia laughs, "The whole month that we were away."

Mason smiles and greets the sophomores with hugs, "Did you take summer gym?"

"We survived summer gym," Skeeter says happily.

"Congrats," Theo grins. The reunited group shares a laugh together.

Locke appears at the doorway to the backyard, inviting them outside.

"Brought my guitar," Skeeter says with a smile.

"Awesome!" Theo high fives his old freshman.

"Come on out!" Locke says.

Tanner runs up, "Hi guys!"

He looks to the graduates, "Hi Mason!"

"Hi Tanner," Mason says calmly.

Then he introduces himself to the grads, "I'm Tanner Tyson Cooper, Francesca's cousin!"

The Campbell twins smile, "Nice to meet you!" they say at the same time.

"I'm Theo," he introduces, "And that's Nathalia."

"You know the Skrue?" Nathalia asks with a giggle.

Rue facepalms at the corny team name but says, "We met at gym."

Tanner nods, "I wish I could have _my_ own team name."

"You will," Rue reassures him, and notices that his gaze is elsewhere. She follows it and finally snaps in his face, "Tanner!"

He jolts back into it, "WHAT? Oh, um, sorry…"

The grads smile, "We'll catch you guys later!" and run off to find the other mutts.

Rue smiles at her friend and whispers, "Why were you staring at Locke?"

His whole face goes red, "Is it really, really obvious?"

Rue smiles, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. And yes, blatantly."

He turns redder and sighs, "I'll be better about it…"

Rue takes Skeeter's hand just as Jason waves to them from the crowd of Liberty kids.

"I think that's everyone!" Locke suddenly says happily.

Edward and Marvel run to them from the group of Liberty kids.

"Rue and Skeeter are here!" Marvel says with a grin.

"Hi!"

"We survived summer gym!" Marvel and Skeeter high five.

Jason joins them just then and grins, "At your effing service, Skeeter!" and the two boys laugh.

"Hey, you two behaving?"

Elijah's blue eyes smile down at them.

"Hey," Jason mumbles with much less enthusiasm.

"Hi Elijah," Skeeter greets.

"You guys being good?"

"Angels," Skeeter assures him.

Elijah laughs, "I was a sophomore once, too. You're not angels."

"Damn right," Jason says with a slight smile, just as Locke puts out the food.

They sit by an open fire and get to work cooking hot dogs over the grill and fire in order to produce enough for everyone quickly.

"And, Skeeter brought his guitar!" Rue says, and the whole group seems to light up.

Then they hear a voice, _"I love music!"_

Edward looks over, immediately recognizing the phone app she's using.

It's a mousy girl with dark hair and warm brown eyes giving a slight smile, though unused to the attention.

"This is Artelind," Caeda introduces, "She's mute, but actually very social."

Artelind waves to everyone happily.

"Better shut your mouth," Marvel whispers to his brother, "You're drooling."

Edward laughs, trying to play it off as fooling around and Marvel laughs with him.

"Those storm clouds do not look good," Shiki says, looking up.

They all stare up at the sky.

"We'll be okay," Locke assures optimistically, "I'm sure it'll pass us right over!"

Everyone grins. Indigo puts his arm around his girlfriend Faorin and smiles at everyone, "You guys are all really cool… Did you know that?"

"Hell yeah we did!" Theo jokes and everyone laughs.

Faorin adjusts her eye patch with one hand and holds her hotdog over the fire with the other before casually stating, "I have a really good pirate impression I could do…"

"Hey guys," Mason says in a high pitched voice comparable to what it would sound like on helium, but his girlfriend elbows him.

"You can do a pirate voice?" Nathalia asks Faorin with a laugh. She shrugs in response.

"With an eye patch like this all the time, I've had all the time in the world to perfect it…"

"Let's hear!" Tanner says.

"Arrrgh, Captain Indigo, I think a certain scurvy-dog Jason needs thrown overboard!" Faorin growls, and the whole campfire explodes into laughter.

"What did you wanna say, Mason?" Caeda asks through giggles.

Mason shrugs, and lies, "I forgot."

"Hey! We need a team name for Faorin and Indigo!" Nathalia says suddenly.

"No we don't," Faorin, with alarm, responds, a slight blush forming.

"Yes we do!" Theo says happily, "Mason and Nathalia is Mathalia, Skeeter and Rue is Skrue, but Faorin and Indigo…"

"Faorindigo, of course!" Nathalia says.

"Or Indirin!" Theo presents an alternative.

Caeda and Finny exchange a look and smile.

"That's cute!" Caeda says, bumping Indigo lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah," is the first word Bubbles has said all day, but he smiles at Faorin and Indigo.

"Forgot what you sounded like for a while there, Bubbles," Caeda teases.

Tanner is looking in Locke's direction thoughtfully when Rue elbows him and he snaps back into it. He pulls the newsboy cap down over his eyes to cover his blush in the firelight.

Jason snaps to life, "Was that thunder I heard?"

"I doubt it," Locke says, "Probably just your imagination."

"No, no, I heard it, too," Marvel says.

"You two are insane!" Nathalia says, giggling.

Faorin's eyes snap out of focus for a moment, then refocuses. She shoots out of Indigo's embrace and says with urgency, "We need to get inside. Now."

Shiki cocks her head to the side and smiles ever so slightly as Faorin pulls Indigo up. Caeda and Finny run inside and the Mutts look confused.

Artelind takes Marvel and Edward's hands gently and leads them to the house with a little embarrassed blush.

She pulls them inside, Marvel running beside her, Edward stumbling behind them.

Indigo gets up and holds out his hands to the other grads. "Coming?"

They all get up and run inside.

Bubbles smiles at Rue and Skeeter and escorts them inside. Skeeter gives Jason a confused look.

"She's insane," Jason mutters with a slight smile. Locke nods at his best friend knowingly and smiles at Tanner, "You coming in?" he holds a hand down and Tanner is quick to take it, "Yep… Coming!"

Locke closes the door behind all of them and as soon as it clicks the first thunderous boom seems to shake the room, and the sound of rain pours outside.

Everyone jumps.

"Holy crap," Skeeter says.

"Wh…Why don't we all hang out in the living room?" Locke suggests calmly, trying to redirect the group's attention.

"So, to the living room?" Indigo asks, and Theo nods, "Seems logical to me."

Elijah looks at Faorin, "H…How'd you know that?" he asks in amazement.

She shrugs, unconsciously playing with her eye patch strap. "I'm good at predicting things…"

Marvel nods. "Really good."

They walk to the living room and all crash on the floor and the couch.

Lightning flashes in the window again and rain beats against the windows hard.

"M…Maybe we should watch some TV," Locke practically has to yell over the rainfall and crashing thunder.

"Good idea," Jason approvingly notes and takes the remote.

Tanner plays with the carpet in his fingers and occasionally looks up at Locke and Jason, both sitting leisurely on the couch like they've been there forever. Then he looks back at the carpet.

"So, what do you guys want to watch?"

Everyone spews out a different TV show at once and Locke puts up his hands, "Woah, woah, woah. Hold on. How about a movie to calm our spirits?"

Everyone nods, murmuring in agreement.

"Good. How about…." His thought is interrupted by the horrifying scratches of the TV going black.

"T…Tornado warning?!" Finny reads with evident terror in his squeaky voice.

Everyone exchanges a look.

"It's okay," Locke says, "It's probably just for the city adjacent-"

"It's us _and _them." Rue says.

A wave of panic crashes over the room with the next lightning crash.

Caeda yelps, eyes wide and frantic.

Indigo stands up, "We need to find a closet with no windows-"

Locke takes a second to compose himself from the rising chaos and says gravely, "We have an underground basement. Come on."


	68. Chapter 68

**STORM PART TWO**

The girls start down the stairs first, with the boys close behind. Locke stays at the top of the stairs, waiting for everyone to make their ways down.

Jason stays close to the back.

Tanner stands up there with Locke at the top of the stairway, "You go first."

Locke looks at him questioningly, "You go…"

Tanner shakes his head.

Then they hear a knocking at the door.

"I'll answer the door," Tanner says.

"No, I'll do it."

"Go together?" Locke nods. They open the door and see a boy who looks a little older than them, soaking wet.

"I was on my way back to the orphanage when the rain started and I'm lost, do you know how to get to-"

"No time," Locke sternly interrupts, pulling him inside.

"Come downstairs," Tanner says.

"I'll go get blankets," Locke says quickly, but Tanner follows him, "I can get it…"

Locke smiles at Tanner, "Thank you for your kindness… But I can get it."

"Do you need me to get anything? Food or supplies? Tell me where to go and-" lightning crashes, thunder shaking the floor. And everything goes black.

Confused, Tanner stumbles backwards, Locke grabbing his wrist. "Come on, walk with me," Locke says, "We'll get there."

Tanner is glad it's pitch black so that nobody can see his blush.

"These are the steps," Locke warns, stepping down.

Tanner nods, stepping down. They find a rhythm and walk down the stairs, just as more thunder pounds and Caeda lets out a strangled scream.

The weak light of lanterns dimly lights the scene. Locke lets go of Tanner and gets tackled by Jason before the junior can even let out a "thank you."

"LOCKE, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"…Yes?"

"You have to help me explain the-"

"Aw!" Nathalia says, "Are you two a _thing_?"

At the mention of that, Jason climbs off his best friend and says quickly, "No. We're just best friends."

All of them sit on the hard cement floor in a circle. Lightning crashes again, and Caeda curls up into Bubbles' arms and buries her face.

"Can someone explain the knives?" Mason interrupts, clearly uncomfortable. On the walls, all sorts of long knives are mounted for easy access on a wooden holder, along with a long table and several freezers filled with meats.

"My parents are butchers, remember?" Jason explains, much to the group's confusion.

"Isn't this Locke's-?" Theo, equally confused starts to say.

Suddenly all of the lanterns but one starts to flicker.

Rue whimpers at the sight of each one slowly dying.

"Jason, didn't I tell you to refill the fuel?" Locke sighs.

"Y…yes….I forgot…."

Soon it's black.

The only noises are the sounds of the wet, shivering boy and the whimpers of Caeda and Rue.

Locke crawls over to the shivering boy and drapes blankets around his shoulders.

"Th…Thank you…" he shivers, and Elijah recognizes the voice. "Linus!"

"Elijah? Is that you?"

He crawls over, "Yeah, it's me."

"What about our parents?" Indigo asks suddenly.

"We should text-" lightning crashes and Caeda and Rue scream.

"We should text them," Locke says quietly, and everyone pulls out their phones.

"Where are your parents?" Nathalia asks, cradling the whimpering Rue.

"Dead," Locke states softly, "Mom died during childbirth, Dad….died during an…accident. That's why I live with Jason and his family."

"Oh," Nathalia frowns and whispers, "I'm so sorry to hear that…"

Locke sighs, melancholic, "It's fine, I've gotten over it…"

Everyone takes a moment of silence to think about it.

"Wish I would've known my Mom and Dad," Linus says sadly.

"I miss my parents, too," Skeeter says, breaking down. Theo takes his freshman in his arms.

"I miss my Dad," Marvel says quietly, swallowing tears, "He was killed in a drunk driving accident when I was a kid."

Nathalia wipes a tear away, "I miss my Dad so badly… Just sometimes…" she cries, "I'M SORRY THEO! I… I don't blame you at all and I'm glad you're not hurt, but I really loved him and I miss him sometimes, and…" she breaks down, wiping away tears.

"I understand…" Theo says.

"You all have Moms? Lucky," Elijah says quietly, "I just have a Dad. But he's nothing but-" his voice catches.

Lightning crashes again and this time Caeda, surprisingly, does nothing. The flash through a small basement window illuminates the tearstains on her face.

"I'm so sorry Dad," she whispers, broken. "You should be alive right now…"

Nathalia lets out a cry and buries her face in Mason, who sits solid as a stone, though slightly unnerved by the trauma around him.

"My Dad wasn't worth anything," Bubbles says, to the shock of everyone considering his stoic nature, "He smashed a keyboard, and that's my name...AbX32o1-999…"

Edward feels someone nestle against him and bury her head in his shoulder. He blinks a tear and it rolls down his cheek.

"My Dad's gone, too," Finny says, "It was awful…" Bubbles hugs him, too.

Rue's tears are streaming down her face, "I'm so thankful I have both of my parents," she cries.

"'Ts'souch'a'blissin… Hauvin'both'o'yer'parents…" Edward says quietly, wrapping his arms around Artelind, not even knowing who it was.

Lightning strikes again and everyone looks around to see if everyone else is there and okay.

Suddenly, Marvel stands up, "Poppy!"

"What?"

The tears really start to streak his cheeks now as he says, "Poppy's up there with no shelter from the storm… Just some flimsy-"

"Marvel," Skeeter says, "She'll be Okay..."

"N-no, what if-"

"Marvel-"

"NO! I HAVE TO GET TO POPPY!"

"Marvel, don't go!" Locke says, "You'll get killed out there!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Marvel!"

"POPPY!" he shouts.

"Jason!" Skeeter says desperately, "Get him."

Jason takes Marvel and sits him back down, "She'll be fine. Don't go anywhere. It's safer for both of you to stay put right now."

"Please," Linus says to him, "Don't do it. It's not worth it. She'll be fine."

Marvel buries his head in his knees, "She's worth the world to me…"

"She'll be fine, Marvel!"

There's a silence, everyone looking around.

Tanner finally gains the courage and swallows, "I have two parents. But… They… They hate me…"

"Wh…What?" Rue says.

"They hate me!" Tanner says, voice shaking from tears, "I'M A FUCKING GAY KID, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES! AND THEY'RE JUST A COUPLE OF SNOBBY RICH PEOPLE! THEY'LL NEVER ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM! THEY JUST WANT ME TO SPEND ALL MY TIME PLAYING. STUPID. PERCUSSION!" He finally breaks down, collapsing and sobbing on the cold floor.

"Hey, it's okay Tanner, relax," Locke tries to calm his traumatized friend in concern.

Linus whimpers. Then he cries, "I… I can't believe that…" he says quietly, curling up in the blankets.

Lightning crashes and Elijah puts an arm around his friend.

"You have no idea…" Linus chokes out, "How many people want to make my life miserable…" he whispers.

"I feel you there," Faorin agrees with a bittersweet smile, quiet enough for few to hear. "I get teased so often because of this eye patch and what's under it…"

"I was always… Gay Campbell… Because I sang in glee club…" Theo mutters, "And, because of Glimmer… Everyone just figured I was a manwhore…"

Nathalia cries out.

Marvel keeps his head buried, "I ruined my life."

"You will never understand what I've gone through." Skeeter chokes out.

"I know what you've gone through," Jason says, "That idiot, arrogant asshole of a cousin of yours! No one deserves his shit."

Skeeter steadies his breaths, "I'm a no-good Rothman, all I am," Skeeter mutters, and Rue hugs him.

"What about you, Mason? You've been unusually quiet recently…"

But instead of saying something, Mason does something that is very unlike him.

He bursts out into tears.

"Mason… What…"

"The worst warning area for the tornado…" he says, voice quivering.

"You don't live anywhere near there," Nathalia whispers.

"I don't," Mason cries, "But my Dad is in the hospital there!"


	69. Chapter 69

_**A/N: And here is the conclusion of Chapter 66, Storm. My friend Sinfonian said that the end had her misty-eyed (and that's an achievement) so just throwing that out there. Yay for long chapters!**_

Seeing Mason truly break down for the first time makes Nathalia scream and collapse in a fit of sobs.

"What… What happened?" Theo asks, blinking his tears away.

"He just… He just broke a couple bones in his ankle and had to have surgery… But since he's injured and can't use his legs, well, it was harder than it would've been… He's there for at least 4 days, but…" he buries his face, "What if he's swept away? My Mom is there, too! What if she-"

Rue's cry interrupts his thought.

Tanner cries into his knees, and Shiki seems to appear from nowhere.

"You look sad," she says calmly.

Tanner nods, through sobs. The pale girl takes him in a hug, and he shivers upon impact with her cold skin.

"I know it's hard," she says softly," The storm always passes. And sometimes…there's a rainbow. Have hope."

The sound of a tree hitting the ground makes the ceiling and floor shake. Caeda shrieks and Rue and Nathalia soon join her. Locke shoots up.

"I have to check on that." Tanner would have moved to follow him, but didn't want to be rude to Shiki.

"Wait!" he says as Locke takes the first step up.

"Hm?" Locke swivels around on his foot.

"Please… Be careful…" Tanner whimpers.

Locke smiles slightly, "Don't worry… It's probably not major…"

"Promise me. Please," Tanner says, "I would… Wither away and die… If something happened to you." He says it like a joke but is only half-teasing.

The other boy laughs slightly, "Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."

Tanner nods, burying his head again. "Right."

Locke takes off up the steps and Tanner watches him go, and mutters to himself, "Why the hell do I love him? He'll never love me back…" with a sigh he examines his shoes, blinking tears away.

Upstairs, Locke's heart skips a beat.

"Oh my God," not even level-headed Locke can process the scene before him. "Mr. and Mrs. Hollow are going to blow a gasket…they must have worked a double and stayed at the shop, thank God…."

The fallen tree had crashed through the sliding glass door and into the kitchen. Locke goes to retrieve Jason.

"We can't tell the others yet," Jason bites his bottom lip nervously. "It'll only panic them further."

"Jason, I'm concerned about water damage and someone getting in….there's a lot of knives here."

"Barricade the basement door then?"

"Agreed. And we'll take vigils, you and I. You know how the crime gets around here," Locke, pained by the memories of what took his father away, states.

They hear another crash of lightning and Tanner can't take it. He stands up, "I'm going after them."

Skeeter closes his eyes and tries to reassure himself that they're Ok. But he doubts it.

Just as Tanner takes off up the steps, Locke and Jason take off down, and the three collide and fall down the remainder of the steps in a big cluster.

"Thank God you're safe," Tanner says, tears in his voice, "I was scared to death."

Another flash of lightning reveals a bruise on Tanner's side.

"Sorry about that," Locke says, concerned, "Are you Ok?"

"F-fine…" he follows Locke and Jason's gazes to his side.

"Oh, these aren't from you guys," Tanner adds quickly.

"Who are they from?" Rue asks in a little voice.

Tanner swallows and his eyes float around the room.

"What are they from?" Theo asks again, concerned.

Tanner shakes his head, humiliated, "It was… It was just the other day and I was walking and…"

"Tell me it's not-" Skeeter says.

"I didn't know what was happening when I was pulled back into an alley."

Linus looks up, horrified, "By who?!"

"Tell me it's not!" Jason says, anger multiplying. Locke gives him a warning look in the dark.

Tanner gives up on holding back the tears, "He… He was there so fast I didn't even have time to think… And I ducked the first time and he punched the wall. Then he swore a lot and he punched me again…"

Elijah looks dumbfounded at this story, but Tanner continues.

"I couldn't believe he was doing that, couldn't believe he was there…"

"I. FUCKING. HATE. BEN," Jason says, ready to punch a wall.

"I don't blame Ben," Tanner says, "Everyone at my old school did it, too."

Linus swallows tears and nods, "They bother me, too. Haven't met this Ben character, yet, though."

"That's it, next time that creep shows his face anywhere near me, he's getting his FUCKING FACE PUNCHED IN!" Jason says, stomping on the floor.

Rue and Caeda whimper.

"Don't scare them," Locke whispers, concerned. He wraps his arm around Tanner's shoulders, concerned for the sanity of him, "Don't listen to Ben. He's just lost."

"Lost?" Jason scoffs," He's in the middle of outer space!" which earns him an elbow from his friend.

"I never listen…" Tanner whispers, "If I did I'd have killed myself already."

Skeeter, still tender from the topic, finally loses it for good and buries his head.

"Ben's a jerk," Locke whispers, "Because you're one of the nicest people I've ever met."

Hearing those words make his heart leap. Tanner smiles ear-to-ear for just a second.

Locke lets go and offers as bright a smile as he can offer.

"Thank you," Tanner says with a tiny smile.

Lightning flashes, thunder pounds and rain crashes against the roof.

"We should get some sleep," Locke says quietly.

Elijah feels Linus shivering next to him and takes the soaked boy in a hug.

"The kids at the orphanage," Linus whispers.

"What?"

"Oh no…"

"It's OK," Elijah whispers, "They'll… They'll know."

But Linus looks worried.

"Poor Daphne… And Hope," he whispers, "And…"

He blinks out tears and suddenly says, "Shit."

"What?" Elijah says, hugging him tighter to prevent him from getting up.

"It's my brother…"

"What?"

"My older brother William. He's…"

"What?" Elijah asks, hugging him tighter.

"He's gonna come out in the storm looking for me…" Linus says, alarmed.

"I'm sure-"

Linus puts both hands on Elijah's shoulders and says, "I know it." He forces Elijah to look into his scared eyes, "I know he's going to look for me because he can be a dumbass like that sometimes." He quickly breaks eye-contact and looks at the floor.

"You have to stay down here, he'll know."

"He won't know," Linus says, wrestling.

Elijah hugs him close and whispers in his ear, "Please… Don't go back out there… Please…"

Hearing Elijah in tears startles the blonde boy and he feels a soft spot that he can't put a name to.

"But…"

Elijah smiles at his friend, "Here. We'll get a cell phone and call them."

"It won't…."

"We're going to," Elijah says, crawling over to Locke.

After re-explaining the predicament, Locke hands over the phone and Elijah crawls back over, putting it on speaker.

Linus types in the orphanage number with shaky fingers and they press send.

The phone rings once, twice, and Linus feels broken hearted when suddenly, the phone is picked up.

"William, hand me my coat," a voice says over the pounding rain, and then whoever's on the other line puts the phone to his face and says, "Hello?"

Elijah looks to Linus, whose face is covered in tears, "Arrow! It's me!"

"Linus?"

"Yeah!"

They hear another voice, "Who is it?"

"William," Linus says it in one shaky breath.

"It's Linus!" Arrow says.

"Give me the phone. Now," William says and they hear footsteps.

"You understand why I told you not to go out walking?" William asks.

"I know, and I'm sorry, it's just…"

"You had me worried sick!" William says, "Arrow and I were just going to go look out for you!"

"I'm so sorry, William-"

"Give him a break," Arrow says finally.

"Where are you, who are you with?"

"I got taken in by some really REALLY nice people… My friend Elijah is here now," Linus says, choking on tears.

"Hi," Elijah says, "We're all safe down here."

"Aaaahhh…" Arrow says, just a hint of knowing in his voice, "We've all heard about you here in the orphanage."

Elijah, taken slightly by surprise, turns a hint pink, "Oh… Well, um, hi."

"So you're not dead, are you, Li?" William asks.

"Of course not," Linus says, a slight smile playing on his features.

"Good," William says as thunder pounds. "Just saying, you're never going out alone again. You should hear the commotion downstairs."

"Sorry," Linus says again.

"It's Ok, Li," Arrow says, a slight laugh making Linus smile, "We're glad you're safe."

"We should probably save phone battery," Linus says, tears of relief still streaming.

"Probably," Arrow says, voice catching in the same way.

"You stay safe down there," William warns, "If you end up dead I swear I will die and go to Heaven and kill you again."

Elijah and Linus both smile at that.

"And you stay safe too," Elijah says.

"We'll see you soon," Arrow says, "I… I promise."

Linus nods, making a slight "Mmhmm" noise.

"As for you, Mr. Elijah, we all have to meet you soon."

"Oh, stop it, you're freaking him out," Linus says, slightly laughing but face pink.

"Whatever you say," Arrow says with a laugh, "But I'm not joking."

"Sure," Elijah says, "I'd love to stop by sometime."

"Stay safe," William says, "And don't you dare even think of doing anything dirty. Because I will find out and skin you: and whoever you're with: like a fish."

Linus laughs, "Of course, William. Trust me, it's so cold down here, I'm covering up."

Arrow laughs, "Awkward…"

Elijah laughs with him. "You're not the one sitting here in the dark."

"Good night," Linus says, ending the conversation.

"G'night, you two," Arrow says, "Sleep well."

"We'll try," Elijah says, trying to make it sound like a joke.

Then Linus presses the end button and slides the phone back over to Locke. "Thanks," Elijah says.

"No problem," Locke says with a slight hint at a smile.

Elijah wraps his arms around Linus's shoulders and the blonde boy nestles his head in the brunette's neck. "I'm so glad they're Ok," Linus cries softly, "Thank you for the idea."

"Any time," Elijah says with a smile, hugging Linus close. He smiles and murmurs into Linus's wet hair, "I'm glad they're safe, too."

Linus looks up at him, teary brown eyes smiling. "You're the one of the best friends in the world. I hope you know that."

Elijah shrugs, smiling, "It's just what I do."

Both boys are content and Elijah falls asleep first.

Linus wraps his friend up in the blankets with him, snuggling up close, and feels his heart rate increase at the feeling of being so close. He eventually catches his breath again makes himself fall asleep.

Everybody sits together in a huddle and Locke searches his phone for updates.

Caeda eventually settles into an uneasy sleep in Bubbles's arms.

Faorin and Indigo curl up on the cellar floor and sleep together, Faorin in the protective embrace of Indigo.

"I'm never letting go of you," Indigo quietly murmurs to her, twirling her hair around in his fingers.

"I wouldn't let you do that to begin with," she responds in kind.

Tanner curls up and finds himself sleeping between Locke and Shiki.

Jason takes a while to slow his breathing and Locke whispers reassuring words to his best friend.

Nathalia and Theo comfort Mason, and Rue and Skeeter curl up together to sleep.

Finny and Marvel sit awkwardly against the wall next to each other.

"Hey, it'll be okay, now, understand?" Marvel whispers, and Finny nods, curling up against the wall.

When he falls asleep, he leans over against Marvel, but he shrugs it off and closes his eyes. But Marvel can't sleep and gets to thinking.

_Hey… Um… Hi… God… It's me… Marvel._

_So, um… They're saying about this tornado 'nd stuff… It's kind of scary…_

_But, um, thanks for keeping me safe here, but, um, my family's still somewhere I don't know and my Mom hasn't answered my text yet… And Poppy… Well, only you would know where she is._

_And, yeah, I kinda know she'd make a really pretty angel 'nd all, but… I need her here for me. So, um, since you control the universe 'nd all… Please keep her safe. And keep my family safe. Yes, even Gloss. _

_So, um-_

His thoughts are interrupted by a text message from his Mom.

Tears spill out of his eyes as he reads the message with shaky hands.

_Thank you for my Mom's safety. Thank you thank you thank you. And Gloss's safety. I feel really bad about all these parents 'nd all, so…. Please hold them all in Heaven. And tell them we love them. And… Tell my Dad I'm sorry, but I'm going to change. Could you? Because that would make my day. _

_Thank you again… _

_I guess now is where I say Amen, right? I think it is… So, um, Amen._

"Amen to that," Locke whispers with a slight smile his way. "Now let's try to get some sleep."

Lightning crashes and the two boys close their eyes, eventually trying to drift off.

_**A/N; CLIFFHANGER! :D I'm actually really proud of this chapter! ALL CREDIT FOR WILLIAM AND ARROW AND THE ORPHANS GOES TO WETSTAR. I would've said it at the top but I wanted to surprise her. So, PLEASE, tell me what you think and leave a pretty little review in the bottom box, it would absolutely make my whole week! PLEASE!**_


End file.
